


Cruel Summer

by TwilightCakes



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 115,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightCakes/pseuds/TwilightCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Katniss signs up to be a camp counselor at Camp Panem for her summer home from college, she doesn't know what to expect. What she gets is a summer of archery lessons gone awry, cheesy songs by the campfire, and a certain blonde haired, blue eyed counselor she wants to take behind the cabin and get to know better. However, she decides it's best to keep the summer romance a secret.  Rated M for language and sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is rated 'M' for language and sexual content. I do not own Hunger Games – this is written purely for fun.

"Um…I'm not sure about this anymore Gale."

Gale looked over at her, rolling his eyes. The summer wind was whipping through his hair as he drove his beat up truck down the highway. The engine rumbled fiercely as it struggled to keep up with traffic and Katniss swore she felt him step on the gas a little harder at her words.

"Little late for that now, don't ya think Catnip?"

Katniss heaved a sigh and grumbled under her breath. She really hoped he didn't call her that in front of the other counselors or campers; it wasn't a nickname she adored.

"I just…I'm not that crazy about little kids and…what if I don't like who I share a cabin with?"

"Too late. We're only an hour out."

She rolled her eyes at his words, already regretting her decision to take a job at Camp Panem for the summer. It was a small, family owned summer camp that had been in business for decades. Gale had worked there every summer since he was a junior in high school and had finally convinced Katniss to apply there as well. Jumping at the chance to get out of her small, boring hometown for the summer, she had applied without another thought. She was home from college for three months anyway and she didn't want to spend it bored. Gale had negotiated with the camp director to get her younger sister, Prim, a discounted rate to be there as well. She had made the mistake of telling Prim she had gotten the job before thinking it through. Now here she was en route to backwoods Pennsylvania for three months after signing her life away to be a counselor. Her bags were packed and tossed into the back of Gale's pickup truck and they were on their way to Camp Panem.

"You'll love the cabins. And the other counselors too. Every year we have a few newbies, but most of the time we have a lot of good guys come back."

"It's not the guys I'm worried about – it's the girls I have to share a cabin with for three months that worry me."

"You'll be fine. I know you hated your roommate at school freshman year, but this is nothing like that. Just roll with it, Catnip. The days fly by! I mean…you spend over half the day outside, doing outdoorsy stuff and traipsing around in the woods, nights with the other counselors by the campfire, beer,-"

"Wait, they let you sneak beer?" she asked with a laugh.

Gale snorted. "Well yeah. They know we're not getting paid the big bucks like some private camp up in Maine. These aren't hoity toity kids; they don't expect us to be perfect. Haymitch looks the other way on the weekends and lets us have some fun if we've worked hard that week."

"Who's Haymitch?"

"Oh, he's the camp director. Been coming up to that camp since he was a kid. Kinda a drunk though. He has a flask in his cargo shorts and can only drive a golf cart. That answer your question?"

Katniss smirked as she pictured a drunk camp counselor driving a golf cart around the huge camp, plowing through flower beds and scaring the younger kids.

"He's a good guy. Crabby as hell and hung over half the time, but a riot overall. You'll meet him this week."

"First week is no kids, right?'

"Right. Prep for the summer, just mowing and cleaning and getting stuff ready. Then at night…we party." Gale turned his head slightly and winked, pulling off the highway. "This is our exit. Less than an hour now."

Katniss groaned and let her head fall back against the cracked seat of Gale's old truck. They had been driving for hours now, although Katniss really wanted to urge him to just drive past the exit for Camp Panem when they saw it.

"This is all Prim has been able to talk about for weeks. At least suck it up for her."

"You know I will," she said slowly. And she would – part of the money she earned that summer would go towards Prim's board for the entire three month stay. Her sister would be fifteen in the fall and had just completed her first year of high school. Prim had a rough first year in their small town school; the girls were cliquey and shallow, and she knew her sister had a hard time relating to them. With almost no money to buy trendy clothes and accessories, her little sister had been somewhat of an outcast. Her long, wavy, bright blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and flawless complexion didn't help her as Katniss had hoped; instead, the popular girls had made her little sister pay for their jealousy with merciless teasing and other outlandish behavior. Katniss had half a mind to pummel them. So, she had pushed her hesitations aside and accepted the job. Gale had done the same for his younger brother Rory who was the same age as Prim. The two were casual friends, but Katniss guessed that Rory had a bit of a crush on her sister. She hoped that the two of them would get to forget about school for the next three months and just have fun.

"Don't worry about them."

"I'm not."

"I can tell by the look on your face that you are. Its fine, Katniss. Lots of the kids at Panem are here on grants and stuff. There are a few kids with some money, but they usually aren't jerks about it. Haymitch nips the attitude in the bud right off. They'll be fine."

"I hope you're right. Prim needs a good summer."

"So do you!" he laughed, turning off onto another road. "College had changed you. You used to smile more. Now you're always working or studying."

"Yeah well...I pay a lot of money and I will be paying a lot of money for the rest of my life to go to college, so….I have to work my ass off while I'm there. State school, Gale. You have to get out of there in four years or they start to charge ya more," she pointed out.

Gale simply laughed and kept going. The further they drove the more remote their scenery became. The green trees and pines seemed to be everywhere, coating the landscape in their rich colors, and soon the smell of pine and cedar flooded the cab. Katniss caught herself smiling more than once at the idea of spending an entire summer in woods like this. It reminded her of her father, who had taught her the value of appreciating nature. Soon they were winding along a single lane road that rose up into the tall hills.

"This is going to be an epic summer, Katniss. If you let it be."

"I could use an epic summer," she agreed, mocking his tone. Gale guffawed loudly, pounding his hand on the steering wheel as he drove. She caught herself laughing as she propped her bare feet up on the dashboard. He did have a point – spending the summer at Camp Panem had to be better than the crummy waitressing job she would have had to take back home. Her mother would be at work the whole time, and moping around a hot, empty house wasn't her idea of a good time anyway. She would make good money this summer and get to spend most of her time outside. On top of all that, she would give Prim a chance to escape their life for a little while. This way she could enjoy herself and spend time with her sister while she was home from school. The added money would be nice as well – something to help pay for books in the fall and maybe a few new things for her dorm room.

"Whatever. You'll get to spend your days swimming in the lake and teaching archery. What more could you want?"

"Fine Gale, you win. Yeah…it could be worse."

As she finished convincing herself that she really had made the right decision, Gale turned off the road and onto a dusty little gravel one. After a few minutes, they drove under a wooden sign that read 'Welcome to Camp Panem; where memories are made'. Cringing at the cheesiness, she pulled her feet down from the dashboard and slipped on her shoes. Somehow she sensed that wouldn't be the only cheesy thing she would be dealing with that summer.

"Here goes nothing," she said with a laugh as she slammed the door to the truck shut. Gale grinned at her and motioned for her to follow him.

Whether she was ready or not, her summer at Camp Panem had officially begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss sucked in a calming breath as she followed Gale up the worn brick path. Soon they stood in the middle of a crescent shaped, serene courtyard in the midst of a bunch of pines. Different log cabin-like buildings lined the area with the largest in the center. The building looked to be eons old – the rough logs were bleached in the sun, the pain on the shutters was chipped, and the massive wooden porch looked like it had seen better days. On the front was a brass plaque that read: Camp Panem, est. 1922.

People bustled about, all wearing what she assumed was the uniform of all employees; a navy Camp Panem t-shirt and khaki colored cargo shorts. She could think of a lot worse things to be forced to wear all summer that was for sure. Her uniform didn't seem too bad.

She paused on the top step, looking around. The camp had a very rustic yet cozy feel; lived in and loved by many, that was for sure. A few other people that looked about her age were milling about, talking and heading into the large building. It was still quiet, but she knew that would change in a week's time when all of the campers arrived. She would be assigned twelve girls, ranging in ages 13-14, which meant she was likely to have her sister in her bunk. That was fine with Katniss – if any girls gave her trouble, she would quickly take care of it.

"They'll want to do a quick introduction, then we'll get to go to our cabins and settle in."

"Sounds good," she said quietly. Gale beamed at her uncertainty and mussed her hair.

"Gale! Gale Hawthorne!"

Katniss turned at the sharp voice, frowning as it rang out in the morning sunlight. A few birds fluttered away, startled by the noise, but the source didn't seem to notice as she pranced up.

"Effie," Gale said with less than stellar enthusiasm. He groaned under his breath as the blonde woman bounced up to him in what appeared to be brand new hiking boots with a heel. Her pressed khaki shorts were bordering on too short, but did little to take the attention off the skin tight navy polo she wore. Her blonde, highlighted hair was perfectly curled and coifed and her makeup heavy, however, Katniss could tell the humid mountain air and humidity were taking their toll on both.

Serves her right. Who the hell dresses like that to work at a mountain sleep-away camp? She immediately scowled at the ridiculousness of her and her getup and waited to see what Gale had to say.

"Gale have you seen Haymitch? He's due to greet the rest of the counselors in five minutes, but I haven't been able to find him anywhere!" she trilled, scurrying up beside them. "Uncle Snow will be so upset if his director doesn't do his greeting!" She frowned and scanned the area with her bright green eyes, but apparently didn't see him. Her face cleared when she saw Katniss standing there, her frown replaced by a bright, fake smile.

"I don't believe we've met, have we dear?"

Katniss snorted under her breath but shook her head. "Katniss."

Gale cleared his throat and nodded. "This is uh…Mr. Snow's niece. He owns the camp, and Effie here is the um…"

Effie looked at him expectantly, but happily helped him along. "Director in charge of Production."

Both Katniss and Gale stared at her and tried to guess what a long title meant she did, but neither wanted to ask and chance this woman talking to them any longer than she already had.

"Well, so nice to have met you dear and I hope your summer here goes off without a hitch! Now head inside, it's going to be a big, big, day!"

Without another word, she pranced off, her ridiculous boots clump-clumping against the wooden deck as she made her way further down in search of Haymitch.

"So what does she do?"

Gale thought a moment, mulling over her question. "Mainly runs around the camp, trips over small children, and yells at Haymitch."

"Where is he?"

"He's probably drunk, passed out somewhere. Effie's got her hands full with keeping Haymitch on top of things," Gale explained.

"I can see that."

He sighed, placing his hands on his hips as he surveyed the courtyard in front of them. "She's not bad. Ridiculous and obtuse, but not bad. Just smile and nod when she tells you to do something."

Katniss glanced up at him. "And do it?"

Gale shrugged. "No, just…smile and nod. Let's head inside. Looks like everyone is heading into the mess hall for orientation. Looks like we're just in time, Catnip," Gale winked.

Katniss grumbled, "Don't call me Catnip," and followed him into the large log cabin. If she thought it was large on the outside, the mess hall was positively massive on the inside. The high, log ceiling seemed to go on forever, the tall windows letting sunlight stream inside. Rows of long picnic tables took up a majority of the room, with smaller round tables she assumed were for the counselors lining the sides. At the end of the room was a large stage with a podium made from the bark of an old tree and a pair of deer antlers attached to it. Katniss smiled and breathed in the pine-scented air again. So far, Camp Panem wasn't too bad. However, she guessed it would be a tad different with nearly four hundred kids tearing around in a week, but she would have to wait and see.

More and more people streamed inside as Effie screeched at them from outside and soon they were all being seated facing the podium. Effie was an effective sheep herder if anything so far. There was a loud squeak of a microphone with feedback before Effie pranced up to stand in front of them. She made a long, rambling speech about the core values of the camp before introducing the owner and her uncle, Mr. Snow before prancing back off.

In fact, Effie seemed to prance everywhere she went. Katniss had a feeling she would never want to hear the woman attempt to walk in high heels. Mr. Snow spoke quietly, his voice barely able to be picked up by the microphone. He was an older man with white hair and a white beard, and rosy cheeks that looked like they didn't take sun well. As he spoke, Katniss tuned him out and looked around the room at her fellow camp counselors.

"Same song and dance as last year," Gale muttered. "Wonder where Haymitch really is?"

"Is he normally on time?" she asked.

Gale snorted. "No."

They listened together as Snow spoke quietly about the rules of the camp that were there for the counselors; no unapproved trips into town, no cell phones or computers, and no swearing in front of the campers. Easy enough, she thought. She didn't need anything from town, she didn't even bring her cell phone with her, and her mouth she could manage, especially in front of a bunch of pre-teens. They had a midnight curfew were urged to follow it, mainly so they would be rested enough to handle whatever the day would throw at them. They laughed when Snow joked about what a handful the campers could be on a full night's rest; he didn't want them to try it on less than six hours' worth.

Gale was seated beside her, and on his other side was a girl he had introduced during Effie's speech as Johanna. They had met another year at camp, apparently. There were a few other girls, but mostly guys, she noted to herself. It appeared the girls would be slightly outnumbered by the boys. She surveyed her coworkers for the summer quietly as Mr. Snow spoke, cataloging them all in her mind. A red headed girl, a burly looking blonde boy, a small brunette with mean eyes, and a blonde girl who already had a tan. All together she learned there were twenty four counselors total. Fourteen were boys and ten were girls.

She stopped scanning when a pair of eyes met hers. They belonged to a strong looking blonde boy and with a head of slightly unruly blonde hair. He was partially blocked by a big, dark skinned boy so she couldn't see his whole face, but what she did see made her abruptly look away. She wasn't there for any funny business.

She was there to work.


	3. Chapter 3

"My name is Glimmer aaaaand….My specialty is swimming. I plan to spend my summer by the lake helping the kiddos turn into little fish!" she giggled nervously, twirling her hair around her finger.

Katniss rolled her eyes. So far, this 'Glimmer' (if that was even her real name) didn't impress her. She seemed nice enough, but overall didn't appear to have a thought in her blonde head. In fact, it had been downright painful to sit and listen to her stumble her way through her own introduction. And they were trusting her to not let small children drown? She shook her head and hoped her sister was a good swimmer.

All of the counselors were sitting in a circle on the floor of the mess hall still waiting on Haymitch, and Effie had decided that all the camp counselors should do introductions. So far, everyone seemed pretty nice. A lot of jokes were cracked and interruptions made, but it made the whole thing feel less stiff. Effie had pointed out that these people would not only be her coworkers, but her friends for the entire summer. Katniss didn't really want to stand up and 'tell everyone about herself' but then again, she didn't want to piss someone like Effie off on her first day. She had a feeling someone like that would make her pay all summer for having a bad attitude on the first day.

"Good job, good job. Now who's next? You there, the….big strong man," Effie trilled, pointing to another boy. She smiled brightly at her little joke, but everyone else just rolled their eyes. He stood, looking bored already.

"Name's Cato. In charge of football and soccer this summer…Gonna be a junior at USC. Like to win. So uh…yeah," he grunted. Suddenly, a sly smile appeared on his face. "Oh, and if any female counselors get lonely this summer and miss their boyfriends back home….cabin 2."

He glanced at Katniss and winked, then turned and pointed at a few of the girls. She felt her stomach twist with disgust.

"Who's next?"

The brunette girl with the evil looking eyes stepped up. She was petite but athletic, and had a determined look about her. "My name is Clove. I'm in charge of fencing and I'll be a freshman at Dartmouth in the fall. I'm nice but I'm competitive too," she added pointedly, eyeing Cato who sat on the floor behind her. Everyone laughed, and she smirked and sat back down.

"Name's Thresh. In charge of wrestling. Gonna be a freshman at University of Illinois," he stated simply before sitting back down. Effie looked at him expectantly, but he said nothing else. She cleared her throat and tried not to look shaken at the large boy's finality.

Katniss waited patiently as the rest of the counselors spoke. The small, caramel skinned girl with the dark ringlets named Rue was a junior counselor and in charge of arts and crafts; There was a read headed girl whose name she didn't remember that handled hiking; a tall, wiry blonde boy named Marvel who did the rock climbing courses; A blonde, spunky girl named Delly who was helping out with the theatre, and Madge, a quiet brunette girl who would be helping mostly with the smaller children and their day to day needs. She already knew Johanna was helping with the watersports and life guarding, and Gale was doing outdoor sports and hiking as well. She herself had been hired to help with the outdoor sports and archery.

Katniss briefly allowed her eyes to move around the circle as Effie ushered another poor soul up to speak. They stopped when they fell on the blonde boy she had seen earlier. When it was his turn, his cheeks turned slightly pink, but he dutifully stood up and spoke.

"Hi, um…name is Peeta. I'm helping out with the cooking lessons and some outdoor sports. Get to help Cato here with soccer….um…Looking forward to a great summer with everyone," he finished, flashing a bright smile.

Katniss felt her heart speed up a little. His bright blue eyes skittered around the circle, pausing slightly on her own before he blushed a little more and sat down. She caught herself looking at him again as Cato slapped him a high five. He wasn't as tall as the other boys, but he was definitely strong. His broad shoulders were making the fabric of his black polo stretch across his chest and around the thick band of muscles of his arms. He was built well and for some reason caught her eye. The way his tousled blonde hair fell in his blue eyes made her want to reach over and brush it away. She kept her eyes in her lap for the rest of the speeches, not wanting to embarrass herself.

She didn't have time for that.

Come to think of it, she never had time for that.

At school, her main focus was studying and getting good grades so that she could keep her scholarship. She had scrimped and saved to be able to attend college so that she could be a nurse, like her mother. Her father and Gale's father had been killed in the same mine blast five years ago, leaving their families to fend for themselves. Gale's mother wasn't as lucky – her work as a secretary barely paid the rent for their tiny house. If it hadn't been for Katniss' mother having a good job like nursing, they would have fallen into poverty like Gale's family had. Katniss and her mother of course helped them out whenever they could, but there was only so much they could do. Katniss swore she never wanted to be in that position, so ever since her goal had been to secure a steady job as a nurse. Unfortunately, that required a lot of school and very good grades, so she rarely had time for anything else but studying at her state university. She had to do well in school and get a good job to help support herself and her younger sister Prim.

Boys were the first thing to be ignored.

Katniss wasn't the type to pine after any guy. She and Gale had tried dating once back in high school, but quickly realized they were better off as friends. They depended a lot on each other, helping the each other's family out when they needed to and knew dating would only complicate things. Katniss had decided long ago that dating any guy at this point in her life would only complicate things. She had avoided boys completely for her first two years of college, and was determined to do it for the next two.

So why did she keep looking over at this 'Peeta' guy?

"You alright?" Gale asked, nudging her shoulder. She nodded. "You look a little…agitated. It's just the counselors, Katniss."

"I'm fine," she hissed back. Great. It was already obvious that she was acting differently because of a boy. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she stood up for her turn.

"Hi, um…my name I is Katniss. I'm helping out with the archery and the hiking. Anything outdoors. My little sister will be here this summer too, so…be nice to her," she laughed awkwardly before sitting back down.

She could feel his eyes on her.

Effie was clearing her throat to speak again when the side door to the mess hall slammed open and a disheveled, shaggy haired blonde man came tromping in. "Didn't anybody wake me?" he snapped.

Katniss watched as Effie jumped up, rushing to his side. She hissed in his ear for a few minutes, the blonde man brushing his unruly blonde hair out of his eyes while the other waved her off. She looked annoyed, but Katniss didn't miss the way Effie's eyes lingered on his backside as he walked over to their group.

"The name's Haymitch. Camp director. Been comin up here since I was a boy. Place is important to me, so it should be to you too. Lot of memories up here for a lot of people. You're gonna spend the summer shaping some kid to be who they'll be in the future," he said gruffly, his gray eyes making their way around the circle. "It's your responsibility to make sure they're safe, and treating others with respect, and most of all, having fun. Some kids…they come up here and….this is the only fun they're ever gonna have. So remember that."

Katniss watched as he turned back to Effie and gave her a shrug. The woman rolled her eyes and ushered him off to the side before rapping on her clipboard with a pointy nail. "Wonderful! Now that we have that out of the way, I'll show you to your cabins! While you're there, please change into your uniforms and we'll resume the tour after supper!"

The counselors groaned together and everyone laughed as they stood, following Effie out the doors. They walked through the camp grounds towards the area where the counselor cabins were, everyone talking and laughing excitedly. Katniss remained quiet, still trying to grasp that she was actually there for the whole summer. Peeking over her shoulder, she saw a group of people with Peeta as they all made jokes and told stories about school.

Guess he'll be one of the popular ones… she thought. But why should she care?

"You alright?" Gale asked, nudging her with his elbow. She nodded, playing with a twig she had picked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about what this uniform will look like on me, that's all."

She gulped as she lied to Gale, hoping he didn't see right through her. She peeked over her shoulder again as they walked, but this time was met with a pair of stunning blue eyes who held her gaze in theirs.

Crap, she thought. This was not good.


	4. Chapter 4

(Peeta's POV)

Peeta tried to inconspicuously watch her as she stood outside the girls' cabins and listened to Effie talk about something or other. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Although she was nearly two hundred yards away he could easily spot her in the crowd of girls she would be living with. She was small yet curvy, and already looked muscular and the summer had barely started. He guessed she would ace overlooking the outdoor sports as she said she was going to. Her long, dark brown hair was woven into a braid, which was currently over her shoulder. Her slender fingers pulled at the end in a bored manner, twisting and tugging it. He couldn't shake the image of her pretty gray eyes as they darted around the circle earlier.

There was definitely something about her….

Or maybe he was just lovesick. Could that be it? He was going to be a junior in college in the fall and had gotten his heart stomped on at least a half dozen times since he started. Girls claimed he was too sweet to date, and that they loved him but 'only as a friend'. He had hundreds of friends at his small, liberal arts college and was always doing something social. He belonged to the soccer team, a fraternity, and had even joined the cooking club to make himself more diverse. (It was secretly to meet girls). It was justifiable though, in his mind. He wasn't a womanizer – just a guy in search of a girlfriend to spent his time and give his affection to. The physical stuff he heard his frat brothers talking about would only be an added bonus. Peeta was a romantic who wore his heart on his sleeve and lately that had been getting the better of him in more ways than one. He was constantly trying to get over some girl and wondering what he had done to put himself in the 'friend' zone. Girls loved him, but no girls wanted to love him.

Being the romantic hadn't turned out well for him so far. He was always the friend, the wingman, the sidekick.

He was tired of it.

When he father gently suggested he apply for a job as a camp counselor several states away, he knew his dad was trying to help him take his mind off things. While his mother had chided him for being the lovesick fool that he was, his father had patiently listened to his woes. He had come home at Christmas bummed because the girl he had been hanging out with (he thought romantically) had actually been after one of his friends. When she asked to put in a good word for her, Peeta had been devastated. He had been used like a cheap piece of meat. Despair had flavored his entire trip home, and his father was just trying to help. Peeta had taken his advice and had gotten the job at Camp Panem almost immediately. He limped emotionally through the rest of the year, looking forward to his summer that would not be spent getting screwed over by dumb girls.

He silently hoped Katniss was different.

I never fucking learn, he groaned in his head. He shifted his feet, glancing back over at Katniss. He had been absolutely mesmerized by her ever since he found out her name. The only thing that worried him was her friend, Gale. He casually glanced to his side and spied the gargantuan sized dark haired boy she had been hanging around ever since she arrived. Were they together? Shit, I hope not. What have I got against a guy like that? He's got a good foot on me. I wouldn't blame her for having a guy like that as her boyfriend. He crossed his fingers in his pockets and silently hoped they weren't together. He could never compete with a guy like that.

"Who you scopin'?" Cato hissed, nudging his side.

Peeta jumped at his voice, tearing his eyes away from the girls. Effie was clearly explaining about their bunks, although Katniss appeared bored and uninterested.

"Uh….just trying to see the whole group."

Cato grinned. "Yeah, we got some nice hotties helpin' us out this summer. I'm goin for that blonde, the tall one. She'd look good with me."

Peeta tried not to roll his eyes at Cato's sentiment. He bit his tongue, but decided that keeping a person like Cato on his team wasn't a bad choice.

"Nice. They're ah, actually all really pretty."

"I like the foxy little red head," a boy named Marvel spoke up, his voice a whisper. Haymitch was fumbling through some papers in front of their group, trying to find the room assignments. He was basically just shuffling through the papers so far, cursing under his breath about something Effie did.

"Let's have a bonfire tonight. You know, a little 'getting to know you' gathering?"

The larger boy in front of them turned around and grinned like the cat that had eaten the canary. "Do I hear talk of a party?"

Cato, Marvel and Peeta all nodded. "Sure thing."

"Name's Finnick," he said, shaking their hands, "and party is my middle name." He flashed his white teeth as he smiled at him. Peeta didn't normally like guys that were as cocky as Finnick seemed, but for some reason he didn't seem as threatening as most. Some say, like Cato. While he liked Cato and Marvel, he didn't think he wanted to spend too much time with them – they were a little too self-assured for his taste. They watched as Haymitch stumbled up the steps to the first cabin and finally found the list of who was supposed to be living where.

Much to Peeta's relief, he was not in the same cabin as Cato and his sidekick Marvel. Instead of being in Cabin one, he would be living in Cabin two with Gale, Thresh, Finnick, Beetee, Thom, and Blight. They all seemed like alright guys, so he was satisfied. Their cabins were small; all seven cots were jammed up against the walls with only small dresses in-between. They each had a trunk at the end of their bed, and a shelf above it. Small windows ran around the perimeter of the entire cabin, letting the afternoon sunlight pour inside. The solitary bathroom and the showers were at the end of the rectangular shaped room. After barking at them to keep the place clean, Haymitch left them to get settled and to change into their navy blue Camp Panem t-shirts and cargo shorts. As Peeta unpacked, his listened to the guys chatter around him.

"Did you see the way that Effie lady checked out Haymitch's ass when he walked in?" Thom chuckled.

"Ten bucks says we catch them getting freaky before the end of the week. Who's with me?" Finnick boomed, holding up his hands. He playfully smacked Thresh's shoulder and tried to get the stern looking boy to laugh. He cracked a smile and simply shook his head as he turned back to his bags. Finnick only laughed harder.

"Yeah, she wants him. Always has," Gale added. He looked over at Peeta and stuck his hand out. "I'm Gale, by the way. Looks like we'll be cot neighbors," he added, motioning to the cot beside him where Peeta's duffel bag sat.

"Nice to meet you. You've been a counselor here before?"

Gale laughed loudly, glancing at Thom. "We both have. Year four for me and three for Thom. Finally got Katniss a job and convinced her to come up here too."

Peeta thought quickly, thinking it best to play dumb. "Oh, is she a counselor too?"

"Yeah, chick with the braid. Been friends since we were kids, and her sister has been dying to come up here for years. Convinced her that if she got a job her sister could come up here for half the price. Both our siblings are coming up here this summer. They'll be in the 12-14 group," Gale explained, jamming his socks into his top drawer.

Peeta chuckled as he folded his shirts and stuck them in his dresser. "Wish my older brothers woulda done something nice like that for me. Jerks," he laughed.

"Yeah, hope the little shit appreciates it," Gale laughed. "Katniss and her sister are like family, so I wanted to help them out."

"Oh? She's not your girlfriend?"

Gale paused while Peeta bit his tongue. Shit, had he spoken too soon?

Gale gave him a knowing smile. "No, she's not," he said slowly, "it's not like that. We're just friends. Why you ask?"

Peeta feigned surprise. "Oh, no, I just…you come up here with a girl, I just thought-"

"He was scoping her out earlier. Trying to be all sneaky. But these eyes saw!" Finnick interrupted, leaping across the cots and pointing to his face. He landed with a thump beside them, his excitement practically radiating off of him as he stood shirtless between them. "Gonna get something going with her?"

Peeta felt his ears turn a little pink. "Um…no, not at all…I just….she's cute."

Finnick's eyebrows shot clear up his forehead. "Cute? She's a woman, not a high schooler. My mom's dog is 'cute'. Chick with the braid was smokin'!" he guffawed, darting away before Gale could playfully punch his arm.

"Hey, I wore diapers with that girl! Be nice!" he called out after him. The other boys just laughed.

"Hey man, nothing wrong with wanting to start up a little summer romance at camp. I'm bettering Cato will be balls deep in that girl Glimmer by sundown," Thom interrupted. "I mean….I've had a thing going with Johanna for two summers now. Nothin better than sneaking out and getting down and dirty behind the cabins. Everyone's done it here. Summer time is the time for looove," he joked, pulling on his t-shirt.

Gale rolled his eyes. "Katniss is great. I've known her since I was a kid. But…she's a little…rough."

Peeta listened closely as he folded and refolded the same shirt. "How do you mean? She's like…gorgeous," he added quietly, looking away from Gale.

Gale chuckled. "Well…she's got a lot on her plate. I love her to death, but….she needs to relax. Maybe you could help her do it."

Peeta paused, glancing up at his beacon of information. "You think?"

"Yeah. You seem nice….kinda like a mama's boy," he teased. "Maybe that's what she needs. But break her heart and I'll break your face."

Peeta stared at him, believing every word of the tall boy's statement. "Um…fair enough. If it helps, I'm usually the one getting that done to me, so…"

Gale laughed. "Come on. I'll introduce you tonight and you can see for yourself, lover boy."

Peeta nodded in appreciate and they two of them unpacked the rest of their things in compatible silence. He hoped Gale would do as he said and help him out with Katniss. She had to be different than all of the other girls…she just had to be. His heart couldn't take another beating. He was determined now more than ever to make the girl with the gray eyes like him.


	5. Chapter 5

(Katniss POV)

"So," a girl named Delly linked arms with hers, "I hope the kids we get aren't complete brats. What age group are you?"

Katniss bit back a laugh. "Um, twelve to fourteen."

"Oh rats…I'm with the little kids with Madge," she said, gesturing to the girl who walked in front of them. The brunette girl turned and gave a tiny wave over her shoulder. They were on their way to their first meal in the mess hall – dinner. It had been a long day of unpacking and organizing, and now they were finally free to eat. Katniss was starving, and she hoped the food at Camp Panem was edible. Her bunk assignment hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be – she only shared a bunk with six other girls, and they weren't any of the girls she had wanted to avoid. She picked a bed closest to a wall, and the closest to the door. That way if she was feeling closterphobic she could easily sneak out. Her father had taught her how to be a stealthy hunter before he was killed, and she had never forgotten his tips and tricks about being quiet.

"So do you like our bunkmates?" Delly asked. Delly had the bed on the other side of Katniss and had wasted no time introducing herself. The girl was a little forward for Katniss' taste, but she was friendly and helpful so far, so she decided to at least give her a chance. Delly's light blonde hair bounced slightly as they walked, Delly with a little more pep to her step than Katniss. She watched to her left as Haymitch rallied the boys out of their cabins and pointed them toward the mess hall. Gale caught her eye and waved. She rolled her eyes at Delly and he laughed.

"They're not so bad. I'm just glad I wasn't placed with Glitter…or whatever her name is."

"I know, right? Who with half a brain names their kid Glimmer?" Delly laughed quietly as they walked into the hall. Katniss smirked and nodded. Her bunkmates were Rue, their junior counselor, Jackie, the red head, Johanna, Madge, and a quiet girl named Annie. Clove and Glimmer were in the other cabin, much to her relief. Those two girls stuck out in her mind as nothing but trouble.

"At least we don't have to be in the same cabin as her and listen to her drool over Cato. I thought that Clove girl was going to knock her ass out," Johanna chimed in, walking up behind them. Katniss found herself grinning at the mental picture of Clove pulling Glimmer's long, blonde hair.

"I saw that. Maybe Clove secretly has a thing for Cato. I know I wouldn't want to try to compete with Glimmer though," Madge admitted.

"That'd actually be a fight I'd pay to see," Katniss laughed. The girls all laughed and walked to an empty table. Katniss felt herself start to relax with her bunkmates – so far they were all pretty down to earth, seemed to joke around a lot, and understood her sarcasm. They were a little boy-crazy for her taste, but she wouldn't hold it against them. Once inside, they waited as Effie gathered them all around. Her hair was already frizzing, and her heavy coats of makeup were starting to smear. Katniss looked at her carefully, deciding she would actually be quite pretty without all of that gunk on her face. However, Effie did not seem like the type of person who would ever be low maintenance.

"I'm afraid our cuisine will be rather erm…limited, this next week. Our lovely chef, Sae, is working hard to meet our needs until the delivery truck comes. Be sure to thank her for her fine…um…work," Effie nearly shouted over the chatter. Everyone looked toward the kitchen with a slight grimace at what was to come.

Katniss followed her fellow counselors over to the lunch-room style line. She felt like she was back in middle school, waiting for her government paid hot lunch all over again. She was sure Gale was getting a kick out of this as well. Glancing back, she saw him roughhousing with a boy named Finnick from his bunk and could only roll her eyes.

"So…see any boys you think are cute yet?" Delly asked, picking up a cup of fruit.

Katniss snorted, shaking her head. "I'm not here to meet guys. I'm here so my sister can be here." She winced as she said it. She hadn't mean to sound so harsh; she was always doing that to people without meaning to.

Delly brushed off her brusque answer like water off a duck. "Well sure, but you can at least look, right?"

"I don't have time for that," Katniss answered, meeting the cook's eye. Both girls paused to see what she would do. Sae plopped a pile of rather soggy looking potato salad on her tray with a noise that made Katniss cringe on the inside. Sae's beady brown eyes stared at her over the glass partition, practically daring her to make a comment about the food.

"Thanks," she said flatly, nodding at the woman. Sae was round, stocky, and in her early sixties. According to Johanna, she had been the head chef at Camp Panem for as long as anyone could remember. She was famous for combining strange ingredients and ending entrée items with words like 'surprise'. Katniss could only shudder and grab herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich after that. It looked safe enough. The woman eyed her, but said nothing.

"Yes, sit, sit, mingle!" Effie trilled, still clad in her strange, high heeled hiking boots. Haymitch stood in the corner and scowled at her, turning around to take a sip from his flask.

"Jesus Effie, let the damn kids eat their supper in peace."

Effie's face fell slightly as she turned to scowl at Haymitch. "Insufferable reptile," she hissed under her breath, but Katniss caught it.

"Yeah yeah, you like it," he growled back before stomping off.

Katniss raised an eyebrow as she sat down and tried not to laugh when Delly elbowed her.

"Does she ever give it a rest?" she asked, leaning up in her plastic chair. Her bright blue eyes darted between Haymitch and Effie before moving to the table where most of the boys were sitting. So far, it was quite divided; the boys on one side, the girls on the other. They watched as Glimmer balanced her salad on her tray and practically sashayed past the boys table with Clove following close behind. Katniss watched as the smaller girl seemed to glare daggers into the back of her friend's head, unbeknownst to her.

"I like that Clove girl. Don't underestimate that one," Madge said quietly, lifting the corner of her sandwich and grimacing.

They all watched the two sit down at a table by themselves before diving into their food. Clove watched Glimmer watch Cato, and Katniss could tell it made Clove's blood boil. She smirked to herself. She couldn't picture being that upset over a guy.

There were a million of them out there, right?

Dinner continued on without interruption after that. Katniss watched her bunkmates with rapt fascination, trying to get to know each one. Rue was quiet and observant, her big brown eyes darting from one side of the mess hall to the other. She was only seventeen and a junior counselor at the camp, but seemed to have a quiet confidence about herself. The sly, fox-faced looking girl to her right was observant too, but in a completely different way. Katniss felt like she was sizing everyone up, much in the same way she was doing herself. Sensing she was being watched, the red headed girl looked at her and offered a tiny smile. Her name was Jacqueline or Jackie as she preferred to be called. She had yet to say much to Katniss, but she just assumed the redheaded girl was shy. Annie was quietly eating her lunch and talking about horses with Madge. Johanna was still in the lunch line next to Thom, laughing loudly about something from last year, she was sure. Delly talked enough for every one of them.

"I hope my kids are good. I don't feel like chasing a bunch of brats around this summer," she groaned.

"Its camp," Jackie snorted, picking up a pudding cup, "they're away from their parents. Of course they're going to come up here and act like little heathens, it's what they look forward to doing all year."

Madge looked up in surprise and Katniss burst out laughing along with Delly. "You must have siblings", Delly said flatly. She turned to Annie the girl who Katniss thought could be model but had barely said two words since arriving. "What's your specialty again? I must have blanked during your introduction."

Annie blushed and laughed softly, "I actually skipped mine. I didn't raise my hand when Effie asked if everyone had gone. I hate talking in front of a lot of people," she giggle. "I'm doing the horseback riding sessions."

"Oh, that's nice," Delly replied, not missing a beat. "I think you'd do well at that. You have long legs and you seem calm. I shouldn't be around horses. I talk so loud one of them would probably kick me to shut me up," she quipped. The girls all burst out laughing at Delly's humor, and soon they were all chatting together effortlessly.

These girls wouldn't be bad at all, Katniss decided.

Rue giggled and popped a grape into her mouth. "At least there's some eye candy to look at. Who's the guy you came with?"

Katniss looked up in surprise. "Oh um, my friend Gale."

Delly raised an eyebrow at the word 'friend', causing Katniss to nod again. "Just friends. Since we were kids."

Madge turned her eyes down to her pudding and smirked. "Some friend. Are you….close?"

Katniss felt her cheeks heat up as she glanced over at Gale. He was talking with the blonde boy from earlier…what was his name? Peeta? They looked deep in conversation until Gale noticed she was looking at him. He stuck his tongue out at her and she abruptly turned back to her food. "See? He's like an annoying older brother."

Her bunkmates seemed to buy her answer and the chatter turned back to their kids and their topics of expertise. By the time Johanna came over to eat, they were almost finished. That didn't stop her from plunking her tray down with a loud clatter and grinning. "Well! Looks like the boys are planning a little get together tonight! What do you say we attend?"

"The boys?" Madge asked, glancing over at the table where they sat "is that allowed?"

Johanna snickered, plopping down in her chair. "Of course, brainless! We hang out with the guys all the time when the campers to go sleep. Have bonfire, tell stories….other…things," she added, eying Thom across the tables. He caught her eye and winked back. She rolled her eyes and gave Madge a playful smirk.

Katniss shifted in her seat. Of course Gale had told her they would all spend time together, but that was before she had laid eyes on Peeta. She couldn't put her finger on what it was that made her even take a second glance at him, but she definitely did. And maybe even a third.

The boys at school were easy to say no to. At her state school, they were all drunken frat boys or football plays with cocky attitudes and zero personality. Everyone at her school partied constantly, but she was usually too busy working or studying to even be tempted to check out the boys there. She sighed and took a bite of her sandwich. Maybe it was the freedom of summer; she was drunk with the idea of being in a new place. Surely that was it. Right?

They made it through the rest of dinner when suddenly she looked up and Gale and Thom were at their table. Effie watched from across the room with satisfaction – they were finally mingling.

"So uh…we're thinking about a bonfire later. By the lake. You girls game?"

"What time?" Johanna asked, elbowing Madge. Gale's eyes lingered on the object of her teasing for a moment before glancing at Katniss. "Eight. Right before the sun goes down."

While they hashed out the details, she noticed Peeta standing off to the side, his hands jammed into the pockets of his cargo shorts. He caught her eye and smiled. Much to her chagrin, her heart started to beat a little faster.

'Hi', he mouthed.

She gave him a soft smile without realizing it. He smiled a little bigger in return.

"So you girls should come. Get to know your male counselors. We'll be spending all summer together, after all," Gale added in his most charming voice. She ignored it to look back at Peeta, who was grinning like a little kid.

'Come' he mouthed again. She stared at him while trying to be discreet, the tips of her ears burning as she gave a tiny shrug. She stared down at the ugly aqua tray with her forgotten sandwich. She could feel his eyes on her. But she liked it. Glancing over at him again, he was still watching her intently. His blue eyes shone in the early evening light, and she felt her cheeks start to turn to match her ears. She was never really attracted to blonde haired, blue eyed boys like Peeta; however, there was something about him that called to her.

"Katniss? You in?" she heard Gale ask. Tearing her eyes from Peeta, she looked up at him and nodded.

"Could be fun."

Peeta grinned behind Thom's shoulder and she had to look away. She didn't want to make a fool of herself.

"Great. See you girls there at eight."

Katniss stood in front of the mirror several hours later, hating that she said she would go. She didn't bring anything cute to wear like the other girls did – hell, she didn't even think she owned anything that could be labeled as cute. Looking around, she watched as Madge tied a floral scarf loosely around her neck, accenting her white tank top. Jackie was weaving the sides of her hair into a pretty braid, and even Rue was sweeping some blush onto her tan cheeks. Katniss caught her eye and smiled, urging the younger girl over.

"Help," she begged quietly, trying not to laugh.

"You aren't good at this, are you?" Rue asked, reaching over and touching Katniss' messy braid.

"No, I'm not. What should I do? Or…wear?"

Rue thought a moment before her brown eyes lit up. Rushing over to her suitcase, she pulled out a cream colored tank top. It was flowy and large, but she explained she usually wore it with a belt and leggings. It fit Katniss like a tank top, and they paired it with her khaki work shorts. Rue added a beaded necklace for a pop of color and quickly yanked the hair tie out of her hair.

"It will look prettier down, trust me," she laughed, fluffing the strands. Katniss wanted to protest, but wasn't sure she had it in her to question little Rue. For only seventeen years old, she had more poise than Katniss did. Rue grabbed a bottle from her dresser and hopped on the bed behind Katniss to stand over her.

"I'd strangle you if I could catch you," she laughed, closing her eyes and wincing as Rue finished with some hair spray.

"That's my trick," Rue laughed, jumping down off the bed. She grabbed Katniss' hand and pulled her toward the door. "Now let's go meet some boys!"


	6. Chapter 6

(Peeta's POV)

Peeta watched with a skeptical look as Marvel doused their pile of wood and dried underbrush with a half a can of lighter fluid. His eyes gleamed mischievously as he cackled to himself. Peeta made a note to be nowhere near there when the fire was started. He could easily see Marvel losing his eyebrows that night when he tossed a match onto the flame.

The bonfire was about to start. He and Finnick had gathered the wood and had offered to start the fire Boy Scout style, but Cato had claimed they were 'lame' for their Eagle Scout status. Peeta had frowned and brushed the comment off, still convinced his Boy Scout days would come in handy that summer. Meanwhile, Finnick had impressed Cato by quickly darting behind his back and tying his hands into a knot so intricate the large boy had been immobile and laughing in seconds.

"Alright, alright, Boy Scouts rule. Now untie me, asshole," Cato laughed. Finnick reached over, pulling one end of the rope with a snort to let the complicated knot out. When Cato was freed, he punched Finnick in the shoulder and nodded. "Gotta teach me how to do that. Wouldn't mind putting that one to some kinky use later."

They all laughed and Peeta was sure no one disagreed that Cato probably would do just that. He had seen the way Glimmer was already lusting after him; she hadn't made much of a secret of it. Tall, leggy and blonde, he was sure every guy there had checked her out at least once. Peeta had given her a fleeting look, only because she was so flashy. No girl like that had ever paid attention to him, and if she had, it was only to ask him how to get someone like Cato to notice her. He rolled his eyes as he thought of Bristol, the last girl to try to let him down easily. He had been bummed over her rejection for the entire last semester of school and was determined to forget her that summer.

As they grabbed some hay bales and arranged them around the fire pit, he thought of Katniss. Gale had made it clear she was unattached but quite tough to get to know. Peeta hadn't wanted to pry, so he didn't push the issue when Gale brought it up. Had she been burned by a guy in the past? Cheated on? He wasn't sure. Either way, he was pretty sure he could treat her better than any other guy would.

I just need one chance, he thought determinedly.

As they got ready for the bonfire, it became clear that the boys had the girl counselors on their minds. Marvel couldn't stop talking about his read head, Thom was telling where all the good secret places were to go 'hook up' with a girl, and Cato was busy talking about Glimmer's legs. He only hoped he wouldn't have competition for Katniss' attention - that was the absolute last thing his ego needed at the moment.

He thought of the way her cheeks turned slightly pink at lunch when he said hello to her. Well, he hadn't even had the courage to say it out loud. But at least he made somewhat of a move, right? He shook his head and silently fumed that he wasn't as good looking as Cato or as smooth as Thom. He hoped she would come tonight – it was his only chance to get to know her first. Maybe if he beat the other guys to it he would have a better shot with her.

By the time the girls arrived, he was a nervous wreck. He instantly spied Katniss walking with the group of female counselors, talking to Rue. She had her arms crossed over her front and she was fidgeting as she walked, already looking nervous and out of place. He felt the same way.

"Are you gonna talk to her?"

Peeta turned around, surprised by Finnick's voice. The color drained from his face as he realized Finnick was aware of his little crush.

"Who?" he pretended.

Finnick rolled his bright eyes. "Um, Gale's friend. Hello? I heard you asking him about her. Make your move," he hissed.

Peeta ran his hand through his hair and tried not to sweat. "Just…don't say anything, alright? I just want to….see if she'll even talk to me."

"Why wouldn't she?"

Peeta snorted. "Um, hello? I don't look like you or Cato. I'm not six foot something with more muscles than a pro football player. I'm…I'm just…just a nervous wreck, that's all. Shit," he grumbled.

Finnick's eyebrows knit together as watched Peeta shift from one foot to the other. "Hey, listen to me bro. If you're confident, she'll go for it. Just ask her about herself and try to get to know her. What's the rush? You've got all summer. It's a lot easier if you're friends first."

Peeta listened as the girls walked up, Marvel running forward to greet them. Thom wasn't far behind him, instantly going up to Johanna and dragging her over for the lighting of the fire. Peeta watched as Katniss rolled her eyes at Cato and Glimmer as they said their hellos. Soon, the girls were all mingling with the guys, with the exception of Katniss and Rue, who stood off to the side chatting.

I wonder what they're talking about? I don't get girls, Peeta thought to himself hopelessly. He knew how to joke and talk to them – that wasn't the problem. However, he realized that Finnick had a point – it was best to be friends with a girl before putting pressure on her to be in a relationship. But that's where he usually got lost and stuck somewhere in the sidekick and friends-only zone. He watched with horror as another boy from cabin one walked over to Katniss and Rue and handed them some bottled water. Katniss smiled and accepted it, her grey eyes darting around the fire pit. She caught him staring and quickly looked away before he could wave. He pretended to listen to Finnick and Beetee talk about sports and what was the best way to introduce kids to them. He knew he was there to teach and be a counselor, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. Soon, Marvel lit his precious fire and the party started.

"Go sit over there. You know you want to," Finnick said quietly when Beetee went to go get something to drink. Katniss and Rue had sat down on a hay bale and were soon joined by the same boy from one. Peeta watched as he effortlessly started chatting away, both girls listening intently. e

"Fuck," he muttered to himself, losing his nerve. Now that there was competition involved, he had no idea how to proceed.

He ended up sitting on a bale next to a girl whose name he couldn't remember to save his life and Marvel, who wouldn't shut up. He was telling one drunken college story after another, each one making him look dumber than the last. Darkness fell around the fire pit, and soon it was black except for the roaring fire. Chancing another glance at Katniss, he saw that she was finally alone as Rue had turned around on the hay bale and was trying to talk to his bunk mate, Thresh. Katniss was facing the fire, holding a piece of hay in her fingertips and twirling it.

It's now or never, he thought and walked over slowly. She looked up at him as he stepped in front of the hay bale, a confused look on her face. "Oh, hi," she said softly.

"Hey. Um, I'm Peeta," he offered as confidently as he could.

"Katniss."

An awkward silence passed as he thought of what to say as he sat down. "Care if I sit?"

"No."

Another pause.

"So I'm bunk mates with your friend," he said lamely, trying to think of something to say. He panicked suddenly, his mind a total blank after that.

"Yeah, um…he got me the job."

"Oh, that's cool. Do you like kids?"

Katniss frowned at the fire, chewing the inside of her lip. "No, not really."

He raised his eyebrows, unsure of what to say to respond to her blunt answer. She chuckled softly, her hand going to touch her hair. He noticed it was down tonight, laying in soft chocolate colored waves down her back. The braid was pretty, but this was…he sucked in a breath and waited, hoping he wouldn't say something embarrassing.

"I mean…I do, but…I'm just nervous."

"Well, you just gotta be cool, ya know? Let them stay up past curfew and…and joke around with them."

"You've done this before?" she asked.

Peeta liked the way her voice was slightly raspy, especially when she asked a question. Her grey eyes lit up as she smiled, making her whole face practically glow in the fire light.

"Um, well, no," he stammered, "But I'm just guessing. Watch, I'll get my group next week and be like…the biggest hot mess in the whole camp. Kids running around everywhere, being loud and destroying stuff…"

"Who do you have?"

"Oh, boys twelve to fourteen."

"I have the girls that age," she said lightly. "I hope they're not monsters. My sister will be in my group."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She um…that's why I got the job. So she could come up here."

"Really?" he asked, "That's really nice. That's what Gale said too, about his brother. I told him my brothers were never that nice to me," he laughed.

Katniss smiled again and nodded, giving him a shrug. They were soon interrupted by Gale and Thom, who insisted they get together and play a few rounds of 'Truth or Dare'. He felt his heart sink to his feet when Cato sauntered over.

"Don't think we've met. I'm Cato," he announced, as if he was God's gift to women.

Katniss set her jaw and took his outstretched hand. "Katniss."

"We're ah, about to play a little game, I think you should join us."

She cocked her head to the side in a challenging manner. "Why's that?"

He snorted. "Just want to get to know my fellow staff members before the season starts." He stepped closer, and Peeta had to look away. "Don't you want to get to know me?"

Peeta wanted to shrink into the ground and die. He had been talking to Katniss and thought it was going well until Cato had sauntered up. He glanced at the fire with a sinking heart and tried to ignore the pit in his stomach.

"I think you'd like me if you'd get to know me. I can think of a couple things I'd like to dare you to do," he added.

Katniss paused a second before looking up at him as he stood in front of her. "I'm not really here to 'get to know' anyone. I'm here to work. I won't be playing any games this summer," she said sharply before standing up. Peeta looked up at her in shock, mesmerized by the way her grey eyes were suddenly cold and icy. She stomped away from the fire and toward the cabins, ignoring the stares from her fellow counselors. Cato stalked away with a sneer, obviously embarrassed by Katniss's sharp words. The chatter around the campfire resumed, and soon Katniss was forgotten.

Gale sauntered over and plopped down on the bale next to a still shocked Peeta. "See what I told you? She's a tough cookie. So good luck with that."

"Should we…should we go after her?" Peeta wondered quietly.

Gale shook his head and laughed, "Nah. She'll be fine, Katniss. That girl can make it through anything. Even Cato."

"Huh," Peeta said quietly. He wasn't sure what to do about Katniss anymore – she made it very clear she was only at Camp Panem to work that summer. Even so, he was going to be sure not to do what Cato had just done, and that was to underestimate Katniss.

x-x-x-x-


	7. Chapter 7

(Katniss POV)

Katniss opened her eyes the next morning and winced as she remembered the night before. She had stomped away from the bonfire, causing a scene and probably giving people the laugh of the night by throwing a fit. Cato was so not worth her time – she didn't even know why she had been so upset. She never let guys like that get to her, so why did he matter?

Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as everyone around her started to wake. Her lumpy mattress hadn't aided the fact that she tossed and turned all night. Rue gave her a sympathetic smile before standing and heading to the bathroom. The rest of the girls were chattering away noisily as they got ready for the day, laughing and talking about boys. Apparently she had missed quite a bit at the Truth or Dare match. Glimmer had to kiss Cato and apparently there was tongue, and Finnick had to moon everyone (not that they were complaining about that).

"That boy can show me his ass anytime," Delly cackled, pulling on her shoes. "Right Annie?"

Annie blushed scarlet and muttered something under her breath as Delly cracked up on the floor. Much to Katniss' relief, no one said a word about Cato and their blowout.

"I saw you talking to Peeta," Rue said quietly at breakfast.

"Yeah….he's nice."

She didn't really want to go into it, but she didn't want to be mean to Rue by snapping at her. Katniss peeked over her shoulder at the blonde boy who was halfheartedly picking at a bagel a few tables away. She shrugged and tried not to blush. Gale gave her a concerned look from his place beside Peeta, but she turned back around before she embarrassed herself again.

"I think he likes you," Rue continued. "I talked to him after you left."

"You didn't play truth or dare?"

"No," she admitted, "I chickened out. I stayed and talked with your friend Gale and Madge and that Thresh boy. He's…nice," she added with a tiny smile. "Seems like some pretty cocky guys here, but some nice ones too. Like Peeta."

Katniss dropped her spoon and had to laugh at Rue's words. "Is he paying you to advertise?" she chuckled.

Rue shrugged. "No. Just seems nice. He was kinda upset when you left."

"Yeah well…it's alright. I should focus on work this summer, not boys. I'm here to work so my little sister can have fun."

"That's nice of you and all, but...I think you need to let yourself have some fun. Want some blue berries? I brought them from home. They won't last past today, so we might as well eat them," she offered.

"Thanks," Katniss replied, placing a few of the berries in her mouth. She added a few to her oatmeal and gave the tiny girl a smile.

"You seem down."

"Yeah, well, I kinda embarrassed myself last night. I don't usually let guys like Cato get to me, that's all," she explained, gently stirring her oatmeal.

"He's a big jerk. Throwing himself all over like he's…whatever," she trailed off, "just think about what I said."

And she did.

The entire morning, Katniss was able to tune out Effie's shrill voice well enough as she planted flowers in the beds in front of the mess hall with Madge. They were spending the day 'beautifying' Camp Panem – picking up trash, mowing, planting flowers, making welcome banners, etc. The kids would arrive in five days, so they had to get busy. The flowers helped her forget about Cato and think of other things. Luckily, the annoying brute had been preoccupied at breakfast, bragging about his makeout session with Glimmer as loud as he could to anyone that would listen. Glimmer had feigned disgust, but everyone knew she loved it. Katniss shook her head. She would see Prim soon, and that made her happy. She was going to have so much fun at camp; she needed to have a good summer after a rough year of school. That was the only thing that mattered or should matter, to Katniss. However, every time she plopped a sunny looking marigold into the ground, she immediately thought of one thing.

Peeta.

The golden color reminded her of his blonde hair and bright smile. Even though she hated to admit it, the smiley boy who had flirted with her at lunch the other day made her heart beat a little faster. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as he helped dig a hole for a new fence that was going in on the other side of the yard. He sensed her eyes and looked up, meeting them briefly before looking down quickly. Katniss sighed – she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings the night before. Cato had just made her so upset that she knew she needed to leave. He had been nothing but nice to her, and she had no excuse to be rude to Peeta. So, at the next water break she stood and walked over to where he was working with Thresh.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked quietly, tapping his shoulder. He jumped, turning around to look at her with his wide blue eyes.

"What? Oh, erm…yeah. Course," he said. Thresh took his shovel without another glance and continued work. "What's up?"

Katniss fiddled with her hands, suddenly unable to look at the blue eyes she had been thinking about all day. How did other girls make this look so easy? She glanced over where people were whitewashing a fence and saw Delly toss her hair over her shoulder and give her working partner Beetee an award winning smile.

"Eh…crap," she mumbled. "Um…about last night. I'm sorry I stormed off like that."

Peeta's grin faltered a little bit, but he nodded. "It's alright. Nothing I said….right?"

She laughed. "Um, no. It was Cato, he just…irks me."

Peeta snorted and glanced over his shoulder. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked, squinting slightly in the early afternoon sunlight. She nodded. "Well uh…he kinda irks me too."

She laughed louder this time, caught off guard by his confession. People like Peeta seemed to get along with just about anyone. To hear that come out of his mouth both shocked and humored her. "He does?"

"Yeah. He's just all…huge and dripping sex and just…gah. Something doesn't sit right. He needs to just go off with Glimmer and those two can go at it like rabbits in the woods so the rest of us don't have to watch. Is that….that's kinda weird that I think that, isn't it?" He rambled.

She giggled and shook her head. "No, not at all. I think the same way actually."

"That's….good to hear that I'm not the only one who thinks things like that. Eh…anyways…."

"Well, I just came over to tell you that…it wasn't you, or…anything."

"Well that's good that I at least don't repulse you. One for Peeta, right? You at least stay in one place when I try to talk to you, so….got that goin for me," he joked, taking a drink of his water.

Katniss nodded. "Yeah, well…I definitely don't mind talking to you. That's going to be easy to do this summer, I think," she added awkwardly.

Peeta beamed. "Well….I mean…we could do that some more. Talking, I mean."

She looked up in confusion. What was he talking about? He was being incredibly charming yet adorable awkward at the same time, and she found it so much more endearing than she knew she should. Was he asking her out?

"Oh….just us?"

Peeta's smile made his whole face light up. "If you want. I mean….I'm not trying to be too forward or anything, I just thought.."

"Oh well…." She debated. While the idea of spending time alone with Peeta appealed to her greatly, it also made her a little nervous. She hadn't spent time with many boys besides Gale, and that was different.

"I promise I won't make you play truth or dare," he added earnestly.

Katniss felt her heart sink a little. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to compromise what she wanted out of the summer. She was there to work, make money, and make sure Prim had a good time.

When it came down to it, Peeta would only complicate things.

"Look Peeta, I know that….I was harsh when I said that to Cato about….well, what I said…..I was serious. I can't afford to concentrate on anything but work and Prim this summer. I hope you don't take it personally."

Peeta's face fell, but he quickly regained his composure. "No, that's….I get it. Family is important, so….that's cool. That's great, actually."

"But we can still be friends," she quickly added.

Peeta looked up at her, his face serene but his blue eyes stormy. There was a long pause, and she immediately felt a pang in her chest. "Right," he agreed softly, "Just friends."

Katniss offered him a timid smile, hoping she hadn't offended him too much. Because as much as she needed to concentrate and do well this summer, she really did want to be friends with Peeta.

"Well, I um…should get back to work. But I'll see you around."

"Right," he said softly, "See ya."

Katniss fiddled nervously with the end of her braid as she turned and walked back to where she was working. Madge looked up, but didn't say anything for a moment. Katniss let herself fall back down onto the flower bed, her hands grasping at the dirt in front of her. Looking up, she saw Madge giving her a concerned stare.

"Are you okay?"

Katniss nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears again. She looked over her shoulder and saw where Peeta was slowly walking back to where he had been working. He looked like a kicked puppy. "I think he likes you," Madge said softly. "He looked really sad when you left last night."

Katniss sighed. "He's really nice. The guys I go to school with aren't that…." I trailed off, trying to find the right words to describe Peeta. A million came to mind, but no one word seemed fitting.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Things have a way of working themselves out," Madge said, giving her a knowing smile. "But you have to do what you have to do."

Katniss tried to forget the hurt look in his bright blue eyes when he said 'just friends'. With a sigh, she returned to work.

That night, Katniss tossed and turned on her squeaky little mattress. It was early yet- only around nine, but a lot of her bunkmates were tired from the long day of working in the heat and had gone to bed early. Madge and Rue were playing checkers on floor in front of the bathroom, quietly trying not to disturb the others. Johanna was down at mess hall playing poker with Thom and a few of the guys, and Jackie, and Delly were already asleep on their cots. Annie was reading in the dim light, her ear buds in and her ipod playing. Everyone was relaxed but her.

With a sigh, she sat up in bed and looked around. It was hot and uncomfortable in the little cabin, and every time she closed her eyes she saw Peeta's distraught face from earlier that day. It was no use. Sleep wouldn't come when she was this agitated. At school when she was upset or worried about something, she would grab her pepper spray and take a walk around the campus. By the time she got back, sleep usually found her quickly.

"I'm going to take a walk," she whispered to Rue and Madge. The two girls nodded as she silently got dressed again. She slipped out into the quiet, pleasantly surprised by the sound of the crickets and night birds as she slowly walked down the steps. Her feet hit the dirt path and she smiled as a cool breeze blew lazily by. The light posts that were littered every few hundred yards buzzed softly in the background, and mixed with the light of the moon she could see just fine. She walked up the path toward the mess hall, enjoying the quiet.

That is, until she saw him.

Peeta was standing at the fork in the path, right where it took a turn towards the lake. He had his hands in his pockets and was gazing toward it, as if he was debating whether or not to walk down. Katniss froze – he still hadn't seen her. She debated whether to slink away into the darkness or to say something to him. After that day, she decided, she needed to at least say something.

"Hi," she said quietly.

He jumped his blue eyes wide for a second before he saw her. "Oh…hi. You startled me."

"Sorry."

There was a pregnant pause in the air, the only noise the crickets that chirped loudly. He stared at her, his mouth open slightly as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

He nodded. "Same. Thought I'd take a walk. I was going to go down the lake. Looks really pretty down there."

"Oh, I didn't get a chance to see it yet. Um…can I join you?" she asked.

Peeta's eyebrows rose up in surprise, but no nodded. "Of course. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

(Peeta's POV)

Peeta felt his eyebrows nearly shoot straight up his forehead after Katniss asked if she could join him. Was this the same girl that had shot him down earlier that day? He could hardly believe his luck as she fell into step beside him, her hair down and loose around her shoulders in the moonlight. She wore a simple t-shirt and her khaki shorts from earlier that day, but somehow she still managed to look stunning. Katniss seemed like the type of girl that could be beautiful without even trying.

He tried to calm himself down as he walked beside her, trying his best to think rationally. Friends can go to the lake. Of course. It means nothing. But do friends take late night strolls together in the dark? Of course they do. Right?

He tried not to freak out as she walked beside him, her hands swinging loosely at her sides, her hair moving in the soft breeze. He tripped a little on a tree root, which made him remember to talk, or at least try to talk.

"Nice night."

"Yup."

Silence.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked finally, turning to look at him. You don't want to know. He was glad it was dark, for his cheeks were burning in the darkness.

"Oh um…nothing really."

"Really?" Something in her tone told him she didn't believe him.

He snorted. Of course she would call him on his bullshit. She can see right through bullshit, remember what happened with Cato? He asked himself.

"No. Actually. I uh…was thinking about what you said earlier."

"Oh. That," she replied flatly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know that, it's alright," he admitted. They made their way down the dirt path as it wound through the trees. It was wide enough that a car or truck could drive down it easily, but the trees overhead made it seem a lot smaller than it was. He suddenly felt a little trapped being this close to the girl he wanted so badly. He silently reminded himself to cool it. When the lake finally came into view, he gasped along with Katniss. It was beautiful, even in the darkness.

It seemed to stretch on for miles, the water glittering as the moon reflected off of it. A gentle breeze was blowing in the hot night, the water barely rippling in response. Tall pine trees lined the sandy shore as far as he could see and the crickets chirping seemed to echo off the water.

"Wow," she breathed, "this is gorgeous."

"It is," he agreed. "Want to go down to the dock?"

"Sure," she smiled, following him down the wooden dock. They moved to the end of it, taking off their shoes and socks to put their feet in the water. "Oh! It's cold!" she laughed.

Peeta's teeth chattered slightly as he placed his feet in the black water and sighed. "Sure beats sitting in a hot cabin."

"Very true. Not much of a breeze. Those cabins will be hot this summer. I love being out here," she said softly in agreement.

Maybe we could come down here at night alone together to cool off…he thought. I am such a pervert.

He watched her profile for a moment. Katniss inhaled the fresh air deeply, sighing with contentment. A faint smile graced her features, making her look more relaxed than she had the entire time he had known her. Her nose was small and perfectly rounded, leading to her plump lips. He fidgeted as she turned to look at him with her piercing stare. A strand of wavy chocolate hair fell in her eyes, and he fought the urge to reach over and push it back.

"You really like this stuff, don't you?" he asked.

"Nature you mean?"

He nodded, glancing down at his side where her hand was splayed on the worn wood. "You seem to really be at ease here. Did you take a lot of family vacations to places like this?"

She laughed to herself, shaking her head. "No, not at all. I um…my dad was really into nature. We live in a small town, with the woods on our back doorstep, and he was always taking me out and showing me things. We used to spend every Sunday in the woods, taking walks. No matter what time of year it was. He loved being outdoors and taking me anywhere we could explore. What about you? Do you um….like outdoorsy stuff?"

Peeta chuckled, "I do, but…not much chance. My family isn't a real 'together' type. Well, I mean I bake with my dad. He likes to experiment with like recipes and stuff…Not nearly as cool as running around the woods once a week."

Katniss turned and looked at him. "No, that's cool. I can't even bake cupcakes for my sister's birthday. Is your dad a chef or something?"

"No, ah, we own a bakery back home," he added lamely.

"Wow, that's neat."

"Eh…not really. Part of the reason I took this job is so I don't have to spend the summer hauling around bags of flower and scraping sugar out of every crevice," he chuckled. "Glamorous, right?"

Katniss laughed her throaty laugh, and Peeta immediately liked the way her voice sounded slightly scratchy and unique. Yet another thing that set her apart.

"I can see your point."

"What does your dad do? He sounds like a really cool guy."

He watched as the smile slowly faded, her face growing serious again. "Oh um…he was a cool guy. He was….a phenomenal guy. He died a few years ago. He worked in a coal mine, with Gale's dad. They were both killed in the same explosion."

Peeta felt every ounce of self-confidence go draining out of him. His heart fell to his feet to have made her bring up her deceased father. "Oh my gosh, I'm….I'm so sorry. Katniss, really….I….I didn't mean to make you talk about it."

"It's okay," she replied softly. "I….don't talk about him much anymore. It makes my mom and my sister Prim, too sad. It was nice to talk about him in a good way again. You made me remember how great of a dad he was."

His shoulders slumped. Even though she had assured him it was alright, he still felt terrible for making her talk about it. He stared out at the water, just listening to the crickets chirp. "Well…he sounds like quite a guy."

"He was. Gale's dad was great too, we all grew up together and he was like an uncle to me. That was…a really tough year. I almost didn't go to college because of it, but my mom made me. Insisted they'd be fine. I'd already spent two years taking care of my sister while she worked all the time. I guess we all grieve differently," she shrugged.

"Gale turned into a really cool guy. He's in the bunk next to mine, and he's all right."

She nodded. "He's one of my best friends. He dealt with it all a lot better than me. He actually took time to grieve and I…I just dove into survival mode."

"Did your mom do anything?"

"She threw herself into work. Like I said…we all grieve differently. It kinda left me to be mom though. I didn't know what I was doing half the time."

"I wouldn't either," he admitted.

"I didn't have a choice. I just did what I had to do, and….you get through it. Somehow."

Peeta watched her profile again, afraid to say anything. She was clearly venting, and he wanted to be a good listener.

"What's Prim like? You talk about her a lot. You guys must be close."

Katniss chuckled to herself, picking at the worn wood beneath her fingers. "Prim is….amazing. She never complains, and always sees the good in things. Inside and out, I'm pretty sure she's better than I am in every way."

"Well don't say that," he said quietly, "she probably couldn't have done it without you."

"I guess. My mom worked all the time and I took care of Prim. We barely had any money, so she had to miss out on a lot. I'll never forget when she made the junior high volleyball team and had to quit because we didn't have the money for it. She would have needed new shoes and special pads and…I just couldn't do it. I was so mad at myself for not being able to give that to her. I felt like I had failed her and….and my dad. She said it was okay and that she didn't care because she's sweet like that…but….broke her heart. Broke mine a little too. So….I guess that's why her getting to come here is such a big deal to me. I just want her to have fun this summer," Katniss explained, turning to look at him.

"That makes a lot of sense. You seem really selfless," he replied honestly.

Katniss reached up, covering half of her face with her hand in embarrassment. "God, I can't believe I'm telling you this. You must think I'm crazy."

"Would it help if I told you something personal as well?"

Katniss winced. "Um, maybe later?" she squeaked out. He laughed, nodding.

"Fine. But I understand why you um…wouldn't want to get distracted this summer. It sounds really important to you and Prim."

"It is. She would never get to do anything like this otherwise. This is kinda my 'sorry' for all the other stuff she had to miss out on over the years."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it. She'll have a blast this summer, I know it."

"She deserves it," Katniss admitted. Peeta watched her face turn serious again as she stared out at the water.

"What about you though?"

She frowned, clearly caught off guard by his words. "What about me?" she asked, splashing her toes in the water slightly. He grinned, turning to her.

"Well, when do you get to have fun?"

Katniss shook her head. "I….I have fun."

"When?" he challenged. This girl had complete control of him in such little time – he was falling hard and fast for her.

"I….I guess I don't. I'm sorry, Peeta. To just dump all of this on you."

"It's fine," he assured her. "I'm just being a good friend."

She smiled sadly. "I appreciate that."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, watching the lake ripple, the stars shine, and listening to the crickets. "I should get back," she finally sighed, lifting her feet out of the water.

"You sure?" he asked.

She grinned as she clumsily shook the water off her feet. "We can come back."

He smiled into the darkness as he pulled his own feet out of the chilly lake. He reluctantly followed suit, putting on his shoes and standing back up. They walked up the dock, the silence between them now a little more comfortable.

"Sorry for unloading on you like that," she finally said quietly. "I never do that."

Peeta shrugged, silently flattered that she had opened up to him. Knowing about her father made him feel privileged in some way – he guessed that wasn't information she would share with just anyone. Even though it was horribly sad to talk about her father, it prided him to know that she already trusted him somewhat. He pictured himself in her shoes – would he share something like that with a person he had just met? He wasn't sure. Picturing his father dying was something he never wanted to do, and certainly something he wouldn't ever discuss with a stranger. Yes, she must trust him a little.

"Maybe you needed to talk about it. If it makes you feel better then…I'm always around. I'm a good listener."

I must have some quality that puts me in the friend zone every single time. Maybe that's it. Oh well. Too late now.

Katniss smiled as she walked along, shrugging. "I don't normally talk about him. Like I said, no one wants to talk about someone who died so young. Makes people sad."

"I can understand that," he replied, biting his lip. They walked along the dirt path back toward the cabins in silence for a few moments, just the sound of the crickets around them. Katniss slowed her pace once they reached the main path that ran through the camp.

"You're….good," she stuttered out, pushing her hair behind her shoulder. She toyed with a strand of it, winding it nervously around her finger before letting it twirl loose. Peeta glanced at her sideways, watching as her petite hands fidgeted with her hair. She bit her lip as if she was deep in thought, her worn sneakers scraping at the dirt as she walked.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She smiled, still avoiding his gaze. They drew nearer and nearer to their cabins, and Peeta found himself dreading leaving her. The night had been so perfect – she had confided in him and told him something rare about herself that she didn't share with others. He was on cloud nine and didn't want it to end. He walked her to her bunk, the sound of the crickets almost deafening as she stood in front of him. He jammed his hands in his pockets and looked around awkwardly, trying to think of something deep and meaningful to say to end the evening with.

He found himself kicking at a pebble into the darkness.

"Peeta?"

"Huh?" he answered without thinking,

"Can I um….you're good with secrets?"

Her question caught him off guard. "Katniss, I would never say anything about anything you tell-"

Peeta barely had time to think before Katniss lunged forward, her fingernails scraping his chest as she grabbed the front of his t-shirt, pulling him down to her. His eyes widened as his lips went crashing into hers, a moan slipping out before he could even process what was happening. It was brief and clumsy and full of heat, but for five or six seconds her mouth was against his in a fiery kiss. Time slowed as she moved her lips against his, kissing him again. He tried his best to savor the feeling of her lips against his, but it was all happening so fast. She squeaked quietly before pulling away, her gray eyes wide.

"Um…good, because that didn't just happen."

He gaped at her. "Um….wha…whoa…"

She squeezed his arm and gave him a panicky look as she breathed shakily. "That didn't happen," she pleaded in a whisper, "I'm sorry, had to know what it was like, I….I have to go."

He watched with a still open mouth as Katniss darted silently up the steps to her bunk. Without making the door squeak, she was inside gone before he could even make a coherent thought in his head. He looked around him in disbelief, looking for someone to jump out and yell something embarrassing. When nothing happened but the crickets chirping, he scrubbed his face with his hands and blinked a few times.

"What the….oooh wow," he muttered, taking a few steps back. He had just accepted the fact that he and Katniss were just going to be friends, and then she gives him the most loaded, passionate kiss he'd ever received.

It was going to be an interesting summer.


	9. Chapter 9

(Katniss POV)

The next morning dawned overcast and early, and especially early for a still sleepy Katniss. She had tossed and turned for most of the night on her thin mattress, unable to make her brain stop going a million miles a minute. Over and over she replayed the kiss with Peeta in her mind, and each time it made her squirm. All too soon the wakeup call was blasting over the camp-wide speakers to rouse the staff. Katniss floated through getting ready for the day, donning her 2nd 'Camp Panem' t-shirt and khaki shorts from the day before. All she could think of as she tied the end of her braid were those striking blue eyes and the way the moonlight glinted off of them.

Crap. Last night, she thought.

She didn't know why she had opened up to Peeta like that. Hell, she had known Gale practically her entire life and she had never opened up to him like that. She had unloaded on him and spilled every secret she had – her father dying, Prim going without things, her feelings of inadequacy….everything. As she walked to the breakfast hall with her bunkmates, she tried to figure out where she had gone wrong and lost every filter she had the night before. She had never opened up to anyone like she had with him she realized. Grabbing her tray, she waited impatiently in line to get her food. Once seated, she could only scowl into her oatmeal and think.

Why was Peeta different? She peeked over her shoulder towards the table where he usually sat. He was there, but barely. His blue eyes were large and unfocused on the food in front of him, and he was shredding his bagel into bits.

Huh, she thought. He must destroy bread and pastries when he's thinking.

Katniss turned back to her bland oatmeal and bit her lip. She wasn't hungry at all, but judging from the dirty look Sae was shooting her all the way from the lunch line she had best eat. She took a bite and swallowed, letting the mush slide down her throat. She felt sick. Only half the counselors were there yet; Effie and Haymitch had also yet to make their daily appearance.

She had no idea what on earth possessed her to grab Peeta the night before and kiss him. Hard. Maybe it was the fact that he said all the right things, seemed genuine, and at least looked like he legitimately listened to what she was saying without trying to get into her pants. He had said it himself – he accepted her invite to be friends only, and that's what he was doing by letting her vent – being a good friend. She clenched her napkin in her hand and rolled her eyes at herself. Since when was being sincere and non-threatening sexual napalm for her?

"Are you alright?" Madge asked her quietly. Her eyes fell to the napkin clenched in the palm of her hand, and Katniss quickly dropped it.

"Um…didn't sleep well."

"Ok," Madge replied lightly, clearly not buying it but not wanting to push. Katniss gave her a 'thank you' look and tried to force down another spoonful of oatmeal. Jackie simply took a sip of her juice and offered her a nervous smile. Katniss returned the gesture to the fox-faced girl and tried to focus on her breakfast.

As hard as she tried, the same thought kept drifting through her mind. I kissed Peeta.

I kissed Peeta hard.

I kissed Peeta like I meant it.

I kissed him and I liked it.

What the hell got into me?

She knew the answer to that without having to think very hard. After only two days of knowing him, her mind had stored away images she had chastised herself for already having.

Tousled, wavy blonde hair that was constantly disheveled.

Kind, bright, pleading blue eyes…

Thick, tan, and muscled forearms…

A taught, muscularly broad back…

And a butt that jeans should be proud to hang off of….

"You're….sure you're okay?" Madge whispered again. Katniss nodded and looked back down at her tray.

A sobering thought hit her as the rest of the counselors filed in to eat. What if Peeta told everyone in his bunk what happened? What if it got around that she was already fooling around with someone? She watched with horror as Cato elbowed Marvel in the lunch line, who turned and looked at the table where she was sitting. Cato snickered before trying to get Thresh in on the joke. Thankfully, the large boy was too concerned with what Sae was ladling into a bowl for him. Marvel glanced back at her table and grinned before shaking his head.

Oh no, she thought. He did tell!

She tried her best to slow her heart rate and not turn beet red. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction. They could talk all they wanted, but they had no proof. She glanced at Peeta again who was still pulling at his bagel like it was his job. He didn't appear particularly smug or proud of himself as she had expected him to, but she wasn't exactly sure what to expect.

A loud voice at the side door distracted her as she watched Effie and Haymitch walk in. Well, Effie paraded and Haymitch dragged his feet. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and made a beeline for the coffee as Effie flitted around and greeted everyone with warm smiles.

Rue sat down and joined them, her brown eyes wide. "Not sure what they're fighting about, but those two go at it like cats and dogs!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper as she opened her milk. Katniss snorted to herself and ducked her head as Cato and Marvel walked by. She frowned as she watched Jackie slide further down in her seat.

"Love is in the air!" Cato snickered as he grabbed his tray and left the lunch line. Katniss's heart stopped. He wasn't talking about her, was he? She watched as he eyed her table again, a shit-eating grin gracing his features. She looked over her shoulder and shot daggers at Peeta until he looked up and met her panicky gaze. He held it for a split second before looking quickly away.

Weird, she thought. Another glance at Cato and his joyful sneer made her stomach do a nervous twist. Suddenly images of Peeta in his bunk, surrounded by all of the guy counselors and dishing on what happened the night before came to her mind. Horrified, she pictured the news spreading like wildfire through the camp. Even though all they had done was kiss, she was sure she would be absolutely mortified. What if he had told? Or worse, what if he had elaborated on what they did?

"Well Marvel, aren't you going to sit by your lady love this morning?" Cato boomed loudly, thumping him on the back. Marvel rushed by their table, casting Jackie a sideways wink. Jackie growled to herself and sank further down into her chair.

Katniss' eyes went wider than saucers before she could think to control it. Everyone at their table turned to the fox-faced redhead who was suddenly tongue-tied.

"I…I can't believe it," she muttered, her face beet red. Katniss felt horrible for the poor girl – she had obviously been caught in a compromising position with Marvel the night before. Her cabin mates begged her for information, but Jackie only shrugged. "Cato caught us making out behind their cabin…it wasn't that big of a deal."

Katniss peeked over at Peeta's table where the boys were all talking and laughing animatedly. Cato was doing an impression of Jackie's horrified face after he caught them behind the cabin, and Marvel was doing his best to feign embarrassment. Peeta was smiling to himself, playing along. His eyes met hers for a brief second and she exhaled softly.

Peeta hadn't told anyone.

If he had, they would clearly be making fun of her right now, not Jackie. With a tiny smile, she finished her breakfast and headed outside to start the day.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Ah, young love," Effie giggled at their morning brief. The counselors were all supposed to meet with Effie and Haymitch after breakfast each day to talk about the day's activities. Since they still had a few more days without campers, they were still focusing on cleaning up the camp for their arrival. That day they would be working on cleaning up the indoors building since it was supposed to rain that morning. Judging from the storm clouds that loomed in the distance, Katniss guessed it would as well.

"Did you see the way she blushed at breakfast?" Glimmer hissed in front of her. Katniss watched as Clove rolled her eyes.

"At least she had the sense to be embarrassed. That kid is a goon," Clove snapped.

"I know, right?"

Horrified, Katniss looked away. That could have easily been her they were discussing. She would have been humiliated if Peeta treated her the same way Marvel had treated Jackie.

But he hadn't, she reminded herself. He obviously hadn't told anyone. Another wave of relief washed over her. She hated being the center of attention, and that was definitely what Marvel had made Jackie that day.

"Shut up, Effie. These kids don't give a crap," Haymitch grunted, clapping his hands together once. "Just a few more days before the campers get up here. Make sure you make this place nice for them. And try to keep it in your pants the best you can," he added as an afterthought, his blue eyes scanning the group. A few people shifted uncomfortably but no one said anything else.

Except for Effie.

"Oh Haymitch, don't be so crass! These lovely children don't want to hear that kind of talk!"

Haymitch rolled his eyes and patted his pockets like he was looking for his flask.

"Now boys are girls, we're going to be cleaning up the indoor classrooms today. Every so often it's good to have these prepared for when we have rainy days or children with allergies or even sunburn!" she laughed. "So please do your best to help me those of you who are in my group. Half of you will go do repairs with Haymitch, and half will work on stocking up the supplies with me. Now come along…"

Katniss watched as Effie scanned her group of the day, her face falling as she slid to a halt. "Oh, I will need some boys…any volunteers?"

Katniss nearly choked as she heard a voice. "I volunteer! I'll go," Peeta called out from the back of the group. He moved to the front where Effie stood and avoided Katniss' glare. Gale and Thresh stepped forward to her relief, and soon Thom and Marvel had joined them as well.

"Of course he wants to go with his girlfriend," Cato laughed. Marvel punched him in the arm and gave Jackie an apologetic glance that she ignored. Instead she leaned on Madge and listened as Haymitch and Effie divvied out the rest of the day's activities. After getting swatted away for trying to fix Haymitch's collar, Effie simply laughed it off and urged her group to follow her. Haymitch loaded into his golf cart and barked at the rest of the boys to follow him.

Once inside the activity building (which was really just an old log cabin with three classrooms) Katniss was put to work. She and Rue were stocking the craft area full of yarn, beads, sheets of art foam, and anything else that could be used for an indoor activity. They worked out a way to divide it all up between the rooms and keep it organized. Katniss watched out of the corner of her eye as Peeta began drawing a jungle scene on the large blank canvas that stretched across the back of the room. So far he had trees, vines, a few monkeys, and the beginnings of a tiger creeping through the forest.

"Wow…boy knows his way around an art room," Rue observed thoughtfully. Her brown eyes flicked up to meet Katniss' and she looked away quickly.

"Guess he does."

"Mmmhmmm," Rue sang under her breath.

As the morning progressed, she was proud that she had barely taken another look at Peeta. He was engrossed in his artwork anyway and she didn't want to bother him. Madge and Rue were working in the same room, but their group had been split up throughout the building. Effie was walking from room to room, occasionally calling out orders, but for the most part they were alone. She shook the thought and pushed it from her mind as she busied herself with unwrapping color after color of construction paper and loading into the shelves. They worked in quiet harmony, the only sound the crinkle of paper and the squeak of the large permanent marker that Peeta was using.

Katniss chanced a look behind her. Peeta was working diligently, stretching up to draw a tall tree on the canvas in front of him. He was wearing a white t-shirt today, and it was very thin and worn with use. It allowed her to see every bulge of muscle as he stretched and bended to draw. His firm arm stretched out to the side as he dragged the marker along the paper, his forearms showing off his sinewy yet stocky arms. When he reached up, his shirt followed. Katniss felt her cheeks turn a little pink as she spied the top of his underwear.

Briefs? She asked herself. Or I guess they could be boxer briefs. Hm. Bet that wouldn't be hard on the eyes. She laughed to herself at her sudden lapse in control as she began organizing beads by color and placing them in the right sorters.

They went on for another hour before a paper airplane sailed down to the floor where she was kneeling. Frowning, she grabbed it and almost crumpled it up until Peeta coughed to himself. He eyed her cautiously, making a quick motion for her to open it.

Can we talk?

His handwriting was neat yet quirky and the words were quickly burned into her mind. She grabbed the closest marker to her and quickly scribbled a note.

Not sure if that's a good idea. I'm sorry.

She slid it across the floor after making sure Madge and Rue were busy working. Peeta paused, picking it up quickly and turning his back to the front of the room. He read it and scribbled a response.

I didn't tell anyone. I saw your face at breakfast. I'm not Marvel. I don't kiss and tell. Promise.

Her response this time was short and sweet.

I don't usually kiss.

She looked around again before sliding it over to him on the desk top. She returned to unwrapping stacks of paper and putting them in their bins.

Meet me tonight? Outside your cabin?

She sighed. Glancing up, she noticed his blue eyes pleading with her as he pretended to sketch out a jungle leaf. His mural was coming along nicely, she noticed. With a sigh, she slid the paper one last time.

Fine. 9pm.

He read the note and grinned.

"Fine" he mouthed back. She watched as his slightly chapped lips formed the word and she felt herself melt a little. Suddenly all she could think about was the way they had felt on her own the night before. A blush crept up in her cheeks and a warmth spread through her at the thought. She stared at his kind blue eyes that were once again silently pleading for her to not to reject him. She hadn't meant to hurt him by shooting him down, but she did need to focus on work that summer.

But it would be a long summer if she only did that.

When is it my turn? She thought. Immediately she felt guilty – Prim had less than she did at the moment and had never complained. She had never whined or made a big deal about the fact that she had to go without things in life that Katniss had had thanks to their father. But Katniss had sacrificed a lot for her sister, and so she didn't feel bad about her next answer to Peeta.

I'll meet you behind my cabin. Don't tell. This is our little secret, Mellark.


	10. Chapter 10

(Katniss POV)

That night after dinner the counselors were all standing around the porch of the mess hall, talking and laughing. Katniss avoided Peeta's watchful gaze, fearful that she would become the target of one of Glimmer's gossipy whispers or Clove's tirades about boys. Katniss had made up her mind to avoid both of them for as long as she possibly could that summer. Glimmer had done nothing but talk and whisper about Marvel and Jackie, and it was safe to say that it had been the topic of conversation the entire meal. Personally, Katniss was just glad that Peeta had kept their kiss a secret and she wasn't the subject of all the talk around camp.

"Don't get too wild tonight," Haymitch grumbled, stalking out onto the porch. Several of the boys snickered.

"Oh Haymitch, let them be kids!" Effie trilled, walking out behind him. She beamed at all the counselors. "What are the plans for tonight?"

Haymitch started to chuckle. "Leave them alone, they're all getting along well. Some of 'em too well. They probably don't want to hang out with a bunch of old balls like us, Effie," he added under his breath.

Effie's face went bright red as she swatted Haymitch across the back of the head. He winced but grinned sheepishly at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

"You insufferable cad," she spat, stomping away.

"Oh come on now Effie! Lighten up!" He called after her. He loaded into his golf cart and grinned at the counselors. Even Katniss laughed as Haymitch took off after Effie.

"I think he likes her," Rue giggled, nudging Katniss.

"You think?"

"Oh, that old drunken bat has had his nuts in a twist for Effie for years now. Nothin' new," Johanna laughed loudly to them. "He pretends to be belligerent, she pretends to care, same old song and dance as every other year."

The group stood on the porch of the Mess Hall and chatted for a while, everyone trying to figure out what to do that night.

"So um, I say we have another bonfire tonight," Cato announced. Thom readily agreed, nudging Johanna suggestively.

"Fine, fine," she chuckled darkly.

"I think so too. Who knows what Jackie will do tonight….or me," Glimmer added in, sitting on her hip and smiling widely at Cato. Katniss watched as he laughed and flexed his arms as he crossed them in an effort to look bulkier. She could only manage to roll her eyes. She couldn't understand how someone as quiet and sweet as Jackie was getting so much crap for simply making out with Marvel when Glimmer was clearly a sleaze and a half. She chalked it up to one of life's unfair mysteries and instead went to stand with Madge. She was a quiet girl, very observant and kind, and had yet to utter more than a few words. Katniss liked her a lot so far.

"You gonna go?" she asked.

Katniss shrugged. "Last bonfire I went to didn't end up so well," she laughed quietly. "Maybe."

"Come on now Cabin two! You get extra participation points for tonight," Finnick said as he walked up to them. His shirt was already off and slung over one shoulder, and Katniss found herself slightly appalled at the boy's blatant love for himself. He spied Annie leaning on the rail behind Madge and flashed her a megawatt smile. "I know you'll be there. This one can't take her eyes off me!" he laughed.

Annie snorted. "I wasn't even looking in your direction, but thanks," she muttered. Katniss burst out laughing as Finnick's award winning smile faltered.

Katniss snuck a glance at Peeta, who was leaning on the railing further down and talking to Thresh. Well, talking at Thresh was more like it. The larger boy would only nod and grunt quietly in response to Peeta as he yammered on about something. He chanced a look at her, his gaze questioning. She knew what he was thinking – how were they going to meet and talk if everyone expected them at the bonfire? She shrugged it off and looked away, scared to draw any attention to herself after the day's events.

Glimmer was still gossiping and giggling about something when Sae came out and shooed them all away. "Go have fun while you can. After a day with a bunch of campers you'll be too tired to even think, much less have a good time," she grumbled. Katniss smirked to herself and followed the rest of the group towards the cabins. The old cook was slowly growing on her for some strange reason.

The boys decided to go get firewood while the girls all went back to their cabins to shower. Glimmer was still whispering about something to Clove, who would cast devious looks in Jackie's direction as they walked. They were almost to the cabins when Johanna brazenly grabbed Thom around the neck and pulled him to her in a daring kiss. He grunted in surprise, but soon kissed her back enthusiastically. "What was that for?" he asked with a grin when they broke apart. Everyone had stopped to hoot and laugh at them, which only seemed to please Johanna.

"Oh you know, just giving Glimmer over there something to talk about," she chuckled knowingly giving Glimmer a 'haha' look. Glimmer's jaw dropped and Clove snickered as Johanna brushed past the pair, bumping their shoulders.

"Definitely not complaining. Definitely not," Thom muttered, biting his lip as he watched Johanna stride confidently away. The girls followed her towards their cabin, breaking away from Clove and Glimmer's group.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Jackie offered meekly.

Johanna barked out a laugh as they girls followed her up the steps to their cabin. "Well I couldn't let her just get away with that. Doesn't all her stupid talking and giggling bother you?"

Jackie shrugged as Madge patted her shoulder. "Well yeah, but…"

"But nothing. I put that stupid bitch in her place and maybe now she'll leave you be. I hate girls like that. Every year we have one like that, every fucking year. Some dumb girl who can't shut her mouth about stupid crap…"

Johanna continued her rant into the shower, dropping a trail of clothes as she went. Katniss flopped on her bunk and sighed, watching as Johanna disappeared. Maybe she was right – maybe after something like that, Glimmer and Clove would give their stupid ways a rest. Rue caught Katniss' eye and grinned. "I like her," she laughed.

"I do too. I really do too."

Katniss walked to the bonfire that night with the rest of the girls from her cabin and tried to forget about her deal to talk to Peeta. It would have to wait for another night; the last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to them after the hellish day Jackie had.

Besides, she thought, it's a lot hotter when it's a secret for whatever reason. Peeta's face had appeared in her mind many times that day – more than she cared to admit. There were a few guys at school she had gotten crushes on over the years, but those had all fallen flat without anything happening. Katniss had crushed on several in private until the unknowing boys had picked up someone else, which left her kicking herself. She knew she would have to talk to a guy other than Gale at some point – she just wasn't sure how to do it. Perhaps that was why she had grabbed Peeta the way she had. She didn't want that awkward, slow decent into an even more awkward kiss. It had just seemed easier to grab him and do it herself.

Turns out, she was right. She had replayed the image of their all-too-brief kiss many times in her head, and each time she had to bite back a smile. She had never done anything like that before, so this was new territory for her.

"Are you having fun at camp so far?" Annie asked her politely as they walked down the path.

"I am. I'm excited for my little sister to get here though," Katniss replied.

"That's so great you guys will get to spend the summer together. I'm just glad I get to spend the summer working with horses."

"Do you ride a lot?"

"I wish," Annie sighed. "I took lessons when I was little and I've loved horses ever since. Never could afford one though."

Katniss laughed. "I feel you," she added. Annie walked along beside her as Rue chattered away in front of them. Madge was smiling and nodding in all the right places, dutifully giving the younger girl an audience. Johanna and Jackie brought up the rear, Johanna coaching Jackie on how to blow off Glimmer and her 'stupid mouth'.

"It's really okay. She doesn't bother me that much, and I'm never even looking at Marvel ever again," Jackie insisted. Johanna patted her shoulder and grinned.

"Fine fine, whatever you say. I'm just saying we could really get her you know. I've been coming up here since I was a kid; I know my fair share of shit to do to get to people."

"I'll figure it out," Jackie replied slowly. Something in her tone told her that she shouldn't doubt the humiliated girl. Katniss grinned to herself and silently cheered for the fox-faced redhead. Whatever Jackie had planned for Glimmer, she was sure the vindictive blonde deserved it.

They arrived just as the fire was being lit. Katniss immediately spotted Peeta, who was sitting next to Gale and Finnick. Upon their arrival, Finnick jumped up and handed them cups.

"So glad you could join us ladies," he announced suavely. "Who wants a beverage?"

Katniss watched as Cato cracked open a bottle of cheap vodka and began graciously doling out portions into the plastic cups. Counselors gathered around him and laughed as he jokingly poured the girls more than the boys. Katniss met Gale's eyes over the fire and they shared a private smirk. The cheap vodka Cato was serving had been their alcohol of choice several times when they were teenagers. Katniss didn't drink often, but she had been drunk once or twice with Gale. He stood up and walked over, plopping down on the bale of hay next to her.

"Drinking tonight, Catnip?" Gale asked.

She shook her head. "Uh, no. I don't trust myself not to punch Cato's lights out if he was to say something stupid to me again."

Gale snickered and took a drink. "Good point. You looked like you wanted to deck him the other night."

"I did," she agreed, "I really did."

She watched as Glimmer downed the rest of her cup and giggled, staggering slightly as she made her rounds with the two girls that were always at her side, Clove and another girl whose name Katniss didn't know. "I'm tempted to give her water and tell her it's vodka in her drink….see if she still acts like an idiot," she muttered. She smacked a mosquito away and sighed sadly as Peeta talked and mingled. He made the whole thing look so natural; talking, laughing, meeting people. It wasn't hard to see that he made friends and charmed people quite easily. As a shy, introverted person, she had never been particularly good at either. When her dad died and she had to take care of Prim all the time, she had gotten even worse. Most of her friends and what few social things she did had quickly fallen to the wayside.

Gale snorted. "What's with you? You've been acting funny since you got here."

Katniss was aghast. "I have?"

Shit, I should have known Gale would see right through me.

"Yup. You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, I just….it's nothing."

" I bet you just miss Primmy."

She smiled at Gale's nickname for her little sister. "I'll be happy when she gets here, yeah."

Gale's eyes followed hers across the fire, the rapidly setting sun making it more difficult to see. "That's not it though. You've been away from home before coming up here. You're sure you're okay?'

She nodded. "I'm fine."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Katniss discretely trying to watch Peeta. He was sitting across the fire with Thom and Marvel, laughing at something. He caught her gaze and held it until she quickly looked away.

"You know, some of the guys in my bunk were asking about you."

She whipped her head up. "Which one?"

"No one in particular. Just curious is all. They knew we were friends before camp, wanted to know if there was anything going on between us."

She snorted in response.

"I know, right? That ship sailed years ago."

Katniss looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Gale, you don't want me. We'd kill each other. Plus I don't think I'd ever be able to look at you naked with a straight face. I know too much."

He grinned at the truth, taking a sip of his drink. "You've got me there. Sometimes you just know too much about a person to date them. But…Katniss, why wouldn't someone want you?"

She shrugged. "I'm just….not like other girls. I'm not cute, or friendly or….girly."

He laughed. "Maybe some guys prefer that. Maybe 'other girls' have screwed them over and they want to try something different."

Katniss shrugged again and elbowed Gale in the side. "Whatever, Hawthorne. You have to be nice, you're my best friend."

"So what if I am? Something's bugging you Katniss, I know you that well," he said, offering her his red plastic cup. She glared at it for a moment.

Screw Cato. If I lose my control and deck him, he'll probably deserve it.

"Just leave it alone Gale," she muttered, accepting his cup. She took a long sip and nearly gagged at the taste of fruit punch and cheap vodka, but it would have to do. Truthfully, she wanted to go for Peeta, but she wasn't sure how. Throwing herself at him just seemed like a good idea at the time. Would it work twice? Wrinkling her nose, she took another long gulp and silently wondered if Peeta was drinking.

"You worried those girls gonna laugh at you if you let a boy get close to you this summer?" he asked, motioning to Glimmer and her lackeys.

"No."

"They're being pretty bitchy about that redhead and Marvel. I'd be shocked if she ever looks at him again."

"Can't say that I blame her."

"Katniss don't let stupid girls get in the way of being happy and having some fun for a change. You're bummed about something, I can see it."

"Why is it always about guys? Who says it's about a guy, Gale?"

"Never said it was," he grinned. She took another gulp of his drink and frowned. "You've never let fear stand in your way before, Catnip. What's all this about?"

Katniss glared across the fire as Glimmer walked up to Marvel and Peeta. "Introduce me to your friend," she giggled.

Katniss rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that night.

She watched as Peeta shook her hand and the hand of the girl next to her. "This is Wiress."

Wiress was a leggy, completely gorgeous Asian girl with long, jet black hair and the prettiest almond shaped eyes Katniss had ever seen. She stretched a perfect hand out to Peeta and shook it, offering him a charming smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Oooh! You guys would be so cute together! Look at him blush, ohmigod, I think he likes her," Glimmer cackled.

Peeta blushed and yanked his hand back, shaking his blonde head as he tried not to laugh. "I just….stop," he chuckled. He turned to Marvel for help, but the other blonde boy just laughed. Peeta smiled politely at Wiress before glancing over at Katniss. She looked away quickly, only to find herself looking at him again. Glimmer practically shoved Wiress at him, laughing loudly as they both acted embarrassed. Before Katniss knew what was happening, Peeta was all smiles as he made polite conversation with Wiress. The beautiful girl laughed at something he said and touched his arm flirtatiously.

Katniss felt her face grow hot. She had missed her chance again.


	11. Chapter 11

(Peeta's POV)

After the bonfire, Peeta returned to his cabin with the rest of his bunkmates. Wiress was nice enough, but she was definitely not the person he thought he would be spending the evening talking to. Upon their return to the cabin, his mood had turned rather sour at the fact that he had not gotten to see Katniss. He looked around the room with wide eyes, unwilling to even attempt sleep. Thom was still on the front porch making out with Johanna, Gale was slurring his words, and Finnick was striding around in his underwear singing at the top of his lungs. Needless to say, the cheap vodka had gone over quite well with his friends. He hadn't had any – he wanted to be completely sober in case Wiress, the girl Glimmer had practically shoved at him, fell into the fire. The tall, leggy girl had been glued to his side the entire night as she chugged the cheap 'jungle juice' as Finnick called it and told him loud stories about college. She was nice enough but he had really only listened to her to be polite. By the time the fire died down, he was more than ready to call it a night.

Flopping down on his bed, he scrubbed his hands through his hair and tried to clear his racing mind.

The only thing he could concentrate on was Katniss and how she looked that night. Never before had he ever met a girl who made the whole 'simple' look seem so effortless. Katniss didn't need makeup or hair products or other girly crap to look completely and utterly gorgeous. He had barely been able to take his eyes off of her. They were supposed to meet up that night, but Finnick deciding they should have another bonfire had completely thrown a wrench into that plan. What would he have done, marched up and asked her 'just to talk?' Surely Cato and Glimmer would have a field day with that whole scenario. He could tell by the look on Katniss' face that morning at breakfast she wasn't pleased with all the gossiping going around. Peeta had considered pulling Katniss aside as the group had made their way back to the cabins, but she was in the middle of Rue and Jackie and he didn't want to make a scene. One thing she had made clear was that she didn't want anyone to know about their kiss. Pulling her to the side to talk to her would have looked suspicious.

She had sat across the fire with Gale, talking quietly for almost an hour. Then, she had moved on and talked with Rue and Jackie the rest of the night. For some weird reason she had been giving him strange looks whenever he managed to catch her eye. She had almost looked angry. He wanted to smile or give her a nod or a wink or something, but that was tough to do with Wiress hanging on his every word…and him.

Oh God.

He jumped up suddenly, his heart pounding. Of course that would explain Katniss' expression. Wiress had been hanging on him all night, flirting and touching him, and Katniss had seen. Katniss thought he liked Wiress.

"Fuck me," he growled. Cursing at his own stupidity, he brushed past Gale who was softly snoring on his bunk with his arm over his face.

"Where you…goin?" he slurred softly, uncovering one eye. Peeta paused, thinking quickly.

"Just for a walk. Get some air. I think I drank too much," he lied. "Tell the guys, okay?"

Gale made a snorting noise under his breath as he sighed deeply. Finnick was now singing loudly from the shower, and Thom was still missing in action. No one else seemed to be paying any attention to him, so he knew he had to take his chances. It was now or never, and he wasn't going to hesitate.

Hesitation was what made him pay in the past.

Peeta slipped his shoes back on and quietly left the bunk after grabbing a zip up sweatshirt. He could hear Johanna giggling and the tell-tail sounds of a heavy make out session from one side of the cabin, so he quietly snuck around the opposite way. When he was in the clear, he quietly took off jogging in the direction of the girls' cabins. The night was cooler in temperature than the previous nights had been, and he was glad he grabbed a jacket. The moon shone through the trees as he snuck up towards the cabin where Katniss was. The lights were still on and he could see a few people moving around.

He paused, trying to think of what to do next. He couldn't just knock on the door and ask to talk to her, could he? They weren't allowed cell phones or electronic devices, or else he would have texted her to come out.

Texting with a girl only works if you have the balls to ask for her number. Which you wouldn't have, his pessimistic side argued. He groaned and paced back and forth under the window a few times as he tried to decide what to do. By chance, he happened to look up. With great delight, he saw Katniss move to the bunk closest to the door and sit down. He could just barely see the top of her head over the windowsill. e ha

He knew he had to get her attention before someone noticed him lurking out near the bushes, but how? Looking around, he spied a few small pebbles and decided to take a chance. He picked them up and tossed the first one at the pane closest to Katniss. The tiny noise made her turn her head, but she soon went back to whatever she was doing. The second 'clink' on her window made her stand up and look. He gave her a nervous smile as she peered out at him through the glass. She gazed back at him with a look of pure surprise and then panic before dashing out the door. He heard her soft footfalls as she hurried down the steps and over to the side of the cabin where they were out of sight. His grin faded when he saw the stormy look on her face.

"Katniss, I-"

"Are you crazy?" she hissed, grabbing his arm and ducking further behind the cabin.

Peeta tried not to laugh as he pulled his arm from her tight grasp. "No, I just….the bonfire got in the way of our…meeting, and I um…wanted to make up for it."

"Someone could have seen you!" she gasped. "I saw what Jackie went through, and….I would die. I would just be mortified," she gasped.

"I know, relax. Just chill out, no one saw me leave. I saw the way you look at breakfast when Cato was talking and….trust me, I don't want to be the center of his attentions either. This is our little secret."

Peeta looked her up and down as she stood in the cool night air, glancing around nervously. She wore a thin gray t-shirt, a pair of sleeping shorts, and was barefoot. She was also coincidently bra-less. He tried not to let his gaze linger at the way her hardened tips stood out against the thin, worn fabric. Clearing his throat, he shrugged.

"I was careful. I snuck out; no one even noticed I left."

"Good. What do you want? She asked sharply. He paused, a bit taken aback with her tone.

"Well I didn't want you to think I ditched you. I would have met up with you if everyone hadn't planned the bonfire, but…I figured if we were the only two missing then it would look...bad."

"It would have looked very bad," she agreed, nervously glancing back at the cabin. "What did you need?"

He stared at her, surprised. "I….I wanted to talk to you. About last night."

Katniss watched him carefully, her eyes scanning him over. "What about it?" she asked nervously.

Peeta gaped at her. "Well for starters….you…you kissed me."

"And?"

He snorted. "Well….I wasn't ready for it."

Katniss bit her lip and gave him another scowl. "I….I didn't plan it. I just did it."

"Well…why?" he stammered, taking a step closer.

Katniss backed up a step, her eyes guarded. "I just…"

"You just what?"

Katniss stared at him with her steely eyes, her expression confused. "Yeah…I mean, I know I did I just…it didn't mean anything."

He raised an eyebrow at her skeptically as he tried not to grin. "Do you always go around kissing random guys?"

He could tell his question threw her off by the way she stuttered and blushed. "What? No, I…what?"

Peeta laughed, holding up his hand. His skin made contact with her arm, and he let it linger. "I'm not complaining, Katniss. I kinda wish more hot girls would go around grabbing me and kissing me."

"I didn't…I…." she buried her face in her hand, heaving an exasperated sigh. Glancing down at his hand on her arm, she slowly slid away until it fell back down to his side. . "I didn't mean to just…grab you like that. I didn't mean to do it at all, actually. I'm sorry."

"Katniss, like I said I….I didn't mind."

Peeta wasn't sure what else to do or say other than to just be as forward as possible. He didn't want to play games, and he certainly didn't come to her cabin that night to beat around the bush. Too many times he had stalled and lost the girl because he had put himself in the friend zone. He wanted to be friends with Katniss, but also much more. He had a chance and he had to take it.

Katniss crossed her arms and gave him the petulant scowl that he was quickly becoming so fond of. He realized it wasn't done to scare him – that was the face she made while she figured something out. With her past, she had every reason to have a hard time trusting people, and he knew that he couldn't push her too far. However, he didn't want to get caught in the place he always did with girls because he couldn't make a move.

"Um…say something?" he pleaded. As much as he wanted to be assertive, it was also tough to not get a little freaked out by her silence. He had a massive crush on her and it was unsettling for her to just stare at him like she was.

"I….I don't know what to say. I threw myself at you in a moment of….I don't know," she finally said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was….kinda hoping you do it again, to be completely honest," he laughed. "Do you have a lot of moments like that? If so, um…can I be present for them, just in case?" he joked.

Katniss raised her chin and crossed her arms around her chest tighter. "Didn't seem that way tonight."

Peeta frowned. "You mean….you mean because I was talking to Glimmer's friend?"

Katniss' silence confirmed his fears.

"Listen, Katniss, I was just talking to her to be nice. Glimmer pushed her at me, and…and I panicked. I was just talking to her, nothing more than that. I mean….I didn't want to be talking to her."

Katniss raised an eyebrow as she stared at him in silence. Peeta heaved a sigh and sucked it up. It was time to grow a pair.

"I wanted to be talking to you. But based on the horrified looks you keep giving Jackie today, I assumed you didn't want to give me any attention in public, which I totally get. Cato is….well, he's pretty much your stereotypical, loud, obnoxious jerk and…I don't blame you for wanting to stay off his radar. But….but at least give me a chance. So many times I get written off so fast by girls and…..I don't want to do that with you."

"You do?"

He nodded. "All the time. I'm the friend. The sidekick. That's all. I promise you, Wiress throwing herself at me in front of you tonight was like….I duno, the universe's way of playing a sick joke on me. Trust me, I….I don't know. But I don't like her. Like that, I mean, she's nice, just…"

Katniss looked down at the ground, kicking her toe in the dirt. "You really don't like that girl?"

"Wiress? She's nice, but…she's not my type."

"What is your type?" Katniss asked softly, her voice barely audible.

Peeta stared at her, digging her toe in the dirt, shivering slightly as the crickets chirped. "Are you going to make me say it?"

She glanced up at him with hopeful eyes and he couldn't refuse. "Fine then….um…we're not in grade school anymore, I...I like you, okay?"

She stared at him, her face showing her clear surprise. "You do?"

"Yes, I do. I like you, not Glimmer's giggly friend. You."

Katniss smiled softly at first, then bigger. He nodded in confirmation, and she shivered lightly again. His eyes fell to where they shouldn't as he noticed how chilly she really was. "Here, take this," he said, shrugging out of his sweatshirt. He put it around her shoulders before she could protest. He didn't need to be caught gaping at her nipples through her shirt when she had barely just forgiven him for talking to Wiress all night.

"Now will you say something?"

Katniss opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She smiled shyly, biting the corner of her lip. "I think I might like you too. I mean….I might let myself like you."

"Please do," he added quietly, reaching forward. Gently, he took her hand in his and wove their fingers together. She stared down at their hands and chewed her lip again before dropping it. He was about to protest when she flung herself at him for the second time.

"I was jealous," she whispered, her voice raspy. It turned something inside of him that he didn't much mind.

This time he was a little more prepared for the welcomed assault on his mouth. Katniss' lips were warm and soft against his, and he could feel her slightly shaky hands on his shoulders. He smiled against her teeth and laughed, reaching up to put his hands on her cheeks. They seemed to sizzle against her cool skin as they kissed, Peeta's brain ceasing to function. Katniss let out a soft moan and melted against his body, curling her frame against his.

It was safe to say he was officially out of the friend zone.

Peeta slid a hand down to cup the back of her neck, pulling her in even closer. Katniss leaned into his arms, her mouth opening slightly. Taking it as an invitation, he summoned up his courage and slid his tongue against her lower lip. He heard her sigh softly and touch her tongue to his when they heard a throat clearing behind them.

Katniss gasped and Peeta groaned as they broke apart, turning to see who their intruder was. His eyes widened when he realized it was definitely someone he didn't expect.


	12. Chapter 12

(Peeta's POV)

"Oh fuck."

The words slipped from Peeta's mouth before he even realized what he was saying. Katniss gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth.

Haymitch stared back at them, a mixture of surprise and smugness decorating his features. He raised an eyebrow at them in the bright moonlight, his arms crossed and his mouth in a thin line. "Well well well...What do we have here?"

Peeta's mind tried to function, but it was nearly impossible given how nervous he was. His palms began to sweat as he gulped and looked over at Katniss.

"He was just…coming by to make sure I made it back to my cabin. I took a walk and um….I got…lost?" she finally squeaked.

Haymitch didn't buy her lie, and it was clear she didn't even believe herself by the way she groaned. "Musta been awfully hard to help you with his tongue in your mouth," he finally grunted, giving them both a pointed look. "Get to bed. Campers arrivin' day after tomorra'. Get some rest."

With that, he turned on his heel, staggered slightly, and made his way up the path towards his office. "And keep it in your pants!" he called out. Peeta felt his face flame with embarrassment, and he was sure Katniss' was doing the same. They remained frozen until he was out of earshot. Both let out a heavy breath and gaped at each other with shock.

"I didn't even hear him walk up," Katniss gasped, pushing her hair off her face. Her cheeks were indeed pink with embarrassment as she stared up at him. Peeta shook his head and clenched his jaw. This was not good. Surely an incident like this would set them back, right? Katniss was already freaked about the idea of them hooking up, but now? Surely she would call it off and be done with him for good. He tried his best to figure out how to rectify the situation.

"I didn't either. Look, I don't think he'll say anything. He's not liked Effie; I mean…he seems cool."

He crossed his fingers and hoped for the best. He didn't think his heart could take another rejection after the year he had. Would she ever want to fool around ever again, or, at least make out as they had been doing? Peeta watched her as she paced nervously in front of him and realized he really wanted to get to the fooling around stage with her. If only, he thought.

He didn't mean to have such a one track mind. He wanted to get to know her too. The idea that the unique, interesting and beautiful girl had taken a liking to him was still a miracle in his mind. Peeta wasn't sure how he had managed to catch her eye, but he didn't want to give her up anytime soon. He was ready to give his heart to someone who would cherish it.

He hoped that someone was Katniss.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I really do. Haymitch hates all that gossipy bullshit. I heard him tell Effie to can it once when she was talking about someone else. He wouldn't tell her anything – that would just fuel her even more."

Katniss gave him a skeptical look. "I hope you're right. I just…I don't usually…do this…type of thing. Like….ever," she stammered, gesturing between them. Peeta caught her hand and held it in his. Their skin sizzled pleasantly together, and he watched as her eyes darted down to their joined hands. Another blush started to rise in her cheeks.

"I don't either."

Slowly, he leaned in closer to her small frame. Katniss froze up and stopped breathing, her eyes fluttering shut just before he touched his mouth to hers. Peeta kissed her gently, letting his lips linger on top of hers with as little pressure as he could. He pulled away only slightly to whisper, "breathe," She did, exhaling swiftly against his mouth. She smelled like toothpaste and the Dove soap his mother used, he realized. Smiling to himself, he opened his eyes to see her staring up at him with wild eyes.

"Why me?" she breathed. "No one ever picks me. I spent my Saturday nights alone in my dorm room."

"Why not you?" he said quietly, staring down at her. "No one ever picks me either. I'm the guy girls get to know so they can hit on my taller, hotter, richer friends."

"But….it doesn't make sense for you to like me."

"How could I not? Look at you. You're just….so different from everyone else. It's so refreshing. You're real, Katniss."

Katniss' tongue slipped out of her mouth to wet her bottom lip, and he watched it carefully. "Peeta…"

"No, Katniss," he said softly, reaching up to cup her cheeks, "I'm beginning to feel lucky that no one ever paid attention to me until now. I'm really glad I met you."

With that, he placed another slow, lingering kiss on her lips. It was much different to kiss her in an un-frenzied manner, although he did enjoy both ways. Slow and sweet, hurried and rough. Katniss leaned into the kiss, her soft lips moving with his in a gentle dance. Their teeth hit together softly as they both smiled, caught up in the moment. He grinned even wider as he pulled away; letting his hands drop back down to her sides. Katniss crossed her arms and seemed to not know where to look suddenly.

"I'll um….see you at breakfast," she muttered, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wild. Peeta grabbed her hand and stopped her, grinning from ear to ear. Keeping her eyes down, she hurriedly stood on her tip toes and pressed her warm lips to his cheek. He smiled bigger as he watched her hurry around to the front of the cabin, still wearing his sweatshirt.

"Like I can sleep after that!" he called quietly, shaking his head at himself. Chuckling, he slowly made his way through the moonlit night back to his cabin.

The next morning at breakfast, Peeta watched as Katniss held her breath and stared Haymitch down from across the cafeteria. The shaggy, blonde haired man staggered in, grabbed as much coffee as he could carry, and sat down at his table with Effie. Based on the bored look on her features, he hadn't told her anything. All too soon she said something irritating to him, and he grabbed what was left of his coffee and left.

With a sigh of relief, he looked over at Katniss. She gripped her fork and snuck a glance back at him. They shared a secret smile before she turned back to listen to what Annie was saying.

Finnick smacked his shoulder and hissed, "I gotta talk to that girl again."

Peeta looked over at the girls' table and frowned. "Which one?"

"The brown haired one that's talking to Catnip or whatever Gale calls her. Gale's friend. The one next to Gale's friend, yeah. I gotta talk to her again."

"Finnick, Annie despises you. Come on man," Peeta chuckled, splitting his bagel apart. He carefully coated the round piece of bread with cream cheese, making sure not to waste any. When he was satisfied, he looked up to see Finnick still staring at the girls' table.

"I think that's why I like her."

Peeta raised an eyebrow at his boisterous roommate. "You're joking, right? Usually it at least works in your favor if she'll talk to you without acting like she's talking to a four year old, right?"

Finnick shook him off. "Nah, today I'll talk to her. It'll be great," he whispered, more to himself. "She'll see I'm not….well, she'll see."

Peeta bit into his food and snorted. "Good luck with that," he said once he had chewed. It was refreshing to see the calm yet slightly condescending way Annie spoke to Finnick. Not that he blamed her – Finnick had every girl at camp drooling after him except for Katniss and Annie. When he tried to pull the same suave routine on the brown haired equestrian that he had with all the other girls, she had coolly put him in his place. As much as he liked his bunkmate it was a welcomed sight. He glanced at Katniss again and bit back a smile the same way she did. Ignoring each other in public would be harder than he thought.

Especially when all he could think about were the kisses they shared. The thing that he loved about the whole situation as how cold and indifferent she could appear in public yet be the complete opposite when they were together. She was open, warm, and had seemed completely open to his advances. He stared into his coffee as he remembered the way her lithe body had curled against his, their fronts completely flush as their mouths met. Her lips had moved completely effortlessly against his, inviting and soft….

"You alright?" Finnick asked suddenly. Peeta coughed and nodded, giving his friend a wry smile.

"Just tired. Stupid mattress is old," he lied. He was glad he was sitting at a table for at least a few more minutes and that Finnick seemed to buy his answer. The hardness in his jeans seemed to relax for a second as he shifted in his seat and tried not to think of Katniss or the way her breasts felt pressed against his chest.

It was going to be a long day.

Later that afternoon, Peeta was instructed to help Gale with the mowing. Camp Panem had almost a thousand acres of woods, fields, lawns, and cabins, so there was a lot to do in the way of yard work. The two boys set off together after breakfast with the task, happy to have something mind numbingly easy to perform. Gale was slightly hung-over and Peeta was exhausted from lack of sleep. They mowed for the first four hours without interruption, and to their delight the morning flew by. Before he knew it, they were slowly making their way across the main field to the wooded area. His heart raced a little faster when he realized that was where Katniss would be instructing archery every morning. With each row mowed, he slowly got closer to the little clearing with the targets in it. He could only hope she was there setting up.

"Let's take a break!" Gale called, motioning to Katniss. Peeta nodded, parking his lawnmower and killing the engine. Gale gripped his head and winced, wiping the sweat away from his brow.

"Never again?" Peeta guessed.

Gale could only nod. "Shit," he grumbled. "Hey, Katniss is over there. Let's take a water break with her, yeah?"

"Oh, um….sure," Peeta said casually, following Gale. He silently rejoiced that he would get to spend his free time with Katniss that morning, even if he would have to pretend like he didn't know her. As he had thought, she was in her area, setting up.

"Catnip!" Gale called, his voice a low groan. She looked up in surprise, frowning until she saw who it was. She smiled softly as she finished pulling a couple arrows from a target. Her eyes moved to Peeta, who gave her a simple wave. She nodded and looked away, her pinks turning slightly pink as they got closer.

She would make a terrible actress, Peeta thought smugly.

"Need water?" she guessed, reaching into a small cooler. She produced two bottles, tossing one to Gale with a flourish. She handed Peeta his, letting their hands touch momentarily before she yanked her fingers away. Peeta stared at the ground and tried to not let his dick get hard again.

"I'm never drinking again. Figures Haymitch would make me mow. I think he knew," Gale groaned, shuffling over to a bench. He collapsed in the shady spot, flinging his arm over his eyes with a defeated grunt. Peeta sipped his water awkwardly and watched as Katniss bit her lip. It was a cute gesture; a nervous habit of sorts, but it always reminded him of how her lips tasted against his. He licked his own and tried to shake the thought.

"I just want to rest here," Gale groaned. "Just rest…"

"Oh God," Katniss groaned. "Every time he drinks…"

"How's your morning going?" he asked casually.

Katniss glanced nervously at Gale, who was still on the bench with his eyes covered.

"Fine. Just um…getting ready for the kids."

"Yeah, uh….they get here tomorrow. That's crazy. Guess summer is finally kicking off," he offered.

She smiled and nodded, tucking a stray piece of hair back that had fallen out of her braid. His eyes lingered on the way it fell over her shoulder, the curly tip landing just above where her nipple would be. The one that was pressed against his chest, sans bra just hours before….

"Yeah, I guess. So….it's hot out," she said slowly, picking up her own water bottle. Peeta gave her a quizzical look before following her gaze to Gale.

Oh, he thought. She's afraid Gale will guess something is up between us. Biting back his disappointment, he nodded to tell her I get it.

"Are you excited to see your sister? Prim, is it?" he asked.

"Very. I miss the kid."

"Will you introduce me?" he asked after a small pause.

"To my sister?"

"Yeah."

"Um….sure."

Katniss picked up an arrow, twirling it lightly in her hands. "I was just brushing up," she muttered. "I haven't shot in a few months."

"Are you any good?"

She snickered to herself and picked up her bow. He watched with rapt fascination as she lined the arrow up, pulled back, and let the arrow fly. It whizzed through the air and hit the target twenty yards away. Bull's-eye. He gulped back his initial intimidation and gave her a grin.

"You're really good."

She smirked to herself and met his gaze. "I do alright."

Peeta glanced back at Gale, who was now softly snoring. "He's asleep."

She followed his gaze and laughed softly. "He's passed out again. I bet he was still drunk."

"Go easy on the guy, I like him. I see why you're friends."

Katniss grinned as they fell into the same effortless conversation from the dock. "I um…I'm sorry about last night. I was just a little…freaked I guess that Haymitch would say something."

"I told you he wouldn't," Peeta playfully chided her. "It would have been worth it."

Katniss looked up at him skeptically as she loaded another arrow. She pulled it back and let it fly again. It hit the spot right next to her other arrow with a soft 'thunk'. "I'm glad you think so," she murmured.

Peeta scratched his head and looked over at Gale, who was still snoring in the shade of the archery clearing. "Look, Katniss…I don't want last night to….I guess I mean I….."

She paused, turning to look at him. She was close enough that he could smell her Dove soap and it was almost making him crazy. Her gray eyes stared up at him as her cheeks turned their familiar pink shade. "What?"

"I want to hang out….with you. Again. I meant what I said last night. I like you."

She thought a moment, her expression thoughtful. "I don't hang out with most guys." She fired off another arrow, making Peeta jump slightly when it landed.

"Ah…alright. Well I'm not most guys. And I think we owe it to ourselves…"

Thunk. Another arrow.

"…to at least see where this goes. If you don't want to tell people…"

Thunk.

He frowned, realizing he wasn't even beginning to mess with her concentration. How could she be so nonchalant about it? He was suddenly a nervous wreck. "So what do you say?"

Katniss ignored his question and kept shooting. Thunk.

"I still have your sweatshirt you know."

Peeta toed the dirt and smiled. "Keep it."

Katniss laughed. "Afraid I'll get cold?"

He thought a moment, picturing the way her nipples had stood out against the thin nightshirt. "It's not a bad sight, but….I want you stay warm."

She caught his meaning and laughed. "Oh. Yeah, um…I wasn't expecting visitors."

"Believe me. It was okay," he chuckled. "Um…so anyway, what do you say?"

She put down her bow and looked at him again.

"You want to keep hanging out?"

He nodded. "I want what you want. Whatever….um, whatever that is. But no one has to know."

A faint smile danced on her lips. "Like a secret?"

Peeta grinned, jamming his hands into the pockets of his shorts. "If I could tell the whole camp I made out with Katniss Everdeen I would. But since Cato's campaigning for asshole champion on the world and Glimmer is a gossipy bitch, then….if you want to keep it secret, fine."

He watched at Katniss nodded to him, pursing her lips as she pulled back her bow and let another arrow go. "Fine then. Our little secret."


	13. Chapter 13

(Katniss POV)

"So…do you think he's really asleep?" he whispered, nodding in Gale's direction.

Katniss chuckled to herself, lowering her bow. She raised an eyebrow and smiled deviously. There was a surefire way to make sure he was, and she was going to try it.

"Madge was talking about Gale last night," she said pointedly in his direction.

Gale snored softly, his arm still slung over his eyes to block out the sunlight streaming through the trees. Peeta grinned at her as she shook her head. "No, if he was awake he'd be up grilling me about her."

"Oh," Peeta laughed. "Well at least we have a second to chat then."

Katniss looked at him skeptically. "Chat?"

"Well…yeah, um, I mean…"

She shook her head and walked over to her targets to collect her arrows. She found Peeta's effort to get to know her endearing. Most guys would accept the fact that they could have nothing more than an easy summer fling and use her just for a piece of ass; Peeta seemed to actually want to get to know her. It did of course dawn on her that he was only being nice, but…it was still sweet.

She had a feeling Peeta was different than a lot of guys. "Chat away," she invited.

"Well….okay. Um…."

She took matters into her own hands and asked the question she'd been dying to know the answer to. "So did you mean what you said last night? About being the sidekick?"

Peeta coughed, his already sweaty face turning a shade pinker. He nodded, toeing the dirt again. "It's not a big deal."

"I'm just curious," she laughed. "You're the one that said it."

He sighed, and she could tell he was somewhat sad he had brought it up the night before. However, she was curious. She couldn't picture Peeta not being able to charm every girl he met with his endearing smile, baby blue eyes, and sweet way with words.

"I just….I always get caught in the friend zone. I mean….girls always see me with my friends from school, and a lot of them are like Cato; Tall, good looking, rich, super talented at sports and….and then there's me. I'm not short, but…I'm not six five. I'm not a troll or anything, but…I don't have a lot of money and I'm just okay at sports."

"Don't go feelin sorry now," she said, giving him a wink. Peeta's cheeks burned slightly as he bit back a smile.

"I'm not. I'm just surprised that you….even took an interest. I mean….you are interested, right?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, well…I guess girls like you don't really go for guys like me."

Katniss laughed, immediately picturing her sad looking dorm room back at school. She would be a junior in the fall, and had been through two roommates since starting college. Her first roommate had moved out and lived in her sorority freshman year, so she had spent her entire freshman year by herself. Her sophomore year roommate had been like Delly – smart, beautiful, and instantly popular even though she had just transferred from a community college. However, this girl had decided upon meeting Katniss that she was neither pretty nor social enough to run with her. Katniss spend a lot of nights in her room, studying or watching TV. Her life at school was anything but glamorous.

"I don't even date, Peeta," she admitted. "I spend most of my time at school studying in my room. I'm not sure what you think I do, but…nothing fun."

"Really?" he asked, genuinely surprised. "I would have thought someone like you would have a lot to do on weekends. I mean….I'd ask you out."

She twirled an arrow in her fingers and bit her lips. "I'm not anything special."

"Care if I disagree?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Katniss smiled to herself and shrugged. "Glad you think so."

She watched as Peeta opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He did that cute thing where he chewed his lip as he thought. "I do think there's more to you than just a pretty face though. I mean…I think we should get to know each other if we're going to…do whatever it is we do."

Katniss tried not to laugh. He was trying to be sweet – if they were going to have a secret romance; he obviously wanted to at least know a little about her. It was just one more thing she could add to the list of Peeta Mellark's endearing traits.

Eventually Gale stirred, and Peeta did a good job of pretending he barely knew Katniss again. They two boys finished their waters and returned to their work and Katniss spent the rest of her morning watching Gale and Peeta mow the wide lawn. Her archery area was in a small, wooded clearing on the edge of the large front lawn of Camp Panem, and she rather enjoyed the view. By the time she returned to her cabin that night, she was exhausted from the day's preparation.

"My kids are going to be brats, I can just feel it," Delly whined, throwing herself down on her bunk. She fanned herself dramatically with a magazine and scratched miserably at her mosquito bites.

Annie smiled, ruffling her blonde curls. "No they won't. They'll love you."

Tensions were running high at camp, for the next morning the campers would arrive. Katniss was less nervous about her campers because she was so excited to finally see her sister. She knew Prim would love it there, and she looked forward to welcoming her when she got off the bus the next day. They had worked so hard for the rest of the day to get the camp ready for the kids; welcome banners and Camp Panem themed balloons now lined the main hall. The day had gotten miserably hot for June, and they were all exhausted from working outside all day. Their cabins weren't air conditioned, so that only made the stagnant air feel even hotter. Madge stood up began opening all of the cabin's windows as Johanna walked in from the shower.

"Will someone put this pink goop on my back?" she asked, scratching at her shoulder blades. Madge accepted the bottle but frowned.

"Why do you have poison ivy on your back?"

Johanna smirked. "Think about it."

Madge grimaced and applied the pink goop to Johanna while Delly and Rue shared a smirk. Katniss laughed and began applying Benadryl to her own mosquito bites as she pictured all of the ways her roommate had gotten the poison ivy. She wondered how bad Thom's was as she dabbed the medicine all over her legs. She hoped Prim remembered to bring her own bug repellent, for mosquitos were running rampant at Camp Panem.

The girls lounged on their beds for a while, dousing each other in Benadryl and pink calamine lotion. Rue was showing Delly how to fold a piece of paper into a fan, and Madge was trying to get their radio to bring in a good station. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Delly bounced up to open it and gasped when she saw the boys.

"We have visitors," she hummed, throwing the door open. Katniss craned her neck to see, her eyes widening as she realized Gale, Thom, and Peeta were all standing on their doorstep. Girls were not allowed in the boy's cabins and vice versa, so they remained in place. Peeta peered around Thom's shoulder at her as she sat on her bed, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Can we help you?" Madge asked politely, walking up to stand curiously behind Delly.

Gale grinned. "It's hot out, and it's the last night before campers…figured you ladies might want to join us for a swim."

Johanna pushed her way to the front, grinning at them. "I think that's just what the doctor ordered."

Katniss hurried behind Rue and Jackie as the girls raced down the dirt path towards the lake. After the boys left, they had all hurriedly changed into their swimsuits and grabbed towels. She was actually very excited that it was going to be a limited crowd that night – Glimmer and Cato's cabins hadn't been invited, so she was hoping for a drama free evening full of swimming….and hopefully Peeta.

Her stomach did a nervous flop as they tripped and stumbled through the darkness, the crickets chirping and the moon shining brightly. She hadn't been back to the lake since the night with Peeta, and she was looking forward to it again. By the time she, Madge, Delly, Annie, Rue, Jackie and Johanna made it to the dock, the boys were already there waiting. Finnick was arranging a radio on the lifeguard stand, Gale and Thom were in the water, and Thresh and two other boys she didn't recognize were standing on the dock with Peeta. All of their attention shifted as the girls raced down to the dock.

"So nice of you to join us!" Finnick called, holding out his arms. His Adonis-like body shone even in the darkness, making Katniss want to puke. How anyone could be that good looking and self-aware of it was beyond her.

Katniss watched as Peeta smiled brightly in the darkness, his blonde hair glinting in the moonlight. The waning moon shone brightly in the cloudless sky, making the water glitter and the visibility fairly good, she noticed. He stood in his swimming trunks and a t-shirt, chattering away with one of the other boys from his bunk. She brushed past him quietly, giving him a coy little smiled that she hoped no one noticed. She heard him huff in disbelief as she dropped her towel on the dock. She couldn't be sure, but she felt eyes on her back as she pulled off her t-shirt and shorts to reveal her plain, black one piece.

Johanna wasted no time, diving into the black water with reckless abandon. Within seconds, Thom had found her and they were splashing around. Gale was trying to coax Madge in, who insisted that the water was too cold. Delly laughed and playfully pushed her, only to be tossed in by a blonde boy from their cabin. Thresh laughed and tossed Rue in along beside her, making Katniss laugh out loud. It was the first time she had seen the large boy show any sort of emotion. He dove in quickly and swam towards her roommate.

Soon everyone was in the water enjoying some relief from the heat. Katniss had watched out of the corner of her eye as Peeta stripped off his shirt and tossed it down, his muscled torso bending and flexing nicely. He was built solidly – he wasn't one of the taller boys, but what he lacked in height he made up for in muscle. Peeta's body was toned and taught, complete with broad shoulders and thick bands of muscle around his arms. She wished she could have paid more attention, but she didn't want to get caught drooling.

That wasn't her style.

"See something you like?" Delly called out. Katniss panicked, jerking her head around as she dug her toes into the muddy lake bottom. Madge splashed at Delly, snickering.

"I wasn't staring," she hissed quietly. The three girls huddled in the water up to their shoulders, watching as the boys took turns doing dives off the dock. Katniss turned her back towards them so she wouldn't be tempted to stare.

"You were too. Have Katniss hook you up," Delly hissed back. Katniss realized with relief that Delly was teasing Madge, not her. Madge glanced over at Gale as he stood on the dock, waiting to dive in again.

"No, I….just…no," Madge stuttered, brushing her damp hair out of her eyes.

Katniss realized that Madge had been staring at Gale. She grinned and nodded. "He's single. I think he likes you," she said quietly.

Madge blushed in the darkness. "I don't care, I mean….wait, and how do you know?"

Katniss shrugged. "I've been his friend since we were kids. He likes you."

The dark haired girl shrugged. "I…oh, shoot," she laughed, covering her face with her hand. Delly giggled and Katniss rolled her eyes. In all honesty, she thought Madge was perfect for Gale. Her calm, steady demeanor complimented his perfectly, and she actually had the patience to deal with his antics.

"Summer romances are the best," Delly sighed, making patterns in the water with her fingertip. Katniss looked across the water just in time to see Peeta help Thresh catapult tiny Rue into the water. She squealed and hit the lake with a huge splash.

Gale swam over to them, grinning ear to ear. "Hey, we're going to play chicken, I need a partner," he said firmly, grabbing Madge's hand. Delly giggled and waggled her eyebrows at her as Madge allowed Gale to drag her to the deeper water. Thresh had paired up with Rue, and Thom with Johanna, and soon the six of them were in the middle of a chicken tournament. Peeta was sitting on the dock with a few other boys as they mediated and called out winners.

"I think it's bright enough out with the moon that we could get some of the beach balls out," Delly pointed out. "Might as well."

"I saw some in that storage shack at the start of the dock. I'll get one," Katniss offered, swimming over to the ladder. She pulled herself up, wringing out her loose hair. The humid, hot night air felt like a warm cloak as she arranged her dripping locks over her shoulder. Glancing to the side, she realized Peeta was staring at her out of the corner of his eye. She smiled to herself and walked up the dock. Up towards the shoreline was a small shack that was stocked with various things for the lake. It held water volleyball nets, life jackets, rafts, and a few inflatable beach balls. She was rummaging around in the dark storage shack for a few minutes trying to find the light switch when she heard someone outside the door.

"Need help?"

Her skin instantly prickled as she recognized the soft, deep tones of Peeta's voice. Turning around, she bit back a smile and hoped he couldn't see her goose bumps. It wasn't cold out, so she had no excuse other than his presence.

"No, I think I was doing just fine," she answered lightly, straightening up to look at him. Peeta snorted.

"You're taking too long. Someone might think you're up to something," he chuckled. She could barely make out his outline in the dark shack. She registered the faint laughter and shouting of everyone else back in the water and realized that they were alone. Maybe no one even noticed they were gone. Or maybe they had. Katniss bit her lip and tried not to smile.

Peeta moved towards her, water still dripping from his body as he stepped in front of her. Traces of his clean yet masculine scent still lingered on him, making her resolve waiver. Without giving her another chance to think about it, Peeta reached forward, grabbing her around the waist and pulling their wet bodies together. His lips crashed against hers in an exciting, aggressive manner and instantly her mind lost track of everything else.


	14. Chapter 14

Peeta's POV

Peeta wasn't sure what he expected to have happen as he grabbed Katniss and kissed her, but he certainly didn't expect this.

The tiny shack where they were hidden suddenly felt about ten times smaller as Katniss sighed into his mouth, arching her wet body against his. Droplets of water still slid from their wet bodies as he kissed her, quickly tuning out the sounds of the other counselors in the background. The thing he had been thinking off all day was standing right in front of him, and he wasn't about to pass up a quick moment along with her.

His arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her even closer as he deepened the kiss. She whimpered slightly as his teeth scraped her lower lip, and for a moment he worried he had hurt her in his excitement. Instead, her hands went around his neck and pulled him even closer. Peeta could hardly believe his luck as he moved his lips against hers. They were sill cold from being in the cool water, and he silently cursed and hoped he wasn't being a clumsy kisser.

"Shit!" she whispered, tripping over volleyball. He laughed and kicked it to the side, pressing her up against the shack's wall. He wanted her to stay put for what he had planned – they had to make their brief time alone count. Katniss eyed him from her place, her eyes shining in the dim light.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, shit…um…sorry."

"I can move over here," he offered, trying to push the rest of the junk in the shack to the side. Unfortunately it was full of water volleyball nets, sports equipment, rafts, oars, and just about anything else he could think of. Not the most ideal place for them to be, but it would have to do.

"It's okay, just….just keep doing what you were doing," she laughed in a hushed whisper.

"Seriously?"

She nodded.

Peeta grinned in the darkness and let his mouth find hers. Doing this with Katniss was something out of his fantasies. The girls he usually went for were outgoing, talkative, and popular and made him feel way out of his league. Of course he still thought Katniss was way out of his league, but she at least made herself attainable by being so….uniquely her. Katniss was different, but in a good way. Kissing a girl had never been this much fun – or hot. What was it about her that he couldn't get enough of? e could Suddenly, he could barely remember the name of the girl that had broken his heart during the school year. Katniss was the only thing that mattered.

They couldn't seem to get close enough.

They broke apart breathlessly both of them trying to catch their breath. It made Peeta smile to see her up against the wall, panting and grinning like she wanted more.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked suddenly.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes."

"I saw you get up and walk up here and….I really…really wanted to kiss you."

Katniss stared at him, her smile fading as she realized how serious he was. Her gray eyes met his and she froze.

"Maybe I wanted you to come and kiss me," she replied in the raspy voice he loved.

Peeta felt his cock twitch in his wet swimming trunks. Now it was his turn to be shocked. Katniss leaned forward, tentatively placing her lips back on his. He remained frozen from a mixture of surprise and lust as their mouths connected. Her palm touched his cheek gently, coaxing him back to reality. Peeta felt his lips begin to move in time with hers.

Forward and back, up and down. It was a constant game of give and take, he realized. She would nibble on his top lip, and then touch her tongue to his, and he would in turn suck on her bottom lip and lightly touch his tongue to hers. It was a slow, gentle dance. It was magnificent.

He groaned as he felt his damp swimming trunks start to get tighter. He pulled his hips away from her leg and hoped she hadn't noticed how excited he was – that usually made girls slow down a little, and the last thing he wanted at the moment was to stop. He could still hear his friends down at the dock a splashing and yelling and he didn't want to stop what they were doing for an interruption.

It felt like they were always getting interrupted.

Katniss' tongue timidly swiped at his lower lip, bringing him back to the present. Peeta smiled against her teeth, mirroring her action. Katniss squeaked slightly, but stretched her tongue further to gently touch his. His hands slid up her sides, cradling her cheeks as their tongues mingled together, tasting and exploring.

She just tastes so fucking good, he thought. She moaned softly and let her hands fall to rest on his hips, her fingers kneading his sides as she pulled him closer. Peeta felt himself grow even harder as he realized they were finally alone together and doing what he had dreamt about for days now. Slowly, his hands slid down her neck, over her collar bone, and he tentatively let one hand fall to breast.

He froze momentarily, realizing what he was doing. She was soft and warm and fit perfectly in his palm, but was this okay? He then realized his foot was wrapped up in a volleyball net, making him lurch further forward. She giggled and braced herself as he stumbled slightly before recovering. Rolling his eyes at himself, he hoped Katniss wasn't horribly turned off by his klutziness.

"Um…sorry," he stammered, pulling his hand back. "God I'm such a dweeb," he muttered.

Katniss snorted and grabbed his hand, placing it back where it was. "Peeta, I wasn't complaining. You can…you can touch me."

His eyes flashed up to hers in the darkness, searching to find the steely gray color he loved so much. Katniss snorted to herself quietly as she glanced down at his palm on her breast.

"You're…you're sure? I don't want to make you um…un-uncomfortable," he stuttered, still holding his hand there. Katniss looked up at him again, laughing before quickly pulling him closer.

"I'm not. You make me want to do things I normally wouldn't to do," she whispered. "I don't know why."

Peeta grinned against the darkness as he let his mouth fall down to hers once again. He groaned as she pulled their bodies close again, arching against his hand. If someone would have told him at the welcome meeting last week that he would be feeling up Katniss Everdeen, he would have laughed in their face. Now, just several days later she was moaning and kissing him and actually liking it. Peeta was on cloud nine as his hand cupped her breast. It was full and soft and fit perfectly into his palm. The friction from his hand made the strap of her swimsuit come down and fall beside her arm. He paused his kisses, unsure of what to do. He really wanted more, but would that scare her off? Feeling bold, he pulled it down a little further. Seeing her in the modest, black one-piece instead of some neon, skimpy bikini like the other girls had donned had done something to him. Katniss was private, and closed off. The fact that she was trusting him and allowing him to touch her so intimately turned him on to no end. He was taking a chance and he knew it, but he if he didn't he would only kick himself later.

Katniss gasped in surprise as his hand brushed across her bare breast. He felt her nipple harden against his cool fingers, and he was unable to avoid it any longer. She made a tiny noise into his mouth as he touched her again. His fingers played with her firm tip as he trailed kisses across her cheek and down her neck. Katniss groaned deep in her throat and leaned against the wall of the shack, her breaths quiet but labored.

Holy fuck this is hot, he thought. He pulled lightly on her nipple and flicked it with his thumb before cupping it lightly.

"Peeta," she whispered quietly, gasping slightly. There was that raspy voice again, he thought.

"What was that?" he asked, slowly looking up at her. She blushed in the darkness and looked away.

"Nothing."

He smiled and touched her cheek. They had been having a good time, but the last thing he wanted to do was get caught. "As much as I don't want to, we should probably get back before someone notices we're gone."

Katniss' chest deflated with disappointment. She nodded, her eyes flicking up to his. "You're um…probably right. We should head back."

They stood there awkwardly, avoiding eye contact as Katniss pulled her swimsuit back up and into place. She chewed her lip and glanced up at him questioningly as she brushed her damp hair over her shoulder.

"You go first; you've been gone the longest. I'll wait a minute and then go back. Okay?"

She nodded, pausing at the door. "Peeta, I….I liked that," she said softly, turning around.

His eyebrows shot up his head in pure surprise. "You…you did?"

She laughed and bobbed her head. "Yeah. Um…well don't tell anyone," she quickly added.

Peeta took a few steps forward, reaching his hand up to touch her cheek. "I promise. It's our secret Katniss, I told you." Then, he kissed her lips sweetly and slowly pulled back. "Promise."

They were able to both sneak back unnoticed to the lake party. By the time Peeta jumped back into the water, everyone had forgotten he was even gone, much to his relief. With a smug grin he had gone back to refereeing the chicken matches and chatting animatedly with his cabin mates. Eventually things slowed down and he had watched out of the corner of his eye as Katniss sat on the dock with her legs in the water and talked quietly with Madge. When their impromptu swimming party was over, he found it hard not to stare as Katniss climbed up out of the water and made her way up the dock. She cast a little smile his way before turning back to Madge and Annie.

Peeta trudged back to the cabin with one thought on his mind: Katniss. The campers were arriving tomorrow and he couldn't help but worry that he wouldn't see much of her once they got into the real work of summer. He knew it was selfish to want her all to himself; she needed to focus on working and making sure her little sister had a good time. He understood that. But he had gotten a taste of what it was like to be with her and it wasn't something he would soon forget.

As soon as his head hit the pillow that night he knew sleep would be hopeless. He could still feel the weight of her soft breast in his palm, her taste on his tongue, and the image of her breathless in his mind. Sleep was far away, and his body was begging for attention. With a groan, he realized he would need to do something if he ever wanted to get some peace.

He waited a few more minutes for everyone else to fall asleep before grabbing his things and heading into the shower. The boys' shower was one large, tiled room in the back corner of their cabin. They had an outdoor shower that was just a small shack with a water spout, but he wasn't sure if that was an option this late at night. Peeta made his way to the corner of the shower room and set down his soap and shampoo. Flipping on the hot water, he made a mental note to check that out in the morning. It would be inconvenient, but more private than the bathroom inside the cabin. He wasn't wild about the idea of what he was about to do, but he was too high strung with thoughts of Katniss to do anything else. When he was certain enough steam had filled the white room to at least give him some cover, he dropped his towel and made his way under the hot water.

The hot jets instantly helped calm his buzzing body. Taking his soap, he lathered up his entire frame and took his time rinsing off under the hot streams of water. Letting his eyes fall closed, the first thing he saw were Katniss' gray ones staring back at him.

Well hellooo Katniss, he thought to himself, letting his right hand trail downwards. Keeping one half of his mind trained to listen for sounds of an intruder, he let the other part of his mind focus solely on the chocolate haired vixen in his fantasy. Peeta let out a gasp of relief as he wrapped his hand around himself and found a rhythm. He hadn't had much of a chance for any 'alone time' as he called it since arriving at Camp Panem. Living in a tiny cabin with a bunch of other guys sleeping five feet away didn't make it easy. Getting himself off wasn't something he did every day like some of the other not-so-discreet guys in his cabin, but he had a little extra reason to be worked up that week.

Keeping his eyes closed, he added a little bit of body wash for lubricant and resumed his thoughts of Katniss. His hand stoking up and down felt far more erotic than it ever had in the past thanks to his new inspiration. In his mind, she had her hair down around her bare shoulders. They were sun kissed and flushed, just like her cheeks. Her breasts were pushed up against the dark material of a skimpy tank top. He could imagine the way it would look if there was some skin peeking out the side…..Oh yeah. Side boob. Katniss would rock side boob, he thought. He pictured the way her soft skin felt against his hand. The way she had moaned as he touched her and arched her body against his as they kissed. He briefly imagined what it would be like to touch her other places – would she be as soft there too? He could only imagine what it would be like to do more…

Soon, the Katniss in his mind's eye was writing beneath him, calling out his name in ecstasy. He could almost feel her nails digging into his back as he thrust into her warmth….

With a quiet grunt, he bit his lip and came hard against the tile walls. He gasped and tasted blood as he struggled to keep quiet in the very open shower. With another few raspy breaths, he let his hand fall to his side and his head fall against the wall. The warm water continued to beat down on his back, soothing his frazzled muscles.

Katniss Everdeen had a spell on him – that much was clear. But what was his next step?


	15. Chapter 15

(Peeta's POV)

The speakers above the camp snapped to life early the next morning, buzzing briefly before the wake up trumpet call came blaring. It was followed by a scratchy recording of the Camp Panem anthem and a groan from Peeta.

He wasn't ready to get up. After his shower the night before, he was so relaxed and content that he had slept like a baby for the first time since arriving at camp. He smirked to himself as he rose and got ready for the day. Nothing beat a late night jerk off to help him sleep. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, he threw his shirt over his morning stiffy and hoped no one saw. Katniss had haunted his dreams all night, but it had been welcomed.

The cold water hit his face, scaring any remnants of grogginess away. Peeta was standing out in front of the cabins at the outdoor sink, attempting to shave the stubble away from his jaw and chin. If he was going to be kissing someone, he thought it was a good idea to be clean shaven as much as possible. From the way things were going with Katniss, he planned on many more impromptu make-out sessions in the upcoming weeks. But when? Having a secret romance was hot but also frustrating. He never knew when his next Katniss fix would be. He was an addict after only a week.

He sighed and slapped some shaving cream on his face with a grunt. Between the well water they shaved with every morning and the bitter-strong coffee Sae made in the mess hall, he was usually wide awake by breakfast. He would need it that day – the campers were arriving shortly after the meal that day and he was expected to go nonstop until well after dinner.

He should have been focused on the campers he was about to get, but instead he was wondering when his next fix of his chocolate haired archery vixen would be. Stupidly, he pictured Katniss firing an arrow with a heart shaped head into his chest. In his mind, cartoon-looking hearts floated up from his mind as Katniss Frenched him and dragged him down to the lake shack for another make-out session.

Hey, a boy can dream, can't he? He thought with a grin.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning!"

Finnick stood across from him at the trough they used for a sink and let the spicket spray out more cold water. They two boys shared a grin as they continued with their morning routine. They only had one sink in their indoor bathroom, so they tended to use the large trough looking basin out in front of the cabins. It had five little spickets on each side of the long basin, complete with a few small mirrors. Peeta slid the razor over his chin and inspected it for anything he missed.

"Mornin' pretty boy. Nice swim last night," Thom greeted him jovially, turning on the spout next to his. Finnick leaned over from the other side and grinned.

"Annie called me a dog last night."

Peeta exchanged a confused glance with Thom. "And that's…good?"

Finnick waggled his eyebrows and gave them a cocky nod. "She knows my name bro! She looked right at me when I was about to throw her into the water and was all like, 'Finnick, you're such a dog!' and oh man….she's so fuckin' hot…"

Peeta rolled his eyes as he rinsed his razor and got back to work. The door to Katniss' cabin creaked open and Rue bounced out, followed by Annie who ignored Finnick's purposeful stare. Next came Johanna, who leaped over the railing and bounded over to them after Thom whistled after her. He gave another cat call as she pranced over to join them.

"Morning boys," she trilled. "All ready for the kiddies today?"

"Ulgh, not even close," Thom groaned. "How am I going to have enough time to sneak off with you and do dirty things if I have to look after a bunch of rugrats?"

Gale winced. "Ease up Thom. Give it a rest for shit's sake! You're just now getting rid of that poison ivy on your back."

Johanna slapped Thom's butt and made him jump, giving him a wink. "Best poison ivy I ever got."

"Mmm, me too baby," he purred, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed him back before smearing his shaving cream all the way across his face. He gasped and wiped up a glob before tossing it at her. Peeta shook his head at Gale and the two returned to their work.

The door to Cabin Two opened up again and that time Katniss stepped out, yawning and fastening the elastic on the end of her long braid. Peeta looked back down at the sink and tried not to stare as the early morning sunlight made her tan skin glow and her chocolate hair shine. Her perfect breasts strained against the fabric of her navy blue 'Camp Panem' t-shirt.

I had those in my palm last night. Fuck they felt good. So soft and warm and….they fit perfectly. Like I was made to touch them…I wonder how they taste….I'd run my tongue down the side, over to her-

"Catnip!" Gale hollered, urging her over. "What's going on?"

Peeta jumped, Gale's loud voice jarring him from his perverted daydream. She yawned again and shrugged, avoiding Peeta as she walked over to Gale. "Not much. Just trying to make it to the mess hall for some coffee…and stop calling me Catnip," she snapped playfully, punching his arm.

Gale feigned hurt and watched as Madge and Delly left the cabin and came to stand with them. "Morning," he offered brightly, his gray eyes twinkling. Madge blushed and Delly launched into a conversation about some gossipy thing or another. Peeta tried not to roll his eyes as he finished shaving, carefully inspecting his face for any rough patches he might have missed. He caught Katniss' eye in the mirror and gave her a quick wink. When he looked a few second later, a light pink blush was on her cheeks.

"You hot?" Gale asked her suddenly.

Her gray eyes were suddenly wide. "No, why?"

He shrugged. "You just look…weird, I duno. You feeling alright?"

"Shut up," she snapped again. "God, those girls in Cabin One sleep so late. You'd think Haymitch would be down here with the stupid trumpet."

"That I'd like to see. I still want to wring Glimmer's neck," Johanna chimed in, giving them all an evil smile. Jackie opened the cabin door, peeked out, and tentatively slunk out onto the steps. Peeta watched as she sighed and gazed out at the surrounding cabins with a calculating glare.

"She's so mean to Jackie still. You'd think she'd get a life," Delly added.

Johanna guffawed. "Coming from the gossip queen herself?"

Delly looked petulant. "I'm gossipy, not cruel. I wouldn't pick on anyone."

"Hey, you gotta believe in karma. That girl will get what's coming to her," Finnick pointed out, sticking his toothbrush in his mouth.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream erupted from Cabin one. "Speaking of that..." he muttered, glancing over his shoulder. Peeta looked up in time to see a young raccoon come flying out of the open door, squawking and chattering hysterically. Another scream rang out, and then another and another. Soon there were six girls yelling and shouting and fighting to get out the door.

"Oh my God," Katniss stammered quietly, her jaw dropping open. Peeta stared at her for a brief second, caught up in the way she looked before another scream pierced the morning air. Glimmer game flying out of the cabin, followed by Clove and Wiress. They were tripping over yarn and ropes, their hair plastered with what looked like toothpaste and peanut butter. A shiny, sticky substance that resembled honey covered their arms and legs, and bits of paper torn like confetti had been added into the mix. Soon all six girls were in the middle of the clearing, crying, screaming and desperately trying to rid themselves of the mess.

Peeta gaped at them, turning his gaze to his friends who looked equally as horrified. They had been booby trapped – that much was obvious. But buy whom? Finnick half gasped, half chuckled as Glimmer screeched in disgust. "Who would do something like this?"

Cato pointed and laughed as he trotted out of his cabin, his whole posse following suit. Soon everyone was pointing and laughing at Glimmer and her gang as they shrieked and screamed.

They heard a snort. All of them turned to look up at the top step of cabin two where Jackie stood with her arms crossed. Her red hair shone and her green eyes glittered as she watched the hysteria unfold with a look of amusement. Peeta followed her gaze to Glimmer, who was currently attempting to unwind a long strand of yarn from her honey colored leg. She bounced down the steps looking happier than anyone had seen her in days. Pausing by their group, she shrugged.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly. "Pretty awful, huh?"

Johanna was speechless for the first time ever since Peeta had met her. The dark haired girl gulped and nodded. "Um…yeah."

The red head snorted under her breath and walked happily towards the mess hall. They could only stare after her in awe. Jackie, the fox-faced girl that Glimmer had humiliated, had gotten her revenge.

All too soon Peeta was being handed a clipboard with the names of his group and the kids were filing off the busses. People were talking loudly as they said goodbye to their parents that had driven them, Effie was yelling at everyone and anyone, and the counselors were running wildly, trying to get everything organized. Haymitch was sober that day and was standing on a tree-stump directing everyone. Kids were running around and yelling and all hell had broken loose. He had expected Welcome Day to be a mess, but this was ridiculous.

But through it all, he kept his eyes secretly trained on Katniss. She was busy scanning the arriving campers as the poured off the busses, bouncing on her toes and waving to someone. When a blonde haired teen finally ran into her arms, Peeta caught himself smiling.

Prim had finally arrived.

He watched as the two girls hugged tightly, their faces bright and happy. Katniss ran her hands down the two blonde braids, gently pulling on them as she talked to her younger sister. Prim was tall, leggy and blonde and almost the complete physical opposite of her sister. Katniss threw her arms around her again and hugged her tightly as the crowd around him seemed to surge.

The scene around him was complete chaos as he stood with his sign, 'Boys 12-14' and waited for his campers to arrive. He would have sixteen boys in his 'core group' as they were called. He would spend the mornings and evenings with them, taking them from activity to activity before reporting to his specialty stations. Camp Panem had a very set schedule, which apparently they had stuck to for years according to Haymitch. Peeta was set to teach Foods from eleven to noon, then soccer with Cato after lunch each day, minus the weekends. It was going to be a busy summer.

By the time he got his campers and got them settled into their cabins, it was time for them to head to the mess hall for lunch. He didn't normally have to sit with the boys from his group, but that day was an exception as he tried to help them get acclimated to Camp Panem. After lunch, he found himself on the soccer field with Cato for their first soccer session.

"My kids are suuuuuch brats," Cato whined, grabbing a cup of water. Peeta joined him, giving him a skeptical glance.

"Already?"

"Yeah. I mean…I've got one kid already asking to call his mom. He just saw her this morning."

"Wow. That uh….sucks," Peeta replied awkwardly. He wasn't paying attention to Cato's incessant whining – he was currently craning his neck to see if he could spy Katniss at her station. The field he had mowed just days before while talking to her was now the soccer field – her archery clearing was just on the other side of the lawn. He could almost see the targets…

"I'm gonna need to party tonight, blow off steam. What time are the welcome skits?"

Peeta hummed to himself as he spied her area. "Umm…I think seven. Yeah, seven."

Cato groaned again and blew his whistle to give the signal to start. They had the boys doing a scrimmage to try to figure out where they would do best. Peeta whipped the sweat off his forehead and hoped he didn't smell awfully bad – if he saw Katniss that day, he swore he would pull her aside for at least a kiss. He caught himself grinning.

"Any hot conquests?"

Peeta's head jerked up at the question. "What?"

"Saw you talking to Wiress. Niiiiice," he chuckled. Peeta tried to smiled and nod, but he was sure it only came off as a grimace. He was so uninterested in Wiress it wasn't even funny. He wanted Katniss, and only Katniss. "What are you scopin' out?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring…oooh, I see. Archery chick. What's her name?"

"I duno. Gale's friend," Peeta said casually.

Cato grinned. "I get you man. Chick's hot. Angry, but hot. Straight up thought she was gonna deck me that first night," he chuckled like the dumb jock that he was. "I could tap that."

Peeta felt his blood run a little cold at Cato's words. "Yeah um….totally," he replied slowly, trying to keep his cool. He pretended to watch the scrimmage taking place before him, but he could barely concentrate on anything at the moment besides the fact that Cato was talking about Katniss. His Katniss.

"You thought she would deck you?"

"Yeah dude, she just got all angry and vicious and up in my face….it was sexy."

Peeta laughed it off, trying to be nonchalant. Really, he wanted to deck Cato he was sure the same way Katniss had wanted to that first night. Pushing his rage down, he tried his best to remain cool and not let Cato know what he was really thinking.

The bastard, he thought with a growl. He squeezed the soccer ball between his fists, trying to contain himself. The last thing he needed was for Cato to realize how pissed he was getting.

"Did she like…flirt back? Do you think she'll go for it?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Oh dud, I duno…girls like that…"

"What?"

"Girls like that take time. Charm. Work," he added flatly. "I duno if I'm about all that…but she was pretty cute…"

"Yeah? I've never really looked at her," Peeta lied, satisfaction boiling in his gut. Cato was buying every word.

"She's got this….thing about her, I duno. She's hot. Way hot. I dig it. Might try to see what I can work out this summer…" he trailed off, biting his lip and nodding in a self-assured manner. Peeta felt sick.

He had lost too many girls to guys like Cato. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.


	16. Chapter 16

(Katniss POV)

Katniss watched with complete happiness as Prim flitted around her cabin mates, quickly making friends and being the social butterfly she always had been. Normally she would remind her sister to stay calm and stop chattering so much, but it was clear the girl was so excited to be at camp that Katniss couldn't say anything. Prim was happy, and so was she. The past miserable year of high school seemed to be behind her, at least for a few weeks.

After helping her girls get settled in their cabin, she took them on a short tour of Camp Panem. She made sure they knew where the phones, nurses' station, mess hall, and other important places were located. Prim was still talking happily with her bunk mates and all seemed to be well.

"Ready to go eat?" she asked them. The teenage girls all responded with enthusiasm as she led them up to the mess hall. After dinner would be welcome skits, and then there would be a camp-wide bonfire to welcome everyone for the summer.

Katniss sat with her girls for their first meal at the camp, doing her best to be open and informative. Luckily, all of the girls seemed pretty nice and easy going much to her relief. The last thing she wanted was a bunch of drama queens to deal with the entire summer. She snuck a glance across the noisy mess hall at Peeta, who was animatedly leading his group of boys to the supper line and talking happily the whole way. His cheeks were pink from too much sun and his blonde hair was slightly sweaty and sticking up with humidity, but she couldn't have cared less. All she could focus on was his perfect, slightly chapped lips and the way his t-shirt was a little too tight around his arms and shoulders. His tan forearm flexed as he picked up a tray and continued talking.

What about him makes him so….perfect? She thought to herself. Prim dropped her plastic tray on the table with a loud clatter and plopped down next to her sister.

"Hi," she said her blue eyes bright.

Katniss' heart swelled with pride as she saw her little sister look more relaxed and content than she had in almost a year. "Hey little duck."

Prim's eyes widened. "Don't call me that here, Katniss," she laughed. "I'm going to try not to be a complete loser."

"Hey now…you're not a loser. Just because the kids at your high school are immature, jealous little brats doesn't mean people here will treat you the same way. And if they do….I'll put them on dish duty," Katniss added with a smirk. Prim gave her a pleading glance.

"Please don't. I have a chance to be…normal here. No one seems to hate me yet."

"Hey," Katniss said firmly. "Those girls at your high school are professional mean girls, alright? You know why they hate you, right?"

"No."

"It's because you're gorgeous and smart. Girls hate other girls who have what they want. You make it look easy Prim, that's why they tease you. Besides…you're here for the summer, not back home. Forget about them for awhile."

Prim grinned, tucking her long, wavy blonde hair behind her ears as she opened her juice. "I know. I'm really happy I got to come this summer. Thanks," she added.

"No problem. All the girls seem nice," Katniss offered, glancing around their table.

Prim nodded. "They are. I think this summer will be really fun. Have you had a good week?"

Katniss bobbed her head and busied herself opening her small carton of milk. "Yeah, um…it's been a lot of work but it's been pretty good."

"You have some really hot counselors," Prim laughed.

Katniss' eyes widened as her little sister spoke so candidly about the much older counselors. "Prim!"

"Katniss," Prim rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna be a sophomore in high school. I'm allowed to look at boys."

"Not college ones….please?"

"Alright."

"Besides…what was with that lingering hug you gave Rory when he got here?"

Prim's cheeks turned pink as she picked up her fork. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Katniss left her alone about it, but she didn't miss the way Prim's blush just grew darker.

The microphone gave a horrid squeal as Effie tried to steady it. She was standing in the spotlight on the stage, hair done and teased, makeup thick, and polo too tight. In other words, she was right at home. After Effie's welcome speech would be the skits. The counselors had instructed their groups to put together a three minute skit earlier in the day, and now they would be performing them in front of the entire camp. The small, makeshift stage at the other end of the mess hall was where they would be showcasing their skits that were supposed to demonstrate 'the importance of teamwork and friendship.' Katniss had rolled her eyes the assignment at first but was actually impressed with the little skit and dance her girls had come up with.

"Boys and girls please settled down…yes, we're starting…settle down now. My name is Effie Trinket…"

Effie went into a long, rambling speech about the history of Camp Panem and the meaning behind her title, and soon the little kids were starting to fidget. On and on she prattled, and soon Katniss' ass was growing numb from sitting on the floor for so long. The cramped mess hall was quickly growing hot, and soon kids of all ages were starting to grow bored. Finally, Haymitch plodded onto the stage and grabbed the microphone out of Effie's hands.

"Yeah Effie, we know. Alright kids, we gon' have fun this summer?" he bellowed, his blue eyes bright. Katniss laughed – this was the most animated and energetic she had seen Haymitch the entire week.

"Yeah!" they shouted back at him.

"Are we gon' run wild, no parents all summer?"

"YEAH!"

"Are you gon' have the best gosh dang summer you ever had in your life?"

"YEAH!"

"Good! Name's Haymitch, if you have any troubles come and find me, but most of all boys and girls, welcome to Camp Panem and let's get this summer started!"

The mess hall erupted into cheers and Katniss laughed even harder. Haymitch obviously loved kids so much because he was still a bit of a kid himself. The blonde shaggy haired man waved and jumped up and down, making the little kids in the front row yell and scream like lunatics. Effie looked horrified, but eventually laughed as Haymitch pulled her off the stage. Grouped by age, the kids were called up to the stage to give their skits in front of their peers. Everyone laughed and cheered, especially for the little kids as they stumbled through their lines and got the giggles. When they were done, everyone stood up from the mess hall floor and headed out to the bonfire.

The large field in the center of the camp had been set up for a large fire, complete with sticks for marshmallow roasting and games for the younger kids. While a few of her girls wanted to do things like the egg toss and the three legged races, most of them wanted to socialize with the other campers – especially the boys. Katniss watched carefully as Prim made her way up to Rory and began talking with him. She just looked so much older. How did that happen in one week? Her blonde hair had been taken out of her braids and was hanging in golden, kinky waves down her back. Her shorts were shorter than she ever remembered, and her lips shone with traces of lip gloss. Shaking her head, she realized her little sister had suddenly grown up and boys had noticed. Heaving a sad sigh, she sat down on a picnic table behind all the chaos and watched the bonfire burn brightly against the sunset.

Her eyes scanned the large, neatly mowed field as the sun dipped lower and lower behind the horizon. Peeta was involved in an impromptu soccer scrimmage on the edge of the crowd with a few of the boys from his cabin, and she caught herself staring. His stocky, muscular frame seemed to captivate her. Leaning back on the bench, she let herself stare for a few more minutes. No one was paying attention anyway. He would clench his jaw before kicking the ball and roll his shoulders as he waited for the next pass to come to him. She clenched her thighs together and tried to ignore the warm feeling that was building in the pit of her stomach just from watching him play soccer.

Peeta Mellark made her think bad, bad things.

Before long, Rue sauntered up to her, her dark eyes lit up.

"What's got you all happy?" Katniss asked her friend.

"Ooooh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that Thresh asked me to take a walk later?" she chimed, batting her eyelashes.

Katniss gasped. "Rue! I didn't know you liked him!"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, "That boy has been eying me since we showed up!"

"But wait, he's like eighteen Rue!"

"And I'm like seventeen!" she hissed back.

"But Rue, he's going to college in the fall…"

"And I'll be a senior. Nothin' wrong with a little summer romance to pass the time, right?"

Katniss caught herself glancing towards Peeta. Their game had ended, and he was slapping high fives with some of the boys. She watched the way his forearm flexed in the firelight shone with a faint layer of sweat. She gulped. "No, I suppose there isn't anything wrong with a little summer romance."

Rue followed her gaze. "See something you like?"

"No, no, I um…just spacing out. Um…okay, so you're going on a walk. What are you going to talk about on said walk?"

"Oh, I don't know. He's not much of a talker…" she trailed off, her eyes suddenly wide. Katniss was grateful that the small girl didn't seem to notice her abrupt change in subject and panicky eyes. "What if he doesn't want to talk at all?"

"Wha…you mean…oh!" Katniss gasped, getting the meaning. Rue was clearly worried that Thresh would only want to do activities that didn't involve any talking. "Um….well Rue, if he does, just…tell him you don't do that. Put him in his place."

The younger girl blinked and glanced toward the fire. "I'm not like that. I mean….can you keep a secret?"

"I seem to think so….erm, yeah," Katniss answered, nodding at her.

Rue leaned closer, her brown eyes glowing in the distant firelight. "Katniss, I've never even been kissed."

"You haven't?"

"No. I mean….I mostly spend my weekends at home babysitting and I never have time to date. My dad wouldn't dream of letting me out of the house with a boy, so….I've never even been kissed. What do I do if he kisses me?"

Katniss smirked. "Do you want to kiss him?"

"Yes."

"I think you have your answer then."

"What if he wants to do more than kiss?"

"He won't. Thresh seems like a good guy. And if he does something you don't like then…knee him in the balls and run for it. Climb a tree if you have to."

Rue giggled and elbowed her side. "I am a good tree climber. I doubt he would do something like that. He seems so….nice," she sighed dreamily. "Well, I'm gonna go roast a marshmallow while there's still some left. You want one?"

"Nah, I'm good," Katniss replied. Rue skipped off with a final smile and she found herself alone. But not for long. A few minutes later, Cato came sauntering towards her with a cocky sneer that made her sick. Averting her eyes, she tried to look anywhere but at Cato, hoping he wouldn't approach her. No such luck. He strode up and plopped down beside her on top of the picnic bench.

"Yo."

She tried not to roll her eyes. "Um, hi?" she replied flatly, glancing away. She looked over and saw that Peeta was standing about twenty yards away, watching them with interest. He tried to be nonchalant, but it was obvious he was keeping his eye on her. Peeta took a glance around to make sure his campers were alright before putting on a big grin and trotting over to them.

He's coming to save me, she realized with a small smile.

"Cato!" he called.

"Yo, Peet!" the hulking boy greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothin, just need to take a break and get away from that fire. Damn it's hot!" he exclaimed, sitting down on the other side of Cato. He wiped his brow and gave her a casual nod.

Katniss avoided his gaze and looked down at her hands.

"I feel ya. Just catching up with….Katie, is it?"

"Katniss," she said quietly, correcting him. "It's Katniss. Like the plant?"

Cato gave her a blank gaze. "Um, sure. Anyway…what are you doing later? We were gonna do something fun, thought you might want to join in."

She growled internally and turned to face him. "And why would I want to do that?" she snapped. "Last time we spoke, I had to physically leave so that I wouldn't slap you for being such an asshole."

Cato's eyes glinted with the promise of a challenge. "Feisty, aren't you?" he replied, inching towards her.

"I just see through bullshit," she countered back.

"Look Katniss, I love the whole 'wounded and independent woman' thing….but really?"

"Really."

"Come on. You want to take me behind the cabins and have your wicked way with me. I'd bet anything if we walked back there right now, I could get rid of that chip on your shoulder," he purred, leaning towards her. "Don't make me beg, baby."

Katniss was about to say something condescending or sarcastic when suddenly a movement over Cato's shoulder caught her eye.

Peeta was still sitting on the other side of Cato, but his head was turned and he was watching the whole conversation with piqued interest. His blue eyes were boring into the back of Cato's head with a fiery intensity that she hadn't seen him have before. His shoulders rose and fell with a few heated breaths. His fists clenched and unclenched. His chest heaved. He looked suddenly very…caveman-ish.

With a jolt, Katniss realized something.

Peeta was jealous.

And Cato was none the wiser.

She also realized that a jealous Peeta was also a hot Peeta. The way his eyes had darkened and his breathing shortened made her think of something else that was hot….Then, she had an idea.

"What would you do if I went back behind the cabins with you?" she challenged.

Peeta's eyes went wide and Cato gave her a cocky laugh. "I'd make it worth your while."

"That's bull. I can smell it from a mile away. I'm asking you – What. Would. You. Do?" she asked, annunciating every word. She leaned toward Cato and caught Peeta's eye over his shoulder. He was absolutely smoldering.

"That's how we're gonna play, huh?"

"Guess so," she replied smoothly. Out of the corner of her eye, Peeta's chest heaved again. Katniss gave Cato a wicked smile.

Cato chuckled. "What, you want a play by play then? Hmmmm…..Alright, fine. I'd get you behind the cabin and pin you up against it," he started, giving her another cocky glance. He seemed to have forgotten that Peeta was sitting behind him, but Katniss was fine with that. She knew she was being childish, but jealous Peeta was going to be starring in her dirty dreams from there on out.

"Then?"

"Then I'd peel you out of that little uniform, piece by piece…." Cato whispered, leaning even closer. "I'd make you want it," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes flicked up just in time to watch Peeta clench his jaw. His fists were balled up on his lap and he looked as if he wanted to clobber Cato right in the face. She let herself smile.

"I'd want it, huh?"

"Oh yeah. And I hope you don't have a problem with sweat. Cuz we'd be getting pretty sweaty."

"Sweaty is fine," she agreed.

"Then I'd pick you up," he whispered, "And hold you against the wall as I slammed-"

Peeta coughed loudly, making Cato jump and lean away. "Oh…Damn Mellark forgot you were sitting there."

"Yeah," Peeta replied flatly, his eyes still burning into the back of Cato's head. He wasn't even trying to hide how jealous he was, Katniss thought. She cocked an eyebrow over Cato's shoulder when he wasn't looking and watched as Peeta clenched his jaw again. The muscles contracted beautifully, making his already exquisite jawline even more irresistible than it already was.

For some reason I want to lick his jaw later….wow that's weird. But I do. I really do.

She swallowed roughly and tried to look nonchalant as a group of kids ran past them. She glanced around and made sure no one else was watching their little exchange. "Sounds nice Cato. Rain check?" she asked, giving him a wink. His jaw dropped, as did Peeta's. If Peeta was going to look that hot when he was jealous then…she thought she might have to make him a little jealous more often. It was childish, yes, but the look in his eye and the way his jaw flexed was worth it.

A thousand times worth it.

Satisfied that she had left them shocked shitless, she hopped off the picnic bench and did her best strut towards the campfire.


	17. Chapter 17

(Peeta POV)

Peeta watched Katniss stride confidently away, her hips swaying ever-so-slightly as she disappeared back into the crowd of campers and counselors. His jaw was still gaping open as he tried to take in everything that had just happened. Cato had flirted with Katniss in the crudest way possible, and then….then she had locked eyes with him and she had flirted back! Of course she didn't want Cato…did she? No, he thought. There was no way. He was rude and loud and shallow and everything that Katniss wasn't.

Suddenly he was able to tune out the dull roar of the campers screaming and Effie yelling to think a moment about what had just happened.

She seemed to almost….get turned on by the fact that I was jealous. Is that what happened? He thought frantically as he replayed the scene that had just gone down in front of him only seconds ago. It would seem that she liked flirting with Cato in front of him.

"Fuck," Cato spat, shaking his head. Peeta jumped slightly at the larger boy's expletive, wondering if he had been too transparent as he had watched her leave.

"What?" Peeta questioned, swallowing back his internal debate. He couldn't let Cato see that Katniss' bizarre but sexy display had him shaken. That was the last thing they needed.

"That chick is….damn. I want to just….arrrgh!" he fumed, pounding his fist against his hand. Cato clenched his jaw and looked at him. "Did you see the way she was flirting with me? Egging me on? Shit, she wants me. And I'm gonna give it to her," he laughed.

I bet you want to, too. Too bad I'm the one that's already giving it to her. Well…sorta, he laughed on the inside. He wasn't really 'giving' Katniss anything, but…he had at least kissed her and felt her chest, and that was more than Cato had done.

"Yeah, totally," Peeta muttered, biting back his grin. All he could think about was the way her pert breast had felt against his palm, her nipple hardening at his touch. That's right Cato. I make her turned on that night in the shack, not you. Me. Yeah…

"I love chicks like that. The difficult ones. They just fight you and fight you and…."

"She seems….difficult alright."

"Yeah. But that's sexy as hell. She's not overly confident about it. Makes me wanna just arrrgh!" he laughed. "She drives me crazy. Something about those aggressive girls."

Peeta frowned. "I thought you had a thing for Glimmer?"

Cato snorted. "Yeah, me and every other guy here. And I'm pretty sure that's how many guys she's gonna give it away to before summers over. Easy girls are just that – easy. I prefer a challenge," he replied, leaning back against the table.

"Right," Peeta muttered, nodding.

"There's just something about a girl who is all sure of herself, you know? Who knows she's the shit and makes you work for it? Glimmer is different. She knows she hot…prolly been told that her whole life. But girls like that….that Katniss….they don't even know."

Peeta frowned, thinking about what Cato said. Perhaps the hulking blonde boy wasn't as dumb as he had originally thought. He was right – Katniss had no idea how hot she really was. Only Katniss was the type of girl who didn't need hair straighteners or a fake tan and tons of mascara to look beautiful. Of course she was sure of herself, but not in a cocky way like Glimmer. Her beauty was more understated but in a way, more genuine. Glimmer was beautiful, but Peeta almost wanted to test her beauty with a wet wipe and see how much of it was actually real and how much of it was just makeup.

"I've got a thing for brunettes anyway," Cato finally admitted. Peeta's eyebrows shot up as he suddenly thought of Clove, Glimmer's brunette friend who had been quietly watching Cato all week. He wondered if Cato had ever even considered her smaller, quieter sidekick.

"I think I might too. Hey, I'm gonna go grab some food. You hungry?" he asked, desperate to change the subject. Between talking about how hot Katniss was and the image of her flirting with someone else right in front of him, Peeta felt as though he might burst.

"Nah. Might see what Glimmer is up to. I need to work out a little frustration if you get me."

Peeta started walking away and rolled his eyes once Cato couldn't see. "Yeah, I get ya. Later."

Just when I think he's not as dumb and shallow as he looks, he goes and proves me wrong, Peeta thought.

As soon as he was out of Cato's sight, he began nonchalantly searching for Katniss. It was difficult – it was dark out by then, and despite the roaring bonfire it was hard to see who was who. Kids were racing around, yelling and screaming as they finally celebrated being free for the summer, and counselors were mingling about. He avoided Effie as much as possible – she always wanted to pull him aside to chat, and he was definitely not in the mood at the moment for one of her rambling, pointless talks.

Where on earth had Katniss gone?

Scanning the surrounding area, he gasped as he finally saw her long braid walking up towards the mess hall. Making sure no one saw, he dashed after her into the night.

Peeta felt like a creep hanging out in the shadows behind the mess hall, waiting for her approach, but he only hoped it would add to his cause. He had doubled back through the trees to cut her off once he figured out she was heading there in hopes of catching her off guard. She moved closer and closer to where he was lurking, her feet crunching against the gravel path that led up to the building. As he grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the darkness of the large building, he knew his plan had worked.

Katniss squeaked with surprise as he pulled her around the corner out of sight. Once she saw it was him, her entire face lit up with excitement that she couldn't even begin to hide. "It's you," she gasped once they were safely behind the building. He nodded.

"It's me."

The sliver of moon in the sky provided just enough light for Peeta to see her sun-kissed cheeks were bright with anticipation and surprise. Two of his favorite things at the moment, he thought. She was finally there in his arms and they were alone. He wanted to claim her so badly it made his body burn with need.

Without another thought, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his body. He kissed her fast and hard, moaning into her mouth as she immediately granted him entrance. His tongue probed between her lips, greeting and caressing hers without a moment's hesitation. She made a noise of surprise before her body relaxed in his arms.

This girl feels so good, he thought, pouring himself into the kiss. Katniss wove her hands in his hair, grasping at his shaggy blonde mop as they kissed aggressively. She let out another squeak as he forcibly yet gently shoved her up against the back of the mess hall. Peeta smirked internally as he pinned her wrists down to her sides and used his hips to hold her against the building. She could probably feel the hardness forming in his khaki shorts, but for some reason it fueled him on. Normally he would be red faced and stammering, but for some reason tonight he was just….wild. Maybe it was the idea of Cato flirting with her – perhaps it was the thought of them together. He wasn't sure.

All he knew was that he wanted Katniss Everdeen and he wanted her to know that she was his.

Not Cato's.

They broke apart for a second, gasping for breath. The absence was too much for him to bear. Instead of her mouth, he attacked the soft, slightly dewy skin of her neck. She gasped and threw her head back as he planted lingering, wet kisses on the skin that was exposed above the collar of her Camp Panem t-shirt. He slowly made his was back up to her mouth, planting a long and lingering kiss there. Satisfied he had claimed what was his; he took her cheeks in his hands and softly took her bottom lip between his teeth. He nipped it lightly before running his tongue over it with a surge of self-assured-fire.

He pulled away after that, both of them still breathless and panting. Katniss' chest heaved as she leaned against the exterior of the mess hall, her cheeks still glowing and her mouth hanging open.

"What….was…that?" she gasped, running her hand through the hair that had escaped her braid. Peeta let his hands linger on her hips, slipping a few fingers under her shirt to rest on her skin. His fingertips burned pleasantly against her warmth, only deepening his satisfaction.

Peeta's eyes widened as the adrenaline that had spurred him slowly dissipated. "I um….I don't know."

And he didn't. All he knew was that the primal urge to just claim her after what he had witness on the picnic bench had been overwhelming. Now that he had done it in a sense, he felt….satisfied. And not a bit sorry.

Katniss sucked in another breath of air, letting her head drop back against the wood as she sucked in another ragged breath. Her gray eyes raked up and down his body once, making his skin turn hot all over again. "It was um….nice."

He guffawed loudly before she slapped her hand over his mouth to quiet him. He was surprised at how much strength she had when she whirled him around and pinned him against the back of the cabin. "Shhh!"

Peeta hit the wood with a loud thump. "Just nice?" he asked when she dropped it her hand. Katniss scowled at him for a moment before a slow grin spread over her features.

"Maybe better."

"Well…I'm not sorry."

"You're not?" she challenged, her face growing serious. He shook his head.

"Not a bit. You were flirting with him."

"Do I belong to you now?"

Her words were biting but playful as her gray eyes glinted mischievously. Controlling herself, she hardened her glare and remained serious.

"I'd like to think so. And there you were…" he teased, "flirting away with him. Batting your eyelashes. Like you wanted him. It made me….it made me so crazy, you just have no idea," he chuckled.

Katniss' scowl faltered as traces of remove flickered across her face. "I…"

"You were."

"I….I know. I'm sorry. That was….childish of me. I'm…really sorry."

Another fire smoldered in the pit of his stomach as he watched her cheeks turn hot again. His pants were growing tighter by the second as he replayed flashes of her flirtations in his mind. "You're sorry?"

She nodded. "I don't know…what came over me. You just….I liked the reaction I got. There. Is that a good reason?"

He shrugged, smirking. "Not one I'll soon forget."

Sadly, the mental picture of Katniss flirting with Cato and giving him saucy looks over his shoulder would forever be locked away in his spank bank. He wasn't sure were his sudden self-assured attitude was coming from, but he was enjoying the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins once again just thinking about it.

Katniss pressed her lips together as she watched him, her gray eyes calculating. "It made you hot, didn't it?" she asked slowly

He nodded, feeling himself blush. "You could say that."

She shrugged. "Maybe it did the same to me."

This time it was Katniss to pin Peeta against the back of the mess hall. She gave him an impish smile before leaning up and placing her hands his shoulders, kissing him full on the mouth. He froze for a second, still unable to believe their hot exchange. After a few seconds, Peeta pushed against the wall behind him as she kissed him, smashing their bodies together. His tongue swiped at her top lip, flicking against her teeth before pushing into her mouth. Katniss slid her hands up his neck, over his jaw, and into his unruly hair. His scalp tingled deliciously as her fingernails scraped him and her fingers pulled gently at the tendrils. Slowly, her mouth left his and moves across his cheek, leaving Peeta gasping for air. His hands fumbled clumsily at the bottom of her t-shirt, suddenly needing to feel the hot skin on her stomach.

"Are you okay? I mean…is this okay?"

"Yes, Peeta, it's fine," she assured him. Katniss giggled softly as she dragged her lips over his cheek and down to his jaw. Her mouth lingered there for a moment, making him grasp her skin and exhale shakily. Another second passed before her tongue timidly ran along a small portion of his jawline.

Fuck. Did she just actually….lick my jaw? And….did I actually just like it?

Without meaning to, he grabbed her hips and ground himself against her. Her tongue against his skin made everything stop moving in his mind, the only thought in his head becoming one of pure lust as the front of his khakis made contact with her hips. The momentary relief it granted him made him grunt against her hair and gasp again. Katniss moved to his ear before lightly nipping it with her teeth. Peeta grunted again as he moved his hips against hers in a desperate motion. She surely felt him now, he thought with an embarrassed chuckle. He couldn't help himself – she just felt so good.

"I'm sorry, you just…you…wow," he gasped against her silky locks. He pulled back to look at her, his gaze hazy. Her hair smelled like lavender and it made him dizzy…in a good way.

Katniss paused, her eyes flicking over his face.

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked. "Honestly, I'd give anything to hear what you were thinking right now, this instant," he pleaded, still gasping for breath and turned on as hell. "Please."

She lowered her head. "I love how you look at me like…"

"Like what?"

She thought a moment. "I duno….you look at me like I'm the prettiest thing you've ever seen."

Peeta frowned, his fingers digging into her soft, warm skin. "How do you know you're not?"

Katniss stared at him for a moment, her eyes unreadable. Then, her face changed to a look of such sincere gratitude it pulled Peeta even further under her spell. Grabbing his neck, she pulled her to her once again and kissed him even harder.


	18. Chapter 18

(Peeta POV)

After saying a hurried goodbye to Katniss behind the mess hall, Peeta was left alone. His shorts were too tight and his lips would be chapped the next day from so much kissing, but he was pretty much alright about that.

Might need to take another shower tonight, he thought with a smirk, reaching up to touch his jaw. He thought of how her tongue felt as it ran along the stubble of his jawline, her lips lingering and her teeth nipping at him. Shaking his head with glee, he began the trek back to the bonfire. Katniss was already talking to Rue, Johanna and Gale, and no one said a word as he reappeared. He listened as Finnick tried – unsuccessfully – to talk to Annie while they roasted what was left of the marshmallows.

"You're an equestrian? Yeah, horses….great. I love big dumb animals," he said awkwardly.

Annie looked up at him and frowned. "Horses are actually really smart."

"Oh, um…." Finnick winced, giving Peeta a look for help. Peeta shrugged and laughed at him. "Do uh…you have another other hobbies?"

"I'm on the swim team at school," she said reluctantly. It was clear that Annie was hesitant to tell Finnick too much about herself, which was clearly making him crazy. Finnick was obviously not used to girls giving him a hard time about things.

"Cool, I am too."

"You swim?"

"I dive, mostly. But yeah, I like the relay. I'm always anchor. So um…we both like to swim….maybe should go for a private swim sometime," he suggested saucily. Annie rolled her eyes and stabbed another marshmallow with the stick she was holding.

It seemed like as soon as Finnick began making some headway with Annie, he would say something boneheaded and screw it up. Peeta only chuckled and went to find his group. After securing them in their cabin for the night, he made his way back to his own with thoughts of Katniss and her jaw-licking mouth dancing around in his head. As he made his way down the gravel path that ran through the camp, he spied Rue walking down towards the lake with Thresh. Gale had mentioned something about asking Katniss' friend Madge to do something later, and he silently shook his head. As wonderful as things were with Katniss, he couldn't help but feel a little envious that other people were making no secret of their summer romances. So why did he have to?

Because that's what Katniss wants, he reminded himself. What are you complaining about? You get to swap spit with the hottest girl in camp and she actually likes you, moron. Keep your mouth shut if you want it to continue.

Kicking at a stray rock, he secretly hoped she would warm up to the idea of taking their little 'thing' public eventually. He would just have to give her time. What he wouldn't give to show of the fact that he was the one that got to have her. Not Cato – him. A pleasant feeling rolled down his body as he remembered her soft, moist lips on his jaw and the way her hands grabbed at the front of his t-shirt.

He liked her enough to do whatever he needed to in order to keep things going. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he was on top of the world.

As Peeta neared his cabin, he frowned as he heard muffled voices coming from behind the outdoor shower. A high pitched moan rang out in the quiet night air, making him walk over to investigate. He gasped as he spied what had made the noise. Jackie and Marvel scurried apart, their faces bright red in the dim light. She readjusted her t-shirt and Marvel was hiding the bulge in his khakis.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," he sputtered, holding up his hands. "Wait, again?"

"Oh my god," Jackie muttered, covering her eyes.

"Get the fuck away!" Marvel growled, yanking Jackie in front of him to hide his erection. Jackie sputtered and slapped his arm, pulling him further behind the showers with a mortified squeak. Peeta hurried away, tripping on some twigs as he stumbled back onto the main path. That was not what he was expecting to see at that moment, and it had completely thrown him. Well, at least he and Katniss weren't the only ones trying to keep their relationship a secret.

Peeta glanced out the window as the rain continued to come down in sheets. It was welcomed though – the temperatures had been in the upper eighties all week, the sun relentless as it beat down on them. Half of his campers were nursing sunburns already and he had been on sunblock patrol all week after a lecture from Effie, so the rain was a welcomed distraction. It was the first time he would be teaching a class indoors since most of the inside classes were saved for days such as that one.

He was just pulling a fresh tray of vanilla cupcakes out of the oven when his first group of the day arrived. His face lit up as he watched Katniss and Rue stride in with a large group of giggling teenage girls. She gave him a pointed look that clearly said 'pull it together and stop grinning like a jackass' before he stopped smiling so wide. He hadn't been alone with her since the night of the bonfire, and that was almost three days ago.

To say he had been pining to see her was an understatement.

After welcoming the girls to the room, they all set out with their baking supplies and got to work in their pairs. They were learning how to make fancy cupcakes that day, which was secretly one of Peeta's favorite things to do. Whenever he helped out at his father's bakery he would always volunteer to do the fancy cakes and cookies that were wildly popular for parties and weddings. It was like an art form in his mind. He worked away, helping when he was needed and sneaking a glance or two at Katniss. Her long, dark brown hair was up in a ponytail that day but she still managed to look completely gorgeous. Her summer tan highlighted her pretty grey eyes and rosy cheeks, making her look ten times as beautiful.

"You're so good at that," Rue sighed, walking up to him. He smiled, finishing the delicate pattern he was putting on the top of his cupcake. He had made a fondant flower and was just adding a few flourishes when Rue came to admire.

"Yeah….I like doing cupcakes."

"You're the baker, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, my dad owns a bakery," he said, picking it up. He handed it to Rue with a smile. "Alright…so it looks good. Tell me how it tastes. That's the real test," he said, holding it out to her. Rue took it, her brown eyes wide.

"You mean…this is edible?"

He nodded. "What fun is a cupcake you can't eat?"

She bit into it and giggled as frosting was globbed onto her nose. He chuckled and shook his head, chancing a look at Katniss. She was watching him from the back of the classroom. She was standing next to Prim, who was frowning down at her frosting bag and quietly fuming.

"Tell me how the rest is. I'll be right back, looks like I'm needed."

Katniss floated away, mingling with her other girls as he made his way over to Prim. The blonde haired teen was struggling with her frosting pattern as she tried and tried to get it right.

"Trouble?"

She looked up and flashed him a smile. "Yeah. This frosting bag is so hard! You make it look easy."

Peeta shook his head. "Nah. It just takes practice. You're too stiff with it…just relax your elbows and try to get it more even…" he said, picking up her bag. He made a little pattern on the parchment paper beside her workstation. "See?"

"I guess," she laughed. "I love to cook, I'm so glad we got to come to this workshop."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm glad. There can never be enough cupcakes in the world," he said firmly. Prim giggled.

"Thanks for the help," she said politely. Peeta nodded and made his way back to his own workstation where Katniss was waiting with Rue. Reminding himself to appear casual, he walked up to the two and smiled.

"Well, how was it?" he asked Rue. She grinned and licked the wrapping.

"Good," she said with a full mouth. Katniss laughed her throaty, raspy laugh that he loved and watched as the younger girl wiped some frosting off her lips. "Amazing actually."

"Glad you liked it," he chuckled.

"Katniss, this boy wasn't kidding about being a baker. Holy crap, that cupcake was better than….well, any other cupcake I've had," she laughed. "Can you make one for her?"

Peeta glanced at Katniss as she looked down at the table. Her eyes flicked back up to his and she blushed. "Um, sure," he stammered. He quickly grabbed an unfrosted cupcake and began to work.

"It was so good. This boy knows his way around a frosting bag," Rue laughed.

"Let's hope that's not all he knows," Katniss muttered under her breath. Peeta snorted and quickly recovered, turning back to his work.

"What?" Rue asked.

"Nothing. Um….how was your walk with Thresh?"

Rue giggled and bounced up a down. "Oh…you know. Nice. He's so nice….it was just….nice!" she babbled, her brown curls swinging. Katniss grabbed her by the shoulders and grinned.

"Calm…use your words…"

"Okay okay…well…we held hands and talked. He's a lot more talkative when there's not a lot of people around. He's just shy….like me," she sighed dreamily. "But…oh, nevermind."

"What?" Katniss asked.

"Don't leave us hanging," Peeta chuckled, switching frosting colors. Katniss' eyes met his and they shared a tiny smile. Rue sighed heavily.

"If I tell, you're sworn to secrecy, cupcake boy," she growled at him, pointing her finger menacingly in his face. Peeta nodded, although Rue looked more like an angry kitten than anything.

"Swear," he muttered.

"Well…everything was great. We talked, we held hands, and he walked me back to our cabin and then he just…said goodbye."

"And?" Katniss prodded.

"Well…..he didn't kiss me."

"You wanted him to?"

"Well yeah, I mean…yeah. I wanted to. But he just left. Why didn't he kiss me?"

Katniss sputtered for a few seconds, her grey eyes a little wide. "Um….I'm not really…."

Rue turned to Peeta. "What's your opinion, cupcake boy?"

Peeta smirked as he began rolling out some fondant. Taking a knife, he began making the cuts to make some edible flower petals. "You want my honest opinion? Did he ask if he could see you again?"

She nodded.

"If he didn't like you, he would have just bailed. If he wants to see you again, then…maybe he was just being a gentleman. He probably chickened out a little too. Pretty girls are hard to work up the nerve to kiss," he mumbled, avoiding Katniss' gaze. She shifted and leaned against the counter, pretending to be very interested in the pattern he was working on.

"But…I mean I guess you're right. I've never even been on a date….maybe he knows I'm inexperienced and was just…"

"He was just trying to be nice I bet," Katniss spoke up. "He didn't want to push you. That's nice, Rue."

"Maybe he really likes you and just wants to….take a cue from you on how you want things to go. Thresh is a nice guy, Rue, I live with him. He's very quiet and observant. He probably just realizes that you're nervous too, and doesn't want to do anything to scare you away. Maybe you should just….make the first move. That's always….sexy," he added with another smirk.

Katniss shifted and sighed beside him, clearing her throat. He was sure they were both picturing that first night she had grabbed him and kissed him roughly. Peeta gazed up at her for a moment before returning to his work. He was rolling the flower petals into shape when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Glancing up, he met Prim's blue eyed gaze from across the room. She was watching their interaction with mild interest as she worked, and he knew he had to be careful. Katniss shifted beside him. He was suddenly hyperaware of her every movement.

"But won't he think that I'm….being slutty?"

"No," Peeta said quickly. "It's not like you're naked and flinging your underwear at him. If you grab him and kiss him, just…catching him off guard….any guy would respond to that. A girl who knows what she wants is very…..hot. It's nice to feel wanted."

"Okay," Rue said slowly. "But if you're wrong, cupcake boy…"

Peeta laughed as he pieced together the flower petals, the lily taking shape. "I promise I'm not. And you have permission to break every bone in my body if he pushes you away and runs screaming for the hills."

Rue giggled and nodded. "Deal!"

As the girls cleaned up, Peeta watched with satisfaction as Katniss bit into her cupcake. Her eyes closed momentarily as she licked some extra frosting off her finger.

"Stop staring," she chided playfully. Peeta blushed and pretended to be busy packing up his pastry utensils.

"So you think I make a decent cupcake?"

"Heavenly," she nodded, her voice low. "So you think it's hot when a girl takes charge?"

Peeta laughed to himself as he watched her lick the rest of the frosting from her lips. He wanted to lean forward and kiss her and swipe his tongue along her mouth. She would taste like the buttercream frosting she had just eaten.

"What's that look for?" she asked.

Peeta looked around and shrugged, making sure no one was paying attention to them. "I was just watching you enjoy my cupcake."

She smirked. "I did enjoy your cupcake. But what were you thinking about?"

"Something…dirty," he chuckled, gathering up the utensils.

"Let me help," she offered in a normal voice, helping him gather up the pans. She followed him to the sink where they began washing. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

Peeta sighed. "Um, I was thinking how nice it would be to kiss you right now. You'd taste like frosting," he muttered, feeling his cheeks turn hot.

"Does baking normally turn you on?"

He shrugged. "Didn't until today. I don't think I'm going to be able to look at a cupcake the same way ever again."

Katniss snickered and elbowed him in the side. "Hey now. You were the one who made it for me."

"If I got to kiss you after you ate one of my cupcakes, I'd bake you a cupcake every damn day," he whispered. She blushed and turned her attention to helping him wash the dishes. Rue was corralling the campers as they prepared to move on to their next class of the day.

"I'd better go," she said slowly. "Can I see you later?"

He nodded. "Sure. Meet me down at the lake say…9?"

"Sounds good," she whispered back, drying her hands. After all of the girls thanked him, and moved on, Peeta let himself daydream about Katniss as he prepared for the next class. Just call me Peeta Mellark…dirty minded cupcake boy, he thought wryly.

Footsteps in the doorway made him jump. Prim was standing in the doorway with a smug grin.

"Did you need something?" he offered as casually as he could. There was something about the way she was looking at him that unsettled him slightly.

She shook her head knowingly. "You like my sister."


	19. Chapter 19

(Katniss POV)

Delly snickered as she walked back up to the cabin, making Katniss look up. She was sitting with Jackie, Annie and Madge on the front steps, bored and watching the fireflies when a smug Delly came walking up with a smirk decorating her normally happy features.

"What are you laughing at?" Madge asked, lifting her head.

"Oh, just Glimmer. Would you believe she's still bent out of shape about last week?"

"Yes," Madge muttered.

"She's still whining about having a glob of honey in her hair that she had to cut out. Now her ponytail looks funny," she giggled.

Katniss snuck a glance at Jackie, who merely looked satisfied.

"Whoever did that to her really got her good," Delly added.

"Hmm, who would do such a thing?" Madge asked quietly. Katniss laughed as Jackie feigned surprise.

"Why are you looking at me?"

Madge only laughed and elbowed her. "Next time, at least let me help."

Jackie leaned back against the railing and glanced towards Cabin One with another look of satisfaction. So far no one suspected the fox-faced redhead of anything, but Katniss had a feeling she was the guilty party. Although, she shared Madge's sentiment: next time, she wanted to help get back at Cabin One. She imagined the satisfaction she would feel covering Wiress' face with toothpaste and honey. The beautiful girl had flirted with Peeta in the line at dinner and had practically made Katniss' blood boil. She had sulked through dinner until Peeta had brushed by her in the hallway afterwards to slip something into her palm.

She had snuck a peek at it in one of the bathroom stalls after dinner, unable to hide the grin on her face when she saw what it was. Two stick figures had been drawn on the paper product; a boy stick figure and a girl. The girl was shooting an arrow at the boy, who was smiling as little hearts floated up around him. The tip of the arrow was even in the shape of a heart. She had tucked it away in a safe place, unwilling to part with such a treasured drawing.

"Where were you?" Katniss asked, shaking herself from the memory.

"Just up at the mess hall, grabbing a late night snack with some of the guys. Johanna and Thom will be back soon, they were the only ones left up there when I left…" Delly blushed, "Oh…well…maybe they won't be back soon," she added as an afterthought. The girls all giggled as they realized their roommate would definitely not be back anytime soon. Her outings with Thom were usually anything but quick.

"Oh and Annie, Finnick said to say hello. He said something about swimming?"

Annie shook her head in mock disgust. "He makes me sick," she insisted. "Who is that tan in real life?"

Katniss bumped her. "Then why are you smiling?"

Rolling her eyes, Annie picked at the chipping paint of the deck with her fingernail. "He's so arrogant and cocky….I like to play hard to get."

"Don't play with him too long! He really likes you Annie, I can tell."

"Oh, says who? So he flirts with me when he gets a chance. Who cares? He flirts with everyone, it's….it's what Finnick does, guys. I'm not going to be just another one of his slutty conquests."

"I think you should give him a chance. He might not be all bad," Jackie said quietly.

"Yeah. I wouldn't…you know….divulge too much on the first date if you know what I mean, but maybe just…hang out with him once. Give him a chance."

"Maybe….I don't know, my boyfriend and I just broke up before the end of the school year and I'm not really….looking for anything serious."

"Oh, and you think Finnick is?" Delly blurted out. Panicked, she covered her mouth while the other girls swatted at her.

"Just…hang out with him once and try to get him to talk….and keep his shirt on for once," Madge offered. "You never know what's for show and what's genuine, you have to admit. Don't judge him before you get to know him."

"I guess," Annie agreed slowly. "We'll see."

Katniss gave her friend a reassuring smile as she thought of Peeta. It was hard to believe the boy with the heart on his sleeve was anything but genuine. Checking her watch, she saw that she still had a few minutes before she had to meet him at the lake, but she was already antsy to see his smiling face again. She could almost still taste the creamy buttercream frosting on her tongue from that afternoon. His words about wanting to kiss her while she still tasted like cupcake rang in her ears.

"I'm gonna go check on Prim," she said suddenly standing up. "I'll be back later."

Her roommates didn't think much of her departure. Glancing behind her shoulder to make sure no one followed, she waited until she was out of sight to veer off towards the lake instead of the campers' cabins. She was just to the fork in the path that would lead her there when she saw Peeta step out from behind a tree. She jumped and covered her mouth before she gasped.

"You're like a damn ninja," she hissed, swatting at his arm once she realized they were alone.

Peeta chuckled and held up his hands. "Sorry! I just wanted to catch you before you went down to the lake. Um…Rue and Thresh are down there."

Katniss' eyes went wide. "They are? Oh my God! Are they…."

Peeta shook his head. "No, no….they were just sitting on the dock, talking, I swear. He's a good guy, Katniss. He always uses his phone time to call his little sisters."

"Oh, right. I guess someone who does that isn't some sort of axe murderer. So…Rue and Thresh are down at the lake - where are we gonna go?"

Peeta checked his watch and smiled. "The lake is an evening hot spot I guess. Um…well, I had an idea….and it's about the perfect time for it. Come on; let's head up to the soccer field."

"Wait, the soccer field…aren't the lights on?" she asked, pausing.

Peeta grabbed her hand and easily wove his fingers in with hers. Katniss glanced down at their locked hands and felt a blush creep up her face. Him grabbing her hand like that was so sweet and…normal. Between all of the flirty talk, the longing glances and the secret make outs, they had yet to do anything as ordinary like holding hands. It made her feel strange – she wasn't used to actually wanting someone to hold her hand.

"No, the lights go out at nine. We have one minute left, come on!" he urged, pulling her forward. She followed him through the darkness, noticing a brown lunch sack in his other hand.

"What's in the bag?"

"You'll see," he promised with a smile. She grinned and followed him up the path towards the field. Once they were there, they only had to pause at the tree line for a few seconds before the gigantic lights shining down on the perfectly manicured field flickered once and then popped off.

"I spend all day here, so I kinda know the routine. A bunch of the boys in my cabin wanted to play a night game the other night, so I had to know what time the lights went off," he explained.

"Sprinklers?"

"Not till 12," he laughed. "Come on."

Keeping his hand in hers, he led her out into the middle of the dark field. Only, it wasn't really that dark, she discovered. The clear night sky shone brightly above them, the stars twinkling and the sliver of moon left seemed to glow.

"This is really pretty," she offered, following him to the center. He shrugged out of his hoody and placed it on the ground, gesturing for her to sit. "Aw," she laughed, tucking her legs under her body. Peeta followed, still holding her hand tightly in his own. His skin was warm and pleasant against hers, and she found herself enjoying the way his calloused fingers felt molded with her own.

"I still have your other sweatshirt, by the way. I was going to wash it and give it back," she said sheepishly. In reality, it had been hidden under her pillow since the night he had given it to her. It was slowly starting to lose his cinnamon and soap scent, much to her disappointment.

"It's alright. You can keep it as long as you want," he said happily, grinning sideways at her. She looked away and tried not to let him see how much he affected her. Her stomach did a nervous flip as he turned and gave her another megawatt smile that made her heart start to pound.

"This is beautiful…out here," she said awkwardly. "I would have never thought to come out here."

"Yeah, well….I guess we weren't the only ones who thought the lake was….um, romantic."

She felt her cheeks burn. "I guess not. This is nice too."

Peeta nodded and inched closer to her so that their shoulders were touching. The crickets chirped into the darkness, easing the slightly awkward silence that had fallen between them. She was comfortable around Peeta, but there were still some rare moments that she wasn't quite sure how to handle. Especially now – when he was being sweet, romantic Peeta.

I guess caveman Peeta has the night off," she thought with a smirk.

"So are you gonna tell me what's in the bag or not?"

"Fine, fine," he relented, reaching over with his free hand. He finally let go of her hand to open the bag, and she felt a little disappointed. That was, until she saw what he was handing her.

"Coffee?"

He chuckled. "Um, no…hot chocolate," he admitted, pulling the lid off the thermos. He poured her some and handed it to her in the mug's lid. She sipped it and grinned. The warm, sugary drink slid down her throat easily. Despite the heat of the night air around them, it was welcomed.

"I get this all the time at school in the winter," she said softly. "My dad used to make it for us after we got back from the woods too. Do you want some?"

He shrugged. "I can never turn down hot chocolate," he admitted, accepting the lid. He sipped it slowly, swallowing with a nod. "That's good. Damn, I can make some hot chocolate."

Katniss grinned as she watched him take another sip. There was something so simple yet sweet about the fact that they were first holding hands and now drinking from the same cup. It made her feel closer to him than any hurried make out. With a sigh, she realized she had definitely fallen head over heels for Peeta. As reserved as she had originally been about getting closer and letting him in, she was finding that all of her walls were coming crumbling down.

"And apparently cupcakes. That was amazing today, by the way. In case you didn't already know."

Peeta grinned. "Thank you. I take great pride in my cupcakes."

"Well, you should. It was very pretty."

"Speaking of cupcakes….I brought you something else," he added, reaching behind him. She heard the bag crumple again before he produced another little box. He handed it to her and she opened it as she gave him a weirded-out look.

"What's-oh!" she gasped, pulling it out. Inside the handmade little box was another cupcake – but not just any cupcake. Sugary white fondant formed a perfect little pair of flowers. Each had three petals that were white on the edges, yet faded to a vibrant violet towards the center – which was where he had placed two little wild blackberries. "This is amazing….is this?"

"Yeah. I figured out that you're named after a flower. Well…Gale said something about it in passing. So I went to the library today and looked up what a Katniss flower would look like. It's not perfect, but-"

"-no!" she interjected. "It's wonderful. I….I don't even want to eat it, it's so pretty," she breathed, holding it closer. She wished she had a camera to take a picture of the moment. It was almost too much. "Thank you."

"Sure," he said simply, shifting beside her. "And I didn't just make it so that….it wasn't to get you to do anything, I just….wanted to make you something special."

Turning her head, she looked at him with an expression of wonder. Could Peeta be any sweeter? He didn't expect anything from her, yet she found herself wanting to give him everything she had to offer. The idea both exhilarated and terrified her.

"Thank you," she repeated, leaning closer. Her arms went around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. He was caught off guard for a moment before embracing her back. She inhaled against his shoulder, taking in his sweet, sugary, yet-somehow-manly scent. She leaned into his solid frame and sighed, reveling in the feeling of his arms around her. She felt so safe and utterly perfect in that moment that she could hardly form the words, "This is perfect."

And somehow, they both knew she wasn't just talking about the cupcake.


	20. Chapter 20

(Peeta POV)

Katniss released him, sheepishly pulling her arms back to her sides. He slowly slid his down too, releasing her from the heartfelt embrace. "Sorry, I…."

He bit his lip and leaned against her, his gaze shifting up towards the stars. "It's nice to hear that, actually. Not many girls have ever described anything relating me as 'perfect'….okay, no girls."

Katniss pulled her head back and looked at him. "Don't beat yourself up like that. No feeling sorry, okay?"

He bobbed his head. "Okay, fine. Sorry."

Katniss sighed as Peeta's mind thought back to winter of the year before. It was when Cassie, or Cashmere as she was really known, had broken his heart. Well, stomped on it was more like it. The memory made his heart pang with an icy sadness, even to that day.

(Flashback to December)

Peeta dropped his dorm keys on his desk and sighed. He had just completed his last final of the semester and would be going home for Christmas break the next day. There was a huge party on his dorm floor that night and he had nothing to look forward to for the next six weeks except hanging out and relaxing. Plus, there was last night. That was the main reason he was smiling.

Life was good.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hey dad," he grinned.

"Son! I take it finals went well? You sound like you're smiling. Please tell me you're smiling because you aced them all," his dad laughed.

Peeta shook his head, shrugging. "Well uh…yeah, I think I did alright. My Eco final went awesome, it's the QM I'm not sure about."

"Well that's good, Peeta. I'm real proud. You're the brain of the family, you know that?"

But that wasn't the real reason he was smiling. Last night had finally been THE night with Cassie.

Cassie was the girl he had been friends with forever. She had introduced herself on move in day freshman year, and he had immediately been drawn to her. Why she had chosen hi to be friends with was still a mystery to him. Cassie was the center of attention, the belle of the ball, and overall one of the most gorgeous girls on the entire campus. With her long, flowing blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes, she was easily one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. Over the past year and a half, they had become very close. So close, that his dream of someday woo-ing her was suddenly looking attainable.

He had been in the lounge, studying until the wee hours of the morning when Cassie had stumbled in. She had been finished with her finals for an entire day, and therefore was free to kick up her heels. There were parties campus wide celebrating the end of the semester, and she had been begging him to join in on the festivities. He had declined with two more finals to go, but Cassie wasn't the type to take 'no' for an answer. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, but the twinkle in her bright eyes had been more than he could resist. After months of casual dates, flirting, texting, and giving her a sober ride home from the bars, he knew tonight was finally it. He was going to tell her how he felt about her.

Cassie had other ideas.

She had pulled him back to his dorm (thank goodness his roommate had gone home for winter break already) and thrown him down on his futon. He grinned at the memory of her pinning him down as she straddled him, her sweet, glossy lips attacking his. She had tasted like strawberries.

Before he knew it, she had his pants around his ankles and was grabbing the condom from her purse. Too amazed to stop her, he had let the girl of his dreams have her wicked way with him right there on the futon. He wished things could have been slower and more subdued, but that was as good of a first time as any. He made himself last as long as he could, but the idea that he was finally with her in the most intimate of ways sent him over the edge. She had collapsed into a deep sleep soon after and he had gotten to hold her all night long. When she woke up, he told himself, he would tell her.

He could still smell her sweet shampoo on his pillow. He had gotten up early for his finals, kissing her still sleeping form before he left. When he got back she was gone, but he knew she wasn't leaving for break until the next day. Peeta had been on his way to find her when his father had called.

"Well, it's over now, what can ya do?" his dad chuckled. "You ready to hang out at home for a few weeks? Thought we might work on the Mustang a little, have some beers."

"Mom would let me drink at home?"

"Shoot son, you're a man now. You can have some beers with your old man. We're just happy to have you home."

Peeta gripped his phone as he stared at the still rumpled looking futon with a dazed grin. "Hey dad…what would you say to me maybe bringing someone home for a few days?"

"Well sure! The more the merrier! I'd love to meet some of your college buddies. Does whoever it is like to work on old cars? And does he know anything about carburetors?"

Peeta smirked to himself as he ducked down and picked up a hot pink bra from under a textbook on the floor. He held it up and gaped at it longingly. It was hers. He felt himself start to get hard again at the thought of Cassie on top of him, grinding her hips against his.

"No dad, actually um…it's a girl."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. A really important girl. I want you and mom to meet her."

"A girl?" his dad repeated in wonder. "Peet, you've never brought home a girl."

"I know that dad, look I-"

There was a knock on his open door. He turned, surprised to see Cassie standing there in the doorway, holding her head. "Peeta?"

"Hey dad, I uh…I gotta get going. Can I call you back later?"

"Sure. Hey, good luck Peet. Can't wait to meet her. Must be one heck of a girl if you like her, son."

"Yeah dad, thanks. Bye!"

He tucked the phone in his pocket and turned to her. "Hey you," he greeted, pulling her inside. He leaned in to kiss her, but instead she turned her head and he met her cheek. Peeta pulled back slowly, watching her pained expression. Without another word, he walked to his mini fridge and produced a bottle of water and reached for his supply of Advil before handing them to her.

Cassie smiled weakly and looked up at him. "Thanks Peeta…um…you always know how to take care of me."

Peeta grinned and pulled her to his chest, kissing her blonde mop. It was tied in a messy knot on top of her head and she hadn't showered yet, but to him….she was perfect.

"It's alright. Do you want to lie down and take a nap? With me? We could take a nap together, or…or not, I just-"

"-Peeta, it's alright," she laughed, swallowing the Advil. "I don't want to nap. I just…about last night."

His eyes lit up as she broached the subject he had been dying to talk to her about all day. "I know, Cass, I know. It was….great."

She winced. "It was? Oh god, sorry….Peeta, to be completely honest I…I barely remember it. I'm so sorry, I just…"

"Hey, it's okay," he said gently, rubbing her arms. "These things happen. I probably shouldn't have….well I mean…it was still amazing, Cass, I…don't feel bad. You shouldn't either, it….it happens."

She looked up at him with bleary eyes and smiled weakly. "You're such a sweetheart, you know that?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well I'm glad you think so. I um…actually wanted to ask you something. Do you have a sec?"

She nodded. He sat down on the futon with her and shifted anxiously. "Um, well I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe come spend a few days at my house over break? Meet my family? I just…I want them to meet you, and….it would be nice to spend some of Christmas together."

Cassie frowned. "Um…that's really nice, Peeta, but….random?"

He felt his stomach drop. "It…it is?"

"Yeah, I mean….I don't usually drag my one night stands home to meet my parents over a major holiday. I mean…."

"O-one n-night stand?" he stammered. "It doesn't have to be that, I mean…"

She shook her head. "No, Peeta, I….Last night just happened. It was great, fun, whatever…." She replied, waving her hand. "I mean, I was drunk, you know? That's all. It's funny you mention it, I was actually looking for Eric."

Peeta felt his heart shatter at the name of one of his best friends. "You mean…my friend Eric? The one…he's one of my best friends," he said in disbelief. Suddenly, it all clicked. She never wanted him. She wanted his friend. His taller, richer, athletically gifted friend with the washboard abs and a football scholarship. She didn't want stupid old Peeta.

"I'm sorry," she said slowly. "I never meant to give you the wrong idea, I just…"

He gaped at her. "You're sorry? You're…you're sorry? Cass, I….I thought…."

"I can see by the look in your eyes what you thought," she said apologetically. "But Peeta…us? I mean come on. You're like….you're like one of my girlfriends."

"Um…do you drunkenly fuck your girlfriends?"

"N-no," she stuttered. "Look, Peeta, I said I was sorry-"

He sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "I guess that's supposed to make me feel better. I give my virginity to some drunken girl at three a.m., and she barely remembers…oh, and by the way, she actually wants to bone one of your best friends. Yeah, Cass, that makes me feel a lot better."

(End flashback)

Peeta bit back the raw emotions that still threatened to bubble forward at the memory. Shifting on the edge of the sweatshirt where they sat, he tried to remind himself that everything was in the past for a reason; he needed and wanted to live in the present. Beside him, Katniss swallowed audibly and studied him. Turning his head, he met her cool gaze in the starlight and was humbled by the way it changed him. Katniss brought him back to the present with her, and somehow made everything else slowly fade away. Soon, the ugly memories that had been swimming through his mind were forgotten.

He was in the present.

Leaning forward, he moved his face closer to hers. She paused, her eyes flicking up to his. Slowly, their lips met in a soft kiss. He pressed his lips against hers lightly, his eyes closing. This was where he wanted to be. With his mouth against hers, he could barely even remember that other girls' name. They broke apart slowly, the chaste kiss burning against his mouth. He wanted more, but knew now wasn't the time. He sensed she wanted to say something.

"Some girl must have really broken your heart. I'm…I'm sorry," she offered meekly.

He shrugged, cracking a smile. "Kinda glad she did now, to be honest."

Katniss' eyes widened slightly. "Um, you are?"

"Yeah," he said, bumping shoulders with her. "Because it would have been over with her the second you kissed me."

She blushed and ducked her head. "I wouldn't have kissed you if you had a girlfriend."

He guffawed loudly. "Yeah, and when would you have asked that? Before or after you mauled me outside your cabin?!"

Katniss joined in his laugher, hiding her face in her hands. "Oh God, you're right. I'm…I don't do things like that."

"It's alright. I enjoyed it, I told you."

She sighed. "So…are you over her?"

He paused, still smiling. "Oh yeah. Just…the memory of it still stings."

She watched him closely, her eyes boring into the side of his face until she turned and looked at her. "I wouldn't do that to you. I mean…I'm not good at….this, or…" she stammered, gesturing between them. "But I wouldn't intentionally hurt you."

Peeta sighed. "I don't think she hurt me intentionally either, that's the scary part. She was just….not very nice, I guess. Just don't get drunk, seduce me, and then ask me to hook you up with one of my friends, okay?"

He heard her gasp and he winced; should he have divulged that much information?

"I….I'm so sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. I'm a guy, I should enjoy being used."

"So…you guys…." She trailed off.

He nodded. "First and only. And she was drunk. It was…really special," he muttered. "How about you? First time?"

She paused, clenching her hands around her knees. "I can't believe I'm telling you this, but….my first time was with…um…some guy. I don't even remember his name. My roommate freshman year found out I hadn't yet, and….I kinda just went out and got it over with."

Peeta shook his head in disbelief. "Must be sooo nice to be a girl."

She laughed. "Well….I guess, yeah. I just let them dress me up in some slutty tube top and I went out with her and her friends to some frat party and….I met a guy and just….well, we did it, and…I put my clothes on and left. Between the tequila shooters and how nervous I was….I don't even remember that much about it, to be honest."

"Did he know?"

"Know what?"

"Well…that it was your first time?"

"He might have, but I don't think he cared. I mean….I think he knew what I was after. It's alright – he was nice. I think," she winced.

Peeta sighed and took another sip of hot chocolate before handing it to her. She sipped it thoughtfully, pressing her lips together. "I was so dumb."

"Me too," he added. "I…I would like us to be different."

"Us?"

He nodded. "I mean….there is an 'us', right?"

Katniss blushed and bobbed her head. "I think it's safe to say."

"Right well….I care about you. I want more than just…crazy hot make outs behind a shed. I want to hold your hand in public and…let everyone know."

She grinned, handing him back the mug. "Let them know what?"

He smirked. "That I'm with the hottest girl in camp."

"Peeta…" she said slowly, rolling her eyes. She chuckled, bumping her shoulder with his. "Can I just….tell my sister first?"

He shifted and coughed. "Well, speaking of Prim, well….she knows."

Her eyes bulged. "What!?"

"Wait, wait, she just…knows is a strong word – suspects is more like it. Yeah. I mean, she came up to me after our class and just accused me of liking you. I was nice and I just…smiled and told her I didn't know what she was talking about but…"

Katniss shook her head. "Prim. She's so…observant. I should have known she would see right through me."

"She wasn't…I mean, she didn't buy what I said but she certainly didn't press it."

"I'll talk to her. I just…I need some time. I've never….belonged to anyone. Ever."

He thought a moment, pondering her words. He understood her fear, yet he couldn't help but feel the opposite way. While she was hesitant, he was gunning for the idea of everyone at Camp Panem knowing that the belonged together.

"Belong?"

"Well…Yeah," she laughed softly. "Isn't that what you meant?"

"Of course it is. I mean…I would really like it if you…wanted people to know."

"I do…just not yet. Is that okay?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "I told you, Katniss. All I care about is that I'm the one that gets to kiss you. And bake you cupcakes," he added in mock seriousness. "We can keep it a secret for as long as you want. I'd do anything to make you happy."

"You barely know me."

He nodded. "You're right…but I'm starting to. And you haven't shown me anything that points to the fact that you're not absolutely, one hundred percent worth it."


	21. Chapter 21

(Peeta's POV)

Katniss laughed, holding her hand over her eyes. "Not gonna lie, I kind want to pop that girl in the face for what she did to you. She sounds…well…atrocious."

Peeta chuckled at Katniss way with words. "She was. We're not really friends anymore. But I hear she and Eric are very happy together," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Oh well. Can't change the past, right?"

"Right. I guess we should just enjoy being here. With this cupcake," Katniss said slowly, picking it up off the grass. She pulled the wrapper away slowly and held it up. "Cheers."

Peeta watched as she bit into the fluffy white frosting, a small moan escaping her lips as she chewed. "Oh my God that's amazing," she laughed through a full mouth. She held her hand out and pushed it towards his face, motioning for him to take a bite. He bit a chunk of cupcake away, chewing it thoughtfully.

"Wow," he chuckled.

"I know, I'm a messy eater," she laughed, wiping extra frosting away from her mouth. Peeta shook his head, taking another swipe of the frosting away from the top of the cupcake in her hand.

"No, I was just saying 'wow' because damn…I really can bake a damn cupcake. Fuck that's good."

Katniss laughed and fell forward, giggling as she leaned against his shoulder. He gazed down at her as he watched her laughter, completely mesmerized by the sound of it. When she finally got control of herself, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"I love hearing you laugh," he whispered into her hair. Katniss snorted as she finished off her cupcake.

"I wish I laughed like that more," she said, tossing the wrapper to the side. He pulled his knees upright and watched as Katniss leaned against them, facing his body. Their faces were inches apart and the smell of frosting lingered between them. Her chocolate brown hair was splayed over one shoulder and looked nearly black in the darkness. He could just make out her eyes in the dim light as they watched his face carefully.

"You make me laugh."

"I do?"

"Mmmhmm. You make me happy, Peeta," she admitted softly. Her simple, sweet words wrapped themselves around his heart and squeezed.

He grinned. "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy."

"I haven't been happy in a long time."

"I have something to do with it….so….I'm thrilled."

"Right," she chuckled. "I never thought jumping you outside my cabin would turn out like this. I just….chalked it up to another embarrassing Katniss moment that I'd try to live down forever…and…and you'd just be that boy that I had to avoid all summer. And watch…from a distance."

"I'm glad you jumped me," he said. "I still can't believe you did. I mean…you picked me out of everyone else. I'm just glad we get the summer together."

"I'm still afraid," she admitted slowly. Her eyes flicked back up to his. "What if I get too attached? To you?"

He shrugged. "Well…I know our schools are only an hour's drive away."

She frowned. "Wait, how do you know what school I go to?"

"Might have asked Rue. Hey, at least I didn't ask your sister! But don't worry about that stuff now, Katniss. We have all summer."

"I guess. I'm just glad Prim is here and having a good time."

"Me too. She looked like she was really having fun today. If she has fun, then that means you can relax and have fun. With me," he added hopefully.

"With you," she agreed. "Thank you for being patient with me. I'm new at this."

"New at what?"

"Just….being with someone. This. Actually looking forward to spending time with someone of the opposite sex," she chuckled.

"You like being with me then?"

"I definitely think so. I know so."

"And why is that?"

She smiled up at the stars from her place propped against his knees. "Flattery hour, huh? Well…you're very sweet, and sincere…"

Peeta listened patiently as Katniss described all the traits he already knew he had. Girls that had put him in the 'friend' zone had been forever telling him he was nice, sweet, blah blab blah. However, his ears perked up when she listed a few new ones.

"You can cook…or at least bake, which tells me you could cook. You're very….cute. You have tremendous forearms, and…a nice ass, if I do say so."

"Nice ass, huh? Likewise."

"You've looked at my ass?"

He grinned. "I'm pretty sure I stare at it every morning when you're in the lunch line getting dirty looks from Sae. Best way to start the morning. But enough about you, what about me?" he prodded with a laugh.

"You always know what to say. You always make me feel safe, and….I feel like I can tell you anything."

"I've been told I have that kind of face."

"Yeah, well…you're the first guy that I actually want to spend free time with, and I never thought I would want to do much of that this summer. Meeting you was not in my plans, but….I'm glad I did. It's the first time I've really…pursued a guy and wanted to spend time with him."

"What about Gale?"

"Oh, he's just Gale."

Peeta chuckled, "Yeah, but he's like six feet tall and built like some kind of marble statue."

"He's just…always been Gale. He's my friend, nothing more. He kinda liked me freshman year of high school, but I really think it was only because he was supposed to – ya know? Like he just had this friend that was a girl, and that it would make sense if we dated. I don't know, it was just awkward. I was so glad when he got over it and things just went back to normal between us. He's been one of my best friends my whole life, but….you're different."

"Different good?"

"Oh definitely, yeah….I mean like….I never wanted to grab Gale and drag him behind a cabin and lick his jaw."

Peeta snorted. "Okay, so you did lick my jaw the other night. I thought my pervy mind had made that up."

Katniss cackled in his lap. "Oooh….no, no…that was all me. It's just very…square and…pretty. Masculine," she added softly, reaching her hand up. Peeta's eyes dipped closed as her fingers lightly touched his jawline, tracing the light stubble that ran along his skin. Her fingers ran along his jaw, past his ear, and around the back of his neck.

"Pretty, hmmm?"

"Yes," she laughed lightly, her voice cracking slightly. "You do this thing with your eyes…sometimes you look like a puppy."

"Are you telling me nicely that I look like a dog?"

"Well yes, but a cute, baby dog. Your eyes get all big and you just get this look, like…" she mimicked his wide eyed look, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, well you're all little miss archery goddess over there. I can see you sometimes from the soccer field you know. You're all…" he pulled back an imaginary bow and scowled at the air before letting his arrow fly. Katniss giggled and swatted his arm. "Badass."

"I do not look like that!"

"Yes you do! I look like a puppy, but you look like…like you're ready to kill someone. I'd never want to piss you off, you'd come after me. Eeesh," he shuddered. She laughed from her place on his lap, watching him shake his head violently. "No ma'am."

"You could never make me mad, Peeta. You're too sweet."

He sighed, letting his hand reach up and lazily touch her hair. It was much softer than he would have thought, and he enjoyed watching his tan fingers disappear into the chocolate waves. "I would never want to upset you. You know that right?"

She nodded. He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against hers. It was another short, sweet kiss just meant to seal his words, but Katniss had other ideas. As soon as he broke their kiss and leaned back up, she got a wicked grin on her face.

"What?"

She sat up, lightly pushing his shoulders back onto the grass so that he was lying flat. He exhaled loudly as his shoulders hit the ground, his eyes wide. He watched as Katniss threw her leg over his hips and settled herself down on his lap again, this time straddling him. Her weight settled on top of his groin and he began to squirm.

"What are you doing?"

She gave him a wicked grin before leaning forward. "Is this okay?"

"You're not answering my question…but for some reason I'm not mad," he groaned as she lined their bodies up. They were now face to face, Katniss hovering carefully over his torso. Her hair was hanging down on one side of her face, the moonlight illuminating the mischievous look in her eye.

"If I kiss you, will you forget why you're angry?"

He snorted. "If you kiss me while sitting on top of me, I'm going to forget my own name, Katniss."

She grinned before settling her body further onto his and kissing him sweetly. Peeta's mouth moved greedily over hers, kissing at the frosting taste that lingered on her lips. He groaned as Katniss brushed his hair out of his eyes and let her fingers skirt across his face. They rested on his jaw, both of them grinning slightly as she touched her new favorite area. He never thought his jaw was anything special before Katniss had pointed it out, but he was willing to take a sexy compliment like that when he got one.

He pushed his tongue gently into her mouth, his pants growing tighter as he realized she did in fact, taste of frosting. The vanilla flavored, sugary substance stuck in her lips, luring him further in. She moaned softly and pressed herself closer as he took her tongue in his mouth and sucked. Their teeth touched as they both grinned, deepening their kisses. She broke away from him after a few minutes of kissing, her eyes bright.

"Do you think….we could…"

"What?" he asked breathlessly. "Anything you want, just say it."

Katniss bit her lip and blushed. "I mean…sometime, not now, just…could we maybe….have a first time re-do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked tentatively. "You mean, like a take two?"

She nodded. "Maybe we could…just pretend like it's our first time. You had a horrible first time…and I had a horrible first time. So…maybe we could just not count those and start over."

He bobbed his head. "Whatever…whatever you w-want," he stuttered. "Um…how are we going to do this?"

"Well…not now, obviously, but…we have all summer to figure it out. Is that….alright? "

He stared up at her, still in shock. Katniss Everdeen wanted to have sex. With him.

"That is so alright it's almost not funny, Katniss," he chuckled. Grabbing her sides, he flipped them over until he was pinning her to the ground. Katniss squealed hoarsely and laughed.

"Peeta!"

"What, I just….I didn't want you to get cold up there," he cackled, pinning her arms to her sides. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. So…okay," she laughed shyly. "About my question. Obviously not tonight. But…before the summer is over."

He nodded before leaning down and peppering kisses on her face; her nose, her chin, her cheeks, her neck, down…."Definitely doable," he mumbled into her neck. She tensed and laughed, squirming slightly as his warm breath tickled her. Her head fell back against the grass as she allowed him to nip and suck at her lips.

"I keep thinking about that night…"

"Which one?"

"In the boathouse. Down at the lake," he whispered, lifting his head up. "That was so hot."

She laughed. "We could have gotten caught!"

"I know," he growled, pressing his lips against hers. "Wasn't it hot though? I felt like….at any moment someone could catch us."

"I thought you wanted to go public?"

Peeta grinned, mimicking her words. "Obviously not tonight…before the summer is over. For now…I love having you all to myself."

With that, he let his mouth fall back to her collar bone, which was just peeking out of her loose fitting t-shirt. His tongue darted out, lightly licking the skin between her neck and shoulder. Katniss let out another tiny moan before grasping his body closer to hers. Not expecting such force to come from her, he let his groin come in contact with hers. They both let out a hiss as their two most alert and sensitive areas finally into contact. Peeta could practically feel all of the blood leaving his entire body and centralizing in one place. His pants tightened to an almost unbearable feeling as he realized what was happening.

"Peeta," she gasped as he kissed up her neck, finding her frosting-flavored mouth once again. Hearing his name come out of her mouth in a breathy moan didn't help anything. Coherent thoughts left his mind as Katniss greeted him with a deep, open mouthed kiss. Her sweet tongue caressed his in soft yet frenzied manner. The taste of the cupcake still lingered everywhere, making him want to smile all over again.

Katniss Everdeen literally tasted like heaven.

"Katniss, I…"

Her hands went to his pants, her fingers grasping his belt loops. She gave his hips a sharp yank, making him grind his pelvis forward. She gasped and writhed, throwing her head back. Loving the sound, he did it again…and again…

The friction they were making was making a hot, delicious burn creep up his body. It wasn't like this with Cassie – she never made him anticipate it quite this much. He knew he was going to have a problem if he kept going at the rate they were, but he didn't want to let her down. He would deal with his own problem later. He wanted to please her more than anything. Dropping his hand down between their bodies, he moved his hips enough to let his fingers slip down to feel the outside of her denim shorts. They were damp, the moisture making him practically drool.

She was wet. For him. It all didn't seem plausible in his mind, not that he had enough blood in his brain to function.

Struggling to concentrate on what he knew about female anatomy, he moved his fingers across the denim until he heard her gasp. Her hands fell to the grass beneath her and her fits began to pull up small tufts. Moving his lips to her ear he whispered, "Like that?"

She whimpered and nodded, biting her lip to keep quiet. Peeta's mind was reeling as he fought to concentrate and make this good for her. Cassie had never been like this. She was rushed and drunk and had smelled like cheap vodka.

Katniss was flushed and beautiful and smelled like cupcakes and Dove soap.

With another handful of grass and a quiet whimper, her body began to tremble slightly. Keeping up his movements, he watched awestruck as the girl that had him mesmerized came undone beneath him. She jerked her hips and exhaled sharply, her mouth falling open in her release. Her back arched up and pulsed, and he could only imagine what that would look like without the barriers of clothes.

Holy fuck, he thought.

After a few more moments, he slowly ceased his hand. The crickets chirped loudly around them, making him return to the present and out of his Katniss-filled haze. His pants were still too tight, but he would take care of that later. His hand seemed to burn with electricity at the thought of what had just transpired. He had gotten her off. Pulling it away, he let his eyes drift up to hers. Katniss gave him a woozy grin and let her hand touch his jaw.

"Just imagine what it would be like if you baked me a cake."


	22. Chapter 22

(Katniss POV)

Katniss turned her face upwards towards the sky, soaking in as much of the sun's rays as she possibly could. Her group of girls was at the lake that afternoon and the weather had been absolutely perfect. Hot, but perfect. The blue sky was a brilliant backdrop against the sparkling lake and towering pines. Shielding her eyes, she spied Prim across the lake and waved. Her group of girls had been more than happy to call off their afternoon of activities and go swimming instead. They were taking turns jumping off the lake's diving boards and the giant, inflatable blob that inhabited the deep end of the lake. Finnick watched lazily from a lifeguard post, twirling his whistle as he ignored almost everything. Clove's group of ten and eleven year olds was down there with them, and so far all of the girls were getting along and having a good time. It was quickly becoming the perfect way to spend the afternoon.

She pulled her braid to the side and was thankful she chose to wear a tank op that day. The heat was quickly rising as the summer days crept closer and closer to July. Katniss let her feet dip into the water, watching her legs get darker and darker brown from the sun. She had always tanned easily, but that summer she knew she would be completely bronzed. With a sigh, she watched as more and more groups of counselors and campers had the same idea she had. She turned her head back up and let herself relax.

"You're getting a nice tan, arrow slinger!" Finnick called out to her from the lifeguard stand.

Katniss cracked an eye open to shake her head at Finnick at the ridiculousness of her nickname. He had brought his campers to her station earlier that day to get an archery lesson, and he had been quite impressed by her talent. He cackled and turned back to watching the lake. It was as if Finnick knew he was ridiculous; he almost got a kick out of people rolling their eyes at him. It was no wonder he was helping out with the swimming though – Katniss had seen him dive of the boards several times, his body arching into the most impossibly complicated flips and twists. He could cut through the water faster than anyone she had ever seen and she wondered how he did it. Also, his part-time post allowed him to work on his tan and hang out shirtless – two things she was sure he also enjoyed. She had caught two of her campers discussing how great it would be to fake a swimming accident so that Finnick would have to revive them.

Prim swam up to the dock and grinned at her. "Hiiii," she laughed, bobbing near Katniss' feet.

"Hey little duck. Having a good swim?"

"Yeah. I went off the blob six times!"

"I saw. You guys are gonna want to get in bed early tonight," she teased.

"Nah, we're too excited for campfire tonight. Lacy said Dylan is going to ask out Claire."

Katniss chuckled, remembering her sister's age. She was still at the stage where boys and girls 'asked each other out' instead of going on actual dates. Summer camp was no exception. Every few nights at dinner, Haymitch would get up and announce a campfire to take place on the main lawn. It was only every so often, but lasted from eight to ten p.m. and was a chance for all of the kids at camp to socialize and run around like maniacs. To say her girls looked forward to campfire nights was an understatement.

"So what does that mean, exactly? For Claire?"

Prim shrugged, bobbing in the water. "Just that they're like…together. You know. Umm…he can't flirt with other girls, or hold their hands…or kiss."

"You guys kiss?"

"Katniss…I'm going to be a sophomore. People my age kiss."

"Do you?"

Prim's smile flattened out and she rolled her eyes. "I wish. No, I never get asked to parties. That's where it happens. Or at football games during the fall…I might try to go to some this year."

Katniss smiled as her once dweeby little sister came alive. Even though she was in high school, Prim was very sheltered. Being somewhat of a social pariah in a sense had limited her involvement in a lot of things so she wasn't as well versed as some of the 'popular' girls were. That was fine with Katniss. The longer she could keep her sweet, innocent little Primrose the better.

"You should. I think I might leave the Toyota at home this year. You get your driver's permit in the spring."

Prim playfully cupped her hands together cup water in her palms. It jumped up and splashed Katniss, who kicked her leg out in response. "No use, really. I get my permit but I have to have a driver that's over twenty one. You won't be home and mom's always busy. I have a year and a half to get my hours," she replied sensibly.

"Fine, I won't then. But back to these boys. Is some boy gonna ask you out?"

Prim bit back a smile. "One has! But I said no. I didn't like him."

"Who do you like?"

"Katniss!"

"I'm whispering," she laughed, splashing her feet in the water. "Is it Rory?"

Prim rolled her eyes and floated on her back. "Yeah. But don't tell Gale, he'd never let me live that down."

"Well have Rory ask you out."

"Katniss…he won't. He's so shy…why are boys so shy? Well at least the cute ones always are. It's the trolls that want to ask you out."

"Who knows?" Katniss laughed.

"Do you like anyone?"

Katniss paused, trying not to smile in the bright sunlight. "Umm…maybe?"

She had debated for the past two days whether or not to confirm her secret relationship to her sister. Of course Prim had an idea; she was smart, observant, and intuitive. However, Katniss had a poker face that she knew would serve her well. She was confident she could keep her secret as long as she wanted. However, she valued Prim's opinion over any else's. Her tiny sister often gave the best advice that Katniss knew she would never think of.

"I think you do. And I think his name is….Peeta," she whispered. "I saw you looking at cupcake boy."

Katniss bit back a snicker. "Did you now?"

"Mmmmhmmm….I don't blame you. He's hot," Prim giggled, bobbing in the water. "You totally like him, and you're going to get married," she joked.

"Prim, we're just friends."

"Yeah, friends that want to bone," Prim snickered into the water. She lowered her face and blew bubbles as her eyes laughed at her sister.

"Prim!" Katniss gasped. "Don't say things like that!"

"I'm in high school Katniss, I'm not blind or deaf like you think I am!" she hissed back. "You should go out with him."

"It's a little different when you're my age Prim," Katniss explained.

"Well….I vote yes. Bone the cupcake boy. I won't tell mom," Prim offered seriously, nodding.

Katniss reached down and splashed her little sister, who pushed off from the dock with a squeal. She watched as she swam out to join the rest of her friends near the diving boards. Maybe Prim was right. Maybe she did want to bone the cupcake boy. She had practically already promised that they would. She smiled to herself as she thought of what their promised 'do-over' might entail. When she pictured her first time back at school in a frat house, she wanted to cringe. Would it be like that with Peeta? Something told her it wouldn't. Even clumsy, sweaty, awkward sex with Peeta would beat what she had experienced. Where would they do it? Her mind buzzed as she tried to think of good places to have sex at a summer camp.

The music playing over the camp-wide speakers crackled, struggling to play. Through the slight buzzes and pops she could hear the faint chorus of 'Cruel Summer' begin to play. Soon she was humming under her breath with Ace of Base, gliding her toes through the clear lake water.

"Bananarama's version was better," she muttered to herself. However annoying the newer version was, she couldn't help but think it was an ironic song to have play. She was in the middle of her own cruel summer now that she thought of it.

Glancing over her shoulder, she spied the boathouse and grinned to herself behind her sunglasses. Okay, so far the things I will look at differently after this summer: Cupcakes, khaki shorts, boathouses…

The girls continued to splash and play as the lake got more and more crowded. Glimmer began strutting up and down the dock in her high cut swimsuit, fluffing her blonde hair and looking like a model. She would occasionally stop and peer over the side and glance at her own reflection. I swear, that girl gets preoccupied with anything reflective, Katniss thought with a smirk.

Madge made her way down to the dock and plopped down next to her. "Glimmer found something she can see her reflection in?" she asked quietly, a smirk decorating her features.

Katniss nodded. "Yup."

"Figures," she said, watching as her campers all piled into the lake. "I wish we could swim. We might need another late night swim to cool down later."

"Right," Katniss laughed, "Want me to invite anyone in particular?"

Madge had approached her earlier that day to ask if Gale was single. They had talked a few times and it was clear her cabin mate was quite smitten with her best friend. Katniss had insisted that she and Gale were only friends and that she fully supported Madge's crush, as reluctant as the shy girl had been to admit it.

"Gale is really sweet, just obtuse. You're going to have to say something to him to get him rolling," Katniss said, reaching into the water. She doused her arms and legs in the cool lake water and sighed.

"I know. I just….being forward isn't really my thing."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Nah, it's alright, I'll figure something out. I've got all summer I guess."

They watched their girls swim for another few minutes before they had company. Cato strutted his way down the dock, pausing where they sat. He stripped off his t-shirt so that only his brightly colored swimming trunks remained. Katniss rolled her eyes and looked away as he proudly posed, the sunlight glinting off his muscular chest. She noticed Peeta had followed him down as well, as she tried to remain calm as she watched him slowly take his own t-shirt off. His dark blue swimming trunks made his tan skin glow and his golden, shaggy waves stand out against the blue backdrop of the sky. Katniss watched as his arms moved to pull the fabric from his body, his shoulders rolling and his stomach flexing ever so slightly. He was nowhere near as ripped and defined as Cato, but his body looked thicker and more muscular. He blushed as he caught her staring.

"Katniss, what's up?" Cato asked coolly, cocking an eyebrow in her direction. She rolled her eyes and looked at Peeta, who looked like he wanted to crawl into a cave and die. He was eying Cato's sculpted chest and rippling muscles, a look of pure, envious defeat on his face. Cato strode forward, eying the two of them expectantly with a glum looking Peeta in tow.

Stupid boy. Doesn't even realize how beautiful he is….those shoulders…and arms…and forearms…we can't forget about the jaw…

"Hey Peeta. What's up?" she asked calmly, giving him a small smile.

Peeta's head jerked up in surprise, his blue eyes bright. "H-hey," he stuttered, tripping over a groove in the boards. Cato snorted as his clumsiness, but Peeta shook it off. He gave her a quizzical look before Cato turned around.

"Nice one, Peet. You two know each other?" Cato asked indignantly. The look of disbelief of Cato's face was almost too much for her. She nodded.

"It's a small camp, Cato."

The larger blonde boy made a face and turned his attention to the lake. Glimmer waved from the dock in the middle of the lake with the diving boards, her hand frantically moving against the blue sky. Cato nodded in her direction before suddenly becoming distracted. Katniss followed his gaze and realized the dark haired girl from Glimmer's cabin was standing on the high dive. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and she was giving Glimmer's back a death glare that would frighten anyone. Then, she turned and did an amazingly complicated dive, her small body flipping and turning in the air before landing gracefully in the water. Cato whooped loudly and applauded, grinning in Clove's direction. Glimmer stomped her foot and seethed, her piercing glare narrowed in on her friend.

"Now that's a dive!" Cato hollered out, chuckling. He thumped Peeta on the back and watched as the dark haired girl swam to the dock. She climbed the tall ladder again, this time doing another intricate flip off the board. The people in the water cheered as Clove did dive after dive.

"What's her name? Cara?" he asked Peeta.

"That's Clove," Madge corrected. "She goes to my school. She's on the gymnastics team, she's really good."

"Wow. Fuck me, that chick can dive. Limber too," Cato added under his breath. "Peet, you up for some water volleyball with the guys? Let's show those little bastards how it's done!" he yelled out. With that, he took a running leap into the water. Peeta shook his head and watched as Cato made his way out to the sandbar where there was a volleyball net set up.

"I should um….go dig out more sunblock. I'll be right back, some of the kids are starting to look like lobsters," Madge said. "Hey Peeta."

"Hey," he replied with a wave.

"Do you need help?" Katniss asked, standing up.

Madge waved her off. "No, I'll be right back. Make sure none of the little rugrats drowns, okay?"

Katniss grinned and nodded. "Deal."

They both watched as Madge made her way up the dock and out of earshot. Katniss avoided Prim's gaze as she stood with Peeta on the end of the dock. "So um…the other night. That was….nice, "she offered shyly. Peeta grinned out at the water.

"Yeah, um…it was. Very…very nice," he added under his breath. Katniss blushed as her middle clenched at the thought of the other night. She would replay the memory of Peeta touching her every night before falling asleep.

"So I've been thinking. About how to repay the um…favor, I guess."

Peeta shook his head. "No need. I uh….watching you was payment enough."

She giggled, her fingers playing with the end of her braid. "Fair enough. So I guess you wouldn't want to meet me down at the lake tonight for a swim?"

His eyebrows shot up his forehead as he struggled to remain casual. "Um…I…I-I think I could manage that. Yeah, yeah. What time?"

Katniss grinned to herself. "Nine. Don't be late. See you tonight," she said softly, watching him out of the corner of her eye. Peeta shook his head and exhaled sharply.

"No, um…I definitely wouldn't want to miss that. Count me in, Miss Everdeen," he chuckled, brushing past her. His hand found hers and squeezed it quickly before diving off the end of the dock. She laughed as he surfaced, his blonde hair sticking out in every direction. She watched his shoulders move as he swam across the lake t the sandbar to join Cato and the rest of the guys. She definitely had plans for Peeta Mellark that night.


	23. Chapter 23

(Katniss POV)

Rue watched skeptically as Katniss pushed a towel into her bag and nervously tucked her braid over her shoulder. Should she wear a suit? Or did he expect her to go without? Or would it look too forward if she showed up without anything on under her clothes?

It's Peeta, she reminded herself. He probably isn't expecting anything. That's what makes him so perfect. Stop being stupid.

"You're not going to tell me where you're going?"

Katniss shook her head. "Trust me?" she asked hopefully. Rue had been politely prodding for the reason Katniss had asked her to take her girls to the campfire that night. It wasn't like her to skip out on something, so she tiny girl was right to be suspicious. She had gone from a few curious questions to a questioning method worthy of the FBI.

Rue crossed her wispy arms and looked up at her with her glittering brown eyes. "Who is he?"

Katniss blushed. "How do you know I'm not just…going on a walk?"

"Cuz I don't shave my legs and wear lip gloss to go on a dang walk," Rue countered back.

Katniss picked at her cuticles as she avoided Rue's watchful gaze. Everyone else was in the bathroom trying to get ready for the campfire that night, but Katniss was getting herself ready for her swimming date with Peeta. She had even shaved her legs all the way up her thighs, and that never happened. There had been some other shaving and grooming as well, just in case things went further than they had last time. She blushed as she thought of how awkward it had been to try to shave down there in a tiny little shower stall. At school she rarely even left her dorm room, much less planned a risqué date with a guy that potentially involved that area. There was simply no need to bother with things like that.

Now however…things were quite different. The idea of a minimal clothing required date thrilled her to no end. Of course she was nervous and had bitten her nails almost completely off, but….it was exciting. She found herself wanting to start all over with Peeta. The past was the past, and she knew she couldn't change it – his first time had been as big as a mistake as hers was. Together, they would start anew.

And I guess starting anew means shaving your lady bits. Oh well…. She mused to herself.

"Well?" Rue prodded.

Katniss sighed. "You'll watch my girls?"

Rue's stance relaxed and she nodded. "Yeah, I will. But you owe me. No more dirty details about Thresh unless you spill it. And soon. I'll be taking attendance tonight of all the male counselors missy. I'll know who's not there. Wouldn't want me to start making assumptions…"

"Rue!"

"Okay okay. Yeah, I'll look after your girls at campfire. Is this because of what happened to Jackie?"

Katniss shrugged. "Maybe. I just….I'm not even used to the idea of going out with someone, you know? I don't really date…much…at school. Or ever."

Rue nodded understandingly. "I know. I'd be pretty embarrassed too. But I figure…hey, you know I'm happy, and what else should matter? What you wanna do is your business. If Cato wants to be a butt about it then fine. Shouldn't dictate what you do and what makes you happy Katniss."

Katniss knew her small friend was right. Nothing else should matter but her own happiness – not to mention Peeta's. If it would make him happy to have the world know they were together then….that was a bullet she would have to eventually bite.

"How did you get so smart?"

Rue grinned. "I spent a lot of high school people watching. I don't care, really Katniss. If you want this thing to be your own little secret then fine. But you promise you'll tell me who you're meeting someday, right?"

Katniss smiled. "Right."

Rue, seeming satisfied with her answer smiled. "You should wear your hair down. Whoever he is…I'm sure he'd like it down."

Katniss' fingers ran over the ends of her braid, thumbing the wispy strands that hung down to the crook of her arm. "We'll see."

With that, she snuck off before the rest of her cabin mates got wind of where she was off to. As long as there were five male counselors and five female counselors present at the campfire, Haymitch didn't care where they were. He just wanted to make sure that the kids were chaperoned properly. She had estimated that scheduling their night time swim in the middle of campfire would ensure that they had the privacy that would need. Or at least, she hoped they would need. Ever since that night on the lawn under the stars when he had touched her….it was like she couldn't have formed a coherent thought to save her life. Every fiber of her being was obsessed with the memory of his hands touching her, comforting her, bringing her to ecstasy. For the rest of the day, Peeta's hands were all she could think about.

She wanted more.

Sure, her tryst with the college frat boy had been short lived and stupid. But…in some strange way it had awoken her sexuality. Before that, her every thought and goal in life had been to take care of Prim, take care of the house, get good grades for scholarships. Having sex for the first time had brought to life a part of her that she didn't know was even there. It had made her remember that she was in fact, a woman. Of course she didn't want a repeat performance of that night – it had been interestingly awful. But still – sex was sex. She was no long a shy, fumbling virgin.

She was a woman.

As she walked, she began to think about what Peeta had told her about his first time. It didn't sound great – but it was with a girl that he had been crushing on forever, she knew that. What did she look like? Was she small? Thin? Have big boobs? Peeta didn't seem like he was overly obsessed with that sort of thing, but what if he had been? Was this girl someone she should be afraid of when he went back to school?

She rolled her eyes at her own stupid thoughts. This was a summer romance – she knew that. She couldn't afford to expect more than what he was able to offer, even if she was leaning towards actually wanting it for herself. She had gotten a taste of what it was like to finally relax and have fun with a boy, and she rather liked it much to her surprise.

Katniss took a deep breath of the muggy night air as she made her way down the path to the lake. The humidity from the day was almost unbearable, even at nine p.m. She had time to kill, so she had gone up to the main hall for some sweet tea to calm her nerves and cool herself down. Not living in an air conditioned cabin was taking its toll on her at times, and some nights all she wanted was a good dose of strong sweet tea to help her relax. Checking her trusty watch, she saw that she would be right on time.

The crickets chirped loudly as she made her way down towards the lake. The moon was no longer waning, so she had more light for her trek than she was used to. She smiled to herself as the lake came into view. There was no breeze in the hot, muggy air, making the still water look even more appealing than usual. She was tired of being sticky and sweaty and red in the face – the water would be a welcomed change.

Although it might not be too cool with a certain baker present, she thought with a smirk. She was just stepping onto the dock when there was a movement to the side. Katniss squeaked and jumped slightly before seeing Peeta's grinning face in the moonlight. His hands immediately found hers and pulled her up against his body. Within a few milliseconds, his lips had descended on hers and he was kissing her firmly.

"I missed you," he mumbled against her mouth before taking her bottom lip between his own. He sucked lightly, making her grin.

"You always miss me," she replied, brushing past him. She held onto one of his hands as she tugged him down the dock. She wanted to get into the water almost as badly as she wanted him.

"True," he chuckled. They paused at the end of the dock, hands clasped as they stared out at the still water.

"It's so beautiful," she sighed. "Want to get in?"

Peeta shrugged, wrapping his free arm around her waist. She sighed as she pulled her back against his chest as they stared out at the lake. It looked so much different than it had earlier that day when it was bustling with people. "Well it's no cupcake, but I suppose the lake will do for tonight," he muttered against her hair.

"Do? What will it do?"

Peeta laughed. "Every time I see you I just….this is stupid."

"No, really," she asked, turning to face him. She gazed up at his chiseled jaw line as it caught the moonlight. His blonde hair framed his face in a wild halo of waves and unruly curls, making him look handsomely disheveled.

"Fine, um…ah, well every time I see you I try think of something….just…something to get you to want to see me again. Last time it was the cupcake. And tonight it's….well, hopefully it's the lake. And the stars…the moon, and…ahhhh I'm a sap."

She fought the smile that was starting to appear. "Yes, but…you're my sap, right Mellark?"

He exhaled through his nose and gave her a punch-drunk grin. "That I am. If you'll have me."

She nodded. "You have me."

Peeta smiled, but it faltered slightly. "But do I?"

"Yes, you do," she said softly. "You do."

"I'm…I'm afraid of losing you. At the end of the summer, I mean…I know we talked about this the other night, I should shut it and just….enjoy it."

"No, its fine," she admitted softly. Peeta actually felt the same way. She was awestruck. "I…I feel the same way. Like I don't want this…whatever it is to end."

"Then let's not let it," he said, dropping his voice to meet hers. "Let's not let it end. Can I…can I be your boyfriend, Katniss?"

She dropped his gaze and chewed her lip at his bold question. "I've never had one of…those before. I might suck at it."

Peeta smiled. "I've had girlfriends before and I still suck at it. Or at least…other people apparently thought so."

Katniss sighed, reaching up to brush a piece of his blonde hair away from his eyes. She let her fingers linger against his sunburnt cheek, watching his faint stubble in the moonlight. "Those girls were all wrong, you know. To hurt you, Peeta. They were so wrong."

"That's over now. I don't care what they did; just as long as you don't….or try not to do that."

She shook her head. "I don't think I could hurt you, Peeta. Somehow…you already mean that much to me."

"You're serious?" He smiled softly, reaching up to gently touch her cheek.

"I don't think I could hurt you, Peeta. Somehow…you already mean that much to me."

He smiled softly, reaching up to gently touch her cheek. "So I take it that's a yes then? I can be your boyfriend?"

Katniss bobbed her head, a warm blush rising up in her cheeks. Peeta was her boyfriend. Holy crap! I have a boyfriend!

Placing his hand on her cheek, he tilted it up long enough to capture her lips with his. She leaned into his kisses, suddenly overcome with the weight of the moment. Peeta was hers. She was his. They were together. She smiled against his lips and let his tongue mingle with hers. One hand snaked its way up his neck to weave itself into his wavy locks, the other wrapped itself around his muscled back and pulled herself closer. The longer they kissed, the closer they seemed to find themselves. They were tangled up and breathless by the time they broke apart.

"Swim?" she asked.

He nodded. Still slightly out of breath, he reached for his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Katniss watched as he let the material drop to the wooden dock. He met her curious gaze and gave her a mischievous smile. "I wore trunks, I….I wasn't sure what you meant when you asked me to go for a swim," he admitted endearingly.

Katniss tried to maintain her cool as she thought of the swimsuit she had discarded at the last second before coming down to the dock. She wearing only a tank top with a built in bra, underwear, and a pair of ripped denim shorts. She had no intention of him keeping his trunks on at all. With a brave gulp, she shrugged. "I thought we would just go without, if that's alright."

She could see Peeta's Adam's apple bob in the moonlight as he swallowed roughly. His mouth full open a little, his blue eyes dark and glassy in the darkness. "Uh…uh skinny dipping's…fine...fine t-too," he stuttered.

She stepped closer to him, running her hands up his forearms. "We don't have to."

Peeta swallowed again. "N-no, I'm pretty sure I want to."

She grinned. It was dark out, after all. She wasn't sure how much he could see; besides, he was her boyfriend now. Did that mean he had earned the right to at least see her naked in the dark? She hoped so. Her hands went to unbutton her shorts. They shook slightly as she let them drop to the dock. She wasn't one for exciting underwear, but was glad she at least had thought to bring one pair of something other than just black cotton. The simple white lace stood out against her skin, seeming to glow in the dark light of the dock.

Peeta licked his lips.

"Those are….nice," he offered, shifting slightly.

Katniss shrugged and offered him a coy smile. "Never really had a need for cutesy stuff."

His eyebrows went up a little before she paused.

"We can stay clothed if you really want to."

He shook his head a few times and fumbled with the tie on his board shorts. Slowly, he pushed them down over his hips and thighs and finally kicked them to the side. Katniss looked away, trying not to smile as she pulled her tank top off and let that drop as well. The warm, muggy night air hit her skin and made a bolt of excitement run through her like lightening. As scary and new as this was, it was also very invigorating. She felt more alive than she ever had standing there on the dock, practically naked with Peeta. She was glad that the dark night would help hide her burning cheeks and silly grin as she pushed the white underwear down to her feet. Kicking it to the side, she bashfully looked up.

Peeta was trying not to stare, but every time his eyes would move they would brush over her in the most reverent fashion. She tried not to fidget and reminded herself that it was in fact, dark. How much could he possibly even see?

"Holy shit, you're…."

"I'm what?" she asked, stepping closer.

Peeta shook his head. "Why do you like me again?"

Katniss leaned forward to brush her lips against his. His breath trembled as she moved away, her eyes daring to look down.

Wow.

Even semi hard, Peeta was impressive. She bit her lip as she let her eyes linger on the part of him that seemed to draw her eyes like magnets. He wasn't as long as the other had been, but what little he lacked in length he made up for in girth. Holy shit, that's impressive, she thought to herself.

"Katniss," he said suddenly.

She jerked her head up and looked him in the eye. "What?"

"Um," he blushed, "You were staring."

Katniss felt the blood rush to her head and start to pound in her ears. She was sure she was bright red in the darkness, but thankfully he couldn't see. "Oh, I….let's just get in the water, okay?"

Peeta nodded, taking her hand. "Ready?"

She unsuccessfully bit back a smile as they turned to face the water. His hot palm burned against hers, an excited current running through it and into her own body. She wanted to do this – she was ready to take the next step with Peeta, whatever that might be.

"One…two…three!"


	24. Chapter 24

(Katniss POV)

They came to the surface laughing and sputtering, Peeta's hand still firmly gripping hers. When they finally got ahold of themselves, Peeta pulled her into slightly shallower water so that their feet could touch. Katniss dug her toes into the sandy lake bottom as she wiped the water out of her eyes.

"This feels good," he laughed, tossing his wet curls out of his face.

"It feels good with clothes on….it feels amazing naked," she laughed nervously. And it was true. The feeling of the warm, sun-heated lake water against her bare skin was something she hadn't counted on enjoying so much. Who would have thought she would enjoy skinny dipping this much?

"Yeah. Have you ever done this?'

She shook her head. "No. Have you?'

"My uncle has a lake cabin about three hours away from where we live, and sometimes we go there in the summer. Well, we did when we were kids. Me and my older brothers used to sneak out at night and swim naked."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Your brothers?"

Peeta winced. "Yeah, that sounds really lame. But…we did. Well, we were kids. We thought we were really cool, sneaking out and all."

Katniss laughed as Peeta's other hand linked with hers. Her body hummed with a nervous electricity that excited her. "What are your brothers like?"

"Not like you and Prim."

"Most siblings aren't as close as me and Prim. We had to be - we kinda depended on each other, ya know?"

"Right. Well…." He snorted, shrugging his shoulders against the water. "My brothers are just….older. Kinda mean…you know. Good guys all around, but they give me a lot of shit. Typical assholes cuz I'm the baby."

"Maybe they're jealous because they aren't as good looking," she pointed out playfully.

"Maybe," he agreed. "I want them to meet you."

"Me?"

"Yeah," he said with a shrug. "I mean…if you want to. They'd never believe I got you to date me."

"Right," she laughed. "Why not?"

"They're used to me. Clumsy old Peeta. They'd never believe their eyes."

"Well then sign me up. I want to meet them now."

Peeta grinned, dipping his chin into the water. "I'm….I'm glad you seem to want this too."

She shrugged. "Of course I do. I told you, you make me happy. Everyone wants to be happy Peeta."

"That's…that's really sweet. Thank you. You make me happy too."

They were silent a moment, no sound but the crickets as they stood in the water up to their shoulders. She was sure he couldn't see anything in the dark water, but being naked and in the same proximity as Peeta made her head spin slightly and he noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You look…a little unsure all of the sudden."

"No, I'm fine. Just…naked. With you," she snickered. "I've never been skinny dipping before, remember?"

"Right, well…I'm flattered you would want to. When you suggested meeting me down here tonight I…I h-hoped," he admitted nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Peeta dropped her hands and pulled her closer, their bodies only inches apart. She could feel the heat rolling off of his slightly sunburnt chest as he studied her. One hand rose up and playfully yanked the hair tie out of her hair. The wet braid lay splayed over her shoulder and down into the water, just covering her breast.

"I like your hair down, I…hope you don't mind," he said shyly, weaving his fingers timidly into the bottom of the hair. It began to unweave under the water as his fingers worked it open, his palm just barely brushing against her bare breast beneath the water's surface. She sucked in a breath as his warm skin made her body react.

"Whatever Mellark…you were just…t-trying to cop a feel," she deadpanned.

His eyes flashed up to hers. "What if I did?"

"What if you do?"

"Well I do. W-want to cop a feel."

"Then please, proceed," she said quickly.

She bit her lip as Peeta palmed her breast, the adrenaline coursing through her after their banter. His smirk quickly disappeared as he softly touched the supple skin. Her eyes dipped closed as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. His kisses were soft and distracted, although endearingly so as he moved his hand to the other side of her chest. Even under the cover of the dark water, her skin burned pleasantly at his touch. His free hand wrapped around her back, pulling her closer and he deepened the kiss. Her scalp began to tingle as his strong hand wove its way into her hair.

She was glad he liked it down.

Peeta moved his lips slowly from her mouth down to her jaw and then nipped at the soft skin of her neck. She grinned into the darkness behind him and stepped closer beneath the water. Their bodies aligned, they both let out a gasp. The tip of his erection was poking her firmly in the abdomen, rock hard and begging for attention.

"Sorry, sorry," he gasped, breaking away. He jumped back almost entire foot, his eyes wide in the moonlight.

"No, it's okay. Peeta, I…I'm… turned on too. It's okay," she said awkwardly, chewing her lip. His panicked look seemed to cease a little, but he still looked concerned.

"Well…I just didn't want to seem…eager, or anything," he stuttered, inching back towards her. His hands found her hips as he stared at the water, still unsure of what to do.

Katniss slowly moved closer, giving him a small smile. "I know you are though," she pointed out. "I am too, in a way."

Her eyes dropped to the water, but it was too dark to see anything. Still…she wondered…

Slowly, she reached her hand out in the water and felt him jump as she brushed his hip. Peeta's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Wait. You don't have to do this, Katniss. We could just…swim."

"Don't you want to?" she asked. "I mean…not the other thing, just…some stuff?"

Peeta shrugged. "It's not like I'm expecting it. I mean…"

"Peeta, stop talking," she laughed, leaning forward. His grip on her hand loosened as she brought their bodies closer once again. She ached to please Peeta the way he had her the other night – nothing came close to the feeling he had given her and she wanted to reciprocate. It wasn't because she felt she should – she merely wanted him to enjoy it. If they were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend well, then weren't there perks to that? Slowly, Peeta began to relax. His concern only made him that much more endearing and appealing to her. A few more deep kisses later she was certain Peeta had forgotten about his worries. He began to groan every few minutes as they kissed, his hands roaming down her body. She smiled against his lips as his hand made a shaky pass over her backside.

His nervousness matched her own.

"Have I told you lately…that…you're the hottest girl a-at Camp Panem?"

She laughed. "I think so Peeta."

He smiled softly, leaning his forehead against hers. "You are, you know."

Katniss smirked. "Fine then," she relented, pressing her mouth to his to shut him up. He groaned against her lips, biting and sucking playfully as they inched closer beneath the dark water. The heat rolling from his body was like a magnet. He felt it too. It pulled her closer and closer until finally Peeta reached down, hooking her leg up over his hip. Katniss gasped as she felt him against her, skin on skin, for the first time. His arms shook as they encircled her, his eyes lidded and barely open. Katniss silently took inventory of her new boyfriend's anatomy. He was thick and hard and surprisingly warm. Warmer than she remembered that particular part of a man to be. Despite the cool water cocooned around them his flesh burned against the skin of her stomach. She grasped a hand on his hip as he sucked on her bottom lip and lightly nipped it. Every single nerve ending in her body was on fire, bouncing wildly beneath her skin. It felt so good but yet so maddening. She wanted release again; she was greedy.

Patience. Let him experience something nice too before you jump his bones, she told herself.

Without thinking, her hips moved forward to grind against him. He hissed suddenly against her mouth, drawing back slightly. His forehead fell against hers as her fingers dug into his hip, her body aligning with his. Her eyes opened wider as she realized the sheer disgust of having sex in a lake was the only thing stopping her at the moment for just doing it.

"You…we….oh God," Peeta hissed, retracting his hips. He moved them forward again as he pulled her closer, his manhood rubbing against her upper thigh.

If the friction of him against my stupid leg feels like that, then what would it feel like to actually do it? She wondered suddenly. Her first time had been rushed and awkward and she remembered just wanting to get it over with. There was no buildup – well, barely any. She could remember kissing him a little before they actually took some of their clothes off. The rest was a fuzzy memory that had faded over time.

"I want to…can I…can touch you?" she asked, pulling her head back. She eyed him curiously, watching as his blue eyes widened slightly.

"You don't…I mean you don't have to do anything-"

She cut him off by dropping her leg back down to the sandy bottom and backing away slightly. With one hand on his shoulder, she let her other drop beneath the water before he could protest. Peeta gasped as her hand grasped him gently. She gave him a minute to blink and catch his breath before she cautiously slid her hand down the firm flesh and back up. Her college conquest had skipped over this particular part, but she assumed she had the right idea. After all, she knew men were simple creatures and responded best to tangible things. With her free hand, she grabbed the hand that wasn't around her waist and placed it on her chest.

Peeta's dipped head rose up to look at her through heavily lidded eyes. With each movement of her hand his breaths increased.

"Katniss…I….holy shit," he swore, shaking his head. Droplets of water from his hair hit the lake making tiny ripples around them. His mouth dropped open slightly, his bottom lip sticking out. Leaning forward, she kissed it before sucking it lightly into her mouth.

He tastes so good…like sugar….why is everything about him so perfect? I want to make this good for him. I want him to feel the way I did. It was like…fireworks, she thought to herself. She moved her hand up and down his shaft, watching his face between kisses. His warm hand palmed her breast lightly, his fingers occasionally brushing against her nipples. The feeling made her body quake slightly. Even in his current state, Peeta noticed.

"Peeta," she moaned as his fingers lightly pulled at the tips. Her breath was suddenly ragged as the electric feeling shot down her body. Every nerve ending beneath her skin sang with approval as his hand teased chest, alternating between sides. The feeling shot straight to the junction of her legs, making her feel even more buoyant that she already felt. Her hand moved a little faster beneath the surface and Peeta gasped. She watched as he let his head fall back slightly, his jaw catching the soft moonlight.

Yup. Perfection. My boyfriend is perfection.

Her hand felt its way up the length of his shaft, marveling at the feeling. It was like flesh covered marble and made her insides quiver. How any other girl could have so carelessly tossed him aside was beyond her. She wanted him – badly.

"Oh God, Katniss…mmmph," he grunted, letting his face fall into her neck. He moaned against her skin and placed a few open mouthed kisses where his lips touched.

"Fuck."

"Is this…okay?" She asked.

"More…harder," he finally gasped, his hand reaching down. Wrapping his hand around hers, his grip was surprisingly tight. Katniss moved in synch with him, stroking him more firmly than she would have ever imagined was pleasurable. But, as she watched Peeta come unraveled, it was clear that was all he needed. Peeta's hand on her breast stilled. It fell down to grip her hips as she moved her hand a little faster. The water around her shoulders rippled lightly with her movements, and the crickets seemed almost deafening.

"Oh…almost…"

"It's okay," she whispered, placing a short kiss on his jaw. Peeta groaned, one of his gleaming eyes catching hers as she continued her efforts. Watching him like this was mesmerizing. His face contorted and his eyes went closed. Then, he clenched his jaw in the most alluring way possible, making her eyes widen. He gripped her hips with both of his strong hands as his hips began to jerk slightly. His breaths were uneven and deep as his chest heaved against the water between them.

"I'm…oh…" he gasped softly, his entire body going slightly rigid. His hips stilled, his taught muscles suddenly going slack as his head fell down against her shoulder. Katniss smiled smugly against his wet locks, satisfied with herself. Peeta gasped a few times before lifting his head up and giving her a lazy grin.

"Hi," he offered. "Wow."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "You…you…ah fuck it," he mumbled, his hands coming up out of the water. He grasped her cheeks and planted a wet, lingering kiss on her lips that made her squeak. He pulled away, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I feel like Jell-O."

"Good then?"

He smirked slightly, his eyes refocusing with a frown. "Never feels like that when I do it. Huh," he muttered dejectedly. Katniss couldn't contain her flattered laugh.

"Do I do it differently?"

Peeta looked away. "Better," he mumbled.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Peeta grinned, the two of them sharing a secret smile as they began to float and tread water. The moonlight bounced against the ripples they were creating, making the water around them glitter. She felt light and free and positively wonderful as she watched Peeta grin at her. Having Peeta smile at her gave her the same feeling she had when Prim laughed. It was a good one.

"Maybe it's the water?"

He glanced around as he paddled, his blonde eyebrow arched. "Could be. No one's ever…I've never done that in a lake. Or water. Hmm…those are going to be some pretty disgusted fish."

She burst out laughing as she floated alongside him, swimming backwards as he doggy paddled lazily. Her strokes were fluid and calm, her body still buzzing with a strange satisfaction. She technically hadn't gotten any gratification out of jerking him off under the water, but at the same time she had. Knowing she could make him feel the way she had felt on the lawn that night made her feel utterly powerful. She felt, for the first time in her life, like a goddess. She held the key to his enjoyment in her hands.

Literally, she thought with another coy smile. Peeta grinned back at her as they floated and swam together in the moonlight. They talked and swam for a few more minutes, just enjoying being together. Suddenly, a noise toward the land made them freeze.

"Hurry, duck behind the dock!" he whispered, grabbing her hand. He pulled her over out of sight to duck behind the end of the dock as two figures came hurrying into sight. Katniss thought her heart would stop as she watched Haymitch and Effie scurry down to the lake. The light of the moon provided a bit of a spotlight as they floated behind the safety of the dock to watch

"What the…" Peeta gasped. Katniss shoved her hand over his mouth to keep him from talking as they watched the scene before them unfold.

"Give me your hand!"

"What?" Haymitch held out his hand as Effie stumbled down the path. She dropped his hand once on flat ground, spinning around to put her hands on her hips.

"I could have fallen you drunken cad!"

Haymitch snorted, arching his eyebrow. "I got somethin' you can fall on."

Effie made a disgusted noise in her throat. "You know I know what you're talking about Haymitch."

"Yeah, well, I was kinda countin' on that, sweetheart."

Haymitch's eyes narrowed at her suddenly, and Katniss strained to both hear and see in the darkness as she peered down the dock. Beside her, Peeta was holding his breath.

"You like it," Haymitch sneered.

Effie recoiled, but only a little. "I most certainly do not!"

"Prove it, woman."

Their eyes met and they seemed to be in some sort of standoff where neither one moved.

"Are they…having a staring contest?" Peeta whispered. He was clearly as dumbstruck as she was.

"I…I don't know," she whispered back.

It looked as if they were going to start throwing blows at any second. Then, they flew at each other. Into a passionate embrace. Katniss and Peeta both gasped as they groped and fondled each other, kissing wildly. Their moans echoed out over the lake, bouncing off the water and the trees.

"He totally skipped the campfire to grope Effie. Huh," Peeta mused quietly. Katniss grinned at him.

"I guess we're not the only ones who think the lake is a romantic spot," she snickered. They watched from the cover of the dock as Effie and Haymitch continued their wild union. Clothes came off and fluttered to the ground, and she had to look away. Peeta stared for a few more seconds with wide eyes until he winced and had to look away.

"He's got her up against the tree…sick," he grumbled, ducking his head down.

"That he's got her against the tree or that it's Effie?"

"Um…just Effie. And that it's Haymitch. Not the tree…no…I feel sorry for the tree."

Katniss let her mind wander to another place. Her back against the rough bark, the smell of the leaves, Peeta's arms holding her up, and the look in his eye as he would pound into her.

Her eyes caught his and she knew they were both thinking the same thing: Up against a tree might not be so bad.


	25. Chapter 25

(Peeta's POV)

The next morning Peeta slept a little later, thus missing his chance at an indoor shower. His mosquito bites were itching and so was the last of the poison ivy on his ankle. He could already hear Cato outside tearing someone to bits about one thing or another, and his shaving razor needed to be replaced something awful. However, none of these things bothered him in the slightest as he walked behind the cabin to the outdoor showers.

All he could think about was the lake.

And Katniss.

And her hands….

Oh fuck, he thought. It wasn't even eight in the morning and he was already starting to get hard just thinking about the night before.

He lathered himself up as the cold water slowly turned to somewhere between bearable and lukewarm, the soap quickly washing all traces of the lake water away from his skin. As he washed, he glanced down at his manhood with a smirk.

Satisfied little buddy? Yeah, so am I, he thought happily as he reluctantly ran the soap over the area. He was tempted to never wash away any trace of her touch, but knew it had to be done. There was always next time.

Next time, he thought happily. That's right, next time. You have a hot, saucy, beautiful girlfriend who likes to play with your man-bits now. That's right. Next time. There will be a next time.

He finished showering and quickly dressed for the day with thoughts of Katniss on his mind. He knew concentrating on anything but the memory of the night before would be a bitch, but it had to be done. That day it was black mesh shorts and a garishly colored mustard yellow Camp Panem t-shirt. Today the boys would be playing a scrimmage in soccer, and he needed to be brightly dressed to play referee. He was secretly happy that he would be able to see Katniss from where he would be working. There was nothing sexier than watching her shoot arrows into the bull's eye every time.

He hummed happily down the path with the rest of his bunkmates to the mess hall after his shower, a few of them tossing him strange looks.

"You alright?" Gale asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Gale's dark eyebrows furrowed. "You seem….more Peeta-ish than normal."

"He means you look like you got laid," Finnick interjected before trotting in front of them. They watched as he made his way up to where some girls were walking in front of them and stopped to talk. Gale rolled his eyes at their friend's antics.

Peeta burst out laughing. "Ah, no. Hate to burst your bubble. Just in a good mood."

"Right," Gale added flatly. "So have you talked to Katniss lately?"

He shrugged, trying to act casual. Gale hadn't mentioned Peeta's inquiry about his friend in some time. "Not really. Her girls were in my class the other day, but…"

"Oh. Well that's cool. I know you asked about her when we first got here. She seems happier these days. I was gonna say to make your move if you were ever gonna," Gale chuckled. "Might as well proposition her when she's happy."

Peeta nodded. "She does seem happier these days. Actually get to see her smile," he added quietly as they walked.

Gale snorted and shook his head. "Oh, we don't get to see old Catnip doing that often, do we? I'd make my move if I were you. Prim is here and having a ball, she's in good spirits…do it man."

He glanced up at Gale as they walked, the taller boy giving him an encouraging look. "Maybe I will.

"I'm just saying….She's happier this summer than I've ever seen her. Give it a shot."

Peeta grinned to himself. If only Gale knew…

Peeta blew the whistle and motioned for the boys on his team to line up for a penalty shot. Some of the eight year olds he was coaching that day knew what they were doing, but others did not.

"Over there. Yeah. Set it up…nice," he called, clapping his hands. Cato was on the other end of the field, barking out orders as their scrimmage day continued. The sun was hot and Peeta was beginning to sweat as the afternoon dragged on. He looked longingly towards the lake for what seemed like the millionth time that afternoon.

"Take a break guys. Get some water, take five," he finally called after blowing his whistle again. The boys raced energetically to the other end of the field where the coolers sat to take a water break. Cato made his way over and grimaced.

"Fuck its hot," he grumbled. "Let's take em down to the lake before dinner, yeah?"

"Sure," Peeta agreed, trying not to grin too big.

"What's with you man? You've been grinning like a jackass all fucking day."

"Nothing," Peeta insisted. "You um…talk to Glimmer lately?"

Ever since that night when Katniss had flirted with Cato, Peeta had been somewhat guarded around the taller boy. Cato was obtuse and hadn't seemed to notice yet.

"There's that girl again," he heard Cato mutter, ignoring his question. Peeta felt his insides twist as Cato stared in the direction of where Katniss was. He knew she was teaching archery that afternoon, and he knew Cato had an interest in her. A jealous rage began to build in his gut as he thought about Cato and Katniss flirting in front of him. It had been hot that one time, but one time was enough. He wasn't sure he could handle a repeat performance – not that Katniss would do it again, but there mere thought that Cato was lusting after his girl was more than he could handle.

"What girl?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"That Clove girl. Fencing. Huh. That's hot."

Peeta followed Cato's gaze to the other end of the field, not far from where Katniss was set up for the day. Her archery station was just a few hundred yards away from where Clove was teaching the younger girls how to fence. Cato stared as Clove tied her long, dark brown hair up into a high ponytail. Her tank top and tiny shorts showed off her slim, athletic body perfectly. Peeta sighed with relief. Cato wasn't talking about Katniss – it seemed Clove had caught his eye instead.

"She's cute," Peeta agreed.

"She scares the shit out of me," Cato chuckled. "Just look at her. Damn. Sexy as fuck."

"I thought you said that Glimmer was…s-sexy as fuck," Peeta pointed out awkwardly. Cato glanced at him, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"She is, but…eh. That kinda lost its appeal. Besides," he added, "I like a challenge."

Peeta and Cato watched as Clove stepped in to demonstrate a move, the fencing sword slicing through the air. She was a few hundred yards away and Peeta could still see the determined, fierce look in her dark eyes.

"Whoa," Cato muttered, his blonde eyebrows shooting up. "Huh. I like her."

"Good luck with that," Peeta laughed. "One wrong move and she'd take that little sword to your…." He trailed off, giving Cato a wince.

"Totally. I'll have to feel her out. Literally," he laughed, waggling his eyebrows.

Peeta sighed and shook his head as Cato walked away. Holding his hand up to shield his eyes, he almost instantly spotted Katniss as she worked. The boy she was helping steady the bow looked like he was more of a hazard than an archer, but she remained calm and collected. Together they pulled the string back, letting the arrow fly with precision. He jumped up and down as it lodged itself into the target, slapping her a high five.

Yup. That's just my girlfriend. No big deal, he thought to himself with a grin. Just my hot, talented-with-her-hands-girlfriend.

The crumpled chicken pot pie landed on his tray with a noise that made him wince. He glanced up at Sae or 'Greasy Sae' as some of the campers affectionately had named her and tried to smile.

"Looks great," he said through clenched teeth. Finnick reached in front of him to grab a handful of sugar cubes from the tray on top of the counter. Peeta watched as he popped a few in his mouth.

"Those are for the sweet tea, Finnick," he laughed. He listened as his friend crunched one up and instantly reached for another.

"Yeah, but they're so good," he argued. "Let's sit at Annie's table."

Peeta glanced over his shoulder at the table where Annie sat. Johanna, Madge, Delly and Rue were already there, and were soon joined by Katniss and Gale. Gale awkwardly asked if the seat next to Madge was taken, and she shook her head. He sat down quietly and Peeta grinned as Madge began to blush as Delly elbowed her. Katniss' eyes flicked up and met his from across the room, only to quickly look away.

"Do you need a partner or something?" he teased.

"No, shut up, just…come with me," Finnick insisted. "I want to talk to Annie."

"Dude, she's not interested. She's told you that like a hundred times."

Finnick grunted one side of his mouth full of sugar. "Yeah but Peet…what if the hundred and first time she actually says yes?"

Peeta rolled his eyes and grabbed his tray. "Come on," he grumbled. They dodged running kids, a screeching Effie (Peeta had to shudder to himself – just a little) and finally made it to where the girls were sitting.

"Care if we join you?" Finnick asked. He sounded suave and cool on the surface, but Peeta could sense a trace of nervousness in Finnick's voice. Gale kicked out the chair next to him, which Finnick ignored to walk over to Annie. Delly barely had time to scoot out of the way before Finnick dropped his tray down. Delly rolled her eyes and looked up at Peeta.

"Oh Peeta! There's an empty seat next to Katniss," she said nonchalantly before turning back to Rue. The dark haired little girl watched as he reached out to nervously pull out the chair next to Katniss. As he sat, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Katniss tensed a little.

"Hey," he offered politely. "You opted for the pot pie too? Bold move," he joked.

Katniss cracked a smile and laughed. Gale met his eyes and gave him a nod. If only he knew, Peeta thought again. He glanced over at Katniss and flashed her a nervous smile, which she returned. Maybe she's warming up to the idea of actually letting people know about us.

"So, any horror stories to share yet?" Finnick asked, directing his gaze around the table. Johanna immediately launched into an animated tale about one of her younger campers being afraid to pee out in the woods and how unimaginable that was to her. Peeta was just barely listening; instead, he was mainly busy watching Katniss out of the corner of his eye. She was playing with the end of her braid as she let her eyes dart around the table.

"Is this okay?" he whispered casually. The cafeteria was full of campers and the noise was a dull roar in the background. She nodded.

"Sure. We can't be a secret forever, right?"

"Right," he grinned. He watched her pick at the pot pie, twisting her fork in her fingers absently. "We're allowed to talk, you know."

She sighed. "I know that. I'm just…"

Delly leaned over suddenly and grinned at them. "You know, you two would be cute together."

Katniss looked up quickly, her dark eyes wide. "Wait, what?"

Delly ignored her question. "They would be cute. Don't you see it?" she asked Johanna.

The dark haired girl shrugged and looked at the two of them with mock interest. "Fine Delly. Getting laid isn't a club; you don't have to have an invite to join the party," Johanna snapped as Delly rolled her eyes. She leaned toward them with a wicked grin decorating her features. "You kids do look cute together. I say do it – shacking up at summer camp is the best."

Peeta smirked to himself as Katniss blushed. It was obvious that Johanna was only speaking so crudely to get a reaction – hell; half the things she said and did were to get a rise out of people. Satisfied, Johanna leaned back in her chair and shared a smile with Delly.

"Well….I think you'd be cute. Now we just have to find a boy for Delly," she said of herself, looking around the cafeteria with a sigh. Peeta shared a fleeting look with Katniss who was still not eating her dinner.

"Eat," he chided her. "You never know what you'll need energy for later."

Katniss coughed suddenly, her eyes wide. A few people at the table cast her questioning looks, but mainly just watched as Finnick tried to tell enough entertaining stories so that Annie would pay attention.

"So uh…what do you girls have planned for later tonight? Anything?" Gale asked suddenly, glancing casually around the table. He looked at Madge, who shrugged.

"No plans so far," she said quietly.

Gale cleared his throat, shifting in the too-small plastic chair. He glanced at Finnick for help, but he wasn't having much luck either. Annie was gazing around the cafeteria, clearly already bored with Finnick's attempts at conversation. Johanna and Thom were feeding each other bites of garlic bread with their fingers, and Madge was blushing into her tray. He snuck a glance to the side, watching as Katniss flattened her mashed potatoes only to draw designs in them with the tip of her fork.

"That swim was sure fun. I could use another dip. It's only the first day of July and it's balls hot out," Delly muttered. "Haymitch said there would be fireworks on the fourth though."

"I can't believe the 4th of July is this weekend. Half the summer is gone!" Annie muttered, shaking her head.

Finnick grinned. "Time is running out."

"For what?" she asked, looking over at him. Finnick only rolled his eyes.

Peeta watched as Katniss suddenly stiffened beside him. He glanced up in time to see Glimmer strut by with Wiress in tow.

"Peeta," she trilled, pausing by the table. "Long time no see. Wiress and I were just commenting about the campfire the other night. We looked for you."

He nodded, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. He had ditched campfire to go skinny dipping with Katniss – but he needed an alibi.

"Um..."

Gale nodded. "Yeah, we were hanging out in our cabin. Didn't feel up to it," he said, eying Katniss. Peeta gave him a nonchalant nod, silently thanking him for coming to the rescue. He watched as Gale's dark eyes moved between Katniss,' and his own.

Holy shit. He knows, Peeta thought.

Gale cocked his head to the side as if to ask, Is this really going on?

Peeta managed to nod his head slightly before adding to Gale's white lie. "Yeah, we had a poker tournament. No biggie. I'll be at the next one."

Beside Glimmer, Wiress smiled. "I hope so. Well, I'm bringing my girls to your class tomorrow. Glimmer here tells me you bake a mean cupcake. I'd um…love to sample your goods."

Beside him, Katniss tensed further as Johanna burst out laughing. Finnick whistled under his breath.

By this time, Johanna was gasping for breath. "You've got to be joking!" she guffawed. Wiress narrowed her eyes as Glimmer crossed her arms.

"I just meant I heard he could bake. Bitch," she muttered under her breath. With one last glance in his direction, she stalked away leaving Glimmer standing there speechless.

"Jeez Johanna, way to kill the mood. They were totally hitting it off," she huffed.

Thom hid his smile as Johanna squared her shoulders. "Right. She'd have more luck with someone more her own speed. Like Cato. But you know all about that, don't you?"

Katniss clenched her jaw and shifted in her chair, her cheeks flaming. Peeta could tell she wanted to burst, but knew she would rather die at that moment than tell Glimmer off. Under the cover of the table, he reached his hand over and squeezed her knee. She met his gaze and pressed her lips into a thin line.

She was jealous.

He bit back a smile and tried his best to not let his dick get hard at the thought of a jealous Katniss. The tables have turned, he thought to himself. He felt her leg muscles tighten beneath his hand and he knew it was taking every single ounce of her reserve to not snap.

"Why…you….argh!" Glimmer growled, stomping off. Satisfied that she had put the girl in her place, Johanna leaned back in her chair. Delly giggled into her hands, and even Madge and Gale managed to chuckle a little.

"Well serves her right!" Delly exclaimed.

"Delly, be nice," Madge chided her.

"Well….she's mean. And skanky," Delly added.

No one said another word for the rest of the meal. The cafeteria was reduced to a dull roar as they all picked at their food, satisfied that Glimmer had been put in her place. Peeta glanced sideways at Katniss, who was still making designs in her potatoes. She clenched her fork and sighed, dropping it suddenly with a clatter.

"So, um…Peeta. Would you…maybe want to take a walk later?" she asked pointedly, in a voice loud enough for the entire table to hear. Everyone stopped and watched, listening to his answer.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Good," she replied shakily, brushing her hair away from her face. "I'll see you tonight," she added, standing up. She pushed the chair back from the table and quickly walked away to discard it. After collecting her group of girls, they quickly left the mess hall.

"Well…looks like Mellark has a date," Finnick smirked. "What about you gorgeous? Care to join me tonight?"

Annie gave him a sideways glance and shrugged. "I guess," she relented. "But no funny business."

Finnick pumped his fist in the air as Annie gave a defeated sigh. Peeta wasn't sure if she was really agreeing to a date or just being nice so that he would leave her alone. He quietly cleared his tray and left the cafeteria with the rest of the guys from his bunk. It wasn't until they were almost to the cabin when he pulled Gale aside.

"Hey, um…thanks. For…for that back there."

Gale's dark eyes scanned him quickly, giving him a short nod. "I'm not blind, Mellark. Maybe you're not the only one who thinks that lake is a good spot to rendezvous. Just treat her right, okay?" Gale asked.

The crickets chirped loudly behind him as he studied Gale. A twinkle of something mischievous shone in his eyes, but his taught jaw told him Gale meant business. Peeta nodded, holding out his hand. Gale grasped it firmly, giving it a shake.

"Of course," he offered. Gale gave him another nod before they headed inside the cabin.


	26. Chapter 26

(Peeta's POV)

After dinner, Peeta knew he had some time to kill before he would be able to meet with Katniss, so he decided to make his way up to the main building on the camp to do a few things. The Lodge was located in the middle of camp and held the offices, nurse's station, and phones. He had decided to call his father to fill him in on his summer so far. He answered on the first ring.

"Peet!"

Peeta grinned at the sound of his dad's voice. "Dad!"

"How's it going up there son?"

Peeta grinned into the phone as he listened to his father. He could almost hear him smiling; Mr. Mellark was known for always having a smile on his face.

"Good, good, man, it's so good to hear your voice. Camp is amazing," he said happily. "What are you guys up to?"

His father laughed heartily on the other end of the phone. "Just cooking some dinner up, you know. Trying to get your mother to loosen up and have some wine with me. Missing all you damn kids," he said sarcastically.

Peeta laughed. "Whatever, you're enjoying the empty house, you can say it."

He and his father laughed and talked for a few more minutes. Peeta told him all about the camp, his campers, and some of his new friends. However, he had saved the most interesting topic for last.

"I met someone up here."

"You did? I hope she's at least in junior high son," he dad joked.

"Dad! She's a counselor too – she's my age."

"Well you met her, that's good. Have you talked to her?"

Peeta blushed as he thought of how much he had done with Katniss. "Um, yeah. Of course. She's great; um….she's actually my girlfriend."

Peeta's father whistled. "Well, that's something. Did you bake a cake and ask her, or?"

"Shut up," he laughed, "No, I just…we met, and hit it off, and she's just…amazing. She's gorgeous. She goes to State and…." He trailed off, unable to find the right words to describe Katniss. She was just everything to him, plain and simple.

"Son, you sound happy. I'm really glad you've found a girl. It's high time. You deserve it, kid. Do we get to meet her?"

"Well, I don't know. Soon. I mean…I want to keep seeing her this fall, if she'll agree to it."

"She'd be silly not to. I'm so glad for you Peet, really, you have no idea."

After gushing a little more to his father, he hung up the phone and walked happily out of the Lodge. He spied Rue and Thresh sitting in the gazebo nearby with Prim and another girl from Katniss' bunk. Rue happily waved him over.

"Hey," he called out, shuffling through the grass. Prim eyed him mischievously as he straddled the picnic bench next to her. "What's up Prim?"

"Nothing," she said softly, giving him a shy smile. Peeta watched as her hands went back to weaving two pieces of brightly colored cord together to form an intricate pattern. "Just making bracelets."

Peeta nodded, giving Katniss' little sister his best smile. Prim was important to Katniss; she had made that very clear. He wanted to do anything he could to win over the little sister of the girl he was involved with. His gaze shifted to Thresh, whose large fingers were stumbling along and trying to copy Rue as he wove two strands of pink and purple together. Peeta raised his eyebrows as Thresh gave him a sheepish look.

"I got little sisters," he mumbled, looking down. Rue elbowed his side and giggled under her breath as she wove her own bracelet. Occasionally she would reach over and correct something Thresh did, and he would study the way her wispy hands moved the cords. Peeta suddenly found himself wondering how their walks had been going. They seemed flirty, but not overly so. Prim looked up and watched as the two of them interacted with each other, but said nothing.

"I'm going to teach this in class tomorrow…figured I'd better master it," Rue explained.

"Can I make one?" Peeta asked, eying the basket full of supplies. He caught Prim's eye again and she smiled.

"Sure. I can show you," Rue offered politely, pushing over the basket of materials over.

"You should make her one," Prim whispered. Rue looked up, but quickly turned her attention back down to her work.

"Who?" he joked. Prim's blue eyes sparkled.

Peeta selected a light blue cord and held it beside a darker blue, trying to decide what would look better against Katniss' tan arm. After selecting the dark blue, he listened intently as Rue instructed him. Thresh watched her talk with interest as she showed them how to first weave them, then add charms before finishing.

"Can I use this?" Peeta asked, pulling out an arrow. Rue nodded, biting her lip to keep from grinning. Peeta knew he was being a little bold – of course someone observant like Rue would know what he was doing, but he simply didn't care.

"That's pretty," Prim observed as he tied the arrow charm to the cord. The tiny, pewter colored arrow had little loops at each end so that he could tie the arrow in the middle. Once finished, he held it up and grinned. It was perfect. He could hardly wait to give it to Katniss.

"She'll like that," Prim whispered.

"Who?" he laughed.

She shook her head and continued with her work as he stood up.

"Thanks Rue. I appreciate it. I'm um….well, I'm off," he chuckled, shoving his project into his pocket. They called out their goodbyes as he quickly made his way back to his cabin. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he made his way toward Katniss' cabin. She was just making her way down the steps when he walked up. She glanced up, clearly surprised to see him standing there.

"Oh, um…hi," she breathed, flashing him a smile. Her hair was in a loose, messy braid instead of her normal tight one, with a few tendrils of hair escaping from the sides. He licked his lips and smiled back at her.

"Hey. Ready for that walk?"

She nodded, heading down the steps and jumping off the last two. He grinned at her and laced his fingers with hers. "You seem happy."

Katniss sighed deeply as they walked down the path, the setting sun shining through the trees. "I am."

"Does it have to do with you asking me out in front of everyone at lunch?"

She smiled smugly. "Perhaps."

Peeta grinned at her sideways as they walked, watching as she blushed.

"Whatever, I was tired of Glimmer and her dumb friend."

"Wiress?"

"Right," she agreed flatly. "She was flirting with you, and…I was jealous. I don't want anyone touching your goods but me," she muttered under her breath.

Peeta laughed and boldly kissed her cheek. Katniss grinned and looked around only slightly nervously before they continued their walk. "Do you care that I asked you out in front of everyone?"

He shook his head. "No. Not at all, I told you. I meant what I said about it being your decision, but I'm glad you did it, yeah."

"Okay. You looked like your eyes were gonna pop out of your head when I said it."

"It's just…I wasn't expecting it. What will Prim say?"

Katniss smiled to herself and swung her hands between them. "She thinks I should bone the cupcake boy."

Peeta laughed. "I concur, Miss Everdeen. I concur."

They walked down the path toward the lake in silence, agreeing without words to walk around the perimeter. Capitol Lake, as it was named, stretched about a mile wide and two miles long. It sat at the base of the tree-covered mountain where Camp Panem was located. The scenic view was lined with tall trees and pines, making it look like something off a postcard. It made Peeta almost never want to leave. Even though he had to spend most of his time working with the kids, his days were flying by. Normally that pleased him, since most of his summers were spent working in the hot, crowded bakery his family owned. However, this summer was so much different. He spent the days hanging out with a bunch of awesome kids, and his nights with Katniss. Instead of excitement for the upcoming school year, all he felt was dread. Even though their schools weren't more than an hour's drive apart, they would still be separated.

He didn't want summer to ever end.

They walked hand in hand down the dirt path the lined the edge of the lake in compatible silence. Peeta would occasionally glance at her side profile as they moved slowly along, admiring his girlfriend's features. He still couldn't believe he had managed to snag a girl like Katniss.

What would happen at the end of the summer? Would they go their separate ways? They had touched on the subject, but nothing serious had been brought up. This was no summer fling for Peeta; he knew he had true feelings for Katniss. When he realistically compared the way he had felt about Cassie to the way he felt about Katniss, it was no contest. Katniss won every time, hands down. For the first time, he felt like he didn't have to work to impress her. Cassy was always about what he could do for her or what he could offer; he was constantly trying to keep up with what she thought he should be. Where Cassy wanted him to be more or do more, Katniss seemed thrilled with something as simple as a cupcake.

"What are you thinking?" she wondered aloud as they walked.

"Just that I don't want summer to ever end," he answered honestly. He glanced up at the trees as the sun cast a dull glow in the underside of the leaves. The crickets were just starting to chirp, and every few seconds he could spy a lightning bug.

Katniss kicked at a rock and nodded. "Me either. I don't miss school."

"Me either, for the first time ever. School was always something I looked forward too. Vacations were always boring. But now….not I don't want to go back as much as I used to."

"Summer seemed like it was going to be so long and just…drag on forever. I feel like I just got here and it's already halfway over."

"I know, he replied nervously, and swallowed. "Will you come visit me at school this fall?"

She paused, pulling him to a stop. Her dark eyes were suddenly sad. The grey color now reflected that of storm clouds. "Peeta…"

His stomach dropped. He had heard that tone before. That long, drawn out way to say his name was only used when bad news was coming. News he didn't like or want. She stared at the ground in front of them, chewing her bottom lip.

"What is it?"

She squeezed his hand in hers and let her eyes flick up to meet his. "Summer won't last forever."


	27. Chapter 27

(Peeta's POV)

"I know that," he said quietly. His stomach sank even further. Was this it for them? He almost wanted to freeze time so that he would never have to hear her confirm what he already knew was coming. "What are you saying?"

"Well…when it ends….do you want to do….this? Still? Us?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't. I told you I wanted this to last. Katniss….Maybe this is just me being a sap, but…I like you. A lot. This isn't just a summer fling for me."

They had completely stopped walking now, Katniss linking her other free hand with his. "Peeta, we need to be realistic. That's all."

All of the air left his lungs at once as his heart shattered. He felt like he was going to be sick. This was it – Katniss was ending it. He sighed and shifted on his feet, avoiding her gaze. "I guess I knew that."

"Right. I just think we need to be logical about this fall. We go to different schools, and….well….if you wanted to we could…."

He closed his eyes and waited for her to say it. We shouldn't see each other anymore. It would never work.

"…we have to be prepared for a long distance relationship….I mean, of sorts. We won't be able to see each h other every day. We're going have to get used to…well…to missing each other," she finished shakily. Peeta gaped at her as she took a small, hitched breath. He watched in the fading sunlight as a small tear slid down her cheek. Katniss hastily wiped it away, her cheeks flushing slightly as if she was embarrassed to cry in front of him.

"Katniss…"

"I'm being stupid," she muttered. "I mean….I don't even know how….people don't usually make me…"

"Katniss," he repeated, stepping closer. He dropped her hands so that his own could hold her cheeks. He brushed away the few remaining tears with his thumbs and searched her stormy eyes for any sign she was lying.

She wasn't. She wasn't lying - Katniss Everdeen was crying.

She sniffed and wiped another tear from her cheek and glared at him. "Damn you, Peeta," she gasped, her voice cracking with emotion. He tried not to smile as he wiped a fresh tear away.

"Of course we can do it. Shit, I….I thought you were calling this whole thing off."

"What?" she sniffed. "No, I….how could I? Peeta I think I'm fall-…." she trailed off, her dark eyes avoiding his. He watched as her cheeks started to turn pink to match her now-red nose.

The idea of ending things with me made her cry. Holy shit, this girl cares about me. This amazing, wild, wonderful woman actually cares for me. Was she about to say she was falling in love with me? Holy shit…holy shit…

"We're not calling this off? You really want to do this?"

He nodded, pulling her closer to wrap his arms around her middle. "Of course I do. I was…I was worried you were calling it all off."

She laughed, sniffing again. "No, I just….I never pictured myself falling for someone…..having a summer…romance," she replied, wrinkling her nose. "That's not usually me."

"That makes two of us. Well…I've never had anything work out this well. Looking back now, I….I guess it never did for a reason."

"Well aren't you sweet," she joked, her breath tickling his neck. Peeta pulled back enough to look her in the eye.

"If you want to do this, then so do I, Katniss."

She gave him a weak smile. "It will be hard. I don't even have a texting plan on my phone."

"Then I'll call you every day."

"I don't even have a car!"

"Then I'll drive to your school every weekend and pick you up!"

"Well…"

"Katniss, there are a million reasons why we shouldn't do this. But you're overlooking that I'm crazy about you and….well…I hope you feel the same way about me," he pointed out hopefully. She grinned.

"But like you said, there are a million reasons why we shouldn't do this Peeta. Are we crazy to try?"

"No," he answered honestly. "Not if you feel the same way about me that I feel about you. Isn't that the most important reasons we should give this a try? I mean…isn't that something?"

"You mean it?"

He nodded. "I would do anything to get to see you, even if it's only for a few minutes."

Katniss looked at the ground and snorted. "Sap," she teased. He laughed and hugged her again.

"You mean a lot to me, Katniss. We'll make this work. I promise."

She hugged him back for a moment, allowing him to hold her against his chest. Peeta rested his chin on top of her head and gazed out at the lake. The sun had just dipped below the tree line, enclosing them in a post-sunset glow. The water was calm and he could see the lights of the camp on the other side. He hadn't realized they had walked that far, but he didn't want to go back just yet. Now that they had promised to stay together past summer, he was more determined than ever to make her believe it could be worth it.

He pulled back far enough to take her chin and tip her head up to meet his. Katniss' lips molded against his effortlessly, moving in perfect synch. Peeta could quickly feel himself getting excited. They were far from camp and completely alone – anything could happen. Judging by the way Katniss was arching against him and practically assaulting his tongue with hers, she felt the way excitement he did.

"Do you….want to stop?" he asked through kisses.

"We don't have much time…but no," she gasped back. Her answer only ignited him further. He moved forward, stopping only when he heard her back thud against something solid. Katniss broke away from his mouth and giggled suddenly.

"Am I up against a tree?" she laughed, glancing upwards. Peeta followed her gaze up the bark of the tall oak tree he had her pushed up against.

"I think you are," he chuckled. "Does that bother you?"

"No, but it makes me think of Effie."

He sighed before leaning back towards her lips. "Then let me help you forget…"

His lips collided with hers as he used both arms to pin her against the tree. Katniss laughed against his mouth, her teeth scraping his bottom lip. She sucked it lightly, making him instantly hard. He was suddenly hyperaware of his clothes and how much he suddenly wanted them all off. Katniss seemed to have the same idea as her fingers pulled at the bottom of his t-shirt. He broke away from her lips only long enough to pull his Camp Panem shirt off and toss it to the ground. It would probably be covered in moss and pine needles later, but he didn't give a shit.

Katniss smiled again and quickly reached down and pulled her own t-shirt off with a shrug. Her loose, chocolate braid fell over her shoulder and stood out against her skin in the darkness. The crickets were drumming in his ears as he ran his hands gently up her sides and let them skim she sides of her white cotton bra. A swipe of his thumbs over the soft cotton only to feel her nipples grow firm beneath his touch. She exhaled sharply before pulling his mouth back against hers. Their tongues met again and battled in a gentle but forceful union.

Peeta tried to concentrate on the way Katniss felt beneath his hands, but all he could think about was the sudden throbbing in his pants.

"Katniss…we can stop if you want," he panted.

She shook her head and didn't answer as she attacked the skin of his neck with her kisses. She seemed like a woman possessed as she moved her lips over the hot skin of his neck and chin. Not that he was complaining. His dick was straining against his pants as he fought to remain the one in control. As much fun as it was, he didn't want to let his nether regions make all the decisions. That was what had gotten him into trouble with Cassy, and he was determined to not make the same mistake with Katniss.

Especially not with Katniss.

He groaned as Katniss raked her hands down his chest, over his stomach and let them rest on the button of his khaki shorts. Her fingers fumbled with the clasp for a brief second before the zipper dropped and her hand came in contact with him. He gasped against her hair as her hand wrapped around his length and squeezed lightly.

"Oh fuck," he groaned, letting his head fall back. His hand suddenly ached to mirror hers. She didn't protest as he shakily let his hand drop to unbutton her jean shorts. They fell open surprisingly easy, and he was grateful they were loose. He slowly slid his hand down the front of her cotton underwear and couldn't contain his gasp. Damn she feels good. I made her feel this way.

As his fingers grazed the spot between her legs, she moaned and leaned back against the tree. Lust flooded his vision as he watched her writhe against the back in the moonlight.

He'd never seen anything so beautiful.

Katniss gripped his member, slowly pumping him as he had taught her in the lake. It was a bit different on land; more friction, but wonderful just the same. He fought to return the pleasure she was giving him as he lightly caressed her.

"I…I love touching you," he slipped, dipping his head down to kiss the skin of her neck. A light sheen of sweat covered them both, but it only made him feel naughtier. He silently pictured how hot it would be to fool around in his dorm room or in a closet somewhere. His relationship with Katniss had taught him to think of very common places in a dirty way.

"Mmm," she groaned in response. He watched as she arched her back against the tree and let her eyes fall closed. Their hands moved in a rhythm that was sometimes clumsy but always pleasurable. He moved his finger against her center and she cried out suddenly. He was afraid he had hurt her until she moaned his name under her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. He felt a familiar tightening in his stomach and he knew he was close. Based on the way she was grinding against this hand and breathing in short little pants, she was as well. Satisfaction surged through him as his fingers glided against her wetness. He was tempted to slide one all the way inside of her, but didn't want to push his luck and risk ruining the experience.

"Oh God, I'm…" she trailed off, her eyes opening for a moment to catch his. He felt himself pulse into her hand and was rendered too utterly speechless to warn her. She pushed back against his fingers and her legs began to quiver as a she let another high pitched moan fill the air around them. Her voice broke as she uttered his name over and over and over.

They both gasped for breath and fought to stand as they came down from the high they had just given each other. Peeta blinked through the dim light and watched as Katniss licked her lips and leaned back against the tree with a smug look. He pulled his hand away and listened to her sigh lightly, the air wheezing through her lungs.

"You are…very talented," she gasped.

Peeta suddenly couldn't quite look at her. "Um…thanks?"

Katniss laughed her raspy laugh and dipped her head forward to catch her breath. She reached her hand out and let her fingertips rest on his heart that was beating furiously in his chest. She grinned.

"Your heart is racing."

He stood still, smiling ear to ear as she let her fingers run down his chest, over his stomach, and brush over the trail of hair that led down to his navel. He bit his lip as she let her fingertip brush against his contented member. With an awkward giggle she pulled her hand back to herself and zipped up her jean shorts.

"Sorry for the mess," he offered. She smirked over her shoulder as she yanked a leaf off a tree and wiped her hand clean.

"No mess. I'm an outdoorsy girl, or did you forget already?"

Peeta smirked right back at her and zipped up his pants. He watched as Katniss pulled her t-shirt back on and hid her cotton covered breasts from his view. After throwing on his shirt, he pinned her against the tree again and kissed her. Katniss chuckled in her throat as he probed her mouth with his tongue, tasting her again and again.

"I think we make this whole tree thing look better than Effie and Haymitch, don't you think?" she asked when they broke apart.

Peeta laughed. "Yeah. I think we do."

"I'm not ready to go back yet."

"Me either."

They joined hands again and walked down the path as it looped back towards the camp. They still had about a half a mile to go, and so they took their time.

"Oh hey, I um…I have something for you."

Katniss stopped walking and rolled her eyes as Peeta fished in his pockets. He hoped she didn't think the bracelet was stupid or cheesy. Cassy definitely would have – or at least she would have complained that it wasn't store bought or something stupid like that. As he pulled it out and presented it to her, he watched her face.

Stop comparing her to Cassy. She isn't her.

Katniss accepted the bracelet with wide eyes. Her fingers traced lightly over the arrow charm before holding it back to him. "Will you put it on me?"

"You like it?"

She nodded and let a trace of a smile show as he fastened it onto her wrist. It was difficult to see much in the darkness, but he could see well enough to know that she liked his gift.

"Who made it?"

He grinned. "I did."

Her eyes were a little wide as she looked up at him. "Seriously?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand again. They walked back to camp in silence, swinging their interlocked hands together. Peeta was on cloud nine; Katniss wanted to keep their relationship up and she hadn't shattered his heart. In fact, she had made it a little bit lighter. She had almost slipped and told him she was falling in love with him. He had heard enough of the word leave her mouth, and he knew her eyes wouldn't have gotten that large for nothing. He was relieved and elated that she was falling in love with him.

He was already head over heels in love with her.

The sun had set almost an hour before, and he knew all the campers were in their cabins by that time, so he thought nothing of holding her hand all the way up to her cabin. Rue was sitting on the top step with Thresh, the two of them talking quietly as they approached. Katniss balked at first, but then squeezed his hand and kept walking.

"Its fine," she muttered under her breath. He wasn't sure if that was for him or for herself, but he kept walking. Rue looked up and waved when she saw them, a gigantic smile on her face.

"Hi guys," she giggled. "Nice walk?"

Katniss cleared her throat. "Yes," she said firmly, nodding. Peeta shifted on his feet, suddenly unable to look at Rue. The younger girl smiled widely and elbowed Thresh. Peeta watched as Thresh grinned and shook his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yup," he answered quickly, his eyes darting between Katniss and Rue. He wasn't sure if this was okay, but Katniss was certainly acting like it was. He swallowed thickly as a pair of headlights came bouncing down the dirt path. Haymitch came screeching to a halt in his golf cart and eyed the four counselors.

"Evenin'," he slurred slightly. Peeta frowned as their camp director leaned over the wheel of his golf cart. He was certain that a drunk man on a golf cart full of kids was far from alright, but no one seemed to mind since it was Haymitch. Johanna had once described him as 'a professional drunk.'

"Hey Haymitch," Rue called. "Night drive?"

The blonde man nodded, his shaggy, in need of a haircut head bobbing. "Need a ride?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll be a few," Thresh mumbled. Peeta was a loss for words suddenly. Katniss pecked his cheek before stepping away.

"See ya," she laughed.

Peeta gulped and stumbled to the golf cart. He slid into the passenger seat before shooting the three of them a look of pure panic. He didn't have time to say another word before Haymitch stomped on the electric pedal and they were off.

Haymitch was quiet for a few moments as he drove, the wind making his blonde hair fly out slightly as they drove down the path. He took the longer route back to the boys' cabin, although Peeta wasn't sure why. He was relieved when he found out Haymitch's cart wasn't as fast as he had originally thought, although he secretly feared a little for the younger campers.

"So you and the Everdeen girl, eh?"

"I'm sorry?"

Haymitch chuckled as he drove. "Katniss. I like her. Got spunk, that one. You coulda done worse kid. You sure coulda done worse."

"Um, yeah," he replied awkwardly. He wasn't sure what to say to that, to be completely honest, and that was a first for Peeta.

"Don't tell her I said that though."

"Of course not."

"So you guys an item?"

Peeta gulped. "I g-guess so. Maybe. People don't….it's not, I mean…."

"Nah, nah, I saw you earlier in the summer. It's a'ght. People get up here in the mountains and…love just blossoms," he slurred.

Peeta swallowed again and tried not to let his mind to back to the night in the lake. All he could picture suddenly was the way Haymitch's stark white ass had looked in the moonlight as he had pinned Effie to the tree as she shrieked.

"We're here," he said suddenly, screeching to a halt. Peeta grabbed the bar in front of him and braced himself to keep from flying over the front of the cart. He climbed out and wobbled slightly to be on solid ground as Haymitch pulled away with a wave.

It had been a strange night, but a good one.


	28. Chapter 28

(Katniss POV)

Katniss pulled at the hem of the denim skirt Jackie had loaned her, cursing under her breath as she made her way over to the picnic table. It was the Fourth of July, and all of her bunkmates had insisted it was too hot to wear anything but a skirt. Rue had pointed out with a laugh that at least she would be able to catch a breeze in it. She had rolled her eyes and put it on earlier that night but now she was a little annoyed with it. It was hard to sit or crouch in, and at a Fourth of July bonfire she had been doing a lot of that. The entire camp was on the main lawn that evening impatiently waiting for the sun to go down while everyone dined on hot dogs, hamburgers, and smores. Her girls were out of chocolate so she was making the trip up to get more.

She walked up to the picnic table full of supplies and bit back a smile as Peeta watched her approach. He was standing next to Finnick and a group of younger boys, trying to teach them proper marshmallow roasting etiquette.

"Hold it above the fire just so, and don't let it catch. Just brown," he finished.

Finnick rolled his eyes. "Nah…I say torch it. Just wait for the black stuff to cool and then go for it."

Peeta wrinkled his nose before turning to Katniss as the boys ran to the fire with their marshmallows.

"Hey," he greeted. Katniss nodded and picked up another king sized package of Hershey bars.

"Hey yourself."

"So…we're uh, gonna watch the fireworks up on the hill. You wanna come sit with us after you get your girls settled?" he asked brightly. Finnick's eyebrows rose as he looked between the two of them. Katniss nodded.

"Sure. I'll meet you over there."

Peeta smiled shyly under Finnick's watchful gaze and nodded. "Okay, great. See ya then," he replied. Finnick elbowed him but he only responded with a playful shove.

"Hey invite Annie up with you will ya?" Finnick called out.

Katniss shrugged and glanced over her shoulder as she walked away. "Peeta asked me himself, you go ask Annie yourself!" she teased. She turned back and walked away, humming to herself. That had been a lot easier than she had thought it would be. Perhaps she had overthought the whole 'going public' thing with Peeta. So far, no one cared. Hell, half the other counselors were paired up now anyway and busy with their own relationships. She heard Finnick laughing behind her as she walked back through the sea of campers to go over to sit with her own group.

On the way, she passed Effie who was sitting on a hay bale with some of the littler girls. Delly was snickering as two of the smaller girls tried to play with Effie's hair.

"Oh children….yes, we can't…you shouldn't…" Effie trilled, her eyes wide. The little girls giggled harder as Delly handed them both red white and blue hair ties. Soon, Effie had pigtails with the most ridiculous ribbons Katniss had ever seen. Effie had relaxed a bit that summer, much to everyone's delight. The thick makeup had gotten to be too much for her, so she had worn less and less each day. The stark blonde highlights had grown out and she had stopped teasing her hair up into ridiculous styles every day and now just let it hang loose around her shoulders. The high heeled hiking boots had been replaced with sandals, and her fancy polo's were now replaced with t-shirts. With little to no makeup and no silly hair or outfits, it was easy to see that Effie was quite pretty.

Perhaps it's due to a newfound romance, Katniss thought to herself.

She plopped down on the grass next to Prim before realizing there was someone on the other side of her.

Prim turned and gave her a wary look as Katniss leaned over and spied Rory beside her. "Oh, hey Rory."

"Hey Katniss," he offered quietly.

"Hey," Prim said quietly. "What's up?"

"Just brought more chocolate. Whatcha guys doin?"

"Um…talking," Prim responded quietly. She eyed her sister again and Katniss realized they were both bright red.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked.

Rory coughed and Prim rolled her eyes. "No, just…." She trailed off as Rory stood and brushed off his shorts.

"I'll see you later. Bye Katniss," he said, his long legs carrying him away as he jammed his hands in his pockets. Katniss waited until he had disappeared into the crowd before turning to her sister.

"What was that about?"

Prim blushed and shook her head. "Nothing. He just…asked me to sit with him during the fireworks."

"Oh….so?"

Prim picked at her nails for a moment before looking at her sister. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure…" she replied slowly.

"We kissed last night. And now he's being weird."

Katniss smirked. "He's a guy. Of course he's being weird. He likes you and he doesn't know what to do now."

Prim's cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of scarlet. "I know, but now I want him to do it again and he's just so shy."

"Well, give it time. I'm sure he'll come around and do it again. He's probably going to wait until you're alone."

Prim sighed and yanked a tuft of grass up with her fingertips. "I just…thought that with our first kiss out of the way our second would be so much easier. I thought once we got that first one, I would know what to do, ya know? I don't know…I'm being stupid. It's Rory, it's one of my best friends."

"Maybe that's why he's nervous. No turning back once you kiss, ya know?"

She nodded. "You're right. I guess I just don't want to freak him out and scare him away."

"I'm not really the best person to ask about this stuff…"

"Oh whatever. I know you're dating Peeta. How did you do it?"

Katniss felt her heart speed up. "Do what?"

Prim gave her a weird look. "You know. Kiss. Why, what did you think I meant?"

"Oh, erm…nothing. Sorry…I uh…just sorta attacked him. I didn't do it the right way, so don't take my advice Prim."

"Fine, fine," she sighed.

"Just…I guess don't be clingy? And read too much into things? He's a guy; he's probably all about simplicity. Just don't like…start acting crazy."

"That's good advice."

Katniss shrugged. "I heard my roommate say it to her friends who would come around crying about boys who didn't talk to them anymore. Just…you wouldn't like…do it with him, would you?"

Prim looked horrified. "Katniss! No, I….no. Just…no," she huffed. "Nothing like that. I said we kissed, not that he took me up against the mess hall. Really? Do it?"

Katniss was suddenly blushing harder than her sister. She had forgotten how much being a social outcast at school had kept Prim sheltered in many ways. "Sorry, sorry, I just….sorry. Never mind, forget I said anything. I guess just don't….stalk him."

"Um…okay. No stalking. What else?"

"Uh…Prim, I'm horrible at this, honestly. My only advice is to not act crazy."

"Thanks," Prim said with a sigh.

Rue walked up as Katniss patted her sister's arm. She flopped down and gave them both a smile. "Fireworks start in five, it's almost dark."

"Better go find your cupcake boy," Prim urged with a wink. Rue elbowed her but gave Katniss a smile.

"Cupcake boy, huh?"

"Shut up," Katniss laughed, carefully standing in the denim skirt. She made her way to the hill where Peeta and some of the other counselors were gathered. Cato was standing next to a tree talking to Clove, and Thom and Johanna were already hanging all over each other. Finnick had finally grown a pair and asked Annie over, for she sat next to him talking quietly. Gale loped up to her right away, his eyes bright.

"So my little brothers is totally macking on your little sister….God, I can't wait to give him shit for it."

Katniss rolled her eyes and gave him a stern look. "Really Gale? Grow up….they're in high school, they're allowed to flirt."

"He has it bad for her though! I couldn't believe it! He told me and-"

"-So don't tell anyone, okay? It would embarrass them both Gale. Just try not to be a douche about it, okay?"

His shoulders slumped and he shrugged. "I wasn't going to be douchy. But fine. I'll give him space. I will however, get creeped out when he asks me for sex advice."

Katniss winced and pretended to cover her ears. "Ulgh! Gale!"

He laughed and walked away, probably to find Madge. She scanned the group of counselors and was about to turn around when she felt a hand on her waist. She spun around and was face to face with Peeta. He smiled wickedly at her and stepped closer.

"Your hair is down…and you're in a skirt. Have I died and gone to heaven?" he whispered. Katniss blushed and shook her head. "No. I just…wanted to do something different."

Peeta raised an eyebrow. "Something different, huh? I've been thinking the same thing."

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on; let's go find a place on the hill, its filling up quick."

With that, Peeta took her hand in his and led her towards the gently sloping hill where everyone was gathered to watch the show. He settled down on a grassy spot back by the line of large oak trees that were lined up in a half circle around the gigantic lawn. Katniss carefully sat, pulling at the hem of the skirt again to make it behave. She didn't understand how some girls had the nerve to wear thongs or even no underwear in such things.

"That's your 'Katniss is not impressed look'," Peeta laughed as she sat down. He scooted closer to her and watched with bright eyes as she shifted on the grass to make sure she wasn't flashing anyone. Most of the crowd seemed to be focused on finding a seat, however.

"I was just…never mind."

"No," he laughed, "tell me."

She huffed and shifted again. "I don't wear skirts a lot."

"Why? Got great legs," he quipped with a grin. She realized he was chewing a piece of bright spearmint gum; he smelled like a mixture of cologne and spearmint and it was slightly intoxicating. His jaw flexed slightly as he chewed, making her want to squeeze her legs together.

"Um….I just don't," she laughed nervously.

It was almost dark by then, and Haymitch's voice soon came over the loudspeaker to announce the fireworks. As the show began Katniss felt Peeta wrap an arm around her and pull her back against his chest. She tensed at first, but then brushed off her worry. People would find out they were together eventually; this public outing was simply the first step to that. Instead of worrying, she resigned to leaning back into Peeta's arms and watching the brilliant display of fireworks. As the show went on, she could sense Peeta was getting a little bored with the festivities. He would twirl a strand of her hair around his fingers, run a fingertip down her arm, or let his breath blow against the shell of her ear. He actually snickered when she squeezed her legs together.

"I want to get you alone after this," he whispered. "It's been too long."

Katniss felt her cheeks turn hot. They hadn't been alone together for almost a week; their schedules and groups had kept them busier than they would have liked, so it had been awhile. She found that her body was aching to feel his touch.

"If you can't handle a week, how will you handle this fall?"

He chuckled. "Are you against Skype?"

"No."

"Then I'm not opposed to it either. We'll just have to get…creative. And you can let me see you do that thing with your thighs…"

"Peeta Mellark! You certainly have a way with words…dirty and clean ones."

He laughed and lightly kissed her ear. "I hope so. But I wasn't kidding. I want to get you alone after this."

"Deal," she laughed. He held her a little tighter after that.

They parted ways after the fireworks show, getting a few glances as the outdoor lights came back on as they were noticeably holding hands. Johanna let out a loud whoop of approval but said nothing as she walked past with a grin. Finnick slapped Peeta on the shoulder but kept his words to a minimum as Annie was walking at his side. Katniss could only grin and think of how Finnick behaved so properly when Annie was around.

"Meet me back here in an hour. It'll be dark," he assured her. She nodded and went to make sure her girls were all accounted for. After making them obey the ten p.m. 'lights out' rule, she hurried back to her cabin to freshen up. As she walked, she contemplated what it would be like to have a long distance relationship. Of course she wasn't worried about other people – Peeta seemed like he would be more faithful than a golden retriever and she had never come across anyone at her school that would even tempt her. Not that they could – she was utterly infatuated with the 'cupcake boy' as Prim had so delicately put it earlier. She wondered how things would be in the fall when they didn't live just a few hundred feet away from each other. She didn't own a cell phone or a car, and her laptop was ancient. Honestly, she wasn't even sure if she really even knew how to Skype. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and tried to only focus on the present: her date with Peeta.

Most of her roommates were still out; only Jackie gave her a curious look from her bunk as she watched Katniss reapply her deodorant.

"Keep the skirt on," she said quietly as Katniss held up a pair of shorts. She was debating changing, but wasn't sure if she should or not. Startled, she looked over at the fox-faced red head.

"What?"

Jackie smirked. "If you're going where I think you're going, keep it on. Trust me," she laughed softly. Katniss blushed slightly, but another glance at Jackie told her she wasn't saying this to be mean; she was being genuine. Although the red headed girl was quiet and reserved, Katniss was never sure how to take her.

"You think?"

Jackie nodded and went back to her book. Katniss took her word for it and headed out to the main lawn. She silently hoped that their location choice would be an unpopular one that night; many of the counselors were out for the evening, and she didn't want to risk running into one of them. Crossing her fingers, she headed out towards the grassy area in the center of camp. It was a large, sloping lawn that was lined with old oak trees and was just as picturesque as the rest of the camp. Pausing behind the line of oaks, she peered into the lawn and saw that the coast was clear. Darkness had settled after the crowd had dispersed and the lights were turned off. However, there was enough light to see what was important. The lawn was completely clear except for one thing; Peeta. His blonde hair seemed to almost glow in the light of the stars and moon and she could practically see his smile from where she stood. Their gazes met and she beamed before jogging out to see him.

She went straight into his arms like a magnet. Peeta groaned as she pressed herself flush against his body, her lips molding effortlessly with his. They had said enough teasing words during the fireworks display; none were needed now. They began making out aggressively, their hands roaming and squeezing each other. Things escalated quickly after that; it had been a week, after all. She gasped as Peeta swiftly pulled her to the ground, quickly situating himself on top of her with a laugh. He sank easily between her legs and began peppering her neck and jaw with wet, lingering kisses. Without her mind's consent, her hips instantly shifted upwards and were met with the hardness in his shorts.

Oh.

He chuckled to himself as he met her thrusts with a movement of his own. The denim skirt had ridden up her thighs, giving him better access. The khaki material brushed unforgivingly against her cotton underwear as she moved against it. It just felt so good. She felt herself grow damp with need as Peeta claimed her mouth with his own. She sighed lightly and let his tongue explore her mouth, licking and caressing her. He still tasted like spearmint.

They kissed recklessly, his hands moving down to hold her hips. The skirt was now almost at her waist, but she couldn't find her voice to protest. Nor could she find it when Peeta pulled both of their shirts off and tossed them onto the grass. The stars were a perfect backdrop as he hovered above her with his sweet smile and labored breathing.

"You make me want to do things," he practically growled.

Katniss felt herself clench. "Then by all means, cupcake boy, do them."

Peeta's eyes dropped down to look at her white cotton underwear. "Can I take these off?"

She bit her lip and could only nod. Slowly, he ran a hand up her leg and over her hip, hooking his fingertip in the waistband. She wasn't sure how far he was going to take this, but she trusted Peeta. She actually trusted him. That thought alone was enough to make her wet. Only Peeta Mellark and his boyish smile would be able to have her on the main lawn of Camp Panem in only a bra and a denim skirt. She smiled as he tossed them to the side to join their t-shirts. He bent down slowly, kissing first her mouth, then her jaw, then down to her neck, her chest, and further down. She gasped out loud when he pulled her bra to the side and took her nipple in his mouth. His warm tongue swirled her tip and made her cry out softly against the muggy night air. He chuckled against her clammy skin and moved further down. His head was between her legs and slightly under the skirt, his warm breath blowing against her bare skin. Katniss was so wrapped up in what she was feeling that she didn't even realize what Peeta was planning to do until he was doing it.

"Peeta, don't do that, I…."

Her words were cut off as Peeta's tongue made contact with her center. She gasped softly and clenched her eyes closed. It was impossible to ask him to stop; it felt too good. However, she had never been this exposed before. It was new and exciting and…

"Oh God," she keened as he began to trace his tongue upwards. It brushed against her sensitive nub lightly, but felt like a dream all the same. Wetness pooled where he licked, adding to the sensation. "Don't stop."

Peeta paused to chuckle, wrapping his arms around her thighs and letting his hands rest on her hips. She opened one eye and nervously glanced down as he continued. The sight of his blonde head between her legs was too much.

"More," she pleaded, letting her head fall back against the lawn. The warm, clenching, familiar feeling was forming low in her abdomen signaling that release was near. She opened her eyes and stared upwards at the starry sky almost dizzy with need and desire. Her hips bucked in pleasure as he added a finger against her clit, rubbing tiny circles. Katniss ripped up a handful of grass and watched as the stars above her became blurry. Peeta began alternating between using his fingertip and the tip of his tongue, each one driving her mad in an entirely different way. When she thought one method would let her find release, he would switch to another mind blowing method of pleasure. Her head began to spin as she wondered whether or not a person could pass out from getting oral. Peeta sure made her come close.

His tongue moved back and forth over her delicate skin, sometimes pausing so that he could suck lightly. Her muscles began to contract without her control as he continued his efforts. It crossed her mind that his mouth might be getting tired by then, but she couldn't make herself care or say anything. In fact, all Katniss could do in that moment was give a hoarse moan towards the sky as she came against his mouth. Peeta groaned against her sensitive folds, the vibrations only adding to her pleasure as she let her hips jerk slightly upwards.

"Oh…Peeta," she moaned. Her hand found its way into his messy blonde locks as he gave her center a few more appreciative passes. Katniss arched her back against the grass and panted as he lifted himself up with a curious gaze. Katniss panted and tried to see straight as Peeta chewed his lip and gave her a wary glance. A few quiet moments passed before he spoke, his voice soft and hoarse and unsure.

"So…did I like…do that right?"

Katniss gaped at him, her mouth falling open before she burst out laughing. "Oh Peeta…."


	29. Chapter 29

(Katniss POV)

Katniss took a deep breath and reminded herself to have patience. She was in the middle of an archery lesson with a group of eleven to twelve year old boys and it was not going well. Instead of trying to work on their aim, they seemed more concerned with whacking each other in the behinds with the flexible arrows. Every few minutes her concentration would be broken by the yelp of an unsuspecting victim.

"Boys, try to behave...please? We only have fifteen minutes left," she pleaded, although she suspected it would fall on deaf ears. Boys that age were a bundle of energy that she just couldn't deal with that day. She winced as the boy she was helping pulled the arrow back too far and sent it flying practically straight up in the air.

"Oh God, um…Mason, try…try holding it like this…"

She stood back and watched the boy try again, all the while wondering how she hadn't gotten herself or someone else shot yet.

By the time the gong chimed over the loudspeakers signaling the end of the period, she was at the end of her rope. If she never had this group of boys again, it would be too soon.

Turning her head, she scanned the soccer field through the trees and spotted Peeta. It was rather handy that she had a station where she could see him for most of the day. The days he was shirtless were especially nice, she thought. He was up on the soccer field, his whistle hanging from his lips as he instructed the boys through a drill. His bronzed arms moved as he coached, his golden hair glinting in the sunlight. His jaw flexed as he watched the boys run their drill, and the afternoon sunlight made the golden stubble glint. Oh the jaw….

He was just...perfect. She sighed and shuddered slightly as she thought of the night before. Peeta going down on her was the absolute last thing she had planned on happening. Of course it had turned out in her favor, but now she was worried about something else: returning the favor, so to speak. Peeta was always more than willing to give her what she needed, and he found herself wanting to do the same. Only...she wasn't sure how.

To say that she had been thinking about what had transpired between them was the understatement of all understatements. The night before she had dreamt of seeing his blonde head between her legs and was actually afraid of moaning out loud in her sleep. Her bunkmates would surely think she was some kind of sex crazed pervert.

However, it was hard to not think about it.

Peeta was rather...skilled in the whole woman-pleasing area and as pleasant as that was...it also made her wonder exactly how that had happened. Her mind conjured up a picture of hot girls waiting impatiently outside his dorm room as he serviced each one with his talented mouth. A neon sign hung in the hallway to tell them which number was up. One by one, they filtered inside and left looking pleased but disheveled. Horrified at her own imagination, she quickly continued cleaning up her area. She was going to pick up her girls to go down to the lake for the rest of the afternoon. Hopefully that would keep her from thinking of such awful things.

However, she still had a dilemma: how could she reciprocate for Peeta? She knew next to nothing about guys or pleasing them. She had picked up a Cosmo that belonged to her roommate one time and read through it. She had only made it about halfway through it before tossing it down in disgust. At the time, she couldn't imagine who would actually care about trash like that. She had more important things to worry about than how to go down on some guy!

Now…she wished she had paid more attention.

After putting all of her supplies away, she headed back to her cabin to change. She gave Rue the message to tell their group of girls to get changed, for they would be spending the hot July day in the lake. Perhaps one of her roommates would know how to help? She sighed. Then she would have to get up enough courage to actually ask them what to do. That wouldn't be happening anytime soon, she thought.

"Two piece, or one piece?" Delly asked, holding up a selection. Katniss looked up from her own drawer and eyed the two swimsuits. The one piece had a big cut out through the back and side, and the two piece looked like a bunch of skimpy fabric and strings. Truthfully, neither looked appealing.

"Um….the two piece I guess," she answered. "Aren't you afraid of falling out of it?"

Delly rummaged in her drawer for the bottom half. "I'm a good tie-r. Double knots," she explained. "Do you want to borrow my bandeau top? Work on getting rid of those tan lines?"

Katniss was shocked. Her? In a two piece? She sputtered for a second. "Oh, um…no, I'm fine. Really, thanks Delly."

Delly tossed her blonde ponytail and grinned. "Oh come on. I bet a certain someone would like it."

"What do you mean?"

Her friend gave her a knowing glance. "Oh come now Katniss. I see the way you and Peeta look at each other. I tried to pry it out of him during our baking class this morning, but he was so cute he wouldn't say a word about it! I know you two have a thing. I saw you sitting with him the other night for the fireworks."

"Okay, well…maybe."

Delly gave her an exasperated sigh. "So maybe he'll be at the lake today. And maybe you should borrow one of my two pieces. Come on…give the kid something to gawk at. Toss him a bone," Delly urged.

Katniss gingerly accepted the strapless two piece, her eyebrows raised and her lips pursed. She wouldn't have pictured herself in something like this in a million years. Why now?

Because you have a hot boyfriend now and you want to give him something to ogle besides your black one piece, stupid.

"Fine. I'll try it. But just this once."

Katniss stood on the dock, giving the strapless swimsuit another tug to ensure it stayed in place. So far so good. It wasn't as flimsy as it looked and Delly was right – she did have some awful tan lines from wearing t-shirts and shorts all summer. As vain as it felt, she did want to at least not go back to school with an awful farmer's tan.

"You look fine. Stop fidgeting. Peeta's over on the diving board. He's watching. Do something sexy," Delly hissed.

Katniss paused. "Uh, what?"

Delly could only roll her eyes and pretend like she wanted to push her off the dock. Katniss giggled to herself and looked up just in time to see Peeta go flying off the diving board with a splash. He swam over to where she stood and hoisted himself up out of the water.

"Hey."

She blushed, tucking some hair behind her ears nervously. "Hey."

Peeta casually licked his lips, making her go a little weak in the knees. He gave her a clueless smile and shrugged. "Decided to come swimming?"

"Um…yeah," she sputtered.

"You okay?"

She nodded, her eyes suddenly glued to the wooden dock beneath them. Kids were running all around them, yelling and screaming as they jumped off the end of the dock. It was midafternoon and the lake was at its busiest hour of the day as the sun beat down on the camp.

"Um…yeah. The other night was…fun," she managed to say.

Peeta chuckled. "I uh…I'm glad."

Katniss let her eyes move up to meet his. "Have you done that before?"

Peeta frowned, yanking his hand through his wet blonde locks. "Done…done that?"

"Yeah."

"Well…no, why?"

"Just wondering," she laughed casually. "It was um…very nice."

"Oh, well glad I could be of service," he replied, giving her a grin. Katniss felt her insides do a little flip as he smiled at her. The sun glinting off his wet, shiny hair and the water rolling from his tan, muscular body made him look like some kind of Adonis.

And he's all mine, she thought to herself with a smirk. Their eyes locked at they shared what felt like their own secret joke.

"Why were you worried about that?"

She bit the side of her lip and fidgeted. "I don't know, I just…what am I supposed to think Peeta? You were good at it, I just assumed…I don't know, that maybe you'd had some practice."

"Well, I'm flattered but no. No practice, just…older brothers and….I'm a guy, Katniss."

"You're saying you like what, watch porn or something?"

Peeta's cheeks turned a reddish color at her joke. "Oh my God, I was totally joking," she gasped, covering her mouth. Looking around to make sure no one was near them, she burst out laughing.

"Hey now, I assure you everyone else does it too, they just don't admit it. But hey, it came in handy the other night, right?"

Katniss laughed and gave him another shove as they stood together on the dock. Delly gave her a knowing grin from the water before looking past them. Her face suddenly looked panicked.

"Annie look out!" she yelled.

Katniss and Peeta jerked their attention to where Delly was yelling. She spied Annie just in time for a football some of the boys were throwing to hit her square in the back of the head. It hit her with a loud 'thunk' and sent Annie tumbling off the dock in the middle of the lake and into the deep water.

"Oh my god, Annie!"

They watched in horror as Annie didn't resurface. There were a few desperate cries for help when Finnick suddenly came barreling down the dock.

"Out of the way! Move!" he bellowed. He tore past where they stood and took a running leap into the water. Katniss clutched Peeta's hand as Finnick pulled himself through the blue water like a shark. His arms moved so fast they almost blurred as he swam out to where Annie had fallen. They held their breath and watched as he dove beneath the surface without a second's hesitation.

"Peeta, what if she drowns? Oh my gosh…"

"It's okay, it's okay, Finnick can do this. I've seen him swim, he's…he has to save her," Peeta said. Everyone stopped and froze, waiting to see what would happen. Seconds ticked by and soon campers and counselors began to shriek for more help. Then suddenly….

Finnick rose from the water with a huge gasp of air. His free arm flailed for a second as he struggled to get Annie's head above the water. People crowded around the dock close to where he was and helped pull her out of the water. As soon as he was up, he shoved everyone away from Annie and began to give her CPR. Katniss was finally able to breathe when Annie began to cough and sputter. Finnick sat back on his heels and waited, watching what she would do. Annie sat up, blinking and holding her chest with wide eyes. She looked around for a second before her eyes settled on Finnick. Katniss felt her heart pound as she watched her friend throw her arms around Finnick's body and hug him tight.

Later that night, the girls were in their cabin with Annie making sure she was recovered. They had gone on a raid of the kitchen for hot chocolate and candy and had planned a girl's night in to stay with her. The girls had pushed a few beds together and were devouring their drinks and candy for their night in. They had been prying Annie for more information about Finnick all night.

"When you fell off that dock I seriously couldn't breathe!"

Annie smirked. "Neither could I."

Johanna barked out a laugh and smacked her with a pillow. "You scared us half to death, brainless! Just be glad your Mer Boy was there to save your ass."

Annie nervously played with a piece of her hair and nodded. "Yeah, I've thought about that a lot today. So…I think I'm going to give Finnick a real chance."

"You are?" Jackie asked. "But I thought you hated him. You always roll your eyes when he talks to you."

She shrugged. "I know, but…that was before. He's an ass sometimes and says all the wrong things but…he's actually really sweet. And…endearing."

"So that whole 'Oh, I'm so annoyed with you' thing was just an act?" Johanna screeched. "You don't fight fair. No wonder the boy has his nuts in a twist over you. Shit Annie, they're probably so blue they're purple."

"Johanna," Annie hissed. "We haven't even kissed."

"My point exactly."

"Oh, so what? She was playing hard to get. She'll give him a little something now that they're together. Right?" Delly asked brightly.

Rue giggled and took a large bite of a chocolate bar. "What is she gonna give him?"

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Sorry, forgot: Virgin ears!"

Rue gave her a playful shove and Annie sat up and huffed. "Well….she's right. I wouldn't know what to do if it came to that. I've only made out a few times."

Katniss swallowed her fear and spoke. "I have, and you're not missing much."

"Then you're not doing it right," Madge said quietly, smirking to herself.

Katniss' eyes widened. "You and Gale?"

She shrugged. "Do you care?"

"No, not at all. Wow, um…good going," Katniss laughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Is that weird for you?"

Katniss wasn't surprised that Gale had slept with Madge – he had been with a few girls in high school and she was sure in college as well. She was surprised at Madge, but didn't want to know any more about the encounter. Instead, she hoped that the 'girl talk' session would reveal some helpful tips that she needed to know to reciprocate for Peeta. She didn't have much practice talking about such things with other girls her age, so she wasn't sure how to approach her need for help.

"A little but…just promise me no major details and it's all good. He's like a brother."

"A hot brother," Jackie laughed. "And for the record, I never did it with Marvel."

"You want to though," Delly laughed. "Don't deny it."

"Fine, maybe I did. I just have been avoiding him to keep Cato from teasing me. I could have just died," Jackie muttered, covering her face with her hand. "That was humiliating."

"Fuck Cato," Johanna spat. "He just wants in Clove's pants and the only pants he can get into are Glimmer's."

"He really likes Clove?" Delly asked.

"Yeah. But she won't fuck him. That's why he likes her."

"Wow," she muttered. "What about you, Katniss?"

She felt her cheeks instantly turn a little red. "What about me?"

"You and Peeta. Have you guys…"

"NO!" she gasped. "No. Um…it's new, so…" she said quickly, waving Delly off. The girls were quiet for a moment and thankfully all attention turned back to Annie.

"Finnick just scares me a little. He seems really…worldly and I'm just…not," she explained. "How do I even know where to start?"

"Don't do anything you don't want to. If he's worth it he won't care if you don't want to do something," Madge said kindly. "Trust me."

"Tell him if he tells his friends you'll get him," Jackie added with an eye roll.

"Are you afraid to like…you know, do it?" Johanna asked.

Annie shrugged. "I guess."

Katniss shifted on the bed and chewed her lip. "Well…can't you just do other stuff?"

"Other stuff?" Rue asked.

"Um, yeah," she answered with a blush. "Other stuff. Like…fooling around." She felt bad cornering Annie, but this might be her only chance to bring up the topic.

"Good idea. Just stick your hand down his pants and grab hold. Trust me, he's a guy. He won't complain. Just don't grab too hard," Johanna cackled. "Made that mistake first summer here with Thom. Well, that and I didn't know to not use teeth."

"Teeth for what?" Katniss asked.

"For blowjobs," Johanna stated bluntly.

"Oh," she replied quickly. "Well…if you shouldn't use teeth obviously, then…what should you do?"

The dark haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Are you asking?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. Delly, sensing her nervousness stepped in.

"I've never done that. I want to know too. Give us a BJ lesson Jo."

All the girls burst out into nervous laughter as Johanna proudly sat up straight and crossed her legs. "Fine then, virgins. I'll give you a damn lesson. First, never use teeth. That will scar both of you for life, trust me. Second, vary your technique. Too much of the same thing gets boring."

Rue snorted. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Johanna nudged the little girl with her elbow. "Think of it like food. You wouldn't all types of food the same way, would you?"

"No, I guess not. Like…an ice cream cone?" Rue asked.

The girls all laughed again as Johanna nodded. "Yes. Lick it like ice cream. Then maybe…suck on it like you would a Tootsie pop. Third, use your tongue. And that my friends, is the secret to a good blow job."

Katniss shifted on the bed as Delly snorted 'how eloquent.'

Was that really all there was to it? It sounded simple enough. She knew from experience that she could do it with her hand. What would it be like to do that with her mouth? Would it really be that difficult?

She was suddenly determined to find out.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: Learning Curve

(Katniss POV)

Katniss took a deep breath and reminded herself to have patience. She was in the middle of an archery lesson with a group of eleven to twelve year old boys and it was not going well. Instead of trying to work on their aim, they seemed more concerned with whacking each other in the behinds with the flexible arrows. Every few minutes her concentration would be broken by the yelp of an unsuspecting victim.

"Boys, try to behave...please? We only have fifteen minutes left," she pleaded, although she suspected it would fall on deaf ears. Boys that age were a bundle of energy that she just couldn't deal with that day. She winced as the boy she was helping pulled the arrow back too far and sent it flying practically straight up in the air.

"Oh God, um…Mason, try…try holding it like this…"

She stood back and watched the boy try again, all the while wondering how she hadn't gotten herself or someone else shot yet.

By the time the gong chimed over the loudspeakers signaling the end of the period, she was at the end of her rope. If she never had this group of boys again, it would be too soon.

Turning her head, she scanned the soccer field through the trees and spotted Peeta. It was rather handy that she had a station where she could see him for most of the day. The days he was shirtless were especially nice, she thought. He was up on the soccer field, his whistle hanging from his lips as he instructed the boys through a drill. His bronzed arms moved as he coached, his golden hair glinting in the sunlight. His jaw flexed as he watched the boys run their drill, and the afternoon sunlight made the golden stubble glint. Oh the jaw….

He was just...perfect. She sighed and shuddered slightly as she thought of the night before. Peeta going down on her was the absolute last thing she had planned on happening. Of course it had turned out in her favor, but now she was worried about something else: returning the favor, so to speak. Peeta was always more than willing to give her what she needed, and he found herself wanting to do the same. Only...she wasn't sure how.

To say that she had been thinking about what had transpired between them was the understatement of all understatements. The night before she had dreamt of seeing his blonde head between her legs and was actually afraid of moaning out loud in her sleep. Her bunkmates would surely think she was some kind of sex crazed pervert.

However, it was hard to not think about it.

Peeta was rather...skilled in the whole woman-pleasing area and as pleasant as that was...it also made her wonder exactly how that had happened. Her mind conjured up a picture of hot girls waiting impatiently outside his dorm room as he serviced each one with his talented mouth. A neon sign hung in the hallway to tell them which number was up. One by one, they filtered inside and left looking pleased but disheveled. Horrified at her own imagination, she quickly continued cleaning up her area. She was going to pick up her girls to go down to the lake for the rest of the afternoon. Hopefully that would keep her from thinking of such awful things.

However, she still had a dilemma: how could she reciprocate for Peeta? She knew next to nothing about guys or pleasing them. She had picked up a Cosmo that belonged to her roommate one time and read through it. She had only made it about halfway through it before tossing it down in disgust. At the time, she couldn't imagine who would actually care about trash like that. She had more important things to worry about than how to go down on some guy!

Now…she wished she had paid more attention.

After putting all of her supplies away, she headed back to her cabin to change. She gave Rue the message to tell their group of girls to get changed, for they would be spending the hot July day in the lake. Perhaps one of her roommates would know how to help? She sighed. Then she would have to get up enough courage to actually ask them what to do. That wouldn't be happening anytime soon, she thought.

"Two piece, or one piece?" Delly asked, holding up a selection. Katniss looked up from her own drawer and eyed the two swimsuits. The one piece had a big cut out through the back and side, and the two piece looked like a bunch of skimpy fabric and strings. Truthfully, neither looked appealing.

"Um….the two piece I guess," she answered. "Aren't you afraid of falling out of it?"

Delly rummaged in her drawer for the bottom half. "I'm a good tie-r. Double knots," she explained. "Do you want to borrow my bandeau top? Work on getting rid of those tan lines?"

Katniss was shocked. Her? In a two piece? She sputtered for a second. "Oh, um…no, I'm fine. Really, thanks Delly."

Delly tossed her blonde ponytail and grinned. "Oh come on. I bet a certain someone would like it."

"What do you mean?"

Her friend gave her a knowing glance. "Oh come now Katniss. I see the way you and Peeta look at each other. I tried to pry it out of him during our baking class this morning, but he was so cute he wouldn't say a word about it! I know you two have a thing. I saw you sitting with him the other night for the fireworks."

"Okay, well…maybe."

Delly gave her an exasperated sigh. "So maybe he'll be at the lake today. And maybe you should borrow one of my two pieces. Come on…give the kid something to gawk at. Toss him a bone," Delly urged.

Katniss gingerly accepted the strapless two piece, her eyebrows raised and her lips pursed. She wouldn't have pictured herself in something like this in a million years. Why now?

Because you have a hot boyfriend now and you want to give him something to ogle besides your black one piece, stupid.

"Fine. I'll try it. But just this once."

Katniss stood on the dock, giving the strapless swimsuit another tug to ensure it stayed in place. So far so good. It wasn't as flimsy as it looked and Delly was right – she did have some awful tan lines from wearing t-shirts and shorts all summer. As vain as it felt, she did want to at least not go back to school with an awful farmer's tan.

"You look fine. Stop fidgeting. Peeta's over on the diving board. He's watching. Do something sexy," Delly hissed.

Katniss paused. "Uh, what?"

Delly could only roll her eyes and pretend like she wanted to push her off the dock. Katniss giggled to herself and looked up just in time to see Peeta go flying off the diving board with a splash. He swam over to where she stood and hoisted himself up out of the water.

"Hey."

She blushed, tucking some hair behind her ears nervously. "Hey."

Peeta casually licked his lips, making her go a little weak in the knees. He gave her a clueless smile and shrugged. "Decided to come swimming?"

"Um…yeah," she sputtered.

"You okay?"

She nodded, her eyes suddenly glued to the wooden dock beneath them. Kids were running all around them, yelling and screaming as they jumped off the end of the dock. It was midafternoon and the lake was at its busiest hour of the day as the sun beat down on the camp.

"Um…yeah. The other night was…fun," she managed to say.

Peeta chuckled. "I uh…I'm glad."

Katniss let her eyes move up to meet his. "Have you done that before?"

Peeta frowned, yanking his hand through his wet blonde locks. "Done…done that?"

"Yeah."

"Well…no, why?"

"Just wondering," she laughed casually. "It was um…very nice."

"Oh, well glad I could be of service," he replied, giving her a grin. Katniss felt her insides do a little flip as he smiled at her. The sun glinting off his wet, shiny hair and the water rolling from his tan, muscular body made him look like some kind of Adonis.

And he's all mine, she thought to herself with a smirk. Their eyes locked at they shared what felt like their own secret joke.

"Why were you worried about that?"

She bit the side of her lip and fidgeted. "I don't know, I just…what am I supposed to think Peeta? You were good at it, I just assumed…I don't know, that maybe you'd had some practice."

"Well, I'm flattered but no. No practice, just…older brothers and….I'm a guy, Katniss."

"You're saying you like what, watch porn or something?"

Peeta's cheeks turned a reddish color at her joke. "Oh my God, I was totally joking," she gasped, covering her mouth. Looking around to make sure no one was near them, she burst out laughing.

"Hey now, I assure you everyone else does it too, they just don't admit it. But hey, it came in handy the other night, right?"

Katniss laughed and gave him another shove as they stood together on the dock. Delly gave her a knowing grin from the water before looking past them. Her face suddenly looked panicked.

"Annie look out!" she yelled.

Katniss and Peeta jerked their attention to where Delly was yelling. She spied Annie just in time for a football some of the boys were throwing to hit her square in the back of the head. It hit her with a loud 'thunk' and sent Annie tumbling off the dock in the middle of the lake and into the deep water.

"Oh my god, Annie!"

They watched in horror as Annie didn't resurface. There were a few desperate cries for help when Finnick suddenly came barreling down the dock.

"Out of the way! Move!" he bellowed. He tore past where they stood and took a running leap into the water. Katniss clutched Peeta's hand as Finnick pulled himself through the blue water like a shark. His arms moved so fast they almost blurred as he swam out to where Annie had fallen. They held their breath and watched as he dove beneath the surface without a second's hesitation.

"Peeta, what if she drowns? Oh my gosh…"

"It's okay, it's okay, Finnick can do this. I've seen him swim, he's…he has to save her," Peeta said. Everyone stopped and froze, waiting to see what would happen. Seconds ticked by and soon campers and counselors began to shriek for more help. Then suddenly….

Finnick rose from the water with a huge gasp of air. His free arm flailed for a second as he struggled to get Annie's head above the water. People crowded around the dock close to where he was and helped pull her out of the water. As soon as he was up, he shoved everyone away from Annie and began to give her CPR. Katniss was finally able to breathe when Annie began to cough and sputter. Finnick sat back on his heels and waited, watching what she would do. Annie sat up, blinking and holding her chest with wide eyes. She looked around for a second before her eyes settled on Finnick. Katniss felt her heart pound as she watched her friend throw her arms around Finnick's body and hug him tight.

Later that night, the girls were in their cabin with Annie making sure she was recovered. They had gone on a raid of the kitchen for hot chocolate and candy and had planned a girl's night in to stay with her. The girls had pushed a few beds together and were devouring their drinks and candy for their night in. They had been prying Annie for more information about Finnick all night.

"When you fell off that dock I seriously couldn't breathe!"

Annie smirked. "Neither could I."

Johanna barked out a laugh and smacked her with a pillow. "You scared us half to death, brainless! Just be glad your Mer Boy was there to save your ass."

Annie nervously played with a piece of her hair and nodded. "Yeah, I've thought about that a lot today. So…I think I'm going to give Finnick a real chance."

"You are?" Jackie asked. "But I thought you hated him. You always roll your eyes when he talks to you."

She shrugged. "I know, but…that was before. He's an ass sometimes and says all the wrong things but…he's actually really sweet. And…endearing."

"So that whole 'Oh, I'm so annoyed with you' thing was just an act?" Johanna screeched. "You don't fight fair. No wonder the boy has his nuts in a twist over you. Shit Annie, they're probably so blue they're purple."

"Johanna," Annie hissed. "We haven't even kissed."

"My point exactly."

"Oh, so what? She was playing hard to get. She'll give him a little something now that they're together. Right?" Delly asked brightly.

Rue giggled and took a large bite of a chocolate bar. "What is she gonna give him?"

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Sorry, forgot: Virgin ears!"

Rue gave her a playful shove and Annie sat up and huffed. "Well….she's right. I wouldn't know what to do if it came to that. I've only made out a few times."

Katniss swallowed her fear and spoke. "I have, and you're not missing much."

"Then you're not doing it right," Madge said quietly, smirking to herself.

Katniss' eyes widened. "You and Gale?"

She shrugged. "Do you care?"

"No, not at all. Wow, um…good going," Katniss laughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Is that weird for you?"

Katniss wasn't surprised that Gale had slept with Madge – he had been with a few girls in high school and she was sure in college as well. She was surprised at Madge, but didn't want to know any more about the encounter. Instead, she hoped that the 'girl talk' session would reveal some helpful tips that she needed to know to reciprocate for Peeta. She didn't have much practice talking about such things with other girls her age, so she wasn't sure how to approach her need for help.

"A little but…just promise me no major details and it's all good. He's like a brother."

"A hot brother," Jackie laughed. "And for the record, I never did it with Marvel."

"You want to though," Delly laughed. "Don't deny it."

"Fine, maybe I did. I just have been avoiding him to keep Cato from teasing me. I could have just died," Jackie muttered, covering her face with her hand. "That was humiliating."

"Fuck Cato," Johanna spat. "He just wants in Clove's pants and the only pants he can get into are Glimmer's."

"He really likes Clove?" Delly asked.

"Yeah. But she won't fuck him. That's why he likes her."

"Wow," she muttered. "What about you, Katniss?"

She felt her cheeks instantly turn a little red. "What about me?"

"You and Peeta. Have you guys…"

"NO!" she gasped. "No. Um…it's new, so…" she said quickly, waving Delly off. The girls were quiet for a moment and thankfully all attention turned back to Annie.

"Finnick just scares me a little. He seems really…worldly and I'm just…not," she explained. "How do I even know where to start?"

"Don't do anything you don't want to. If he's worth it he won't care if you don't want to do something," Madge said kindly. "Trust me."

"Tell him if he tells his friends you'll get him," Jackie added with an eye roll.

"Are you afraid to like…you know, do it?" Johanna asked.

Annie shrugged. "I guess."

Katniss shifted on the bed and chewed her lip. "Well…can't you just do other stuff?"

"Other stuff?" Rue asked.

"Um, yeah," she answered with a blush. "Other stuff. Like…fooling around." She felt bad cornering Annie, but this might be her only chance to bring up the topic.

"Good idea. Just stick your hand down his pants and grab hold. Trust me, he's a guy. He won't complain. Just don't grab too hard," Johanna cackled. "Made that mistake first summer here with Thom. Well, that and I didn't know to not use teeth."

"Teeth for what?" Katniss asked.

"For blowjobs," Johanna stated bluntly.

"Oh," she replied quickly. "Well…if you shouldn't use teeth obviously, then…what should you do?"

The dark haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Are you asking?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. Delly, sensing her nervousness stepped in.

"I've never done that. I want to know too. Give us a BJ lesson Jo."

All the girls burst out into nervous laughter as Johanna proudly sat up straight and crossed her legs. "Fine then, virgins. I'll give you a damn lesson. First, never use teeth. That will scar both of you for life, trust me. Second, vary your technique. Too much of the same thing gets boring."

Rue snorted. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Johanna nudged the little girl with her elbow. "Think of it like food. You wouldn't all types of food the same way, would you?"

"No, I guess not. Like…an ice cream cone?" Rue asked.

The girls all laughed again as Johanna nodded. "Yes. Lick it like ice cream. Then maybe…suck on it like you would a Tootsie pop. Third, use your tongue. And that my friends, is the secret to a good blow job."

Katniss shifted on the bed as Delly snorted 'how eloquent.'

Was that really all there was to it? It sounded simple enough. She knew from experience that she could do it with her hand. What would it be like to do that with her mouth? Would it really be that difficult?

She was suddenly determined to find out.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: Makin' Plans

(Peeta's POV)

Peeta watched from across the room as Finnick leaned back on his bed with a contented sigh. His friend dreamily stared up at the ceiling, his legs crossed and his body relaxed.

I bet he's thinking about how he finally won Annie over, Peeta thought with a grin. Not that he could blame him. Before today's heroic rescue, Finnick had been making little to no progress with his lady of choice. After today though, it would be difficult for her to ignore him anymore. How could she possibly not at least give a pity date to the boy who saved her? Based on Finnick's dopey grin, Peeta was guessing he was figuring the same thing.

"Quite the rescue today there Finn," Gale replied, thumping Finnick's' feet as he walked by.

Finnick could only smile.

"Show off," Thom muttered jokingly.

"Yeah man, she has to date you now!" Gale added as he made his way over to his bed. Peeta shared a laugh with him as he flung himself down, making the worn springs creak in protest.

"She's not looking for a relationship," Finnick stated simply, his grin going a little sour. "She said so. She just got out of one before summer started, and she already told me she doesn't want to do that again."

"Girls change their minds. Hell, they major in it," Thom pointed out.

"Some don't. Some are stubborn and mean what they say," Gale chimed in. "Annie has stuck to her guns so far this summer."

"Whatever, I just think now's as good a time as any to at least give it a try. What does he have to lose? It's not like he has any pride left, the girl has already stomped on it a million times this summer," Thom laughed.

"I have to see her again. Tonight. I have to ask her out. I just have to," Finnick mumbled to himself. Shaking his head, he sat up with a start. "You said she has to at least go on one date with me after today, right?"

Peeta chuckled. "Man, I was just thinking the same thing."

"Will some of you guys walk over to her cabin with me?" Finnick asked hopefully.

"What, you need a chaperone now? Someone to hold your hand?" Gale teased. "Just go ask her."

Finnick snorted. "You don't want to go see Madge? Come on. Let's just walk over to their cabin and see what they're up to. If you guys are there, then…maybe she'll feel less pressured."

"Yeah right dude," Gale replied. "But I will go with you."

"I could use a walk," Thom agreed.

"More like a fuck," Gale shot back. Thom didn't argue. Peeta stood up with them and nodded to Thresh.

"You going?"

The quiet, reserved boy shrugged. "Sure. I could go say hi to Rue."

"Maybe you could make her another bracelet," Peeta teased his friend. Thresh shook his head and laughed, flashing his bright white teeth.

"Whatever man. Is Katniss still wearing the one you made her? Don't think I didn't see it."

Finnick snorted as they slipped on their flip flops and walked out of their cabin. "So you and Katniss then, eh? Finally? What was that I saw during the fireworks?"

Peeta shrugged. "We're kinda…dating, I guess," he muttered, jamming his hands in his pockets. He wasn't sure if he should have admitted that out loud to his friends, but could only hope Katniss was over that by now.

"You guess?"

"Yeah, well….I'm not sure how many dates we can technically go on when neither of us is allowed to have a phone or a car and we're constantly surrounded by ankle biters, but…yeah, I like her. We definitely have a…a thing," he admitted. He and Katniss were slowly coming around as a couple, so he figured his admission to Finnick and the rest of his bunkmates was okay.

"Catnip deserves it. Nice goin', Peet," Gale said, thumping him on the back. They walked through the dark night towards the girls' cabin, talking the whole way – about girls. When they arrived, Thom darted up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Hey, you ladies wanna come and hang on your front porch with us?" he called through the screen. Peeta watched and waited as they poured outside, instantly spying Katniss. She wore a loose, flowy tank top with a sports bra underneath, paired with her thin sleep shorts. The tank top was sheer and light and his mind was instantly in the gutter as he swore he could see her nipples through it. I'm such a perv, he thought.

The group filtered out onto the small covered porch as Finnick led Annie out onto the steps. Peeta watched as Annie gingerly sat next to him and gave him a timid smile. Thom and Johanna instantly ducked behind the cabin, and Madge and Gale began walking up the dirt path a little ways. Peeta took a seat next to Katniss on the worn bench and instantly gave her a devilish grin.

"What is it?" she asked with suspicion.

"When you come visit me in my dorm this fall, will you wear that outfit to sleep in?" he asked hopefully.

Katniss gave him a look of surprise. "I'm coming to your dorm?"

He shrugged. "I figured neither of us has the money for a hotel. I have a pretty big dorm room, and a futon we can sleep on."

Katniss giggled slightly. "Well a futon, I'm sold."

"Only if you want to. I just….I figured we would have fun if you came to my school. It's smaller, and I know everyone. The town it's in is pretty cool too – lots of places we can walk to and eat. I'd love to show it to you."

"Really? Oh, well…then yeah, I'll come visit you. Hang with Peeta."

He laughed. "We could just lounge around and watch movies all weekend. Or…or go out, I mean….it's up to you," he stuttered. He didn't want her to think the only reason he wanted her to visit was so that he could have her all to himself in the privacy of his dorm room. But…that was an added perk.

"No, that sounds tempting. Better than what I do on weekends at any rate. Am I allowed in your dorm?"

He nodded. "The one I'm in this year has alternating floors. One floor is girls, the other boys, etcetera. So you'll have to go upstairs to shower, but I figure that wouldn't be too bad."

"No, actually. What about your roommate?"

Peeta grinned. "Mark? Every other weekend he's gone – he's on the football team. During the fall, every other weekend is an away game. Sometimes he doesn't get back until Monday afternoon."

"So we'd have your room to ourselves? That would be…nice," she said, her cheeks turning a little red.

Peeta took her hand in his and wove his fingers in with hers. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I just…I was thinking about the possibilities," she murmured, lifting her gaze to meet his. She quirked an eyebrow and gave him a rather suggestive look. "Together in your dorm room. Alone."

Peeta exhaled shakily as his mind began to run rampant with the ideas. Every kinky, disgusting, typically male idea he knew of popped into his head at the same time. Suddenly, his shorts were rather tight as all the blood in his body seemed to centralize in one point.

"Exactly," Katniss laughed softly, eying the bulge in his shorts.

Peeta felt his embarrassment rise up in his chest. He looked at Katniss and expected her to be disgusted, but….she wasn't. Her breathing had increased, her eyes were dilated and she ran her tongue along her lips to wet them.

"Peeta…it's a nice evening for a walk in the woods, don't you think?" she said, leaning in to whisper in his ear. Holy shit, she was playing along. She didn't think he was a pervert. She wanted to get him alone.

He gulped and nodded, praying no one would notice how hard he was already. It was dark, but there were still people around. Suddenly, he realized that the thrill of getting caught was only making his big problem worse.

Katniss grabbed his hand and pulled him off the porch. He stumbled past Finnick and Annie, who were thankfully too engrossed in conversation to even pay attention. Katniss laughed as she navigated the terrain barefoot, tugging him along with a firm grip of his hand. "Come on!"

They trotted up the dirt path a big, laughing at Peeta trying to hide the massive erection in his pants. Katniss pulled him off the path, through some woods, and they eventually came to a clearing. Peeta looked around and his jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, this is where you do the archery!"

She nodded. "I knew a shortcut . No one will find us here," she said, pushing him up against an archery target. Peeta exhaled and let his head fall back against the board as Katniss attacked his neck. She kissed and sucked along his jaw, making him grin up at the sky.

"The jaw again?"

"Mmm, yes," she answered, humming against his skin. He felt himself grow impossibly hard again, but this time they were alone. He groaned as she let her hand slip down and grope him through his jeans.

"Oh Katniss-"

"Johanna told me something I think you're going to like," she admitted in a raspy voice. "The last weekend of camp, the parents come up to camp and do activities with their kids."

"Huh…oh God," he muttered as she continued kissing his neck, "what about it?"

Katniss tore herself way. "The kids stay here with their parents. The counselors go camping by themselves. In tents. In the woods," she said quietly, giving him another sultry look. "We could share a tent."

Peeta's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Katniss nodded. "Yes. Seriously. We could share a tent and if we're quiet….we could have our do-over," she whispered. He could see the excited gleam in her grey eyes as she spoke, her breaths short and raspy.

"Our do over? Like sex?"

Katniss burst out laughing before Peeta shushed her. They both laughed nervously as her hands fumbled with the clasp of his jeans. "Yes, sex. Us. I want to, Peeta, I want to. So much. Do you?"

Peeta groaned as she pulled down his zipper, his body silently rejoicing at the newfound space. He strained against his boxers as she brazenly reached down to cup him.

"Oh so much. Especially right now. You could…" he trailed off as she dipped her hand into his boxers and wrapped her fingers around him. "you could pretty much ask me anything right now and the…oh…the answer would be yes," he muttered, dropping his head back against the target. She laughed her raspy laugh and ran her hand down his length a few times.

"You're hard," she laughed. "Does it hurt?"

Peeta squeezed his eyes shut. "Yes…and no…and…yes. But not when you do that. Oh God yes, please keep doing that."

The crickets chirped around them as she pressed his back into the target, her warm hand moving against his rock hard flesh. Nothing had ever felt better; his hand would be a big disappointment after tonight. Katniss pulled his face down to hers and gave him a deep, lingering kiss.

"I can't stop thinking about the other night. What you did to me," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. It was…so good. I never thought it could feel….how it felt when you did it."

Peeta gulped and nodded. Now was the point where if he was smooth and cool he would say something dirty to make her even more riled up, but all he could do was no his head and hope he didn't finish on her hand as she spoke. It was almost too much, but in the absolute best way possible.

"And I was hoping...you would let me….return the favor."

Peeta's eyes flew open and his head jerked downwards in time to see Katniss slowly lower herself to her knees. His jaw dropped on its own accord, his mind going blank at the sight of Katniss Everdeen on her knees in front of him.

Holy fucking shit.

"Um…I….you don't h-have to, Katniss, I swear I…

"Peeta, its fine. I want to. The fact that you're telling me I don't have to makes me want to. So believe me. Just lean back against the target."

"You're sure?" he whispered. He licked his lips and tried not to let his eyes roll back in his head as she pulled his boxers down off his hips. It was dark in the clearing, but he was sure she could see enough. Without another thought, he quickly stripped off his t-shirt and handed to her.

"What?"

"Put that…under your knees, so the rocks don't hurt," he urged. Katniss gave him a look of surprise before tucking the shirt under her bent knees. She licked her lips and ran her hand all the way up his shaft, then slowly back down.

"I've never done this."

"Me either."

"Tell me if I hurt you?"

He could only nod at that point.

Peeta exhaled slowly, knowing that if he looked down and saw Katniss between his legs on her knees with his dick her hand he would explode.

Control. Relax. Think of something else for a second. Breathe…

He fought himself to calm down and make this last. No girl had ever done this for him before, so he was definitely looking forward to it. He had only heard the rare story of a good blow job – most of the time, the act got rave reviews from most guys he knew. He felt her grip on the base of his shaft increase as she tipped him forward and slowly took the tip of him in her mouth.

Holy Mother of God.

He hadn't expected her mouth to be that warm. And soft. And….he couldn't resist. He glanced down and saw her tentatively pull back and lick the underside of him with slight trepidation. He groaned in encouragement, his hand weaving itself into her loose, dark hair. It felt like silk against his fingertips and seemed to echo the feeling of her mouth as it worked. Her movements were slow and tentative as they both got used to the act. Not that he minded – any action like this was good. The feeling of her moving her mouth around his tip was mind-blowing. Just when he thought she couldn't do any better, she took him further in her mouth and sucked gently.

"Oh Katniss…fuck…oh my…you feel so good," he hissed through his teeth. His breaths were jagged and labored as she moved a little deeper. Her free hand gripped his waist, pulling him forward a little. He was afraid he would hurt her if he let her go too far, but resisting was making his head spin. Glancing down again, he watched as she moved up and down, her tongue rubbing encouragingly against the underside of his length. Katniss slowly freed her mouth, taking a few deep breaths. Her eyes flicked up to meet his¸ her gaze suddenly smoldering.

"Is this good?"

He could only whimper. Still keeping eye contact, she licked him lightly and moved her hand in a few quick, even strokes before resuming her efforts. Peeta couldn't believe this was actually happening. The girl of his dreams was going down on him and she looked like she actually was enjoying it. The idea made his insides clench and his heart start to pound in his ears. She began moving her hand in time with her mouth, her grip almost as hard as his own would have been. It felt magnificent. Peeta groaned again as the familiar feeling of release shot through him. It coiled up his limbs and warmed him from head to toe as the euphoria of it all finally caught up to him.

"Katniss, I…"

He pulled away from her just in time to turn slightly and keep her out of the line of fire. He came harder than he ever imagined he could, gasping into the muggy night air. Katniss stood up and watched as he gasped for breath. His body felt like it could collapse at any second, but it felt so wonderful he couldn't stand it. Not even sex had felt as good as that. She helped him get cleaned up and dressed again before saying a word.

"I take it I did it right," she smirked. Peeta chuckled and leaned forward to put his hands on his knees.

"Oh my god you could have a master's in it," he laughed. She joined him, nervously giggling as she gave him a swat.

"I figured it couldn't be that hard to figure out. Guys are a lot easier."

Peeta pulled her against his body in a tight hug, his arms still weak like Jell-O. "Thank you. You didn't have to, but thank you."

She nodded and avoided his gaze, appearing suddenly shy. He grabbed her hand and leaned against the target. "You're sure about the do-over?"

He didn't want to get his hopes up any higher if she was only going to change her mind. Of course he would deal with it if it didn't happen just yet, but their experience that night had only made him want her more. He was obsessed with her.

"Of course," she whispered, pushing some of his unruly hair back from his eyes. "I want to."

"Yeah?" he grinned.

"Yeah," she agreed lightly. "I mean…I wish it could be a complete do-over to be honest, but…we can't change the past."

"No, I know. But same here. I wish the same thing like…every day. But you're right I mean there's no sense dwelling on it. Move forward. Plus…I mean, didn't it hurt the first time?"

Peeta knew Cassie was definitely not a virgin the moment she had pinned him to his futon and straddled him like a professional bull rider. However, he did hear after that just how much experience he had. The thought made him a little queasy at the time, but after a panicked trip to the campus's clinic and a few simple tests, he felt much better knowing he was fine. But besides that, he knew that a first time for girls could be rather uncomfortable. His friends had all told him horror stories about blood, crying, and changing minds mid-union. Since none of those sounded particularly fun, he was at least a little glad he wouldn't hurt her.

"I um…I think it did? I don't really remember. I mean, I was sore the next day, but…I tried not to dwell on the whole experience too much," she shrugged. "Why?"

Peeta sighed. "Well, I mean since you've already done it once then maybe…um, maybe the second time you won't be uncomfortable. Maybe it won't hurt and I can make it….well we could…i-it would feel better. Good. Great," he added nervously.

Katniss gave his cheek a soft pat. "Could you be any sweeter?"

Peeta just looked at her. He wanted to do anything he could to prove to this girl that they were meant to be. He was falling in love with her and wanted her to return his feelings someday. He figured good sex might be a weighing figure in the equation.

"I just….want to make it worth it for you."

She chewed her lip and squeezed him a little tighter. "It will be. Even if it lasts ten seconds and is bad. I mean…we care about each other, so that's a start, right?"

"Right," he said firmly.

I don't just care about you Katniss. I love you, he thought.

"Come on. They're probably wondering where they are and I have no idea how to even begin to deny what we were doing out here," she groaned, tugging on his hand. He followed her back through the woods, tossing a wistful glance back at the archery station. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to look at it the same way again, but that was alright.

"Um, there's another thing. I'm not on….anything, so…do you have anything?"

Peeta blinked. "What?"

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Condoms, Peeta. Do you have any?"

Peeta coughed awkwardly and shook his head. "I hadn't planned on this summer being quite so…active. So…no, I didn't bring any."

She sighed. "Hmm….I know Johanna is on the pill, so she wouldn't have any. I'm not sure who else would."

"Me either. I'm sure people do, but…I'll think of something. I'm nothing if not resourceful, right?"

She stopped walking and turned to him. "Yes. Yes you are," she laughed, leaning in to kiss him. He eagerly wrapped his arms around her and returned her passionate gesture. They broke apart a little breathless, her eyes taking a moment to flutter open again.

"Yes, I am. And really, really motivated. Especially after tonight."


	32. Chapter 32

BONUS CHAPTER - Finnick & Annie

Weakness

(Annie POV)

She walked out onto the porch, the wooden floorboards squeaking under her bare feet. Katniss and Peeta bolted to the other end of the large open porch of her cabin, already completely engrossed in each other. They were silly to think their tryst was a secret; their adoration for each other practically oozed from their pores. Everyone else scattered off in pairs as she stood on the top step, chewing her lip and looking at Finnick. They were alone. Her stomach did another nervous flip. He was just so….perfect. How was it possible that someone be that perfect? He was tall, muscular, tan, and completely gorgeous. Even his teeth were straight and white.

His perfection made her nervous.

"Want to sit?" he asked.

She did her best to appear nonchalant. If she let him know how nervous he made her, then he would…well, she wasn't sure. Somehow in her mind she was convinced it would give him the upper hand. It would make her weak.

Being weak was how she had gotten herself into that last mess. But she didn't want to think about that now.

They crouched on the top step, Finnick letting his long legs hang down the steps, Annie pulling hers up against her chest. She rested her chin on her arms and stared down at her chipped blue toenail polish. She suddenly wished she had repainted them; she felt so inferior next to someone like him. He was Adonis, and she was a weak little human who had to be saved. He had pulled her from the cloudy blue depths of the lake, and for that she owed him. She was grateful of course, that Finnick had rescued her. But now she felt liked she owed him something and that feeling didn't sit well with her.

It didn't make sense for him to pursue her; she was easy prey.

Just like back at school. With him. Easy prey.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to push back the guilt and the lies and the memories of him.

Pretending it hadn't happened made it so much easier. Lying about it seemed almost as effortless by now.

"So…"

He paused, waiting for her to talk. He raised a perfect eyebrow at her, his sea-blue eyes questioning.

"Um…t-thanks."

"For?"

"Today," she said finally. "I guess I could have drowned."

Finnick chuckled to himself. "I guess so."

She chewed the insides of her cheeks until she tasted blood. "Um-"

"Do you always start ever sentence with 'um'?"

She answered him with a glare. "No."

Being closed off was easier. Being guarded meant people avoided you. It was so much easier that way. He made her anxious with those blue eyes that seemed to see right through her.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"You're nervous?" she asked, suddenly astounded. "Why?"

He grinned at his feet. "I don't know. You. Being here. You," he repeated with a chuckle. "I never know what to make of you Annie."

She chewed her lip. "That makes two of us I guess."

Finnick inhaled deeply and stared out at the trees for a second before turning to her. "Can we just talk?"

"About what?"

He shrugged. "Anything."

"Sure," she replied slowly. "So talk."

"Don't like…put me on the spot or anything," he muttered.

"Isn't that where you like to be? In the spotlight?"

He gave her a sideways smile that made her heart ache. He looked like he had fallen out of one of the old Abercrombie catalogs she and her friends used to drool over as girls. At least that night he had a shirt on. She found it hard to concentrate on anything but his abdominal muscles when he didn't have a shirt on. Finnick shirtless made it hard to form syllables, much less a sentence or a conversation.

The crickets chirped around them as he slapped at a mosquito. She jumped slightly as the sound echoed against the trees. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Peeta whisper something in Katniss' ear. Even fumbling, shy Katniss could get her act together enough to be with someone. So why couldn't she?

"Look, I just wanted to come see you again. I can't stop thinking about today."

"What about it?" she asked, her voice a little too sharp. She winced, and he noticed. His blue eyes seemed to see everything.

"I know you're glad I was there," he said softly, elbowing her side. "I'm glad I was too."

"You're right," she admitted. She knew she shouldn't be so mean to him, she just wasn't sure how to handle him. He unnerved her so much. "So thank you. Honestly, Finnick, thank you."

His lips parted slightly, flashing his perfect teeth. "Wow."

"Wow what?"

"That's….that's the first time you've said my name. And it wasn't even followed by 'you asshole' or 'shut the fuck up'."

Annie laughed. "Okay, fine. But usually you're just…hitting on me in this crass manner. Why is that?"

He was quiet a moment, fiddling with a few of the woven bracelets on his tan arm. He twisted a leather one, shaking his head as he fought a smile.

"Well, I just don't know how to talk to you."

"So talk to me. Like a normal human being, not like a gigolo."

He threw his head back and laughed, shaking his head. "Fine, fine. Well, I'm just used to people automatically thinking I'm an ass, so...I'm an ass."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's true! What did you think of me when you met me?"

Annie remembered seeing Finnick on the porch the first day, already shirtless and inviting them to a bonfire with his best smarmy smile. He had oozed cockiness and sex, his abs rippling and his smile too wide. She shuddered at the thought.

"See? You thought the worst."

"I did not."

"You did too. Don't lie Annie, I can see right through it. I like you because you always tell me the truth. Not what I want to hear. You don't hold back, ever."

She looked over at him skeptically, her eyebrow rising up on its own accord. "You like being told you're an ass?"

Finnick's eyes narrowed, but somehow remained playful. "No, I like the truth," he answered, his tone softer. "Everyone lies to me. It gets them what they want. I'm an athlete; I'm treated like a God back at school. But it's empty. People only want to please me to see what I can do for them. Not me. They never think about me."

"So quit. Don't do it anymore," she stated softly.

He shook his head, his strong jaw and arched eyebrow catching the dim light of the porch. "I'm there on scholarship. I quit swimming, I quit school. So I perform like a show pony in the pool and they get what they want. And I get to be the asshole."

She paused. She hadn't expected anything like that to come out of Finnick's mouth. To be honest, she wasn't sure it was even possible. Her heart sank in her chest. "They make you be an asshole?"

He shrugged. "It comes naturally. They say who I hang out with, who I date, who I don't, and what time I get to be home. They say when I study, when I eat, when I shower, and even what grades I get."

"I'm sorry that's what school is like for you."

"Don't be. Only one more year."

"A year can be a long time," she said slowly. Finnick shifted he weight on the top step, the wood creaking.

"I don't want to talk about school anymore. So I'm an ass, Annie. But can't I at least be an ass you get to know better before completely writing me off?"

She hugged her knees closer, watching out of the corner of her eye as the Adonis grinned at her. Katniss and Peeta went rushing past, clunking heavily down the steps behind them, but she paid them no mind. Turning her head, she eyed him carefully.

"I thought that's what we were doing?"

He exhaled softly, cocking his head to the side. "Go out with me."

She laughed nervous. "We're at a summer camp in the mountains. Where exactly do you want to go?"

Finnick shrugged, leaning closer. "Where do you want to go? I'll go anywhere."

Annie huffed. "Why are you so persistent?" she asked, jumping up as he leaned even closer. Her knees shook as she stood. She had to put some distance between them before anything else happened. His proximity was making her nervous. She was afraid he would get her to do something she didn't want to do, just as he had. She couldn't believe she was actually sitting there talking to him like this. He had actually kept a safe distance when she had sat with him during the Fourth of July fireworks, so this new closeness was something she certainly wasn't used to. He unnerved her and drew her in all at the same time. Finnick was nothing like him….he seemed harmless. Crass and bold, but harmless.

But she had been wrong before.

"I don't know what to…I'm not like the girls you're used to."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Sluts?"

"M-maybe."

"So what? So you're not a slut, you're a virgin. Am I right?"

She tucked her hair behind her ears. "Is it that obvious?

He ignored her question. "I'm fine with that. Why does your mind automatically go there?" he asked. "I'm not asking you out so that you'll sleep with me."

"Then why?" she asked skeptical. "That's what all guys want, isn't it?"

"Sometimes we want it, but not all the time," he answered honestly. "We see a pretty girl and that's the first thought, yes. But with it comes other thoughts. About her hair, her pretty smile, what she likes to do, what she sounds like when she laughs…" he trailed off, cocking his head to the opposite side. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't think like that sometimes, but I don't want to lie to you. You're different."

Annie swallowed. "No, I'm not. I'm nothing special. You're right, I'm a…a v-virgin, but…."

He sighed. "You told me on the Fourth of July that you had a boyfriend back at school. But you broke up. Are you still not over him?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" she snapped. "I told you that so you would back off."

His eyes raked over her once again. "You don't want me to though. Am I right?"

Panic swept over her. "I…no, I ….I don't know, okay?" she said with a nervous giggle.

Finnick followed, mirroring her actions as he stood. "You fascinate me. You want nothing to do with me and I'm just…drawn to you. You snuck up on me, Annie. No one has ever done that before," he admitted.

"I'm not looking for anything, I told you," she admitted, leaning against the railing of the deck. He shrugged.

"You don't have to look. I'm right here," he announced with a smile. She fought hard to remain stoic and stern, but Finnick's megawatt smile was a bit contagious. She broke slightly; her lips turning upwards as he silently begged her not to smile.

"I…"

"You like me."

"You're growing on me."

"That's enough. What are you afraid of? That you'll actually like me?" he asked, stepping closer.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice squeaking slightly. Finnick was standing right in front of her now, just inches away. The railing dug into her back as she waited to see what he would do as he stood in front of her with a wild look in his ocean-like eyes. ere rHer heart hammered in her chest as she waited for his next move. Was he trying to kiss her? Or more?

"Are you trying to kiss me?" she blurted out.

He stared at her, his eyes observing. "No. I won't kiss you till you ask me to."

Annie balked. "I…."

She wanted him to. But she was afraid. Afraid of what he would want after he kissed her. They always wanted more. They were all the same. She gulped as she watched him watch her. He was so close she could smell the faint traces of his soap; he must have just showered. His closeness made her tremble, in more ways than one. Fear and uncertainty crushed her lingering feelings of curiosity towards him.

Finnick inhaled slightly, his eyes brushing over her face. Suddenly, he looked hyperaware, as if he could smell the fear rolling off of her in waves.

"You're afraid. Not of me, just…afraid," he realized. He immediately stepped back, his hands placed out in front of him as if he was about to approach a wounded wild animal. His eyes were lit up with recognition.

He knew.

"Jesus Annie, why didn't you tell me?"

Somehow this seemingly shallow, loud, crass boy knew what he had done to her back at school. Annie froze with wide eyes as her mind recalled the scene with hauntingly fresh details.

Her boyfriend, someone she trusted. They had been dating long enough, he had said. Wasn't it time already? Drunk, dancing at a party, his hands all over. Giving in, because she knew that's what she should do. It's what a good girlfriend would do. Alcohol on his breath, his hands squeezing a little too rough, and a pit of dread in her stomach. It will feel good, he said, just relax. We don't have to go all the way. I'm you boyfriend, don't you love me? Prove it to me, show me, come on Annie. Just a little more, I've been dying to...

Annie gulped. "How did you know?"

He blinked a few times, his eyes going even wider. Was it fear? Shock? Anger? She wasn't sure what she saw reflected in the pools of blue.

"Did someone….Annie, did someone rape you?"

She was silent. Apparently her quiet confirmed it for him.

"You….didn't your boyfriend do anything?"

She felt her lip tremble with the words that threatened to come out. "It…it w-was my boyfriend. It wasn't what you think, I….he didn't…we didn't, I mean…"

Finnick cursed under his breath. "Fuck, Annie. Just because the guy didn't full on rape you doesn't mean it wasn't wrong!" he hissed.

Annie crumbled. "I know it was wrong, but…it was my boyfriend, no some hooded guy in a dark alley!"

"Still! It….what did he do to you?"

She paused, leaning back against the railing, gripping it so hard it made her hands ache. He hadn't raped her, she would never say that. That was too scary a word. She knew what he had done wasn't right, but rape wasn't the right word…was it?

"We had been drinking, and….we went back to my dorm room. He wanted…to fool around, so we did. He just touched me."

"And what about you? What did you want?" Finnick demanded

She looked down at the wooden planks at her feet. "I didn't want anything," she answered in a quiet voice. And she hadn't.

Finnick let out a shaky breath. "Annie, that's still wrong. He…he violated you. I don't care if he was your boyfriend; he did something horrible to you."

"He was just drunk," she insisted. Now that the words were out in the open she was suddenly terrified. Terrified of the memory, of Finnick, of everything he would think about her now. No one in their right mind would want the girl that had denied her own boyfriend what he wanted. And for what? She was just being a chicken about having sex. Or doing more than kissing.

All we ever do is make out, he had complained. When do we get to do more? I'm your boyfriend, Annie. Not some one night stand.

"Drunk doesn't excuse shit," Finnick snapped. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No!" she replied in a horrified flurry. "No, I didn't tell a soul! We broke up after that, I….I don't even know if he remembered."

"Annie, just because he didn't rape you he still…what he did was wrong. Do you understand that?"

"Of course I do!" she snapped. "I know it was wrong, I guess I just…please don't tell anyone?"

Finnick clenched his jaw and exhaled shakily. "I want to snap his neck."

She felt hot tears behind her eyelids as she blinked. She found herself inches from him, begging for him to keep his silence. "No, please, I….don't tell. Don't tell a soul."

"Annie," he relented his voice soft. "You have to say something. He'll do it to some other girl."

She folded her arms around her center and shook her head. "Promise."

Finnick's eyes dropped, as did his shoulders. "This isn't right. I want to rearrange his face for what he did to you. For what he could do again," he said. "But I won't tell anyone. If you don't want me to, I won't," he promised. "Not all guys are like that."

Her eyes flicked up to meet his. She saw anger, rage, and….was that hope? No. She had given up on that a long time ago. She had come to Camp Panem to separate herself from the horrifying experience that had taken place that spring. She wanted a clean break, and she was getting one. The decision had been made long before Finnick to transfer schools and move on, simply tucking the incident into the back of her memory. She had sworn off guys for the time being and that had all worked – until Finnick.

"I know. I'm not going back to that school in the fall."

"You're not?"

She shook her head. "No, I transferred. Somewhere smaller."

Safer.

"Annie….I would never do that to you."

She looked up at him and nodded. "I know."

And somehow, she did.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 31: Debacle

(Peeta's POV)

Peeta watched skeptically as Haymitch bent over the engine of the mower, grumbling and shaking his head to himself.

"It's fucked. Needed a oil change prolly six months ago. And six months before that. Shit," Haymitch drawled, shaking his head again.

Peeta shifted on his feet and looked at Gale sideways. Gale squinted into the sunlight and shrugged.

It was Sunday morning, and the boys had agreed to spend the day mowing as a favor to Haymitch, who was now leaning over the engine of one mower cursing. It was barley seven yet and the temperature was shooting up towards the ninety mark. Peeta would have liked to have gotten the mowing done early before he fried, but that didn't seem like it would happen. Most of the camp would be down at the lake that day as they were most Sundays, and he could only hope Katniss would wear her two piece again. He surely didn't want to miss that, he thought with a smirk. The sight of her in that had set him off and given him a real glance at her small, curvy body. He licked his lips and pictured the sight of it in his mind. Katniss was pretty much his ideal when it came to body type; she was on the shorter side, muscular, but not so much that it was too much. She wasn't perfectly lean, which he liked. Now that he thought about it, Cassie had been too twig-like and skinny. Katniss was firm but had enough to her that she felt nice to hold against his side. She had curves to her hips, womanly thighs, and medium sized breasts. He hated to objectify her that much but…just the mental image of her was enough to make him drool.

Haymitch muttered to himself again as he continued to plunk around under the hood of the lawnmower. He reeked of cheap whiskey; it reminded Peeta of how their frat house smelled the morning after a raging party. He didn't really want to spend the morning in the hot sun listening to Haymich cuss but it was an extra hundred dollars in his pocket for every Sunday at camp that he agreed to spend mowing. It was worth it in his mind – he only had a part time job back at school, and that was just monitoring the check in at the library. It didn't pay much, but the hours were to his liking and he always used to the time to get in some extra studying. Any extra money he could earn that summer would come in handy that fall. Katniss had agreed to visit him at school and he wanted to show her a good time when she did visit. Of course it was nice to be single and not have to worry about entertaining a girlfriend; his weekends were his own. However, he was ready now. He had gotten his heart broken in the past and spent many lonely nights in his bunk at school, and he was ready for the companionship of something like Katniss. He was ready to give his heart to her completely.

He was in the middle of picturing the two of them out to a romantic dinner when Gale elbowed him.

"Think he'll figure this out?"

Peeta shrugged and gave his friend as skeptical look at Haymitch leaned up and cracked his head on the engine's hood for the second time that morning.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Needs oil. Either of you know how to do an oil change?"

They both nodded. Peeta had spent many nights in high school and on summer breaks working on his father's old Mustang in the garage. Haymitch tossed them a set of keys, Peeta grabbing them before they hit the ground. "Drive the truck up to the gas station on the corner and pick up a few quarts. We'll change the oil once I sober up," he muttered.

Peeta and Gale exchanged a glance before heading back towards the parking lot. They found the truck with the Camp Panem emblem painted on the side and jumped in, Gale flying down the dirt road to the camp in a matter of minutes.

"He smells like a brewery," Gale laughed. "I thought he was gonna fall into the engine and hit his head."

Peeta chuckled. "He's a drunk, but he's cool. He gave me a ride in his golf cart."

"Was he sober?"

"Fuck no," Peeta laughed.

"I will say this summer has been a lot more…interesting than I thought."

"How so?" Peeta asked.

Gale shrugged. "Didn't expect I'd have this much fun. The kids are cool, Haymitch is too drunk to notice anything, and….well, I met Madge."

"Yeah? Think you'll stay together after the summer?"

Gale nodded, a smile slowly spreading on his face. "Yeah. I really like her. Don't want to throw away a good thing just because of some distance."

"How far away is she?"

"Bout an hour."

They flew down the gravel road with the windows down and the radio blaring. The gas station wasn't far, but it was still nice to go for a small joyride. Peeta hadn't left Camp Panem since he had arrived nearly seven weeks ago. Camp was ten weeks total; they were down to their final weeks already. Not that Peeta minded too much. After Katniss had explained about the final weekend being a camping weekend for counselors only, his mind was made up. If she wanted that to be the weekend of their 'do over', then that weekend it would be. He shifted in his seat to try to keep his thoughts in check as he sat next to her best friend in the truck, but to no avail. He had barely been able to think of anything else since. Well, that and the memory of Katniss on her knees in front of him.

He grinned to himself, thankful he at least had sunglasses on. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. He had gotten laid before – but with Cassy, that's all it was. It was a quick, drunken fuck that was over for him before it had even really begun. Truthfully, he had been holding the experience on a pedestal ever since even though she had shredded his heart and pride to bits but hey – sex was sex.

Until now.

What would it be like with someone that he actually cared about? And who cared back? The idea of it was quite alluring indeed. He tried to picture it as he had many times, but he found himself coming up short. He wasn't sure what sex with Katniss would be like, but he knew it would be good. Well, he would try his best. There was always the fear of not lasting very long. He might have to do what his roommate had talked about once before; helping himself out once a few hours before hand so that he wouldn't be so high strung. After all, they had both been waiting for this all summer – he at least wanted it to last longer than three minutes. He cringed inwardly, wondering how he would do it. He wanted this to be good for her.

That brought him to another conundrum.

He loved Katniss. He really, truly loved her. His summer fling with the shy, beautifully fierce girl had exploded into something great and unexpected. The need to tell her that he loved her had grown to be overwhelming in the last few weeks. He feared being so honest about his feelings would scare her away. Did he tell her before the do over? After? He wasn't sure.

And finally, his biggest problem yet; Katniss wasn't on birth control. He needed to find condoms, and discreetly. He knew he was pushing things by allowing their relationship to go 'public' in a sense, but he knew she would have her bow ready if people found out they were planning to sleep together. Peeta swallowed roughly at the thought of Katniss and her skill for archery. He winced as his mind conjured up a mental image of her shooting him in the groin with an arrow if people found out about them. No, that wasn't an option. He knew he needed to think of a way to make sure he was prepared without anyone finding out just exactly what he was prepared for.

"Summer went fast though," Gale noted. "Gonna miss seein' everyone."

Peeta nodded. "Yeah. I wanna come back next summer, for sure."

Gale gave him a sideways grin as he pulled onto the main road. "Would a certain archer have anything to do with that?"

Peeta shrugged. "Maybe. She said she would come visit me at school though."

"You guys gonna try long distance?"

Peeta nodded as Gale gave a long, low whistle.

"That'll be tough. What you gonna do?"

"I don't know….I mean, I have a car and we only live about an hour apart. I think it will be fine. My roommate is gone every other weekend, so…she said she would come hang at my school."

"Does Katniss even have a cell phone?"

Peeta laughed. "No, she doesn't. That might have to change."

Gale coughed and shifted with a laugh on the cracked seat of the truck. "You gonna buy Catnip a phone? Ooooh," he whistled, "be prepared for a fight on that one."

Peeta frowned and looked over at him. "Wait, you don't think she would let me? I just want to be able to talk to her, I…"

"Katniss is stubborn, alright? She won't take charity."

"I know, but it's not charity, it's just….a gift," Peeta mused. Why wouldn't Katniss let him buy her at least a cheap, prepaid cell phone to at least use to call him? He couldn't imagine that being too much trouble. He would gladly spend the money if it meant he could hear her voice every night. That wasn't too much, was it?

"You can try it," Gale sighed, pulling into the gas station. "Not sayin' it will work."

The boys hopped out of the truck and went into the tiny gas station. The clerk, an older woman in her sixties greeted them warmly and asked where Haymitch was. Peeta spied the familiar looking little bottles of whiskey behind the counter and figured their mentor must frequent the establishment often.

"I'm gonna get soda," Gale said, motioning to the fountain nearby. "You want anything?"

"Nah, I need more gum though," Peeta said, navigating through this isles. There were only five or six of them in the entire gas station, so he didn't have to look hard to find his favorite spearmint gum. He grabbed three or four packages of it along with a few pieces of candy and made his way to the front of the store. Gale was finishing paying as he walked up.

"I'll meet you in the truck. I'm gonna use the payphone to give my mom a call, let her know Rory's alright."

Peeta nodded and stepped up to the counter to pay. His smiled politely at the woman behind the counter and suddenly froze as he spied something behind her head. The brightly colored boxes hung behind the counter, their familiar logo of a Trojan horse emblazoned on the front. Peeta could only stare and feel his cheeks turn red as he swallowed roughly and licked his lips. This was his chance.

It was now or never.

Nervously, he turned and made sure Gale was still on the phone outside; he was. He looked at the older woman behind the counter as she handed him a bag with his candy and gum.

Great, Peet. You're buying Tootsie pops and condoms.

"You needin' anything else today?" she asked roughly, peering over her cheetah print readers.

He cleared his throat and tried not to look at the bright boxes directly behind her head. Now or never, now or never.

"Box of the Trojans, um…please," he said quietly.

"What?" she rattled back, squinting over the readers. It was so quiet in the store he could hear the hum of the coolers with the sodas.

"Um…a box of t-the…Trojans? P-please?" he quietly begged. He glanced outside; Gale was finishing up his conversation and about to hang up. His heart began to pound in his chest.

"Oh…you want the Magnums?" she questioned, squinting again.

Peeta shook his head firmly, his cheeks flaming. "R-regular," he stuttered. Honestly, he didn't know one condom from another. He had never even purchased them before; the ones in his possession back at school were the same ones given to him during orientation at the start of freshman year. Come to think of it, they were most likely expired. He wrinkled his nose as she shoved them in a bag and handed them to him with a curious look.

"Thanks," he squeaked. He practically shoved the money at her and danced on his toes as he waited for his change. She gave him one last look before he darted from the store with his Tootsie pops, gum, and condoms. He made a pact then and there to research condoms and find ones that he liked before buying a hundred dollars' worth. This wasn't an experience he wanted to repeat.

Ever.

By the time they both jumped back into the truck, Peeta felt like his face was on fire. He knew he shouldn't be embarrassed; he was in his twenties and he was just taking the proper precautions…but he was still quite mortified. Gale didn't say anything until they were almost back to camp.

"Get what you needed?"

Peeta looked over at him with one eyebrow raised. Something about Gale's knowing smile made him feel uneasy for a split second. "I guess."

Gale smiled to himself. "Just be careful," he laughed.

Peeta could only smile to himself.

After dinner, Peeta caught Katniss' arm as the boys walked the girls to their cabins. It was much easier to talk to her in public now that everyone seemed to have paired up; Madge and Gale, Johanna and Thom, Rue and Thresh. Even Annie seemed to be giving Finnick a chance.

She gave him a questioning look as they snuck behind the girls' cabin without being noticed.

"What?" she grinned. He could barel contain his excitement. Leaning forward, he grabbed her face gently with his hands and pressed his lips to hers in a lingering kiss. She moaned in approval and began to kiss him back before he pulled away with a bright smile.

"I got them."

"What?"

"The…erm…the c-condoms."

Katniss' face was confused for a moment, then happy, then slightly apprehensive.

"You did?"

He nodded. Katniss cleared her throat nervously.

"That's um…good."

"Is it?"

She nodded, a smile forming on her lips. "Yes. Very good." Her eyes raked down his body in one quick movement. She looked hungry. "So…you have them?"

"Yes. In my cabin, under my mattress. I hid them really well, just in case. You're still sure? Because we don't…we don't have to."

"Do you want to?"

"Do you?"

They studied each other in the evening light, their eyes both wild. "Yes," the said in unison. They both laughed and she shook her head at him.

"Where did you find them?"

He sighed. "The gas station. I had to go up there today to get oil for the lawnmower. I think Gale saw," he admitted quietly, wincing slightly. Katniss didn't seem as upset as he thought she would be.

"He won't say anything. He knows I can kick his ass. Besides, I've got dirt on him."

"You can?"

She ignored his question. "So you really got them?"

He nodded. "It was so embarrassing. I had to ask this old lady to get them from behind the counter and I just….ulgh, I never want to do that again," he chuckled.

"Ever?"

"Well no," he stuttered. "I'll go to Wal-Mart to the self-checkout or something. I'll buy like a hundred at a time," he laughed. "Not that I'm planning on needing a hundred, I just wanted to be prepared in case. And you're completely entitled to change your mind about everything, I mean I just-"

Katniss stared at him, her grey eyes soft. "-I love you," she blurted out quickly.

Peeta frowned, looking down at her as if he hadn't heard her correctly. She waited, her mouth open in a mixture of surprise and shock. She looked like she couldn't believe what she had just said, but she didn't look like she regretted it. Only that she was anticipating his answer.

"You do?"

She let out a combination of a squeak and a sigh. "Yeah…I do," she breathed. "I really do."

Peeta felt a grin break onto his face. He had thought before that day that saying the words would be difficult; that he might have to force them the first time he said them to a person he wasn't related to. To someone it wasn't assumed. But that day, standing in front of Katniss… They felt like the easiest words he had ever uttered as they rolled off his tongue with an excited, slightly trembling voice. He wasn't afraid; he was elated.

"I…I love you too. A lot. For a while," he stammered. "I really love you a lot."

Katniss beamed and gripped his forearms. He felt a surge of happiness run through his limbs at her touch, his face starting to ache from the large smile.

"I really love you a lot too, Peeta," she said softly. He stared into her grey eyes and felt himself fall even more in love with Katniss Everdeen. He knew right there that he would never willingly let her go – ever.

He gulped. "That's the best thing anyone has ever said to me."

Katniss smiled shyly, her eyes casting downward. "I just…I wanted you to know. Everything you've done for me…I know I'm closed off and…and not girly or pretty…and shy and weird about people knowing, but…you make me good. You're so good, Peeta, I…I sound like an idiot, I…"

"No, no you don't," he laughed. "You sound like my Katniss."

"Your Katniss?" she asked playfully, quirking an eyebrow at him.

He nodded. "Yes. My Katniss."

She glanced down at the dirt and bent the top of her flip flop forward. "Sometimes I think you're the only good thing about me. And Prim."

"You're crazy," he stated simply, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Listen. You're not closed off; you're a private person. You're not shy, you're just selective. And you are very girly to me. Although I prefer feminine," he smirked to himself. He reached up and touched the end of her braid. "Beautiful, really is a better word. And you're not weird about people knowing about us – you want our relationship to be only for us, and that's what makes it so special. It's not showy or trashy, it's….sacred, in a way. Treasured."

His simple words that shot down her own self-deprecating ones clearly moved Katniss. She smiled, although it would appear she could hardly believe what he was saying.

"You think so?"

He nodded. "You don't see yourself clearly."

"Neither do you," she pointed out sternly.

"Sometimes I do. But you never do. Katniss, you make me feel like the luckiest guy on the planet, not just the camp."

She reached up, winding the end of her braid around her fingers. "You think I'm feminine? No one has ever said that. Gale says I'm a tomboy because I like to be in the woods and shoot my bow."

Peeta laughed, his hand joining hers to touch the soft tendrils that hung out of the end of the fastener. He watched as her chocolaty brown hair slid through his fingers. "No, you're not a tomboy. The first day I saw you with that bow it was like….you were some Goddess sent from the Heavens to torture me," he chuckled. "Besides…tomboys don't smell like Dove soap and honeysuckle," he added. "Or have long eyelashes."

Katniss blushed and shook her head. "You're too flattering to me," she laughed nervously, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ears. Peeta gazed at her, still unable to believe he could be this happy. He wasn't sure what he had finally done right, but he was glad he had done it. She shyly leaned up and pressed her lips against Peeta's. He smiled against her kiss, wrapping his arms around her torso and bringing her closer. She sighed into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. They kissed passionately until the crickets began chirping and their lips were chapped again, but neither cared.

They broke apart, still breathless and smiling as their foreheads touched.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 32: Getting There

(Katniss POV)

"So…you and Bread Boy, huh?"

Katniss glanced sideways at her best friend and nodded. "Yeah. What of it?"

Gale snickered and dodged her playful blow as they sat on the top step of her cabin. It had been two days, but the 'I love you's she and Peeta had exchanged were still quite fresh on her tongue. She grinned to herself and tried to ignore Gale's chuckles as he sat beside her. He had come by to take Madge down to the lake, but Madge had instead shoved Katniss out the door to 'keep Gale company' while she showered and got prettied up. Katniss had rolled her eyes but agreed, realizing she had been putting Gale off since discovering her need for said 'Bread Boy'.

"Nothing, I just….I never pictured you the type for a summer romance."

"Whatever Hawthorne, you were the one who told me I should go for it in the first place," she laughed.

"Fine, fine," he agreed.

Katniss looked up as Jackie approached, toting a smiling Marvel beside her. Their hands were joined as they walked down the path together, swinging happily between them. She raised an eyebrow at Jackie who promptly dropped Marvel's hand and coughed.

"Hey," she greeted awkwardly.

"Um, hey," Jackie nodded. Marvel gave her a confused expression before playing along.

"I'll see ya," he called as the red headed girl quickly scampered up the steps where Katniss and Gale sat. Jackie brushed past them with an embarrassed huff. The screen door to the cabin slammed shut, a confounded looking Marvel standing on the worn path.

"Chicks," he muttered under his breath, tossing a knowing glance at Gale. The blonde haired boy shook his head and made his way back up the path towards his cabin.

"That girl's weird," he muttered once Marvel was gone. Katniss looked over her shoulder to make sure they were alone.

"I like her though. I'm pretty sure it was her that pranked Glimmer a few weeks ago."

"That was the best," Gale agreed. "But you're not dodging me Catnip. Are you and Peeta like…serious?"

She shrugged. "I think so, yeah. I mean….we're going to try this long distance thing in the fall. So…that's pretty serious, right?"

Gale gave her a sideways glance. "I shouldn't tell you this, but I will because you're like a sister to me," he groaned. "He bought condoms the other day."

Katniss feigned surprise. "Oh," was all she could manage to squeak out. She trusted Gale, but to have him actually know how seriously she and Peeta were was a little…mortifying.

"Yeah. Don't tell him I told you. I pretended not to notice."

"Was he…was he embarrassed?"

"Oh yeah. If I wouldn't have seen him do it through the window I would have known he did something. Kid was redder than a tomato when he got back into the truck," Gale snickered. "He's a good guy, just…be careful."

"What are you, my dad?" she asked in annoyance.

"No, just your best friend. I just wanted to give you a head's up. I know you're not the kind of person who likes things sprung on them. I can't imagine you being thrilled about the idea of…'oh hey, by the way we're gonna have sex'. That doesn't seem like you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she relented.

"If he hurts you, I'll clobber him."

"Peeta wouldn't hurt me."

"I know. He's a good guy, I just…"

"Jealous?" she teased, elbowing his side.

Gale snorted indignantly. "No."

"Whatever."

"We gave it a go back in high school. No offense Everdeen, but…I'd rather go hunting with you than…well, that."

She laughed and nodded, shrugging him off. She was glad to have a good friend like Gale looking out for her. He was like a wise older brother that was sometimes an ass. But he was overall a good guy to have around.

Madge finally emerged from the girls' cabin, freshly showered and glowing with excitement when she saw Gale stand up. Katniss wasn't sure why she had taken the time to get all gussied up when they would probably end up either down by the lake or in the woods somewhere, but she shrugged it off. Madge was one of her good friends at camp and if she treated Gale well, then she was happy for them. She watched them walk off together with their arms around each other like a couple of high schoolers. She was glad though; most of Gale's experiences with girls had been fleeting, drunken escapades that left him hurting more that he would care to mention. He pretended to be very haughty and uncaring about it all, but she knew he was a good guy deep down. Girls sometimes mistook his intensity and aloof behavior as a disinterest, but he was actually a very passionate, independent person. She shook her head as they disappeared into the fading light.

A sound to the left made her turn to look towards the boys' cabin. She saw Peeta moving down the path towards her, a bright smile gracing his features as he walked happily down the path. She felt herself grin at his arrival before she could catch herself.

"Hey," he huffed, plopping down next to her. He placed a wet kiss on her cheek and grinned to himself as she winced slightly and wiped it away.

"Peeta," she laughed.

"Saw Prim up at the mess hall. I was helping the girls make some muddy buddies," he said, pulling a baggie out of his pocket. He offered some to her as she peered into the sugary bag. She chewed the sugary, chocolaty Chex mix and gave him a shy smile. Peeta gave himself a heaping mouthful before laughing and coughing out powdered sugar. She thumped him on the back a few times and sighed.

She felt a little stupid, to be quite honest.

She didn't know that much about relationships, however, she did realize that it was rare for a girl to admit she loved a guy first. Part of her was glad it was out of the way; it had always seemed like such a difficult bridge to cross in a relationship. Not that she had experience with it – Prim was the only person she had ever said it to and meant it besides her mom. Not even her childhood best friend had heard those words uttered to him.

But Peeta had.

The other part of her felt like a bit of a bumbling idiot for just spewing the words out like that. She had winced at the memory more than once. What did he think of her now? Of course he had said it back and she didn't doubt Peeta's feelings, but did he mind her saying it first?

"Penny for them."

"What?"

"Your thoughts," he said quietly, helping himself to a mouthful of muddy buddies. He chewed thoughtfully as he watched her turn and start to pick at her nails.

"Oh…just thinking. About how I….blurted that out the other night."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I was shocked you said it first too."

"You were?" She panicked.

He nodded. "Yes, but doesn't mean I didn't like it. It was just so…you to say it first. I loved it. Just like I love you," he stated matter-of-factly. She both reveled and was confused how he could just say it so easily, like it was the simplest emotion he had ever felt. He made love seem easy; to her it was an unknown terrain full of land mines and lurking monsters. She didn't know what to think.

"Katniss, what's wrong? It's okay that you said it. I was in the middle of figuring out a way to say it to you before you said it. I swear, you didn't seem….whatever your mind is thinking right now, just stop. I can see you worrying about this and you shouldn't be. Not by a long shot."

"You swear?" she asked hoarsely, looking over at him. He had a bit of powdered sugar on his chin that drew her eye, and without thinking she reached up and wiped it off with her thumb. Peeta gave her a sweet smile and bobbed his head.

"I'm sure. Katniss, I love you. I've never said that to a girl before. I've given my heart away numerous times just to have it handed back to me in pieces. If either of us is terrified, it should be me. I know what loving someone and not having them love you back is like."

She sighed. "But I do love you back."

He wiped his hands off on his worn khaki shorts and shrugged. "Then what's the big deal? If you love me and I feel the same and we agree not to screw each other over then…we'd be silly to not give it a chance. This…love thing," he added with a dopey grin.

Katniss leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "I do love you. And that scares me. I won't run, if that's what you're worried about. I'm just scared of being this…"

She trailed off, trying to find the right word. Open? Vulnerable? Exposed?

He reached over and pulled her hand into his, weaving their fingers together. "Believe me, I know what you're trying to say. And I feel the same way, Katniss. I feel the same way," he repeated slowly, squeezing his hand against hers.

They sat in silence for a few moments, just listening to the crickets as they chirped away. Summer was dwindling to a close, and they counselors campout was only a few more days away. They had limited time together before they would have to go their separate ways.

"Do you trust me?" he asked finally, breaking the silence.

Katniss lifted her head up from his shoulder and glanced at him. "Of course I do. Surprisingly," she added with a laugh.

Peeta's eyes lit up a little as his gaze drew her in. She found herself staring into the pools of sky blue as they sat on the top step of her cabin. "Then know that I would never hurt you, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay," she said simply.

He sighed, letting his shoulders slump slightly. "IF you trust me, then…come with me?" he pleaded, his face looking childish for a moment. He stood up and pulled her off the steps, Katniss stumbling after him.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Just wait. I have a surprise. I want to….spend some time with you," he muttered mischievously, pulling her along. They wound around a back way towards his cabin, but just when she thought that was where they were going Peeta veered off. Their feet crunched against the mixture of dirt and mulch of the path, and she realized she had never been down this way before. They came to a clearing with a dimly lit light post with lightning bugs and moths swarming it. She was confused for a second before she realized there were a set of outdoor showers placed under the light. A line of shaving sinks separated the two wooden shower stalls, which were really wooden shacks with doors.

"Feeling dirty?" he asked hopefully.

She laughed suddenly, the stress of the day melting away slightly as she realized they were alone in the woods with an outdoor shower all to themselves. Peeta led her over to one of them, pulling the curtain back to reveal two towels sitting on the little bench inside. The floor was a drain surrounded by flat stones that had been cemented together in a smooth pattern that was easy on bare feet. There was a skylight in it, but since it was dark out no light was able to slip through the opening. She raised an eyebrow as Peeta walked over and pulled the curtain back far enough to turn on the spout. Within seconds the jets of hot water were steaming against the muggy air around them.

"How did you find this?"

"Thom showed me one of the first days. No one ever uses them unless it's an emergency, and that's only in the morning. Water's always hot, and it's nice to get some….privacy, sometimes," he added with a deep gulp.

She raised an eyebrow again and looked at him skeptically. "You come here to do that?"

He smirked and looked away. "Before…we became close, sometimes."

Katniss rolled her eyes and stepped into the small changing area where Peeta stood with a hopeful gaze. "Guys are so gross sometimes," she laughed.

Once the privacy curtain was pulled into place with both of them behind it, the small structure was a dark, steam filled room. She was hesitant to do anything in such a poorly protected place, but she did want to have more time with Peeta. As more and more of the counselors started 'hooking up' and pairing off, places to be alone were dwindling. She was glad they had gotten their shot at the lake when they did; just the other night, Rue had come back from her walk with Thresh giggling about Cato and some girl doing dives off the diving board….naked.

"You want to shower with me?" he asked in disbelief as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Isn't that the idea?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Then shut up," she laughed. "I actually would like to take a shower anyway."

Peeta stripped off his shirt and shorts and was standing in the small area in his boxers. His tented boxers. "Oh," he added glumly.

After stripping down to nothing, Katniss gulped and reached for the bar of soap he had brought with him. "How about this-you can do the washing. Yeah?" she asked hopefully.

Peeta gaped at her for a moment before watching her step back into the water. She felt a little weird to be showering with someone else – that was a definite first for her. She heard his boxers hit the floor and his tentative steps forward as he joined her under the spray. Katniss dipped her head back to wet her loose hair before wiping her eyes and opening them. Peeta stood before her, naked and a little unsure, but ultimately looking pleased at the same time.

"You asked me if I felt dirty. Well, I want a shower," she laughed.

He bobbed his head in satisfaction, stepping forward enough to put his hands on her shoulders. The slick skin instantly prickled under the hot water as he slid his hands up and cupped her cheeks. He pulled her forward enough to place his lips against hers. She kissed him back willingly, her body inching closer to his. They hadn't been necessarily naked together since their skinny dipping adventure in the lake. This was an entirely new experience. Peeta slipped his tongue past her lips as he pressed his body flush against hers, making them both gasp slightly. Every nerve ending beneath her skin seemed to hum with excitement as his tan, taught body came into contact with hers. Steam billowed around them as they French kissed deeply, Peeta easily pressing her into the wooden slabs that made up the wall. Katniss felt her body relax as Peeta's hands slid down her sides and landed on her hips. His strong hands kneaded the soft skin of her hips and waist like he would bread.

It felt like heaven.

"I love your hands," she gasped between kisses. Peeta hummed against her lips and playfully bit her before dropping his hands down to cup her ass. Katniss tried not to smile too big against his kisses as his hard length managed to sandwich itself between their bodies. He ground himself against her belly, his slick hands moving forward to cup her breasts in his large palms.

"I love everything about you. Do you see what you do to me?" he rasped, pulling away. "Only you do this to me, Katniss. I can barely control myself in public when I'm around you, you know that?"

She giggled as he thrust his hips harder against hers. "You really come alive in dark, inappropriate places where we could get caught, you know that right?"

"Yes," he laughed, dropping his lips to her shoulder. He pulled away after giving her a few wet, lingering kisses against her damp skin. "Should we wash?"

She bit her lip and nodded at him in the darkness. Even she had to admit it – being with Peeta in the dark shower where they could barely see each other through the clouds of billowy steam was rather hot. Her eyes strained against the lack of light, but it seemed like her fingertips had come alive to replace what her sight was missing. She accepted the fresh smelling soap he handed her, lathering it up beneath the hot water for a moment before letting her hands to exploring.

Over his neck, down his sculpted arms, over his chest….her soapy hands were her eyes as she moved over his body with a reverent touch. She could feel the places where he was slightly sunburnt, the sparse patch of hair in the center of his chest, and the faint lines of his abdominal muscles as she moved further south. A smile was plastered on her lips as she slid her soapy hand down further to grasp his manhood in her palm. Peeta groaned in appreciation, his hips jutting forward slightly to allow her better access. She leaned forward and kissed him languidly as her hand began a pattern of smooth, slow strokes.

Peeta exhaled against her cheek, his lips moving to kiss her but stopping as she tightened her grip. It gave her a certain type of power to see how much he was enjoying himself. The soap helps, she thought with a smirk. Before long, Peeta was making short gasping noises and gripping her hips as his body began to tense. He came in warm spurts against her stomach, her hand coaxing him along as he rode out his orgasm.

"I think I'm dirtier now," she sighed playfully, cocking her head to the side. Peeta took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes again. The water had plastered his blonde, wavy mop of hair down into his eyes, and he shook his head to brush it out.

"Then maybe I should wash you."

His voice was low and raspy as he spoke, making an excited shiver run down her spine. She handed him the soap with a flourish and waited to see what he would do.

He gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face the wall before stepping up to stand behind her. His lips touched the shell of her ear as he whispered, "I can't wait until next weekend."

Katniss shuddered again as he pulled her wet hair to rest on one shoulder, granting him access to the other. His fingertips ran along the curve of her neck and shoulder as he lightly tickled her, making her giggle. He then placed another lingering kiss on her bare shoulder, his tongue darting out to lick the skin lightly before pulling away. He was teasing her.

"Me either," she admitted, her voice cracking slightly. She licked her lips and wondered what it would be like to be with Peeta – really be with Peeta in that sense. Whole. Connected. One.

The water continued to beat down on them as he soaped his hands and began massaging her back. He started with her shoulders, moving downwards in slow, measured circles until he was just above her tailbone. His hands had her feeling like putty as he moved, his strong fingers massaging her achy muscles.

"Peeta," she mumbled as he ran his fingertips lightly over her soapy skin. He chuckled behind her, his hands sliding around to her front. Her head fell back on his shoulder as he cupped her breasts with his large hands and began to softly knead them. Katniss gasped slightly as he let his thumbnails lightly scrape her nipples. The tips were hard and pebbled despite the warmth of the tiny shower they were in, and the touch seemed to reverberate through her entire body. Her center began to hum with anticipation as he continued his work.

"Yes?"

"Please," she whimpered, arching her butt against his hips. He lowered his head to lightly suck on her earlobe before moving down to her neck. One hand stayed on her hip while the other moved further south. Another anticipatory shudder raked over her limbs as she waited for him to finally touch her where she needed it the most. He circled her sensitive spot a few times before pressing against it with purpose. She whimpered and tried her best to remain quiet as he continued to pleasure her. Katniss felt her body jerk in pleasure against his hand, but his grip on her hip kept her in place. Her head fell to the side to grasp his lips in a hot, fiery kiss as he continued his work. Euphoria shot through her as he touched her, circling and rubbing and oh.

It was almost too much, but in the best way, she realized. That was the type of overwhelmed she liked to be.

Her body quivered as it fought to stand up in the small area, but yet she wanted to let herself go. Never before had she attempted this standing up; last time he had her pressed firmly against a tree. Her knees threatened to buckle beneath her but Peeta simply braced himself and held her up with his strong arm. The muscles of his forearm strained against her stomach has he held her in place, his other hand stroking her folds. The steam was making her delirious, but she couldn't make herself care as he rubbed her to completion. She came against his hand and would've fallen forward into the wall if not for his strong grip around her stomach.

"Oh my God," she gasped, her legs shaking. Her knees felt like Jell-O as she fought to stand up straight. Peeta was hard again against her backside as she struggled to catch her breath and stop her body from twitching in pleasure. Turning around, he wasted no time capturing her mouth with his in a passion filled kiss. She ran her free a hand against his jawline as she opened her mouth and deepened their connection. Her tongue danced against Peeta's as the two of them let the hot water continue to pour over their spent bodies.

When they broke apart, she focused on his dilated blue eyes and knew they were having the same thought: the next weekend was going to be explosive.


	35. Chapter 35

*Bonus Chapter- Fight*

Cato's POV

They walked down to the lake, their shoes crunching against the dirt and mulched mixture that made up the path. He glanced sideways at her, a feeling of nervousness floating over him that rocked him to the core. He was never nervous around girls. It had taken him at least two days to muster up the courage to ask her to take a walk with him, and even then he had been anxious.

And even now with her walking beside him in the moonlight he felt like he was about to do or say something completely and utterly stupid in front of her. But why should he care? Why did this girl matter so much?

He wasn't sure why this Clove girl put him on edge. Maybe it was the way she rarely spoke and when she did – she said things with purpose. She didn't chatter endlessly about stupid crap the way other girls did, and she seemed clever. And she was pretty, of course. He wouldn't have wasted much time with her if she hadn't been. In his mind he worked very hard for his physique and he figured the girls he was seen with should too. Not that Clove had any problems in that department; she was small and slender and had the body of a gymnast and a diver, which was what her sports were back at school he remembered. Her skin was clear and tan from the summer sun, a light dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose that made him a little crazy. He fought the urge to pin her against the nearest tree and kiss each and every one of them.

I'm losing it, he thought with a shake of his head. He found himself watching her as they walked in the moonlight, her ponytail swinging from side to side.

"Can I help you?" she asked coolly, sensing she was being watched.

"Nah," he said casually, shrugging his shoulders. Clove made a huffing sound in her nose and kept walking.

He felt another jolt of energy roll down his spine. She made him absolutely crazy by practically saying nothing at all. While girls like Glimmer never shut up, always yammering about this or that or something else stupid…Clove rarely spoke. She was a mystery that gave no clues. She was the Mona Lisa. A puzzle. He found himself afraid to miss something, so he actually listened to her.

They paused at the end of the dock where it met the land, looking across the dark expanse of Lake Panem. The moon was full and glittering above them, casting a dim silver glow across the water. He wiped a bit of sweat off his brow and looked at the water longingly. The days had been long and hot and he actually wanted to go for a swim – but not if she didn't want to. Now that he finally had some time alone with this mysterious vixen he wasn't about to waste it.

"The lake looks um….really nice."

She hummed to herself for a moment, pressing her thin lips together as if deep in thought. "Yes."

"I saw you uh…doin' dives that day. You're pretty good."

Clove turned her head slightly to give him a raised eyebrow. Her expression clearly said, 'I know.'

He shifted his weight on his feet and kicked at the dirt, trying to think of something –anything – to say.

"Do you like to swim?"

"I'm on the diving team at school."

"I know," he said cockily, nodding. She clenched her jaw and narrowed her dark eyes at him.

"I'm going swimming," Clove said simply, brushing past him. He watched her small, sleek form move down the dock, her small hips moving as she walked. He almost tripped over himself following her down to the end. She stripped off her shirt with little care, revealing a blue cotton bra.

"You're serious right now?" he challenged.

Clove's dark gaze met his as her hands worked on the fastening of her khaki shorts.

"Yeah. I'm hot."

Cato watched her drop her shorts to the dock with ease and stand before him in her underwear. His eyes raked up and down her body one time in appreciation as she stood, looking at him expectantly.

"I know you are," he flirted, trying to sound cocky. Chicks loved cocky.

Clove only raised her eyebrow again as she unzipped the skimpy shorts. Cato's eyes moved across her face, her sleek, dark brown ponytail catching his eye. Without a second thought, he reached over and tugged the elastic from her hair.

"You should wear your hair down more."

She snorted. "To hide how ugly I am?" she laughed. The sound of startled him; he didn't expect the sound of her laugher to be so light and chime-like. He paused for a second, watching the way her dark brown waves fell around her shoulders. Her hair was actually quite long, but it was hard to tell with it always up in ponytails or messy buns. He had done a lot of watching that summer; that is, when he was out of Glimmer's spell. When Clove was diving or swimming, she had it in a ponytail; when she was fencing, she had it in a bun.

"You're not ugly," he said firmly. "Far from it."

Clove chewed her lip and gave him a self-assured stare. "I was just kidding. Can't you take a joke?" she challenged.

He glanced down her body again, raising an eyebrow when he saw her belly button piercing. A simple bar bell stuck out slightly from her tan skin, instantly drawing his eye.

That's sexy as hell, he thought. I wonder what else she has pierced?

"Never noticed you had that before," he said dumbly, gesturing to it.

"Did you ever look?" she asked pointedly.

Cato snorted. What was her game? And better yet, who did she think she was? He peeled off his shirt and dropped it to the dock, letting his jaw jut out slightly as he struck a pose. Girls loved to ogle him without a shirt on. Disappointment surged through him as Clove merely shoved past him and dove head first into the black water.

"Hey wait up!" he called as soon as she surfaced. He dove in after her, his own entrance making more of a splash than he had hoped. What was it about this girl that made him so unnerved?

He knew why, in the deep, dark corners of his mind. It was because she made him try. Feel. Care.

Words he wasn't used to…at least not anymore. But he refused to believe that she was the reason he was so guarded. How a girl from his past could shatter him to pieces at even the tiniest thought?

As he swam through the dark water towards Clove, his mind flashed back to the thought of his first girlfriend. Well, his first real girlfriend. The first girl he told his secrets to, made out with, groped in her driveway, and said those three special words to. The girl that knew everything about him. He had fallen so hard for his first love that he had actually believed at the tender age of sixteen that they would be together for always. He had given his heart to that girl, and she hers in return. She wore his number painted on her cheek at his football games, and he had even snuck over to her front porch in the middle of her night once for a steamy make out session. Cato loved her with all of his young heart.

He could still remember the look on his father's face when he had told his son she was dead. Cato doubted the ink on her new driver's license had time to dry before she over compensated on a curvy road and smashed the SUV into a tree. He had been numb for months after that, refusing to believe that his girl was gone forever.

He hadn't fully given his heart to anyone since.

Only pieces were left anyway, and he guarded those with all his might.

It was easier to distance himself from people now, especially girls. If he didn't really care, if he didn't really give a shit what happened tomorrow, then how could he get hurt? He couldn't. It had worked for nearly six years now and he had no intention of stopping.

They came to the surface out in the middle of the lake, Clove hurrying up the ladder to the diving dock. It was the dock that was about a hundred yards out in the deep water, housing two diving boards and a slide. It was where she had first caught his attention by doing a perfect swan dive into the sparkling water below. Ever since that day he had been quietly watching the shy, dark haired vixen from afar.

Cato easily scaled the ladder up onto the small dock, the wood rocking slightly as he moved his large frame onto the platform. Clove gave him a smirk.

"Bout time."

Cato puffed out his chest at her words, eying her scornfully. Girls didn't usually challenge him the wayshe did and he wasn't used to it. Girls like Glimmer usually threw themselves at him and were easily placated with any attention he threw their way. But not Clove. He felt like he had to earn every single inch with her.

"Why don't you try being nice to me?" he teased.

She laughed. "I'm not nice," she said, wringing out her long hair. Her eyes caught his for a second and he felt his heart speed up slightly.

"Well fine then. I like bad girls too," he flirted.

Clove didn't answer. Instead, she leaped up the ladder to the high dive and walked carefully out to the edge.

"You're gonna jump?"

"Nope, just came up here for the view!" she laughed before spiraling off the board. She landed in the dark water with a splash, her dark head bobbed to the surface seconds later. He shook his head and chuckled.

"You're a daredevil. I like you," he laughed as she climbed up beside him again. She stopped for a second, eying him carefully.

"No you don't," she challenged softly.

"Do too," he said quietly.

Clove cocked her head to the side. "Was Glimmer busy tonight?"

Cato crossed his arms and felt his cheeks redden. "I duno. Haven't talked to her in a few days."

Clove clicked her tongue and readjusted her bra straps. "Love em' and leave em', eh?"

"It's not like that."

"Then how is it?"

"It's different with you."

"How so?"

He paused, his temper suddenly flaring due to the fiery answers of the girl in front of him. Clove stood in front of him in a challenging stance, her dark eyes unwavering. She thrilled him to no end. It was like she was daring him to do something, but what?

He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her hard.

Then, she kissed him back. Again. And again. Their tongues met, dueling fiercely as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. Clove seemed to mold against him perfectly as she held him back. Her strength surprised him. He pulled away to breathe only to have her jump into his arms, hooking her ankles behind his back. He groaned in pleasure as she kissed him aggressively, her hands finding his short hair. Her nails scraped at his scalp as he held her under her thighs. He could feel himself growing impossibly hard as she continued to kiss, nip, and tease him. And then, she pulled away from him with a short gasp and jumped back down onto the dock. Cato shifted in his wet boxer shorts and tried to keep his cool.

Clove unnerved him even more now.

"Finally," she hummed under her breath, smirking to herself.

"What do you mean, 'finally'?" he asked indignantly, reaching out. His hand touched her wet arm, pulling her back towards him. Clove resisted, dodging his grip.

"You noticed me. I thought you'd never even realize…" she trailed off, shaking her head at herself. "It's stupid."

"What is? God, would stop talking like that? Just say what you mean!" he begged, reaching for her again.

Clove allowed him to pull her closer, her dark eyes flicking up to meet his. "I wanted you to notice me all summer, but you've been too busy with that twit Glimmer to even look my way. Never thought I'd do it, that's all," she replied. She sounded almost…triumphant.

He liked it.

"Glimmer actually talks to me and acts like she likes me. You…you confuse me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Not easy enough for you?"

"It's not that," he snapped. "I would have talked to you soon, I just…I duno."

She snorted, moving away from his grasp to stand on the edge of the dock. "Don't explain it all at once now."

He sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes. "You make me crazy!" he snapped. "Why do you make this so hard for me?"

"Would you rather I made it easy, like Glimmer?"

"No. She's….she's easy, okay? It's easier to talk to girls who throw themselves at you and act interested. You…make it hard."

Her eyes moved downwards. "Obviously," she quipped, turning to face him. Cato grumbled to himself as he cornered her on the dock. She giggled and jumped into the water, her eyes beckoning him forward. He jumped in as well, his hands easily capturing her. She allowed him to back her up against the ladder, her body pinned between it and him. He growled in frustration as she gave him the coy smile she was famous for.

"What do you want, Cato?" she asked.

He sighed, leaning closer. His forehead met hers, leaning against it. His nose brushed hers, their lips just centimeters apart. He listened to her breathing; it was light and quick. His lips ghosted hers.

"You. Just you."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 33: Anticipation

(Peeta's POV)

He stared across the fire, his eyes burning slightly. The intrusive light was starting to hurt, but he couldn't stop staring at what was across from him. Katniss sat with her group of girls, Prim by her side as Effie tried to lead the campers in another cheesy campfire song. Her hair was in a braid again, and all he could think about was ripping the elastic out of her hair and running his fingers through it. Like he had in the shower that night….

He sighed, shifting in his seat to avoid looking excited. Would she wear her hair down the next night? Or would she have it in a braid? His mind buzzed with possibilities as he pictured for the millionth time what their do-over would be like. It was only a night away. The next day, the kids' parents would be at the camp to pick them up and take them home. Summer had come to a close, and this was the final campfire the kids before their parents arrived. The entire camp had been present at dusk, only to have the groups turn in based on age. Only the oldest kids remained around the fire – the rest had gone to bed the hour before. He chuckled to himself as Prim rolled her eyes when Effie turned her back as the song ended.

"Oh! That was so lovely boys and girls!" Effie clapped like a maniac. Her bright smile shone brightly against the light of the fire, her blonde hair falling out of her messy braid. Her makeup was smeared again from the heat of the day, but no one had the heart to tell her. "Wasn't that lovely?" she prodded Haymitch.

The hungover blonde man sneered from his place on the log with his guitar, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath.

You can pretend all you want Haymitch. I know how you feel about her, Peeta thought to himself. Effie clapped her hands again and tried to rouse the campers into one more song before lights out. He looked up in time to catch Katniss' eye and smirk. She laughed, Prim glancing up at her in a questioning way before she could act nonchalant. He watched Prim whisper something to her before Katniss laughed again and gave her little sister a teasing elbow to the side. She was so good to Prim; he was almost a little jealous that he didn't have the same kind of relationship with his brothers that Katniss had with Prim. They had always gotten along except for the occasional teasing or prank of course, but their relationship wasn't like the one the two sisters across the campfire from him had. Sometimes it seemed like they were the only two people in the world when they were together.

He felt proud that a person like Katniss would let him in. She was guarded, but he viewed it more as selective really. She didn't like just anyone, and yet she had managed to actually love him. He was honored to know that he had somehow wedged himself into her heart like that. Shaking his head at himself, he walked over near her as the campfire died down and counselors were starting to head back to their bunks with their kids for one of their last nights. Summer was finally coming to a close.

Katniss would be spending the night in her girls' cabin for one last bonding experience, which he thought was nice. He didn't want to monopolize her time at camp; he knew Prim was the most important thing to her, and he thought that was really nice that she was so caring and thoughtful of her little sister.

He walked casually over, nodding to Prim as she gave him a knowing smile. "Peeta," she greeted, batting her eyelashes.

Katniss made a noise in the back of her throat and gave her sister a friendly shove. "Stop that, goon," she laughed.

"Just came to say goodnight. Sweet dreams, Primrose," he teased.

Prim rolled her eyes but blushed slightly before scampering off with the rest of the girls in her cabin.

"She went to find Rory."

"Have they kissed again yet?"

Katniss' shoulders slumped. "No, and that's all she can freaking talk about. I wish he would just hurry up and do it already; the poor girl is going to combust."

He chuckled, giving her a knowing look. "I know the feeling," he whispered, his hand reaching out to grab hers. He squeezed it lightly, his eyebrows raised.

"You're gonna combust, huh?"

"Maybe."

Katniss blushed and looked away. "You um…all packed for tomorrow?"

"Going to do that now, actually. The hike up the mountain tomorrow will be…interesting."

"Why's that?"

He snorted. "A bunch of horny counselors hiking up a mountain with no adult supervision? I'm not promising there will be drama, but come on Katniss."

"Did you um…get us a tent?" she asked. "Johanna said there will only be so many of the um…two person tents."

"Already snagged one and hid it," he said proudly. "Hid it behind my cabin so no one would find it and take it."

Katniss smirked and squeezed his hand again. "You're very determined to get me into bed, and it's quite sexy," she whispered hoarsely.

Peeta grinned. "Only to show you how much I love you," he answered honestly.

Katniss snorted and pressed her finger to the center of his chest as she rolled her eyes. "Suck up."

"What?" he cried in mock indignance as she walked away. Her watched as she peered over her shoulder and grinned. "I already said you could get in my pants, you can stop laying it on so thick!" she whispered loudly as she walked away.

Peeta shook his head and watched her leave, laughing to himself as the rest of the people around them started to clear out. He was being honest, but then again…he really did want into her pants. He would just have to wait until tomorrow.

Peeta glanced down at his bag and pondered the importance of an extra pair of socks. He was sure he wouldn't need them, but what if it rained? He held them in his hand and tossed them from side to side as he watched the rest of his bunkmates pack for the trek up the mountain. They would have to pack everything they needed in backpacks and hike up the mountain with everything, so packing lightly would be a necessity. The most important necessity, however, was packed into his waterproof case with his toothbrush. He didn't figure anyone would go snooping around in his toothbrush bag, so he figured that was a good a place as any. He also had two emergency ones in his wallet.

Just in case.

"You're sharing a tent with me, right bro?" Finnick asked.

Thresh looked up and shrugged. "That's what Rue told me."

Finnick nodded cockily to which Thresh rolled his eyes.

"Don't even play it like that. I know you aren't expecting to fool around with two other people in the tent," Thresh chided.

"Hey now, I'm not like that. Any fooling around I do will happen outside the tent first."

Gale snorted at Finnick. "Yeah right. Did Annie stop making faces when you walked by, or did you just resort to flat out paying her to hang out with you?"

Finnick gave them all a coy smile. "I never kiss and tell."

Thresh smirked. "That's because Annie won't even kiss him!"

The boys all hooted with laugher as Finnick's face turned a little pink.

"Whatever, I saved her life. She's super grateful and…hates me less than she used to," he laughed.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, Finn!"

"Yeah right!"

Peeta laughed as his bunkmates didn't buy a word of it. Peeta knew Finnick and Annie were a lot more serious that the light-hearted boy would let on; he had seen them talking together on more than one occasion. While they looked intense and heated, it was always innocent. He knew his jokester friend was simply playing up the attention because well…that was what Finnick did best.

"You ready for tomorrow night?" Gale asked, walking over to his bed beside Peeta's.

"What? Oh, uh…yeah. Think so. Should be pretty fun."

"Sharing a tent with Catnip?"

Peeta balked, suddenly unable to look Gale in the eye. "Um…yeah. Yeah we are."

Gale nodded. "That's cool. Madge agreed to share one with me, so…"

"Yeah?" Peeta asked in surprise.

"Yeah. She um….kinda goes for the bad boy thing. Her dad is in politics, so….she's actually kinda wild," Gale muttered with a laugh. "I guess he didn't give her much attention growing up so uh….she found other ways to get it."

"No shit?"

"Yeah man. Anyway…should be fun."

Peeta laughed and joked with his friends as they packed, lining their gear up by the front door. They were leaving early the next day as the hike to the top of the mountain would take them all day. By the time he crawled into bed that night he had tried to imagine what he would be doing that same time the next night about a million times.

He was full of nervousness as he tried to relax enough to sleep. A series of 'What Ifs?' kept scrolling through his mind.

What if he wasn't any good at it?

What if he finished before she got any pleasure?

What if they got caught?

What if she changed her mind?

What if he was so bad at it that she broke up with him the next day?

What if she never wanted to do it again?

It took him forever to fall asleep, but eventually he was able to drift off.

A clunking sound next to him woke him up, and he was relieved to see the sun shining through the windows of the cabin. The day had finally arrived.

Gale grinned at him. "It's time."

They stood in a half circle; all bleary eyed and squinting into the early morning sunlight. The birds were chirping brightly as they listened to their instructions for the trip via Haymitch.

"Now. I'm trusting you counselors to behave up there on that mountain."

"Best behaviors," Effie echoed officially, nodding.

Haymitch rolled his eyes and kept talking. "Yeah…just use good judgment, you're all adults."

"Good decisions only, people," Effie added.

"But have fun too."

"The best time!"

Haymitch took an exasperated breath to calm himself. "Thom has the radio if you guys absolutely need help. Ya'll have been a great group to have up here this summer….cost me a lot less grief than I thought ya would," he muttered, "But just be safe and use good judgment and…have fun."

"Yes boys and girls! Have so much fun on your little hike!" Effie trilled after them, waving frantically. Haymitch grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his golf cart, muttering under his breath.

Peeta rolled his eyes as he picked up his pack and scanned the crowd of counselors for Katniss. She was giving Prim a goodbye hug, waving to her as she ran off to join the rest of the kids. As she turned, her eyes met his and she grinned. Peeta gave her a nod, his own gaze scanning her body as she picked up her pack as well. She wore a plain black tank top, worn khaki shorts, and a pair of beat up hiking boots that made her lean, tan legs look amazing. Her chocolate waves were tamed into two loose braids that day, making her look classically beautiful. He sighed. How had he gotten so lucky?

She gave him a little nod before following Madge towards the start of the trail. Camp Panem was nestled into the side of a chain of tree covered, rolling mountains. The tallest, Capitol Peak, was where they would be camping for the night. The more experienced counselors like Johanna and Thom led the way up the trail as the hike began. They would stop halfway for lunch in a few hours near a smaller lake and rest for an hour before continuing on.

"Let's get this party started!" Marvel called out, gesturing to the trail. A few other counselors hollered out in agreement, and they were off. The morning was dewy and humid, signaling the start of another sweltering August morning. However, the heat had little effect on him as he trudged along, his limbs full of energy for the day. He had been waiting for this day half the summer, and now that it was finally there, well…he couldn't be more pleased.

Peeta hiked near the end of the group with Gale and Finnick, who was happily talking Annie's ear off. To Peeta's surprise, she didn't try to insult him or blow him off once during the hike.

Maybe saving her life that day in the lake really did change her mind about him. Huh, Peeta thought with a smirk.

"I thought Haymitch was gonna smack Effie," Gale laughed as they walked.

"Me too. I um…think they have a thing going on."

Gale nodded. "I can see that. A little hate fucking, if you will."

Peeta chuckled at Gale's terminology but didn't say anything else. He liked Haymitch, although he didn't much understand his choice in a woman. Effie seemed like a lot to handle, but if he was up to it then…so be it. He simply chalked it up as another story to tell that fall when he was back at school.

Looking ahead, he saw Katniss hiking alongside Delly and Rue. Her lean legs pushed her up the hilly terrain, her small hands grasping the straps of her pack as she walked. Her shapely ass looked perfect in the worn khaki shorts, and he caught himself before licking his lips. He really hoped she hadn't changed her mind about that night; he was so geared up he was ready to pull her off to the side and take her up against a tree at any second.

"Let's see what Sae packed us for lunch…." Delly muttered, rifling through the cooler. "Peanut butter and jelly….and…peanut butter and jelly. Oh and look…peanut butter," she said flatly, handing out the sandwiches. Peeta accepted one with a smile, tearing into it without another thought. He actually didn't mind camp food; fruit cups, sandwiches, smores, fish sticks, hot dogs….it reminded him of being a kid, which he could never begrudge.

"There's a lake on top of this mountain…I say we skinny dip tonight," Marvel announced. Jackie cast him an annoyed glare as Glimmer snickered.

"Oh please," Clove whined, "really?"

"Whatever, he just doesn't want to be around for when I tell all my good ghost stories," Cato laughed, slapping Marvel on the back. Peeta watched as Cato eyed Clove. "You scared?"

Clove's jaw clenched. "Of you? Never."

Cato's eyes scanned over the petite brunette's body, and Peeta felt a little unsettled. They had this weird flirty, challenging, I-hate-you-let's-have-sex kinda thing going on the past few weeks that absolutely blew his mind. He would have never thought one girl could captivate his friend the way the small girl had, but lo and behold…Cato hadn't tossed Glimmer a bone in weeks. He could tell the blonde was getting annoyed with being ignored by her former fuck buddy, but Peeta couldn't say he was surprised. Ever since Cato had spied Clove fencing that day he had been able to talk about much else.

"I'll give you something to scream about," Cato laughed.

Peeta rolled his eyes before grabbing another sandwich and heading over to where Katniss was sitting with Delly on a picnic table. They had been hiking since eight that morning and the afternoon sun was starting to make the temperature rise as they broke for lunch at the halfway point. A sign nearby pointed down the path to 'Snow Lake'.

"Think that's named after Mr. Snow?" he asked, gesturing to it.

Katniss grinned as she bit into her granola bar. "Maybe," she said. "How are you?"

"Hot. Ready to be at the top of this damn hill already. Hey Delly," he offered.

The blonde haired girl gave him a short wave. "Tell me about it. Could be worse though – we could be still trapped at camp with the little rug rats."

"Delly, it wasn't that bad of a summer," Katniss chided her friend.

Delly gave her a look of horror. "Um, excuse me? I got gum in my hair twice, attacked by yellow jackets, and then one of my kids tripped me and I sprained my wrist. Oh, and then there was the time I fell asleep on the dock and looked like a lobster for a whole week," she cried, her laughter breaking through. "Summer from hell much?"

Katniss and Peeta both chuckled. "So I guess that means you won't be coming back next summer then?"

Their good natured friend shrugged. "I might, who knows. Lord knows it's better than working retail, I mean…I might. Anyway…I'm gonna go see if I can swipe a Gatorade from that cooler, you guys want one?"

"Nah, we're good," Katniss said, giving Peeta a knowing look. "I think we might go check out the lake."

"Yeah, we have some time," Peeta agreed quickly, checking his watch. "We're here for an hour to rest, may as well."

"Okay. See ya," Delly said before walking off. Peeta watched her leave before leaning in and pressing his lips against Katniss'.

"You look hot."

She fanned herself and made a face. "I know."

"No, I mean those shorts and whatnot…and I like the two braids, very….country bumpkin, I like it."

She kissed him again, moaning against his lips. "Let's go check out that lake," she said quietly, glancing behind them. Everyone had spread out in the small clearing and was focused on eating and resting while they could. The trek halfway up the mountain hadn't been easy, so they were more than willing to take an hour to rest up. Katniss took his hand and hopped off the picnic table to pull him down towards the lake. They wound their way down the short path, stopping when they reached the body of water. It was sparkling and blue, with flat rocks lining the bottom. Tall pines surrounded the edges, framing it perfectly against the backdrop of the mountains. The sun made the surface of the water shimmer slightly as they stared at it.

"I'd love to come back here some time. Beautiful," he said. The small lake wasn't far off the trail; they could still hear the laughter and voices of their fellow counselors as they watched the gentle breeze ripple the top of the water.

"We're so high up…I bet most of its rainwater," Katniss mused. "That's why it's so blue."

Peeta wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his side. The sun illuminated the light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose, so he leaned down and kissed it. "You're my nature girl. That's what I love about you…Is there anything you don't know about the outdoors?"

Katniss turned to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Something mischievous flashed in her eyes that made his blood start to pound in his ears. She pushed him gently until he was backed up against the nearest tree, her body flush against his. eHe immediately grew hard as she pushed her hips forward to let his cock press up against her abdomen.

"There's a few things I don't know."

"O-Oh? S-Something I can help with?"

"I don't know much about having sex outside…" she whispered, leaning forward. Peeta sighed and felt his eyes droop closed as her lips pressed against his neck. His cock actually twitched in his pants as he felt her teeth lightly scrape his collar bone. "Under the stars."

"You don't, huh?" he asked breathlessly. If she wanted to play, he would willingly play.

"No. I've never had sex outside, but I've always wanted to. Would you teach me?" she whispered throatily, lifting her lips up to his ear. He groaned as he felt her tongue dart out and lightly lick his earlobe.

"Oh…yes, happily. I could teach you a lot about it, in fact."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'll show you how to do it outside. Maybe in a tent? I have some time to demonstrate it later tonight."

"Mmm…it's a date," she practically purred, joining her lips with his. He kissed her hungrily, his hands pulling her waist harder against his. Katniss moaned again, her tongue searching out his. They met and frantically touched, battled, and explored. Her hands wove through his hair as his openly groped his body. He laughed as she pushed him harder against the bark of the tree, her tongue fighting his for dominance. He ground himself against her stomach, the friction almost more than he could bear. He was about to flip her around and push her up against the tree when a shrill, calculating voice from behind them interrupted his thoughts.

"O-Oh my God! Look what we have here."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 34: The Do-Over

(Katniss POV)

Katniss pulled her lips away from Peeta's, her eyes wide. She heard Peeta inhale a ragged breath of disbelief as both their eyes turned towards their intruder.

"Oh fuck," Peeta grumbled.

Glimmer stood on the path, her hands on her hips and her blue eyes wide with disbelief with her head shaking side to side. With a 'tsk' she turned and walked up the path back towards the rest of the counselors.

Katniss felt her blood boil slightly as she watched Glimmer take off, undoubtedly to put them through the wringer once she got back to where everyone else was. Her biggest nightmare was finally coming true! she thought in horror. Her vision was suddenly red and slightly blurry.

"She's not getting away with this," she heard herself growl. She ripped herself away from Peeta before he could yank her back.

"Katniss! Katniss wait, she's not worth it!" he called. With a groan, he yanked his hand through his shaggy hair and sighed. Leave it to someone like Glimmer to ruin everything. He took off after Katniss as she made a beeline back up the path. Glimmer was already standing in the middle of the group of counselors, her whiny voice ringing out above the dull murmur of their voices.

"Naughty Peeta, slumming it up this summer eh? We had no idea!" she laughed loudly. A few of the counselors looked at Katniss and Peeta as they walked up, their faces clearly confirming Glimmer's words.

Peeta hurried up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Don't," he said softly, "it will only fuel her further."

"I don't care anymore," Katniss spat, pushing Thresh out of the way. She was about to open her mouth when-

"Why don't you just shut your big, stupid mouth?"

Katniss stopped midsentence, yanking her head to the left where the new voice had come from. Clove stepped forward, her arms crossed and her dark eyes narrowed. "We're all getting pretty sick of listening to it, so why don't you just shut it?" she repeated.

Glimmer sputtered for a second before recovering, her head almost spinning to get a look at her challenger. The blonde girl took a shocked step back as Clove moved forward into the circle. Peeta's hand closed around Katniss', gently pulling her back.

"What did you say!?"

Clove clenched her jaw. "So you caught someone making out against a tree. Who the fuck cares Glimmer? We're all adults, so what's the big problem? Are you jealous?"

Silence rang out over the counselors as Glimmer gave Clove a once over with her beady blue eyes. "I just thought it interesting that Peeta was slumming it up with that girl when he could have had Wiress."

The dark haired girl to Glimmer's right stuck her nose in the air in response, eying Clove murderously.

"He obviously didn't agree. So why don't you just butt out and mind your own business?"

Glimmer laughed haughtily. "You're just a little relationship expert aren't you, you little boyfriend stealing skank."

Clove seemed unfazed by Glimmer's words. Katniss watched in awe as the petite dark hair girl tossed Cato a knowing look over her shoulder. "I didn't have to steal him. He came running. He'd had enough of your crazy."

Glimmer made a noise of disbelief.

"Holy shit," Gale muttered behind her.

"The moral of the story, Glimmer, is that everyone is sick of your shit. Stop meddling in other people's lives, and maybe you would have more friends," Clove added. "And maybe still have a boyfriend."

Glimmer shrieked in anger and stomped off, Wiress trailing behind her. Katniss met Clove's eyes over the commotion and gave her a silent 'thank you'. The younger girl only frowned and turned her attention back to Cato.

"Serves her right," Johanna muttered, looking after her. "Couldn't wait to get it in your tent, eh Everdeen?"

Several hours later, the counselors made it to the top of the mountain. The tents were up, the fire had been lit, and everyone had calmed down from the earlier commotion caused by Clove and Glimmer's brawl as they arranged some logs around the fire. Thom was busy handing out sticks to be used as skewers, and Annie and Finnick were arranging the food on top of the cooler.

"I told you there would be drama," Delly hissed. "That girl always causes drama."

"Yeah," Peeta agreed, risking a worried look at Katniss. "You okay?"

She could only nod. She didn't want to even think about what she would have done without Clove's interference. In a way, the tiny dark haired girl had come to her rescue. She could hardly believe it.

She sat next to Peeta on the log, watching the fire as he roasted a few hot dogs for them. He nudged her side and gave her a tiny smile as the rest of the counselors all talked and joked about their best and worst camp memories.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. This doesn't change anything," she said firmly, her voice low. Peeta nodded in understanding, his blue eyes a little wide as he swallowed.

Gale sat down on the other side of her, leaning forward. "I'd offer to beat her up, but….seeing as how she's a girl and all…"

Peeta guffawed as he maneuvered the hot dogs onto the buns. "Shut up Gale," Katniss chided him. "I can fight my own battles."

Gale chuckled and nudged her. "You mean Clove can. Damn, I always knew that little thing was a badass. Did you see Glimmer's face?"

"Can we please talk about something else?" she snapped.

Gale shrugged. "Oh, lighten up Catnip. No one cares that you're boning bread boy over here. That's old news. The new news is that we caught Thresh and Rue making out behind the woodpile."

With that, Gale stood up and marched away, laughing all the way to the cooler. Katniss rolled her eyes and turned to Peeta.

"He's just giving you a hard time. Just like everyone else."

"You can say it," she said, ignoring his words.

"Say what?"

"That I was being stupid. That no one cares if we're together."

He shrugged. "Secret romances are hot. I don't care, Katniss. Glimmer caught us and yeah, it wasn't the big deal we thought it would be, fine. But it doesn't matter anymore. In a few days, summer will be over and we'll all move on and forget about it. Cept us."

She nodded and let her head fall onto his shoulder. "You're right. I overreacted. I almost punched her too."

Peeta sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I could tell. So I guess all in all, it was a good thing Clove was there."

"Never thought I'd be able to say that," she mused.

Katniss lay back on the flat sleeping bag, her stomach fluttering slightly as Peeta tied the drawstrings of their tiny tent up tight. He met her gaze as he double knotted it with a smirk. She couldn't resist smiling back at him, glad that the moonlight above allowed her to faintly see him. The campfire had finally died down, and they had been able to sneak away to their tent. Several other couples had left as well, so she didn't feel too bad about it. Their tent wasn't the only one that was strategically placed away from the others, so she knew they weren't the only ones that wanted some privacy.

"Think we'll be okay like this?"

She nodded, sitting up. Peeta knelt beside her, his breath minty and fresh.

"Did you brush your teeth?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's where I went. It's hard to do without a sink," he laughed. "But I had a bottle of water for just that occasion."

"Dork," she laughed, shaking her head. Peeta shrugged sheepishly and grinned at her in the darkness. Silence loomed between them for an unsure second.

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. We just have to be quiet," she whispered, holding her finger to her lips. Peeta nodded.

"That could be hot."

"I know it will."

Leaning forward, she let her mouth lightly press against his. Peeta exhaled the breath he had been holding.

"I'm so glad we're finally alone," he said softly. "Is it bad that I've been waiting for this moment all summer?"

Katniss let a giggle escape. "No, because I have too. Now commere," she quietly begged, pulling on the hem of his t-shirt. He hovered over her as she leaned back against the sleeping bag, his blue eyes wide in the darkness. This was different, she could tell. It felt different. More important than the other times. Because now there was no need to imagine what it would feel like; how it would be to be together in that special way – now they finally got to experience it.

Together.

Peeta's weight settled on top of her like a warm cocoon. The night air had grown chilly, and his sunburnt arms felt nice against hers as he hovered above her. Slowly, his lips lowered until they were barely grazing hers. He kissed her softly; so softly that it felt like butterfly wings.

"I love you, Katniss. I want you to know that this is special to me."

She felt herself blush. "I love you too. Now shut up."

She thought before that summer that love and cheesiness wasn't all it was cracked up to be; they were just stupid things that trashy romance novels and stupid romantic comedies made her think she wanted to hear. But now that the time was there and they were alone together she figured out that it wasn't that at all. Despite telling him to shut it, they were words she appreciated in the moment. She supposed he would appreciate them to. Her hands rose up and touched his cheeks as he kissed her again, harder. He pulled back and watched her face.

"Peeta, I love you too."

He raised an eyebrow as if he was asking her if he could talk.

She smiled.

"You're sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "The do-over may commence."

Peeta grinned into the darkness and reached over his head to yank his t-shirt off. She giggled silently and did the same, lying back against the sleeping bag in her bra. Peeta lowered himself back on top of her, his chest warm against her own. "Come here," she whispered. Their mouths collided roughly as they finally allowed themselves the passionate kiss that they had both been waiting for. She felt her desire for the man on top of her boiling beneath the surface, ready to blow at any second. Peeta groaned softly when she spread her legs and let his hips fall down between them. Her pelvis lined up with his, and soon he was grinding his arousal against her khaki shorts.

He moved his mouth slowly over her cheek, across her jaw, and down her neck as his hands joined in the exploration. His fingers pulled at the fabric of her cotton bra, yanking the material down enough to expose one of her breasts. The chilly night air bit at her newly exposed skin, making her eyes open slightly. She saw Peeta's mouth lower itself to flick his tongue across her nipple, making her back arch off the sleeping bag. She wanted to cry out but she knew she couldn't.

The last thing she wanted to do was get caught.

The urge to moan out loud mixed with the need to stay quiet was so intense it was mind blowing. She held her breath and fought with herself to keep silent.

He continued his teasing for a few more minutes, his free hand going to her other breast. Katniss felt herself growing wet and antsy, but tried her best to be patient and enjoy it. This was the one time she would have been alright with zero amounts of foreplay, but she didn't exactly want to skip any of this either.

Peeta was hard and firm against her leg. Her mind fought to stay coherent and make this a two way street, but he was definitely making it difficult. He switched sides, his tongue and teeth against her skin making her wish she'd been born mute. Finally, she gave up and put her hand over her mouth to resist the urge to moan out loud. Peeta lifted himself up to put his mouth near her ear. His smooth voice against the shell of her ear made her quiver as he spoke.

"Do you want to get in the sleeping bag?" he asked softly. His lips brushed lazily against her earlobe, lightly sucking on it as he moved down her body. She nodded silently and kicked off her shoes and shocks. Peeta did the same as she unzipped the large sleeping bag.

"We should get undressed before we get in," she suggested. "Might be hard once we're in it."

"Okay," he whispered back. A nervous excitement shot through the air, both of them listening for any sign of trouble. Peeta reached for the clasp on her bra as she pawed at his boxer shorts. With some fumbling and quiet giggles, they were finally naked. Peeta reached into his wallet and set the tiny packet aside with a small grin to Katniss.

"For later."

"Oh, of course," she laughed, rolling her eyes. He joined her in her nervous laughter before kissing her again. She pulled the sleeping bag up around them, only zipping it halfway. She wasn't sure how much movement they would need to be doing, so she thought half zipped would be best. e

"Let's just take our time, okay?"

She nodded, placing her hands on his hips. He lowered his body against hers; their two forms both exhaling slightly as their naked skin touched again. They had both been naked together in the shower, but that had been a little different. That night, the promise of what was to come was hanging over their heads to remind them.

Peeta shifted on his side, resting on one elbow so that his free hand could move about. He touched her cheek, kissing her passionately as their tongues mingled together. It ran down her neck, over her chest, and down her stomach. She giggled slightly when it tickled, but her laughter soon turned to a quiet moan as he trailed his fingers down further. He touched her softly, finding her bundle of nerves and swiping his finger over it. Katniss sucked in a breath as she always did the first time he touched her down there. It felt amazing every single time he did it, and she couldn't get enough.

Peeta leaned closer as he began to circle her nub with his pointer finger. "I want to give you at least one before, okay?"

She could only nod and chew her bottom lip. His fingers slid down further until he slowly pressed his first two inside. His thumb resumed his work on her center, and it was all she could do not to cry out from the feeling. His mouth found her breast again and continued teasing her as he had done before.

"Oh…oh Peeta," she gasped quietly. He answered by grinding himself against her thigh. He was hard.

Katniss shifted her hips as Peeta's fingers began to make her quiver all over again. Wordlessly, his mouth broke away from her skin as he looked up at her. He cocked an eyebrow at the same time he curled his fingers. Her hips flew up off the ground, her back arching as her body ached for release. Another tiny moan slipped from her mouth without her permission; Peeta silenced her with a hard kiss.

"You're so hot when you come undone," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her again, deeper this time. His tongue probed her mouth, caressing her tongue and mirroring his fingers down below. His thumb pressed just right against her clit and she begged him not to stop.

"Theretherehere," she whispered against his lips. He obeyed, ever the gentleman and didn't stop until her hips were gyrating against the hot air of the sleeping bag. Her mouth made movements but no sound came out as she came. Katniss stared up at the tent ceiling, her eyes wide and her chest heaving in an attempt to breathe quietly. She wasn't sure if she was or not, but by now she didn't care.

"Oh my fucking God," she whispered raspily, lifting her head.

Peeta's head dropped to rest beside hers, his fingers slowly pulling away. "God you are so sexy. Everything about you is just…." He trailed off, shaking his head. Katniss smiled into the darkness, swallowing back another moan of contentment.

And they hadn't even gotten to the do-over yet.

"I'm glad I brought more than one condom," he confessed. "I'm probably going to last about two seconds. I've never…you've got me so turned on, Katniss."

Katniss felt her stomach do another excited flop. But this time, it was paired with a wanton need for him.

"Yes," she panted, pulling him closer, "Good thing."

She let her hand venture down to grasp his length in her hand. He was hot and thick and she swore she could feel his heartbeat as she lightly stroked him. Peeta sputtered slightly, his forehead dropping to touch hers.

"Oh shit," he groaned softly, throwing his head back. His hips moved forward, she guessed on their own account. "I want this so much."

"Me too, don't make me wait. Now," she pleaded, not caring if she sounded one way or another. Peeta wanted her and she wanted him, and damn it, that was all she cared about in that moment.

Peeta muffled the sound of the ripping foil against the sleeping bag, his hands shaking slightly as he rolled off of her. She pretended not to watch in the darkness as he rolled the condom on himself and made sure it was on tight. He maneuvered back on top of her and bit his lip.

"You're sure?" he whispered.

"Peeta," she whispered softly, "if you can do that with your hands, then I really want to know what you can do with that."

He chuckled as he lowered himself near her entrance. "You're overestimating me Katniss. I told you I would last two seconds."

She shook her head and pulled him down to her for a quick kiss. "You said you had more than one condom, right?"

He nodded.

"Then let's use it. Relax, just….don't make me wait any longer."

He flashed her another nervous grin before pressing himself against her entrance. "Help me?" he asked quietly, his voice timid. She nodded, unsure of what to do next. The other guy she had been with had just kind of slipped it in, no awkward fumbling present. Peeta was different, she reminded herself.

Her hand was greeted by latex covered marble. She felt herself grow a little wetter at the idea that she had gotten him that hard as she lined him up with her body. "There," she whispered.

Peeta nodded and braced himself on his elbow, his free hand resting on the sleeping bag beside her. She listened for any noise around them in a last attempt to be secretive; nothing. Her thoughts were ripped away from anything else as Peeta moved his hips gently forward and slowly began pushing inside her body. Even as turned on as she was, she still felt a slight pinching sensation. It's been awhile, she reminded herself. Her walls stretched as he moved himself forward. His girth made her gasp in surprise. Her head fell back against the sleeping bag as Peeta's body was finally joined with hers in the most intimate way. She had been waiting all summer for this, and now that the moment had arrived, she felt greedy for more. Peeta exhaled sharply, the noise loud against the insides of the tent. She began to panic a little that they would be caught until he gave his hips another push. He filled her completely, stifling his moan into her hair.

Katniss exhaled as she felt Peeta's hips flush with hers for the first time. She shifted her hips and whispered his name against his ear. It was so strange to be connected to him in this intimate way. Strange, but a good strange she decided. He visibly fought to remain quiet, his moans muffled. He lifted his head, the rest of his body perfectly still.

"Are you okay?'

Her gaze softened as she reached a hand up to lightly touch his face. "You're sweet."

"But you're okay?"

She nodded, letting her hands drop down to grip his hips. With a gentle pull, she silently told him it was okay to move. Peeta obeyed, rocking his hips against hers in a slow, even motion. They locked eyes and shared a silent look of pure panic and pleasure as they realized they were finally getting their do over.

"This is…so good," she finally whispered. Peeta grinned down at her, lowering his lips to hers. She kissed him feverishly, sliding down to bury her head in his shoulder, leaning her forehead into Peeta's neck. His movements grew a little faster as they tried to find a rhythm that worked best. There was a little fumbling and a few arms and legs in the way, but eventually they figured it out.

Peeta ground his hips into hers, sliding himself all the way into her as he hovered over her body. Katniss groaned softly, arching her back up off the sleeping bag to meet his movements. Her muscles clenched around him as he slid repeatedly against her body. Peeta trembled above her; she could tell he was trying his best to make it last for her. His movements would slow and almost stop as he tried to gain control, but it was hard. The urge to move faster and harder was clearly there for both of them; the need to get carried away was present as he moved painstakingly slow. Katniss glanced up as Peeta drove himself forward, filling her to the hilt. His blue eyes caught hers and they shared a look of contentment and desire. The difference between the faceless man that had taken her virginity and Peeta was like night and day; she finally understood the difference between simply fucking and making love. Peeta moved reverently above her, his eyes locking on hers as he tried his best to please her and show her how much he loved her. It was all suddenly very overwhelming. She wanted to cry out and moan and scream his name, but she knew she couldn't. Maybe someday, but not today.

"Fuck," she muttered.

Peeta chuckled and simply kissed the tip of her nose. He retracted his hips, pulling out of her almost entirely before thrusting his hips in short, even strokes. Katniss felt her eyes roll back in her head for a second as he continued.

"I'm not going to…I…I can't…"

"It's okay," she gasped. "More than one condom, remember?"

He nodded and slammed himself back into her, his grunts muffled into her neck. He kissed her damp skin as his body pulsed with release above her. Katniss tried her best to control her pants as she stared at the ceiling of the tent. It had been quick, sweaty, and a little awkward, but that didn't matter. She had no doubt that the man on top of her loved her with all his heart and had tried his very best to make up for everything in her past by being sweet, caring, and sincere. As he collapsed on top of her, his sweaty forehead resting against hers, Katniss had one thought:

Yes, Peeta Mellark had certainly been worth the do-over.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 35: Having Seconds

(Peeta's POV)

Peeta rolled off of Katniss' body with a quiet grunt. They both laid there panting for a few seconds, side by side and staring up at the ceiling of the tiny tent. It smelled like pine needles and latex. He smiled up into the darkness as the chilly night air clashed with the heat of his body. He felt like his naked limbs were steaming after the workout they had just gotten. It had taken every ounce of control he had to make it last as long as it did, and even then he wasn't sure how long that had been. All he knew was that he and Katniss had finally gotten their do-over, and it had been everything he could have hoped for. Tilting his head, he looked over at Katniss.

Her long, chocolate waves were splayed over the sleeping bag, her bare breasts peeking out of the flaps. Her chest was rising and falling as she panted slightly, her raspy breaths mixing with the sound of the crickets outside. She turned her head and looked at him. He could only see the outline of her tan skin in the dim light of the tent, but he saw enough to know that she was smiling back at him.

"Hi," he offered meekly.

She laughed softly. "Hi."

He pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes and sighed. He couldn't believe it, really. He had just had sex with Katniss Everdeen. He thought his face might split in two if he grinned any wider.

"Stop smiling. You look so….accomplished."

He chuckled. "I can't help it. That was….do you mind if I brag a bit?"

Katniss shook her head and giggled. "No, go for it."

"That was amazing. You're…you felt so fucking good," he laughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she giggled. "I feel the same way. I didn't know sex could be so…"

"So…"

They both failed to come up with the right word, laughing together instead.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

"Yes Ma'am," he deadpanned. "I mean…I know you didn't-"

"It's okay Peeta," she cut him off. "There's always next time."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah?"

He knew she had mentioned the other condom during, but he wasn't sure if she still meant she was game for seconds. Apparently she was. He felt his heart rate start to pick up again as he imagined it a second time. In one night. How did he get so lucky?

"Yeah, I mean…I feel like I could go…again," she whispered shyly. "Is that bad?"

Peeta shook his head reverently. "No. Not at all. Never worry about wanting it too much, no such thing," he stuttered.

Katniss snickered to herself. "Well good. Because it was nice, and…I want to do it again."

"Well…that was just a preview of all the lovin' to come. I mean...that was fun. Like….better than anything else I've tried fun."

"Peeta, you've had sex before," she reminded him.

He felt like a twelve year old boy that had just seen his first boob on the Cinemax channel. He couldn't get the picture out of his mind; each time it made him smile and think dirty thoughts.

"Well yeah, but….that was just okay. That…what we…you…that was better. Way better. Just…perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Perfect," he rambled. He felt like a kid on Christmas morning that had been given a new toy. The possibilities with Katniss were endless. He trembled with excitement as he turned to look at her again. "What did you think?"

She snorted, turning her head back towards him. "You were the best I've ever had, honestly."

Peeta rolled his eyes at her joke but didn't let it get him down. "You've only had one other person. But I'll take that as a compliment."

She rolled on her side to face him, her smile bright in the darkness. "Please do, Peeta. Please do."

He watched her watch him, his face still etched into a bright smile. His heart was still pounding and his body already felt like it was missing being closer to her.

"Do you want to know something?"

"Hmm?" she asked, leaning forward. She rested her head on his chest, her body half out of the sleeping bag. Peeta was lying almost completely out of it, his body exposed in the tiny compartment.

"I just…I'm excited for this fall. For you to come and visit me. To have a bed, to….to do this in. To have a locked room, to ourselves. I feel kinda…weird that we did it in a tent. I feel bad that our first time was so….I just feel weird about it."

"Weird how?" she asked, lifting her head up.

He shook his head, still staring at the ceiling of the tent. "Just bad that we had to do it in a tent. Bad that…we didn't have a soft bed to use, or…or that I didn't give you everything you deserved. You didn't need to have your second time be in a tent on a campout, Katniss."

"Hey," she said firmly, sitting up. She threw her leg over his torso, straddling him. She leaned down, hovering over him the same way he had her. "I wanted this. I wanted to do it this way, here, right now, with you. This is what I wanted. Don't ever think that it wasn't. Peeta, I'm not a white bed, roses and candles kind of girl. If that's what you want, then we can do that too, but…don't feel like you have to work extra hard to win me over. Believe me, if I didn't want to do it in a tent do you think I would have?"

Peeta chuckled. "I don't think you do anything you don't want to do, Katniss."

She nodded, still straddling his body. "Right, exactly. That's just not me though. I wanted this. Do you get me?"

He nodded, a little startled by her intensity.

"I wanted you. Tonight, like this. This was our choice, Peeta. We'll do all that other stuff later. Promise me we can do it sometime, but not now."

"I promise. I just….I want to do it right, eventually. With a soft bed, and…candles, and all that cheesy stuff like you said."

Katniss gave him a wry smile. "I know you do. That's what makes you…well, you. But that's not important right now. We're not going to see each other for a while and this was important to do now. I needed you like this tonight. That may be selfish, but…I did. I needed you, Peeta."

He smiled as her words formed a cocoon around his heart. He could almost imagine the way they bandaged up all the cracks caused by girls in the past, coating it in her love. He was a cheese ball, but he couldn't help who he was. But Katniss liked him like that. She had even said it. "That's really nice to hear."

"Well I did," she added sheepishly, letting her forehead fall against his chest. "I needed you, and you gave me what I wanted. That's the best thing I could have ever asked for. I don't need all the mushy stuff-"

She held her hand to his lips to cut him off, "but someday, it would be nice" she said quickly. "You can do it for me someday. All the cheesy stuff you want. I promise."

He smiled, his mind already surging forward with ideas. "I would really like that. I want to give you everything."

She grinned, lifting her head up. "Then give me what I know you have right now," she stated simply.

"Yeah?" he asked, hardly believing his luck.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I need you Peeta."

Peeta grinned, feeling himself grow hard again. Katniss shifted off of him so that he could remove the other condom and clean himself up. He slid on another one as fast as he could and rolled on top of her again. Once there, his eyes captured her grey ones. She stared up at him in the darkness, her hand reaching up to touch his face.

"We'll have time for all that later."

"Promise?" he asked, licking his lips.

She nodded. "I promise."

He slowly pushed himself forward, this time not needing her to help him. She gasped slightly, her eyes widening as her body accepted his girth.

"You want to know something?" she whispered as he lowered himself down. He nodded. "You're bigger. So…so much bigger."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked suddenly.

She shook her head and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "No, it's fine. Don't worry."

They both groaned in unison as he pressed his hips into hers. He dropped his lips to hers in a lazy kiss. "Don't ever leave me, okay?"

"Never," she agreed.

He pushed his hips forward again, filling her for the second time. Relief seemed to flood over his body as her warmth cocooned him in the best way possible. Nothing felt as good as this, he decided. He was home. He felt Katniss' body react to his once more as she grew slick with desire and need. His entire body wanted to lunge forward and rush through it, but he held on. His movements were treacherously slow as he kept his eyes locked on hers.

"Is this alright?"

Katniss mumbled something unintelligible, her mouth falling open into the shape of an 'O'. Her hands reached up and grabbed his hips, surprising him when she yanked them forward.

"What-"

"Faster," she whispered. "Just a little faster. I need…."

Hey obeyed, his midsection throbbing with the restraint he was forced to use. It was pure, sweet torture as he pushed his body forward and forward, yet still hung back. He didn't want to be too loud or even risk hurting her for the sake of his own enjoyment. He felt her body stretch and shift to accommodate him, and he was yet again grateful he got to worship such an amazing creature. He didn't understand how his own body could be so awkward and unforgiving; a woman's body was nothing short of a work of art with her soft curves, awe-inspiring breasts, and an apex between her thighs that made him see stars. He felt himself grow even harder as he hovered over her, thrusting with purpose. Her smooth, warm walls greeted him as he imagined heaven would as the air in the tent grew heavy once again.

Katniss arched her back, shifting her hips forward slightly. Her movement made him slide even further into her goodness, temporarily stunning him. He felt the familiar tightening that meant he was close, but he silently prayed for the ability to push it back. He was teetering on the edge, but he wanted more time to enjoy this.

"I have to slow down," he whispered sadly.

Katniss reached up and pulled his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. "It's alright."

Peeta thrust against her body, Katniss lifting her hips slightly to help establish a steady rhythm. He felt his eyes roll back in his head as he tried to remain balanced above her without crushing her, and to keep his cool and not have this be over again before it started. Even though this was take two, he still didn't trust his young, pent up and horny body to not betray him. He was determined to make this an enjoyable experience for both of them. While resting on one elbow, he reached between their bodies and let his hand find the place where they were joined. Katniss let out a quiet gasp as he touched both his body and hers, feeling himself moving in and out of her. He didn't remember ever experiencing something so erotic, even in his wildest dreams. He let out a shaky breath and tried to concentrate.

"Peeta," she groaned her voice raspy.

"Shhh…you can't say my name like that," he pleaded. "It does things to me."

They shared a wicked smile.

He moved his pointer and middle finger up her folds, circling the spot that he knew would make her definitely enjoy this. He watched in the dim light as Katniss' grey eyes went a little hazy. His own eyes strained in the darkness, watching as her hooded eyes spoke volumes about what he was doing to her. She rocked her hips forward again, her body begging for more. Peeta obliged, increasing his pressure as he rubbed her in soft circles. It only took a few seconds before she was bucking and her hips were thrashing against his in a haphazard manner. He grinned into the darkness as his own body fed off of her pleasure. He felt her walls contracting around his cock, urging his own orgasm forward. He pushed it back again, determined to focus on her enjoyment and not his own – not yet.

"Ohh…my God," she whispered. "Peeta, I-"

He silenced her with a hard kiss, his hand speeding up. She came again, wetness coating his member as he moved back and forth. Peeta dropped his head to her shoulder and let out a growl against her neck.

"You feel like heaven," he almost laughed. She laughed and sputtered as she rode the high of her orgasm, her hand in a death grip on his hip. She yanked him forward, filling her completely. He almost yelped at the sensation of being buried so deep inside of her.

"Shhh," she laughed. He grinned and kissed her again. Once he was sure she had gained all the enjoyment she could, he let himself focus on his own feelings for a while.

That was the key, he thought. Focus on how she's feeling, then focus on how it feels for me. Stay distracted, he thought with a grin

Peeta moved with purpose, his body aching with the promise of release. Katniss hooked her leg around his, giving him a wanton look that made his insides coil. He could see her breasts moving beneath him, the pale skin a contrast to the rest of her body. Dropping his head down, his circled his tongue around her nipple while his free hand palmed the other. Katniss mewled quietly against his hair, her back arching off the sleeping bag. Both of their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but it wasn't the kind of sweat he minded, he decided. He licked and sucked his way up her chest, over her neck, and finally to her mouth. Her tongue welcomed his, caressing him in thanks as he began to move faster. He didn't want this to be over just yet, but knew that he couldn't prolong the inevitable any more than he already had.

Katniss' tongue swiped lightly against his jaw, sending his hips thrusting like a jackhammer. Her hand cradled his cheek as he pushed frantically against her walls, his breaths ragged and the tips of his hair dripping sweat. She bucked her hips up to meet his thrust-for-thrust as he finished, tumbling into ecstasy for the second time that night. e s

He stilled on top of her, propped up on both arms. She smiled lazily up at him with a congratulatory smile, her breathing as jagged and labored as his own. He pulled out and got cleaned up, flopping beside her on the sleeping bag with a grunt. Katniss wasted no time nuzzling her head between his head and neck. Peeta wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her damp forehead. She sighed against his skin, laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just…so…that was so fun," she laughed. "I didn't think sex could be fun."

Peeta chuckled and kissed her forehead again, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "Very fun," he agreed. They lay there together, completely sated and relaxed as their bodies came down from the high of their union. The post-coital bliss he had heard so much about was almost as great as the sex itself, he decided. There was something so intimate about lying next to her, half in a sleeping bag, the air heavy with the smell of sex and sweat. They stared up at the ceiling of the tent, wrapped in each other's arms, not speaking for a long time. Finally, Katniss inhaled deeply.

"I think this fall will be fun."

"I'll miss you though," he pointed out.

"I'll miss you too, but…the anticipation of it all will be nice."

"How so?"

She rolled over to rest her chin on his chest, looking up at him with a coy smile. "I mean…imagine not seeing each other for a few weeks and then…getting together like that. How could it not be explosive?"

He smirked to himself. "Oh, it will be, that's for sure."

"I think so too," she giggled. "Do you think anyone heard us?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I think everyone else is asleep…or doing what we were doing," he laughed. He sat up and untied the tent's opening, poking his head out. All he saw was the smoldering fire and about ten other tents. He could hear a few voices in the distance, but nothing else. They had actually pulled it off. He smiled to himself and retied the fastener. Katniss rearranged their sleeping bags, zipping the two together to make one big one.

"I knew I liked you," he laughed, sliding in beside her. Their heat from earlier had worn off, and the chill of the mountain air was creeping in. He smiled to himself as Katniss rolled onto her stomach, placing her head on his chest. Their naked bodies were pressed together, and once again Peeta was struck with awe at the intimacy of the whole thing.

His hand found her hair and began stroking it lightly. It was so soft beneath his fingertips, making him shudder internally.

"What are you thinking? Right now?" she asked.

"That the first time I saw you…at that first meeting where we had to introduce ourselves…that I never would have imagined the sexy girl with the braid would ever let me get this close to her. I never would have guessed that we would…be like this."

"Me either. Before you Peeta, I…I never knew I could feel this much."

Peeta smiled, pulling her tighter against him. They were quiet after that, just listening to the sound of the woods around them. The summer hadn't been at all what they had expected, but Peeta had to admit that it was a good thing. Discovering each other had made them both come alive again.


	39. Chapter 39

*Bonus Chapter* - Gale & Madge

(Gale POV)

Gale gripped his cup of hot chocolate and watched out of the corner of his eye as Madge warmed her hands by the fire. Her long, dark brown waves hung down beside her face, curling slightly at the ends. Her cheeks were a little pink with the chill of the mountain air, and she was continuously scooting closer to him on the log. After the long day of hiking they were finally alone.

Not that he minded.

"Want some?" she asked, pulling a little flask out of the pocket of her North Face Jacket.

He felt himself smile as he pushed his cup towards her, silently agreeing to whatever was in the flask. He would take whatever she was offering.

"Where on earth did you get that?"

She was always doing something to break the rules in her own little way. He was pretty sure that was one of the main reasons he was crazy about this girl. Madge smirked. "I have connections on the outside."

"You do, but I know that's not how you got this," he laughed.

She shrugged. "I was saving this little bottle for something special. It's been sitting hidden in my rain boots all summer. For a rainy day, get it?"

He snorted in response.

"Figured tonight was the night," she mused.

Lots of things went well with hot chocolate, he figured. She poured in a little of the liquid, bumping her cup against his.

"Cheers," she said softly. They sipped their cups of the sweet beverage and grinned at each other.

They were at the counselor's campout at Capitol Peak, and were currently the last ones sitting around the fire. He was a little antsy to go to bed in the tent they were sharing, but didn't want to seem overly excited. He never knew what to expect from Madge, and that was another part of why he liked her. She wasn't like a lot of other girls at camp.

He of all people couldn't believe it when the politician's daughter had started giving him shy, flirty glances at the start of camp. She had been quiet and demure about it, but she made no secret of her attraction to him. However, he had recognized her last name right away and had blown her attention off as a fleeting thing. A well-known girl like that would never go for him. After all, her father one was on the most famous political figures in their state; what would she want to do with him? He couldn't imagine what about him drew her attention.

Madge however, had different ideas. She had cornered him one night after campfire and had quietly demanded he ask her out. More intimidated than interested, he had agreed. Ever since that night, they had been enjoying a quiet yet steamy little summer affair. He was the first to admit he didn't want it to end, but Madge had yet to say anything else about it to him. Camp was ending in two days, so he didn't expect she would. Which was why her next question blew his mind.

"Do you have a car?" she asked quietly, her brown eyes flashing to his.

He nodded. "I drove my old truck to camp. It was my dad's before he died," he said quietly.

"Ah," she nodded, looking back at the fire.

There was a pregnant pause hanging in the air that made him chuckle. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, sipping her own hot chocolate as she gazed at the flames. She gulped to herself, turning back to face him with a slightly wild look in her dark eyes. "Will you come kidnap me at school?" she asked breathily.

"What?"

"Kidnap me. Just come to my school some weekend and come to my sorority house and just…come and get me and we can just drive. And drive and drive…"

He chuckled again, shaking his head at her. He never knew what the slightly crazy yet somehow level headed politician's daughter would say next. Madge didn't speak often, but when she did her words were full of purpose. Come to school and kidnap her out of her ritzy sorority house? He would like nothing more than to do just that, but didn't think it would go over well.

"I'm sure your father would just love that."

She snorted. "Fuck my father."

He turned his head to glance at her out of the corner of his eye. That was one of two times he had heard the politician's daughter swear.

The other time was when made her come with his mouth in the boathouse. But that was a different story. Turns out the quiet girl had a thing for wanting to fool around in places it was likely they would be caught. They hadn't been caught yet and Gale had gotten a summer full of his most mind-blowing orgasms yet.

Madge intimidated him at first because she was so quiet and reserved and a lot like a caged animal. She had been kept in captivity for so long by her parents, told what to do and say and wear and who to be friends with that her small taste of freedom that summer had ignited something inside of her. She had tried to explain it to him many times, but he wasn't sure he understood it yet. Here was a girl with everything handed to her on a silver platter, yet she got no enjoyment out of it. He knew she appreciated everything that had been given to her, and he respected that. He was sure she had a trust fund, a BMW, and servants in her house; she didn't have to confirm that for him. He could smell it. But somehow, she didn't bother him like other girls like her might have. She wasn't anything like the snobby, rich, sorority bitches that went to his school and drove him crazy with their twit-like ways.

"What makes you say that?" he laughed.

Madge gave him a coy grin. "I just…don't want to go back to school. I don't want summer to end."

"You've had a good time roughing it out here at camp with no straightener, eh?" he asked, picking up a loose strand of her long hair. He twirled the soft wave between his fingers for a second before letting it drop. Her hair smelled like strawberries.

"You know I dyed my hair back to its natural color the day before I came to camp," she admitted.

"What color was it?"

"Blonde. Well….blonder with highlights….. and I straightened it every day. I got so sick of it. My mother about had a cow."

"And now?"

She shrugged, giving him a bitter little laugh. "Now, its how I like it. Natural. No more dying it, no more torturing it with a straightener. Just me. Dad won't be happy to see I've put on weight too," she admitted. "I blame Peeta's baking class."

Gale wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "You were too skinny when you got here. You put on a few much needed pounds. I like a woman with curves. Gives me something to hold on to…." He whispered in her ear. A smile danced on his lips as he watched her shudder with delight.

"True," she hummed. "But he'll still be upset with me. He'll ask me how I'll fit into all my clothes. I have a closet full of pretty clothes at home; I've never worn half of them. Isn't that sad?"

"That saddest," he agreed, not really paying attention. He nibbled her ear and pretended to be hurt when she shoved him away. Then she grabbed his shirt collar and got that wild look in her eye that he loved.

Just one look like that from her made his cock twitch in his pants.

"Just say you'll kidnap me when I'm at school. Make all of my sorority sister's whisper about how Madge got taken away by the hot, dangerous looking guy in the truck. Make them wonder if they should call the police…or my dad."

"This guy looks that dangerous?" Gale wondered aloud.

She nodded eagerly, still gripping the front of his shirt. She released it sheepishly, giving him another sexy little smile. "I love misbehaving. It's always better when you have an accomplice," she explained.

"Ah," Gale laughed. "I see. Well, I have to say I don't mind playing Mr. Accomplice. But what would he do if you brought me home?"

She laughed and leaned closer. "He'd die. Everyone he wants me to date goes to Harvard or Stanford or some stupid Ivy League School. They all look just the same."

"Is that why you like me?" he asked, playing along. "My dark, rugged good looks?"

She nodded. "And you're…normal. You're alive, free, funny, unafraid….you're fearless Gale, that's what I love about you. You make me want to do something I've never done before."

He gave her a smirk. "Well, we've already done that," he added with a wink.

She blushed and looked away. "I know we have. But that's not what I'm saying. You give me this inexplicable need to defy everything I've ever known, and I just…I've never felt more alive than I do this summer. I'm selfish; I never want it to end."

Gale laughed. "I think that's more than you've said all summer. Quite a mouthful," he added.

Madge let her head fall against his shoulder with a sigh. "Gale, I just don't want this summer to end."

"Who does?"

"Not me. I don't want to go back to prison. That's what it feels like."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"It's what I do to pass the time," she murmured. "Promise me you'll visit me this fall?" she asked, turning to look up at him.

He nodded. "I will if you want me to."

She bobbed her dark head leaned her forehead against his. "You know I do."

Gale couldn't imagine why Madge would want her poor, simple boyfriend to even bother visiting her at school, but if she wanted it then…he would do it. Madge had the same effect on him that his younger sister Posy did; he could rarely say no. One look from her dark brown eyes and he was a goner. He leaned forward, slowly pressing his lips to hers. She welcomed him willingly, widening her mouth so that he could slide his tongue against hers. She even tasted like a delicacy; hints of chocolate and rum lingered on her lips as he kissed it away eagerly. Everything about Madge was so intoxicating to him that he had been silly to resist her quiet, subtle charms at first.

He thanked whatever force that had led her to flirt with him in the first place.

She leaned forward into his arms, allowing him to practically pull her into his lap. Her tongue mingled with his, pushing for dominance. Gale smiled against her lips and pushed back. She groaned and straddled him on the log, his hands moving to grip her behind.

He loved when his shy, demure girlfriend took the reins. He felt himself strain against his jeans as she settled onto his lap. Their tent was only about fifty yards away from the campfire, but he wasn't ready to get up and push pause just yet.

She held his face in her hands, attacking his mouth with hers as her pelvis ground against the bulge in his pants. She panted as she allowed him to push her gently back to kiss at the skin on her neck. He pushed his way into her jacket, letting his hands roam. Her loose tank top rode up in the back, letting his hands slide up her sides with ease. He palmed the front of her cotton bra, feeling her nipples harden at his touch. He loved the way her body reacted to his hands; for a quiet girl, she was so sexually responsive it made his head spin.

"Tent, please," she whimpered before joining her mouth with his. He nodded, helping her off his lap before glancing around for any onlookers. Satisfied that there were none around to poke fun at the tent in his jeans, they joined hands and hurried to their tent. Once inside they struggled for a few minutes to get all of their clothes off. He was over six feet tall and Madge wasn't exactly short. They were a flurry of knocking arms and gangly legs as they stripped down and continued their foreplay. She wasted no time settling herself in his lap, resuming what they had been doing by the fire. He was smiling like an idiot by now as his lanky girl made herself at home in his arms.

"You make me so…so…"

He grinned against the skin of her neck as he kissed and sucked it, loving that he had the ability to make her forget how to speak.

"Do you have a thing for bad boys, Madge?"

"You know I do."

"Then prove it."

Never one to back down from a dare, she reached between their heaving bodies and grabbed his member. Her hand stroked it up and down a few times before holding it against the apex between her thighs. He moved his hips, struggling to rub himself on her outer folds. His tip came in contact with her clit, rubbing skin on skin as she cried out against his neck. One hand steadied herself in his lap while the other gripped his length tighter. She rocked her hips and rubbed him against the sensitive spot between her legs, mewling softly in pleasure. Gale watched as her mouth dropped open slightly, forming an 'O' in the darkness. He didn't know how much longer he would last if she kept making faces like that, so instead he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her using his body to please hers. A small gasp left his lips as she lifted her hips and finally slid the tip of him inside of her.

"Shit Madge," he growled, opening his eyes. Her breasts were practically shoved in his face, not that he minded. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before biting is softly. He flicked his tongue over it and pulled, waiting for her reaction. Madge let out another whimper of pleasure before sinking onto him completely. Gale growled against her soft skin, switching to the other side. He did enjoy having a tall girl at times like this; her chest was lined up perfectly with his face, making it easy to tease her while she settled onto his member. He felt her walls stretch and mold to accommodate him as she settled her knees beside his hips as he sat Indian-style on the sleeping bag. Her hands wound themselves in his hair as his settled his on her hips. He let his eyes flit up to hers before pulling her hips forward in the first stroke. She whimpered softly before clamping her mouth shut. They exchanged a soft laugh as they both remembered they would have to be quiet if they were going to get away with this.

Gale pulled his mouth away from her firm nipple, watching it pucker in the chilly night air. She let his hands on her hips guide her movements, and her soft pants soon fill the tent.

"God you feel so good," he groaned against her collar bone.

Madge bounced softly on top of him, her walls clenching un mercilessly around him as her body began to climb. Her grip on his hair made his scalp tingle and his cock throb as she moved, swiveling her hips slightly to make him clench his jaw. "You're mine," she panted, tilting his head back. He obeyed, letting her have this. She always got possessive when they were together and he found it incredibly erotic.

"Yours," he agreed, his voice cracking.

"I don't want anyone else fucking you Gale Hawthorne…you're mine. I don't want this to end," she panted, lowering her lips to his ear. She bit his earlobe softly, yet with a twinge of possessiveness. Her body tightened around his, and soon they were both quivering with the promise of release.

"Just…say you won't."

"Won't what?" he panted as she bobbed on top of him.

"Do this with anyone else at school. Promise me. You're mine," she whispered raspily.

"I told you I was yours," he pleaded, feeling her body clench again. He knew she was close. Madge moved forward, angling her hips differently to get what she needed. Her pace increased the closer she got, and he felt himself getting there quickly as well. She used his body for her joy, and he greedily watched. Her breasts bounced in his face and he watched with serene enchantment as she moved to get what she needed from him.

He would always give her what she needed.

Her head dropped to his shoulder as she gave a last guttural moan. "Fuck," she growled in his ear. Gale groaned and shuddered in pleasure as his body joined hers in release. They collapsed together in a sweaty heap on the sleeping bag. Madge leaned on his chest and gazed down at him.

"Don't you forget about me, Gale Hawthorne."

He reached up, cradling her jaw in his palm. "How could I?"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 36: Crazy Ride

(Katniss POV)

The next morning, Katniss woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She squinted, rubbing her eyes and lifting her head off of…

She smiled, remembering where she was and what had transpired the night before. She lifted her head and observed the sleeping form beside her with a gaze of reverence. She had awoken with her head on Peeta's muscled chest; a pretty good place to wake up, if you asked her. The night before still felt like a dream. Peeta had managed to make their do-over everything she could have hoped for. Before she thought that romance was just something out of books and movies; now, she knew it could actually happen now that she had simply found the right person. She glanced back at him and caught herself smiling.

Peeta was on his back, fast asleep beside her. His blonde curls were wavy from being damp and sweaty the night before, and now they formed rugged little waves across his forehead. His cheeks were slightly red and sunburnt, his lips a little chapped. There was a light dusting of stubble across his chin and jawline, making him look rugged and handsome. His bare chest rose and fell with his even breaths as he slept. The sleeping bag had been pushed down in the middle of the night, and the flap was just above where his pelvic bone started. He snored lightly, making her giggle.

She sat up, no longer able to ignore the urge to brush his hair away from his eyes. She let the tips of her fingers delicately trace their way down his jaw, hoping her soft touch would wake him. Leaning down, she brushed her lips against his ear.

"Peeta…"

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up," she whispered. He cracked one eye open, giving her a slow, sleepy smile.

"It's morning," he said sadly. "Already."

"Yeah. People are going to be waking up soon and…we're still naked."

He grinned in response.

"No. Stay here with me," he begged. She shook her head and crawled over his body.

"We didn't get caught last night, let's not tempt the hands of fate," she giggled. He grabbed her arm, stopping her halfway. She blushed as she realized she was naked and straddling Peeta, the sunlight exposing what the darkness had hid the night before.

"If you have any hope of getting out of this tent in the next two hours or so, you'd better do it now," he laughed. "I can't promise my body will behave itself."

Katniss rolled off of him, reaching for her pack. She pulled out a clean bra and underwear, slipping them on in record time. "Aren't you sated after last night?"

Peeta grinned and shimmied into his boxers and khakis. "For you? Never," he snorted. They dressed as quickly as they could in the tiny space and exited the tent. Katniss got a curious look from a disheveled looking Madge, but for the most part their exit didn't gain them much attention at all. They weren't the only two people that had shared a tent alone, but after yesterday she had expected more of a scene. To her relief, no one seemed to care. She felt a little silly for even worrying in the first place. Everyone was gathered around the campfire, watching as Annie tried her best to work the tin coffee maker that Haymitch had loaned them.

"I'm gonna go uh…answer the call of nature behind those pines," Peeta chuckled, rubbing his eyes.

Katniss rolled hers and went to sit on a log next to Gale. He handed her a mug of coffee and laughed when she burned her tongue on it. The fire from the night before was still smoldering slightly as she blew on her coffee and looked at her best friend. He looked rather smug.

"Good night?"

"Mmmhm…you?"

"Mmmhmm," she laughed.

He sipped his coffee and shook his head with a slightly disgusted look. She knew she was smiling like the Cheshire Cat, but she didn't care.

"No comment, Everdeen."

"What?" she laughed. "I saw Madge this morning. For a politician's daughter she looked like she had a pretty wild night," she teased.

Gale smirked into his coffee. "Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. I never kiss and tell."

"Me either," she laughed. "I'm totally kidding. The last thing I want to hear about his how my best friend gets down and dirty."

He laughed and shook his head. "No, I most definitely do not want to go into that with you, no offense. Hey, my mom said your mom couldn't make it up to camp. She hoped Prim wouldn't mind if she took her home tomorrow."

Katniss shrugged. "My mom probably got the opportunity to pull a double or something. Prim will understand," she mused. "Do you think Rory finally kissed her again?"

Gale chuckled. "Who knows? That girl makes him so nervous it's hard to say."

"But it's just Prim," she laughed. "What's the big deal?"

"I don't know. I tried to give the kid some pointers, but he most likely wussed out."

Katniss watched as Clove poured herself some coffee on the other side of the smoldering fire pit. She knew she owed it to the fierce, tiny girl to say something to her, but she wasn't sure how to approach her. Truthfully, she thought Clove maybe frightened her more now than ever after she saw what she was capable of.

"I'll um….catch up with you later, okay?" she asked, standing up. Gale followed her gaze to Clove and nodded. People all around them were packing up and getting ready to leave, so there was enough distraction to make sure no one made a big deal out of her thanking her. She slowly made her way over, gripping her cup of coffee with shaky hands. Clove looked up and almost seemed to narrow her eyes as Katniss tried to make her approach look as casual as possible.

"Um…hi."

Clove nodded. "Hey."

"Listen, I…I wanted to say thanks for yesterday."

Clove only shrugged, looking away with disinterest. Katniss chewed her lip as she tried to think of something else to say. She was so awkward when it came to talking to other girls sometimes.

"If you wouldn't have jumped in, I probably would have done something stupid, so…I'm glad you were there."

"She needed to be put in her place," she said simply, sipping her own coffee.

"Well…I don't disagree."

"She's lucky I didn't punch her lights out."

Katniss snickered. "What made you…snap like that?"

Clove laughed. "She thinks I stole Cato from her, so she's had it out for me for a few weeks now. I was just tired of her crap. What you and Peeta do is none of her business. I was just tired of her being such a stupid gossip all summer."

"Oh, well…I kinda feel the same way. Glimmer was most of the reason I didn't want people to know I was dating Peeta all summer."

Clove looked over her and smirked. "I think people had a good idea."

Katniss sputtered in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Clove laughed again and shook her head. "Let's just say….don't ever play poker, Everdeen."

With that, the small girl stood and made her way back to her campsite. Cato was packing up the last of their tent and looked up when she approached. Katniss noticed the bright smile they exchanged before Clove gave him a friendly shove. Cato laughed and swatted at her ass as she giggled.

Peeta ambled over to where she sat, a quizzical look on his face. "Were you just talking to Clove?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanking her for yesterday."

"Well…what did she say?"

Katniss snorted. "That I should never play poker."

Katniss rolled up her sleeping bag on the ground, her eyes flicking up to meet Peeta's. They exchanged a little smile as he disassembled the tent from the night before. Once it was on the ground, he kicked at it wistfully with the tip of his sneaker and sighed. "Add that to the list."

"What list?" she asked, tying the bag together.

He put his hands on his hips and gave it another strange look. "Things that I will never look at the same way again after this summer. Tents," he laughed. His bright eyes met hers and they shared another quiet laugh. He walked over to where she was crouched on the ground and pulled her gently up. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers.

"You're a pevvy little camper, you know that right?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" she laughed.

"Last night."

Katniss smirked a little. "You're very welcome. And…thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

She gave him a coy smile as she thought of the way she had to struggle to keep from crying out in pleasure the night before. "You know."

Peeta chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, I guess I do."

He tilted his head down and gave her a passion filled kiss. He groaned against her lips as if he was savoring something for the last time. She smiled as he deepened the kiss, his lips moving against her own.

"Get a room," Thresh laughed as he walked by. They broke apart in surprise, both blushing as they realized that they were kissing out in the open in front of everyone. Rue giggled as she grabbed Thresh's hand and pulled him over to where the rest of the counselors were gathered. Soon they would make the trek back down the mountain to say goodbye to their campers. Summer was quickly coming to an end.

Katniss bit her lip and glanced up at Peeta, who was shaking his head. "You do realize you just kissed me and everyone could have seen, right?"

She smiled, nodding shyly. "I do. But I don't care."

With that, she pulled him down to kiss him again.

The trip back down the mountain was a little faster than the trek up, although Katniss noticed a few people moving slowly. She guessed that maybe there had been more than hot chocolate in a few mugs around the campfire the night before. But, she couldn't complain. She was in no real hurry for camp to be over. Once they reached the bottom of the mountain, they would say goodbye to their campers and spend their last night at camp packing up. Tomorrow, they would go home and leave Camp Panem.

As they made the walk down, everyone was talking and laughing about their favorite camp highlights. The only person that was noticeably quiet was Glimmer. She trudged along, her arms crossed her eyes downcast as she moved. Katniss almost felt bad. Then, she remembered how she felt when Glimmer had caught them at the lake and how calculating her smile was. She kept walking.

"So…do you think you'd want to have this job again next summer?" she asked Peeta. He gripped her hand and helped her down the path, holding a branch out of her way.

He shrugged. "I think so, yeah. I mean, I don't really need to get any internships or anything like most kids. I know I'm going to inherit the bakery, and I pretty much already know how to run that, so yeah I think I would," he offered optimistically.

"I think you'd make a good bakery owner," she said softly. "So you'd come back?"

"Yeah, wouldn't you?"

As she thought back on the summer, she couldn't help but smile. It had been a crazy ride that was for sure. But, it had been a crazy ride that had brought her to Peeta. And the worst part was that she almost hadn't come in the first place. Gale had to practically convince her to do it and drag her there in his truck. Just the thought of never meeting Peeta made her chest feel tight and her stomach queasy.

"Yeah, definitely," she said firmly. "I definitely would."

Peeta's response was to grin and squeeze her hand tighter. Once they made it down the mountain, the walk back to camp was short. Effie was standing in front of the Mess Hall to greet them, her smile a little frazzled. Katniss took in the woman's disheveled appearance and smiled. It looked like Effie had finally gotten worn out.

"Hello boys and girls," she said brightly, her tone a little flat.

Finnick let out a whoop. "Wow Effie, you look…different."

Effie stood on the deck, her shoulders slumping in her rumpled Camp Panem polo. Her blonde hair was down around her shoulders and in loose, natural looking waves. She didn't have a stich of makeup on, and it looked as though she had actually allowed her face to get some sun. She actually looked great.

"Different…different how?" she asked in a tired voice. "Good different? Bad?"

Finnick lightly smacked her on the back as he jumped up the steps to the Mess Hall. "Good. Like you um….let your hair down and took off the corset. Or spent the summer wrangling three hundred kids."

The blonde woman gave them a tired smile and bobbed her head in an attempt to look happy. "Well…let's just say I'm happy for the summer to finally be done. Effie has gotten her workout for the year," she trilled. "Come. The campers are waiting to say their goodbyes, and then they're all heading home. And good riddance," she muttered. She disappeared into the Mess Hall, the counselors all sharing a laugh on the front porch.

"Wow….camp is really over," Delly commented sadly. "I'm actually sad it's over!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Delly, all you did was complain all summer long. Now you're sad to go?"

Delly sniffed a little and nodded. "Jackie, this summer is full of nothing but wonderful memories for me! Of course I'm sad to leave!"

Katniss laughed at her friends and prepared to say her goodbyes to all the campers. Out of nowhere, Peeta pulled her close and gave her a flirtatious look before leaning in and pressing his lips firmly against hers for all to see. He pulled away before she could react and gave her a sexy smirk as he clenched his jaw. She felt herself grow a little damp as she watched the lines of the jaw as she had named it move, taunting and teasing her.

"Meet up with me later."

It wasn't a question. She nodded her throat suddenly dry at the glimpse of this sexy, possessive side of him. She clenched her thighs together as he leaned in close to whisper so that only she could hear. "I still have a few condoms left. I'd like to put them to use."

With that, he pulled away and gave her one last coy look before heading into the Mess Hall with everyone else. Katniss stood in the middle of the deck for a few seconds, too stunned to move. "Wow," she muttered shaking her head.

Madge walked up, her eyebrows knitted together slightly. "You alright?"

"Um…yeah," she stuttered, brushing her hair away from her suddenly very hot face. "I'm f-fine."

"Oh," Madge shrugged. "You look like you might have gotten overheated on the hike down or something."

"N-no," she said quickly. "I am a little hot. I might have to take a cool shower once I say goodbye to the girls."

Inside, the campers were waiting with their parents as a light brunch was served. Katniss said a few teary goodbyes to her group of girls, saving Prim for last. After everyone else had left, she ushered her sister out to the deck and sat down on a bench with her. She reached over and touched her one of her sisters pale blonde braids. The summer sun had made Prim's golden hair even lighter, and she looked every bit like a beautiful angel. Katniss hoped the mean, awful girls at her school would have moved on over the summer and wouldn't torture Prim in the fall. The summer at Camp Panem had been a godsend for Prim, and she didn't want that to be ruined.

"I'm sorry mom couldn't come little duck."

Prim only shrugged. "It's alright. I get to ride home with Rory, so…no major loss I guess."

Katniss smiled knowingly. "Riiight. So, I take it you maybe got that much anticipated second kiss last night?"

Her little sister turned a pretty shade of pink. "Maybe."

"Maybe? That sounds like a yes," she teased. "Tell me all about it."

Prim gave her a horrified look as she scooted away from her on the bench. "NO! Well….if I tell you about it when we get home, will you maybe not tell mom that…well, that Rory is my boyfriend now?" she asked timidly.

Katniss' jaw dropped. "He's your boyfriend?!"

Prim nodded. "Yes. We're going to keep dating during the school year we decided. I kinda really like him."

"Wow. You grew up this summer, that's for sure. When the heck did that happen?"

Prim just shrugged. "I don't know exactly. I just….kinda did," she giggled. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For this. Being here with me, helping me get to come here. It…helped," she added. "It was nice to get away from home and just….enjoy the summer. Make new friends. So thank you, Katniss. I'm really glad I got to come to camp."

Katniss put her arm around her sister and smiled out at the camp. "Me too Prim. Me too."


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!
> 
> Read this author's note! lol.
> 
> I posted a new K/P short story - 'By The Light of The Halloween Moon' last week, for those who didn't see.
> 
> Also, the Cruel Summer sequel will be posted on 11.13.12 - 'Shades of Winter' - Thanks Famousfremos for inspiring the title! Shoutout! : )
> 
> Head on over to my Tumblr for a peek at the banner for Shades, and also read the preview on my blog.
> 
> Oh, and one more chapter before we finish up with this. Please review! Id' love to hear what you thought of the last lemon of Cruel Summer ; )

Chapter 37: The Last Time

(Peeta's POV)

Peeta exited the Mess Hall after saying his goodbyes to his campers and almost ran straight into Prim. "Oh! Sorry Peeta," she laughed, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I'll miss you this fall," she said sweetly.

"I'll miss you too. Keep practicing those cupcakes," he said firmly, hugging her back. He had every intention of sending Katniss' little sister her own frosting bag set when he got home. In his mind, every person should have one.

"I will. I have to go; Rory's mom is taking me home."

He pulled away and put his hands on her shoulders. "You keep that boy in line this fall, ok? If he does anything bad to you, let his big angry brother know about it."

Prim shrugged him off with a lighthearted giggle. "He won't. That's the nice thing about him: he's just Rory."

Peeta rolled his eyes. "Suuure…talk to me in a year, kid. Have a good school year, okay?"

He watched as her shoulders slumped a little. "I'll try. Take care of Katniss this fall too, okay? When she comes to visit?"

"You know I will," he said softly. "Does she like flowers?"

She nodded. "She thinks red roses are cheesy. Maybe sunflowers? Or…. I'll have to get back to you on that one," she hummed. "But I have to go. Come visit me, ok?"

"Deal," he laughed. "Bye Prim!"

He watched as Prim scampered off to an awaiting minivan. Peeta hoped Prim had a better year that year; she deserved it. Rory better watch out for her, he thought. He began to walk back towards his cabin to finish packing, but thought better of it. He wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to Camp Panem just yet. He trudged along the dirt path, noticing how quiet the camp already was. The campers had barely been gone half an hour and already the camp had a forlorn flavor lingering in the air. He wanted to give Katniss some time before he went and monopolized her for the last night of camp. He would be leaving in the morning, as would she.

He wasn't sure what that fall would hold, but he knew they were ready. He wasn't going to give Katniss up for anything; even though he was young, he was sure the girl with the braid was the love of his life. He paused his footsteps, gazing out over the clean lake. It rippled lightly in the hot August sun as if it was waving goodbye to him. Peeta slowly continued walking, making a loop all the way around the camp saying his silent farewell to the place that had changed his life. He took a few mental pictures in his mind before vowing to return the next summer.

By the time he got back to his cabin, he was greeted with the sounds of his bunkmates as they packed their things away. He pulled out the large duffel from beneath his bed and began shoving clothes in it piece by piece. Gale looked over at him and smiled.

"You coming back next summer?"

Peeta shrugged. "I'd sure like to, yeah."

Gale nodded as he shoved a pair of boots into his duffel. "Yeah, Rory is already gung ho on it. Says he wants to be a junior counselor next year with Prim. God, kid is so smitten with that girl it's not even funny."

Peeta snorted as he emptied his sock drawer. "Yeah, I talked to her before she left. She was excited to get to ride home with him."

"My mom thinks she's a saint. I wonder if she'll figure it out that they're dating?"

"Who knows."

Gale was silent for a moment as he packed, his face a little somber. "So you and Katniss are really going to give this a shot?"

Peeta looked up in surprise. "Yeah, I mean…yeah, I love her."

His friend paused for a second, his grey eyes avoiding Peeta's. "You'll take good care of her, right?"

"Is this the best friend speech?"

Gale shrugged. "I guess. I kinda feel obligated as her best friend, ya know?"

"Sure, sure. Well…I love her and yes we're going to keep dating during the school year. I'm really serious about her Gale. I'm not going to screw it up, I promise. I'm so sure that I'll let you beat the shit out of me if I do. That enough is reason alone not to, right? You'd kick my ass."

Gale nodded and thumped him on the shoulder. "Good. You're a good guy, Peet. If she can't have me, then why not second best?"

Peeta snickered. "You and Katniss?"

Gale laughed and flopped down on his bed. "Freshman year of high school, we gave it a shot. Most awful idea I ever had, really. I think she went along with it to keep me as a friend."

"How'd that work out for ya?"

"Terrible. We decided to just forget it had ever happened. Worst week of my life," Gale laughed. "But you're better for her. You get her. Not that I don't, I just…we're better off as friends."

Peeta gave him a look. "I think Madge keeps you pretty busy too."

Gale propped his head up on his elbows and gave him a lazy shrug. "Yeah…I definitely foresee a couple trips down to State this year to drop by her sorority house."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. She asked me to, so…"

"That's cool. Well best of luck. Maybe we can all hang out sometime over winter break?"

Gale nodded and reached over to shake my hand. "I'd like that, Mellark."

Johanna answered the door when Peeta knocked later that evening. After packing most of his things and taking a quick shower, he had made his way over to the girls' cabin. The sun was about to set on their last night at Camp Panem, and he had told Katniss he wanted to see her. Johanna raised a dark eyebrow at him and cocked her head to the side.

"Come to see your girlfriend?" she taunted playfully.

Peeta cleared his throat and looked at her pointedly. "Yes, I did."

Johanna eyed him for a few seconds before making a noise in her throat. "Well make it quick, Mellark. Counselors bonfire at 9." With that, she turned and hollered over her shoulder, "Katniss! Your boy toy is here to collect you!"

He had hidden a blanket along the way with plans to grab it before they went to the soccer field. They had fooled around there before, but had never gone all the way there and that had been a personal goal of his all summer. He had also skipped underwear – he wanted to see her reaction. To say he wanted to make a lasting impression on her that night was an understatement. He stood on the top step of the cabin and smirked to himself. He saw Katniss wince through the screen as she made her way over to the door. She wore the same cutoff denim shorts that drove him insane with a plain white tank top. Her summer tan made her skin practically glow, and her hair was in its normal braid. She looked up at him with a slight blush to her cheeks as she brushed past Johanna on her way out.

"Smartass," she said quietly.

Johanna screeched with laugher and smacked her on the ass as she walked past, making Katniss jump slightly. Peeta heard her mutter something under her breath as she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the porch into the twilight.

"You alright?" he asked softly as she began to walk.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered quickly, running her words together. "They've been teasing me about what a hot boyfriend I have."

"Really?"

Katniss bit back a grin and nodded. "Really. And they all think you have a cute butt. Wait, where are we going exactly?"

Peeta grinned and pulled her over towards some bushes near the outhouses. Katniss began to sputter before he reached in and pulled out a blanket. "Soccer field," he explained with a grin. She shook her head at him and laughed, following without complaint.

They walked down the path in the darkness, the only sound their feet crunching against the dirt and gravel. She paused at the edge of the trees where the clean, even grass of the field started and balked slightly.

"You're sure?"

Peeta wasted no time pressing his already hardening groin against the side of her thigh, his lips finding the shell of her ear. "Kids are gone, it's just us. Now let's make it count," he hissed hotly. He wanted to make sure she didn't forget him while they were apart. He wanted tonight to be burned into her memory as the night he proved to her just how much he wanted her. How much he needed her.

Katniss let out a shaky breath and turned to press her lips against his – hard. Peeta groaned and smiled against her mouth as his need seemed to be contagious. He broke away laughing, pulling her further onto the darkened field. Once they were far enough out, he wasted no time spreading the blanket out for them to lie on.

"Come on," he urged, pulling her down on the blanket. They tumbled to the ground in a heap, their arms closing around each other so effortlessly it made them both quake with need. Before he knew what was happening, Katniss was clawing at his stomach as she fought to get his shirt off.

"I got it," he chuckled, reaching down to pull it off. She grinned in the darkness and lay back on the blanket to watch. He tossed the shirt to the side and straddled one of her legs. He felt goose bumps rise up on his torso as her small hands reached up and slid up his abdomen. Up and down, her warm palms soothing the excited flesh. He began to think his words outside the Mess Hall had ignited something inside of her that he hadn't seen in a while.

"Did I excite you?"

She knew what he was talking about.

"When you said that to me outside the Mess Hall, I…." she trailed off and he could almost see her cheeks turning pink.

"What?" he asked, leaning down. He placed a hand on either side of her head and stared at her. "You what?"

Katniss bit her lip for a second before releasing it. "It made me…excited," she admitted.

He could hardly contain his grin. Her thumbs hooked around his belt loops, pulling his groin down to rest between her legs. She parted them, allowing him to sink further down against her.

"I love feeling you against me," he muttered slowly, reaching for her shirt. She giggled as he pawed at it until she pulled it up over her head. Keeping himself propped up on one hand he used his free one to softly palm her supple breast through her bra. This one was a little silkier than the normal cotton ones she wore; he wondered where it had been hiding.

He also wondered if she would wear something if he bought it.

More goose bumps danced across his skin at the sheer thought of handing her something naughty that he had purchased just for her in a pink striped bag. He felt himself strain against the rough denim. It was an unfamiliar feeling without the added padding of a pair of boxers. Not that he minded – the friction was incredible as he ground himself against her leg. Katniss' back arched in response as his fingers slid into her bra and lightly pinched one of her nipples. She cried out softly, squirming beneath him. Reaching behind her, he clumsily unhooked her bra after a few tries and flung it to the side. Lifting himself up, he began to unbutton her shorts and slide them off her body. Once off, he stared down at her outline on the dark blanket, memorizing the way she looked on display before him; ready.

Peeta placed his hand on her thigh, skimming it upwards with a feather light touch. Over the waistband of her underwear, across her soft stomach, and around the underside of one of her breasts. She sucked in a breath and flung one of her arms above her head while the other clutched the blanket.

"I like this side of you," she admitted quietly.

Peeta smiled and let his fingertip lightly brush across the underside of her breast again, waiting for her breath to hitch. When it did, he only paused a second again before using it to circle her hardening nipple. Her bottom lip was wedged between her teeth again like he liked as he repeated the action on the opposite breast.

"So pretty," he hummed. "And feminine. Is it bad that I want to draw you?"

She shifted on the blanket and released her lip. "It's surprisingly…nice," she admitted. Her fingertips reached up and fiddled with the button on his shorts. He flicked it open and let her unzip him with her fingertips as he stayed upright, straddling her thigh. When she could no longer reach, he helped her shove them off his hips and past his bare bottom. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw he had gone commando, but she didn't say anything. He resumed his teasing from his bird's eye position, enjoying watching her body react.

He let his thumbnail lightly scrape her taut peak, his own breath hitching as he felt it grow even harder. "I love seeing you turned on. Women….it's so much prettier with women. It's so…subtle…gentle, when you're aroused."

Katniss smirked. "As opposed to what?"

He snorted and gestured to his erection as it poked out of his shorts, jutting forward at an awkward angle. "A man's arousal is nice, but it's just…brazen…blatant…"

He trailed off as his fingers trailed down to trace the lines of her sex through her underwear. The material was slightly damp as he lightly palmed her though it. "A turned on woman is just so…secretive. You have to know her to know when she's aroused. You have to know her body and…worship it," he explained, pushing her underwear to the side. He dipped a finger into her wetness, testing her. She was dripping and ready for him, but he knew it wasn't the time yet.

"You feel like this," he said hoarsely, pulling his finger out. He dragged it up her stomach, letting her own dampness linger on her skin in the warm night air as proof. His fingertip circled her nipple again, reverently stroking it as it hardened again. "You respond to touch," he murmured. "It's minor, but…so beautiful."

Katniss' chest rose and fell with her raggedly increasing breaths. "Peeta," she pleaded.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "Yes?"

They shared a grin as she whimpered slightly. He obliged to her silent wishes, lowering himself down on top of her. Katniss rose up with need, letting her lips crash against his again and again. As things progressed urgently, he yanked her underwear down around one of her ankles and sunk between her legs. His cock seemed to throb as it pressed up against the place where her thighs met her pelvis. Moving his lips down, he felt his own hot breath on her throat as his hand returned to her breast.

He knew he needed to savor this; he wasn't sure when they would be like this again.

Lifting his head up, he watched her eyes fall shut as she fully relaxed and gave herself over to him. There was always the risk of being caught in the middle of the soccer field, but that only added to his desire. Peeta slowly made a hot trail of kisses across her chest, down her breast, and let himself circle the nipple in front of his face with the tip of his tongue. Her back did that lovely thing where it arched again, and he smiled against her skin. He could feel her hips start to gyrate against the air as he moved further down her body, taking his time and teasing. A warm feeling of need spread through him as he lowered himself even with her center. Her scent lingered in the air around him, further enticing him. Slow, deliberate kisses on the insides of her thighs made her mewl into the night air.

If someone heard them, he decided he didn't give a fuck. So the rest of camp knew he could make his girlfriend come – why should he care? He felt positively wild as he finally allowed himself to grip her hips and caress her with his tongue. He dipped it inside, tasting her need. Katniss cried out again and bucked her hips against his grip but he held her tight. As her noises grew louder and louder, he pictured feeling what she was feeling. That warm, familiar buildup in his stomach, followed by a tightening in his groin. Katniss writhed against his mouth as he pictured the feeling of his own orgasm shooting through his body, straight down to his toes. Her fingertips scraped his scalp as she suddenly grabbed his hair and squeezed his head between her legs.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Peeta, I …huuuuuhhhh…"

He smiled against her wetness as another strand of nonsense spewed from her mouth. Wasting no time, he lifted himself up and grabbed his pants from the blanket beside him. He had the condom rolled on in record time. Katniss collected herself enough to reach down and line his length up with her center.

"You ready?"

She nodded. Peeta plunged inside her warm, ready body with a grunt. They both hissed in pleasure as their bodies were joined once more.

"I love you," he groaned, pulling out slightly. He pushed back in as he felt her legs wrap around his waist.

"I love you too," she whispered breathily, her hand weaving itself in his hair. He kissed her deeply, his tongue caressing hers before breaking away suddenly and pausing his movements.

"You'll never change your mind, right?"

Katniss whimpered as he thrust against her again, her ankles tightening behind his back. "I'll never change my mind, Peeta," she answered firmly. Reaching up, she brushed his already sweaty hair away from his eyes and shook her head. "Never."

Peeta nodded gratefully, resuming his thrusts. He wanted to be gentle and slow for their last time together in a while, but he was having a hard time controlling it. Katniss just had too much of an effect on his body and it didn't want to obey his desperate pleas to hang on. He kissed her again, silently apologizing for how quickly he was going to finish, and she seemed to understand. His hips slapped against hers as his movements grew jerky and frantic. Katniss pulled him harder against her slick form, quivering slightly as his body rocked against hers. His breaths were hard and labored as his body grew taught and prepared itself for climax. He wanted to curse for not making this longer, but he was lost in her. Katniss clung to him, her cries of pleasure echoing in his ears.

He felt like he was on fire and the only cure for it was her.

With one last thrust, he spilled himself into the condom and gasped against the damp skin of her neck. Katniss sputtered beneath him, her legs still clamped against his back. They laid there together for a moment, breathing roughly and trembling together. When he finally rolled off of her, he wasted no time pulling her against his chest. Katniss pulled the blanket around them like a cocoon and sighed.

"When we're apart this fall…"

"Yes?" she asked hoarsely.

"Think of tonight," he said softly. His fingers tangled themselves in her messy braid that had mostly come loose, the strands like silk beneath his touch. He pressed his lips to her sweaty temple and kissed it. "Think of tonight and know how much I love you and undoubtedly how much I miss you."

"How do you know you'll miss me?"

"Because we won't be together. Simple as that."

She lifted her head up and stared at him in the darkness. "That's beautiful. I wish I….I wish I had a way with words like you do," she admitted. "But I'll miss you too. And I know how much you love me," she said, touching the arrow bracelet on her wrist. "Ever since you said it back to me that night, I've known."

"Good."

"You don't make it much of a secret when we're together."

"Good," he repeated with a grin. "Never doubt how much this summer has changed me, Katniss. Never wonder how you make me feel or doubt the fact that I'm missing you."

They didn't say anything after that for a long time. Instead, they lay tangled together on the blanket, staring up at the starry sky above Camp Panem for the last time.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 38: Long Way Home

(Katniss POV)

The last day at Camp Panem had finally come.

Katniss sat up in her uncomfortable cot and cracked her back, looking around the room. Several of her bunkmates were already up and moving around, packing the last of their things before leaving. She caught Rue's eye from across the room and gave the younger girl a mournful wave. Her body ached slightly from the previous night's activities on the soccer field and she had to bite back a small smile as she threw back her covers.

"Worst day of the summer," Johanna muttered under her breath, dragging her feet as she made her way to the bathroom. "Can we please all promise to come back next summer? Or visit?"

"I'm definitely coming back next summer!" Delly announced happily, her blonde curls bouncing.

"Said the girl who bitched all summer about mosquito bites," Johanna snapped playfully.

Delly rolled her eyes as she shoved the contents of her underwear drawer into her suitcase. "Okay, well…next year I'll know to pack accordingly," she grumbled.

"I'm coming back for sure. Where else could I go that no one knows or cares who my dad is?" Madge laughed.

Katniss grinned at her as she walked over. "Are you riding home with Gale today?"

"Yeah, why?"

Madge sighed. "Please convince him to visit me. I think he wants to date this fall, but…if he changes his mind, I swear I'll die. Will you give him this letter?" she asked timidly, holding out an envelope.

Katniss gave her a confused glance. "Aren't you saying goodbye to him?"

"Yeah, but…my dad is sending a car up to get me and just in case, I didn't want whoever it was to see me hugging and kissing some guy and go tell my dad."

Katniss frowned. "Are you embarrassed of Gale?"

"No!" Madge said quickly, "But I do want to keep our thing a secret. I think you know about those, right?"

Katniss' expression softened. She knew how it was to not be ready to tell anyone about a relationship because of how it might be received. Her frustration quickly bubbled down. "Yeah, I do. I get it."

Madge exhaled slowly. "Thank you, Katniss."

"You're sure?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with Gale. If my dad knows I have a boyfriend or someone I'm even talking to, he'll make my life a living hell. He has connections that could seriously get me into trouble at school. I could be put on daddy-lockdown if I'm not careful. So…secret romance for now. You and Peeta did it."

"Yeah, we did. It was hot," she laughed quietly. Katniss took the envelope with a sigh and shoved it into her purse to give to Gale later. "I'll give it to him," she said, giving her friend a hug. She liked Madge a lot and hoped that it worked out between them. She didn't want to see Gale get his heart stomped on by some rich girl. So far though, Madge had exceeded her expectations.

"Thank you."

"You got it," she smiled.

Rue walked up to her next. "Promise you'll come back next summer when I'm a real counselor?"

Katniss nodded. "I'll try. I can't imagine spending summer anywhere else. And keep me posted about Thresh, ok?"

Rue smiled. "He promised to come visit me on his fall break."

"Good," she laughed. "Keep that boy in line."

Before she knew it, she had finished packing and so had her bunkmates. As they walked outside, they saw that Haymitch had put a small trailer on the back of his golf cart and was taking their luggage up to the main parking lot. Katniss sighed as she realized she was finally leaving Camp Panem. Her heart panged with pain as she spied Peeta up ahead walking next to Gale and Finnick. He was talking and laughing with his friends, but she could tell there was a forlorn haze to his eyes.

Today was the day she would finally leave him.

He would go to his home and her to her own and they would be separated for at least a month. With his school commitments and her limited funds and transportation, there was no easy way for them to see each other until at least September. It was only the middle of August.

September felt like it was so far away it made her want to cry.

She rested against one of the posts of the Mess Hall and watched as the counselors that had driven up for the summer load their cars up. A small bus was taking some of the counselors to the bus station in town for those who didn't, which included Peeta. She watched as he sat his large duffle bag and backpack down next to the bus and walked over to where she stood pouting.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a short kiss on her cheek. "You're cute when you pout, you do know that don't you?"

Katniss wriggled in his grasp and laughed. "Shut up, I am not. And I'm not pouting."

"No, you really do. You're cute when you pout. I love the way that lower lip sticks out," he whispered, pulling her tighter against him. She laughed and let him plant another wet kiss on her cheek. "I can't wait to see you pout on Skype and tell me how much you miss me."

Katniss stilled in his arms and looked at him sadly. "It's not going to be the same, is it?"

For the first time in a long time, a spark of fear ignited in his blue irises. "Yeah, it will be. Maybe. I don't know."

Katniss stared at him, searching his eyes for doubt. "I don't want things to change that much. I don't want things to change at all between us actually…"

"They won't. I love you, Katniss. That's all that matters. You're…you're it for me and I know it. People make it work, people who know."

She sighed. "But sometimes distance takes care of that for them and they just…don't. What'll we do then?"

"It won't. When things are hard I'll just…jump in my car and come to you, okay? It's an hour."

"And an hour back," she reminded him.

"I don't care, it's worth the drive. An hour is worth the drive for our relationship. You're always worth the drive to me, okay?" he asked, holding her cheeks in his hands. She blinked back a tear.

"Thank you," she mouthed, her voice suddenly not working.

He kissed her forehead and hugged her to his chest. She could tell people were getting ready to leave for good and they would have to hurry their goodbyes up. She just wasn't ready.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to saying goodbye to you," he murmured against her hair.

She looked up at him. "Hopefully someday we won't have to."

He grinned through misty eyes nodded. "Right. But for now…I'd better get going. Besides…we said our goodbyes last night, remember?" he asked mischievously.

Boy did she ever. The night before had been something she wouldn't soon forget, both physically and emotionally. "Tell me about it," she said quietly. "I was sore today."

Peeta winced. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and sighed, wrapping her arms around his torso. "No, don't be. That's the best kind of…soreness," she giggled. "I'd better get going. Looks like Gale is ready to go, so…"

"Yeah, that bus looks like it's ready to leave too. Can I call you later?"

She nodded, handing him a piece of paper with her school email and home phone number on it. "I don't know what dorm I'm in this year yet, so I won't know that number for a few weeks. I can maybe get to the library and email you when I get it? Or I guess I could call from my home phone if I keep it short."

Peeta sighed and tilted his head to the side. "Suuuure I can't offer to buy you a cell phone?"

Katniss' shoulders slumped. "That's so…sugar daddy-ish though, isn't it?"

Peeta let out an exasperated sigh. "If it's our only way to communicate, then yes. I'll be your sugar daddy Katniss."

She laughed with him as they made their way down the Mess Hall steps. Gale gave her a wave from his truck and she nodded to let him know she had seen him. "Well…I'll think about it," she said. Peeta pulled her to him for one last hug.

"I love you, okay? That's enough."

"I think so too," she said quietly.

Ignoring a few lingering glances from the other counselors who were saying their goodbyes, she pulled Peeta close. He smiled down at her before letting his lips mold against hers in a searing kiss. She laughed against his lips as he attacked hers again and again in one last lingering goodbye.

"I love you, Katniss Everdeen. These weeks will fly by and we'll see each other again it will just be like…fireworks. Okay?"

She nodded, still reeling slightly from his passionate kiss. "Fireworks. Right."

He grinned and gave her another sweet kiss. "Call me tomorrow when you can, alright? Or maybe tonight? I'll just…I'll have my phone on me, I swear."

She nodded and bit her lip with uncertainty. This was the part she had been dreading ever since the first 'I love you'. This was the goodbye.

"I'll see you…soon," she choked out. "Soon."

"Right," he echoed. "Soon."

"Hey Catnip! We gotta go, his bus is leaving!" Gale called over the noise.

She nodded and quickly pressed one last kiss to Peeta's lips. He groaned quietly and kissed her back, his eyes fluttering open as they broke apart. "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," he mumbled sadly, holding onto her hand until the last second. Their fingers finally slipped apart and it was done. She was leaving.

She climbed into Gale's truck and slammed the door. He looked over at her before starting the old truck up but didn't say a word. Katniss gazed out the open window and bit her lip to keep from crying as the truck jolted into gear and started rolling. She could see Peeta's bus behind them in the rearview mirror as they made their way down the gravel drive to the camp. It grew smaller and smaller until they finally pulled out onto the main road.

Summer was gone.

"You'll be alright," Gale said, patting her leg.

"Will I?" She asked quietly. "I don't feel alright."

"You'll miss him a bit, but….it'll get easier Catnip, I promise."

She turned her head to look at Gale as he drove down the winding country road. "Will you miss her?"

"Madge? Already do," he said sourly. "But I can't change that. I wouldn't take this summer back for anything."

"I wouldn't either."

"Oh, that reminds me," she muttered, grabbing the letter out of her bag. She tucked it in his glove box for later, knowing he wouldn't want her to read it to him. Gale was private like that.

"Reading material for later," she said softly.

He snickered as he rested an elbow on the open window. "So I guess you had a good summer then?"

"Of course I did, why would you ask that?"

Gale laughed louder, his shoulders easing out of their slump as the mood in the cab grew lighter. "Well I seem to remember a Miss Everdeen sitting in that same spot two months ago saying, 'Oh Gale, maybe I shouldn't have signed myself up for this!'," he laughed. "You sure changed your tune."

"I know I did. I wouldn't take this summer back, no."

And she knew she wouldn't.

What had started out as a simple summer job to conveniently get Prim away from home and all of her problems had turned into something more. It had been a chance for Katniss to break away from her normal routine and come alive- she had learned to love that summer, plain and simple. Of course she loved Prim and Gale and her family; but not the way she loved Peeta. No, she had learned an entirely new kind of love that summer. The selfless kind that mad one put their heart out there to be stomped on, but left them trusting the other person not to.

She had gotten more than she had originally bargained for, that was for sure. What had started out as a summer job had ended up being the summer that had changed her life. She had come up to the mountain to ensure her sister have the summer of her life; instead, she had gotten that as well. She had no idea that two months could have that effect on her. But it had.

"One heck of a summer," Gale muttered.

Katniss gazed out the window, wondering what was in store for her that winter. She had no way of knowing what the future would bring, but she felt she was ready for it. "Yeah. One heck of a summer."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cruel Summer sequel 'Shades of Winter' will be posted on 11.13.12! Add me to your alerts!
> 
> Wow, emotions as I end this story. Holy crap. I had an epilogue planned, but I'm still on the fence about posting it. Did this wrap it enough for you all or would you care to see it? Still not sure...
> 
> Thank you all for supporting my first venture into HG fiction. I love you all.
> 
> I'd love to hear from you all as this is the last chapter - this took a lot of time to write, so I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
